Love Survives Death
by CandleMagik
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my first Blood Ties Fic 'This Side Of Me'. Cat & Henry parted ways, though unspoken feelings still smoulder between the two. Cat returns to Toronto with a secret, can she keep it from Henry and can their love ever be resurrected
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Four months, two weeks, three days and counting that I've been living back here in my home country without Henry.

Four long months since I, Catalina Ellis, had even set eyes on him, spoken to him, held him…kissed him.

Four miserable months since he dumped me - oh I know he claimed it was for my benefit, that being with him was too dangerous and he cared too much to risk anything happening to me - but the fact was he'd rejected me, pushed me away from him.

Four months and I still couldn't let go, memories of him, of us together as clear as if they were yesterday overflowed my mind constantly. My sleep was disturbed as he consistently haunted my dreams.

Four lonely months in which time I assumed he had moved on. Me? I felt exactly the same way about him.

Four months later and it was still hard, it still hurt and my heart was still in a thousand peices.

And yet, somehow, I'm still standing, I'm still breathing…even without him.

Oh, I know I might sound melodramatic there, but…Henry was very probably the love of my life. I had never met anyone quite like him and I doubt I ever would again - to say he was unique was an understatement. He seemed to be everything I had been searching for. I'd never felt about anyone the way he made me feel - he was special. He was also passionate and loving - protective, very much the gentleman, and yet he certainly had his flaws too. He wasn't exactly bad, but he could be dangerous and unpredictable. And, I will confess - activities between the sheets with him were mind blowing!

Most importantly, Henry allowed me to be _me_. He accepted me the way I was - flaws and all, and never tried to change me, never judged me. He respected my beliefs and opinions, though he may not share them. Just as I respected and accepted him. I had simply never fallen as deeply or as quickly for anyone as intensely as I did for him…and that love, those depth of feelings for him were unrelenting, even though he had pushed me away. In a short space of time, he had become my world, that one true love everyone hopes to find and many never do…and I knew that no matter what, he would always be special to me. He would always be that one person I measured everyone else against, and no one would equal him - ever.

Maybe I should back up here and let you in on a little secret. Henry Fitzroy - my ex-lover, is a vampire. Yes, for real! And yes I mean the kind of vampire who walks the night, drinks human blood and has supernatural powers. But don't go trusting the media's image of them - Henry is not a blood thirsty monster, he held on to his humanity, to compassion, to his faith. He's almost 489 years old now and his mortal father just so happens to be one of the most famous male figures in history - King Henry VIII. How does one meet a vampire you might ask? Through my cousin - that's how!

I'd only gone to visit my cousin, Vicki, for a short vacation in Toronto, Canada - a break from my monotonous life. I hadn't expected to fall in love, and certainly not with a vampire. And I hadn't expected to find my private investigator of a cousin neck deep in the freaky supernatural type cases you'd only normally see on the Sci-Fi channel. But…I did, and Henry Fitzroy - vampire extraordinaire, was her partner.

Despite everything, Henry and I fell in love and had four beautiful, if not somewhat turbulent, months together before it all went wrong. An ex of Henry's - an evil witch to boot, went psycho on us and tried to kill me. Leading Henry to make the conclusion I was better off without him. What would he know? Without him I was such a wretched, sulking mess that perhaps I would have been better off dead anyway. What was the point in living just to be completely alone? To have nothing at all? To merely exist?

After my unceremonious dumping by a vampire, I carefully collected together the pieces of my broken heart, and with my tail between my legs I returned home to England. The past few months of my return had been rather isolated and friendless - nursing a broken heart all by myself. After all, the only people I could talk to about him, who knew the truth were Vicki and her long suffering assistant Goth, Coreen. I couldn't exactly talk to my friends about my vampire ex-lover, and who would believe me anyway? Most of my friends thought I was rather foolish for believing in the paranormal and claiming to be a practicing witch as it was - they'd have had me sectioned for harping on about a vampire lover. Besides, there wasn't really anyone I was that close to anymore, and especially since Henry, I had drifted away from most of them.

Leaving Canada - putting an ocean between Henry and I, was supposed to have helped. I couldn't bear to be around him and not be _with_ him. I thought without him around, without having to see him, it would be easier to get over him. I had of course been proved wrong. I missed him every single day, I thought about him all the time, and every night he haunted my dreams - like a ghost that refused to leave me alone.

The thought of him with anyone else was a torture to even conceive. I doubted he'd spent much time mourning my loss, he would have moved on to his next conquest by now. Perhaps that was a little mean, I suppose I could be underestimating him here, but on the other hand I couldn't imagine him going without - sex and blood were one and the same to Henry, or at least they appeared to be. He'd insisted that I would be able to move on without him too, that I would be able to have a 'normal' relationship - marriage, children - the whole 'Picket Fence' fantasy. And yet, here I was , months later with nothing! I was just a depressed, lonely confusion, aching for some un-dead being who had chosen to discard me.

If that wasn't enough, my bouts of deep depression were causing me further illness. At least, the depression was what my Mum and doctor blamed it on - saying I was run-down and making myself sick over some guy I had fallen for in Canada, but she didn't know the truth. I'd suffered multiple infections since arriving home though, some having landed me in hospital for days at a time. Personally I began to suspect it could be a complication of the injury I'd endured when the psycho witch ex of Henry's had stabbed me. And on occasion I worried it was some side effect of Henry frequently drinking my blood. Neither of which I could tell my mother or my doctor about. So, we just treated each infection, I was put on anti-depressants, I refused counselling and they hoped in time it would get better, once I beat the depression.

Through all this, I was immensely grateful that I had both Coreen and Vicki to talk to. After my visit, I was extremely close to both of them, especially as they were the only two people in my life who knew the truth, whom I could talk to about Henry and not have them send me to the nearest mental asylum. Vicki was the rational voice in my head. She helped me look at things from a logical point of view and find other things to keep my mind occupied to move away from Henry. She'd worked out it was best if she never mentioned him to me. She agreed with him on that point, and thought I should move on as well. Coreen was the one I spilled my heart out to, the one I went to when I was really missing Henry and the one I knew would listen to me sympathetically. And, she was the only one I could ask about Henry, how he was doing - what he was up to.

To try and ease my aching heart, and with the support of Vicki and Coreen, I had written a new book and successfully found a publisher willing to print my work. The novel was initially your basic romance, but there was a mystery to it, there was a supernatural element and to anyone who knew the truth, it was easy to see that my lead characters were based upon Henry and myself. The hero might not have been a vampire - but he had his secrets and his mysteries to unfold….and their relationship was as doomed from the start as ours had been.

And that was how I came to find myself talked into getting in touch with Henry again. I needed an artist for my front cover…and Coreen suggested the only person I had been thinking of since the artwork had been mentioned - Henry Fitzroy. I didn't think it wise or fair to contact him simply because I needed his help, but Coreen pushed and eventually convinced me it was the right thing to do.

Having contact with Henry again, speaking with him, asking him for help - it could break my heart completely, or it could save me. Being without him in my life, trying to force him from my memories had proved futile - I simply couldn't let him go, and nothing was real until you did that completely…nothing was over until you wanted it to be. And perhaps…having him a part of my life in some small way - if that's all we could have, it would be better than nothing and it could save me from going completely insane.


	2. Chapter 1 Contact

Thank you all SO much for all the beautiful feedback I received from the prologue I posted - it meant a lot as I was worried about posting again and I shall try to get back to you all as soon as I can!

I apologise for the long gaps (well a week!) between me posting chapters. This is down to 2 reasons - one I'm at work all week, so the weekend is the best time for me. And mostly it's because I'm still writing this story - it's not yet finished (I don't have the time I once had!) and so as I don't catch up with myself and keep you waiting much longer for me to complete a chapter…it will just be one a week for now!

On that note - here is the next chapter. It's a long one and it's perhaps a little…strange, or different. I tried to edit it once (I'm useless at editing myself!) but then I decided I liked the other bits, I thought they were cute and funny (esp between Cat and Coreen) so they went back in! I did have some really cool email addy's that I made up for everyone - but the upload thing here removed them all *sigh* Hope you like it anyway…and fear not - the rest of the story is not like this. This was just some daft idea I had that I _had_ to write!!

All that being said - the usual disclaimers apply (forgot to post them last time!) I don't own Blood Ties or the characters of Henry Fitzroy, Vicki Nelson, Mike Celluci or Coreen Fennell et all - they are however greatly missed on TV *sob* I'm just borrowing them and having some fun - they will be returned (unharmed!) to their respective owners when done! Thank you!

**Chapter 1  
**"**Contact"**

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Henry"  
Date: April 6th 2008, 2:23 AM  
Subject: An artistic favour?

Dear Henry,

I know you may be surprised to hear from me, but I should confess it's not the first time I have thought of getting in touch with you again. I've wanted to for weeks…months, oh, okay - ever since I left Toronto! But, I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself - it was too painful and just too damn hard! And yet, I'm now giving in because I need your help. I know I have no right to this at all, no right to ask anything from you. But I hope you will consider my request.

I have a book coming out in a few months, a book I have written upon returning home. Yes, I finally did it and I actually sent my work off to some editors! After a few weeks, I needed something to take my mind off you, I needed an outlet for my emotions, so I wrote it all down and it became a story. And that story is being published soon.

Thankfully I found a decent editor who has secured with the publishers my creative control over the whole book. And they have been asking me for a decision upon the cover - whether I want a photo or art work and suggesting some artists to me. There's only one artist I could think of - only one talent that I would want to grace my own work.

So, I am asking you, even though I have no right at all, but I was hoping, you may consider drawing or designing the front cover of my book for me? I know it's not your usual style and I know you rarely do work for others. But, it would mean a lot to me if you would at least consider it? If you decide to, I can let you have a synopsis of the story and any other information you'd need. But, if you decide not to, I will understand and I won't hold it against you.

I hope you're well? I hope you're happy, and… I hope, though it's perhaps conceited of me to do so, but…I hope that maybe sometimes you think of me? I think of you often, though memories tend to be somewhat bittersweet…and I miss you every single day.

I hope you don't think me rude or cold for getting in touch now simply because I need your help. But, please let me know of your decision and please, don't be angry with me. Take care.

All my love,

Cat xx

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Coreen"  
Date: April 10th 2008, 11.58 PM  
Subject: HELP!!

Coreen…you HAVE to help me! I'm freaking out here!! So, I finally sent him that email, and you know who I mean by 'him'! But, I sent it about 4 or 5 days ago now, and nothing…he's not replied. Maybe I was fooling myself in thinking he would or hoping he would, but this is killing me!

What the hell did I go and get in touch with him for? I was maybe starting to get over him or the pain of losing him was lessening…and now it's all back with a vengeance! What did I let you talk me into?!

Is there any way you could, maybe…I don't know, hack into his account and see if it's been read? Please? If he's just not read it yet, I might relax a little. Maybe he's royally pissed with me contacting him simply for a favour? Maybe he just wants to forget all about me? But…even if he didn't want to take up my request, he could have just been polite about it!! Stupid bloody vampire!!

So, help me? Please?!

Love ya!

xxC

*****

From: "Coreen"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 10th 2008, 8.19 PM  
Subject: Re: HELP!!

Ah ha! Assistant investigator extraordinaire (that would be me!) solves another case!! See…Mr Vampire was here last night…hanging around the office as he often does these days. Vicki had no cases on the go, none she needed his help with anyway, so I'm not sure why he was here. Anyway, he suddenly asked me if he could borrow the laptop, muttered something about his being broken or not working (what's the betting the old fool doesn't realise the battery just needs charging?!) he said he wanted to check his emails.

So, I let him, and after he read them he was different, subdued almost. And then he left pretty soon after! So…I think he has read it, but only as of last night - he's meant to be bringing his laptop to me tonight to check for him. Maybe he'll reply when he gets it going again? I don't think he's very up on modern technology you know - used to those feather quills and parchment or something! Hahahaha!

But, calm down…I'm sure he'll get back to you soon and he's not pissed with you, you know he's not been the same since you left - I tell you often enough! Oh, and if Vicki ever did find out, DO NOT tell her I talked you into it! She has enough to moan at me for, without that - honestly, wasn't my fault I spilled coffee on that rich clients new outfit (it was hideous anyway! Bright pink - eurgh!)

Oops…Mr Vamp has just entered the office, complete with laptop - shall check it and get back to you! Better go!

Take care! Love ya!*hugs*

Cory xx

*****

From: "Coreen"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 10th 2008, 10:47 PM  
Subject: I knew it!

The senile old man hadn't charged the battery!! I asked him when he'd last charged it and he just looked at me the way he looks at demons!! Charming! *rolls eyes* And to think he was going to throw it out and buy a new one - the fool!

Anyways, got it all sorted now…so he has no excuse not to reply to you! Well, other than he's a royal pain in the ass at times - or should that be pain in the neck? Hahaha! Sorry - bad joke!

Right…had best go get some work done…though I should be out of here by now really! Vicki has me typing a hundred reports up! *sigh*

Speak to you soon!Love & hugs

Me xx

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Coreen"  
Date: April 11th 2008, 8:02 PM  
Subject: Re: HELP!!

Hey!

Don't call him senile…he's just, he was brought up in an entirely different era, he's had to get used to many different things and adapt to many different times - personally I think he handles all the changes very well!

So, you really think he read it then? What did he look like whilst he was reading it? I mean…was he angry, hurt, pleased?! What? I'm dying to know! And I wish he would stop torturing me and just reply already, even if to tell me to sod off!! What if he figures out I got his email address from you? Sorry to get you in the middle of everything!

Speaking of which, I won't tell Vicki - promise! I'd better go anyway, my cat needs feeding and I have a rewrite to get to on one of my chapters the editor decided needing changing!

Take care hon!

Love ya!

*huggles*

Me xx

*****

From: "Coreen"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 12th 2008, 3:39PM  
Subject: *puke*

Yuck! I know you still have feelings for him, but wow - defensive about the vampire much?! :P Face it - he is old…:p Come on - he's what? Almost 489 now!! Ooh…wonder if we're having a birthday party for him? Do you think we could get a cake to hold that many candles?! Lmao!!

I'm sorry….Vicki has me doing such boring work right now, I wish something juicy would come in!! Hence my need for a distraction with the nonsense emails to you! So long as Vicki hears me typing, she doesn't really know what I'm doing - DON'T tell her!! Hehehe!!

So….has the mysterious one replied yet? He's not been by for a couple of nights…maybe he's fighting with the laptop to try and email you back? I can picture it now…how would he explain taking back a laptop with puncture marks in it?!

Right I really need to get to work, because I am losing the plot (Vicki would say I did years ago!)

Love ya - you old man lover you :p

Coreen xx

*****

From: "Henry"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 14th 2008, 01:38 AM  
Subject: Re: An artistic favour?

Dear Catalina,

Forgive me for my belated reply, I have had a few…technical hitches that I needed help with, unfortunately it would seem I still have a lot to catch up on in this frustrating digital world. I still prefer the hand written word over computers.

You were right, I was surprised to hear from you. Though, I should confess I have been tempted to swipe your phone number from Vicki and get in touch myself. I'm sorry you've been hurting and found things hard - that was the last thing I meant to do. But, yes - I do think of you, often.

I am intrigued by the proposition you put to me, and may I offer my congratulations on the book - well done! I did tell you that you could do it! I have some deadlines that I need to meet right now, before my editor kills me (metaphorically speaking obviously!) But…if you send me what you said, I can possibly come up with something for you, I will certainly look at it at least. How soon would you need it by?

Oh Cat, do not worry for I could never be angry with you, my love - never. Please, don't think that. I hope one day that you will understand what I did, why I had to. Please take good care of yourself. And for the record, whatever the reason, I'm glad one of us had the nerve to get in touch again. I have missed you.

Yours with love,

Henry

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Coreen"  
Date: April 14th 2008, 6:12 PM  
Subject: OMG!!

He's replied!! Yikes!! And he was actually….really nice and lovely and….*sigh* it was SO nice to hear from him. He said he thinks of me, he called me his love, he confessed to missing me… and…okay Cat - running away with yourself here *rolls eyes at self!*

So…he's considering my proposal about doing the book cover for me….I'm not sure if he will, but he said he was intrigued and congratulated me on the book!! I wonder if he'll be the same once I tell him the plot?! Hmm…

So, now what oh paranormal wonder of dumb ideas?! You started all this! Now what do I say to him? Is it safe to mention how much I miss him? How much he still means to me and how very lonely I am without him? Or should I just keep it polite and about the help I want from him, avoiding all memories of a past between us? It's hard…there's SO much I want to tell him and confess to him…*sigh* Oh what to do?!

So…advice please - I need it!!

Love ya!

xxC

*****

From: "Coreen"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 15th 2008, 01:13 AM  
Subject: Re: OMG!!

Yay! I'm so glad he replied…wonder how many laptops he got through to do that!! Lol! Hmm…what to say to him? I don't know…you don't want to sound too stuffy and business like he'll think you're still pissed off with him or something. But then you don't want to be too soppy either - you might scare him off!! Haha - scare a vampire off, that's kinda funny, no?

I suppose there's no harm in telling him or confessing to some things you never got chance to…things didn't end well between you two, it's obvious there's things left unresolved and he's probably aware of that too! So, just not too much, okay? You don't want him backing off again!

Right…am typing this from home, so I had better go to sleep now because Vicki wants me in on time in the morning - yeah right! Like _that's_ going to happen :p

Love ya - go easy on the vamp!

Coreen xx

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Henry"  
Date: April 15th 2008, 8:28 PM  
Subject: Re: An artistic favour?

Dear Henry,

Thank you for the reply, I was most relieved as I was starting to worry. I thought maybe you were angry with me or just pissed off that it seemed I would only get in touch to ask for your help, I'm glad that's not the case.

It was actually lovely to hear from you, to read your words…I do miss you - every day. I know I'm supposed to move on, but…you're always in my life, even if I am no longer a part of yours, because you're always in my heart. A woman's heart is deep and holds many secrets dear Henry, and you are one of my most precious.

Thank you for taking the time to consider my ideas, it means a lot to me that you would do it. My book is basically about a simple girl, whom on her travels meets and falls in love with a man who's no good for her, no matter what her heart tells her, and their adventures together, amongst other things. It's not hard to work out where the idea came from or why it was so easy and quick to write. I have however attached a file for you with a more detailed synopsis and a brief character analysis for you to look through and maybe get some ideas for any art work for me. If you don't have the time to do it though or no longer want to, please let me know and I will understand. I guess I would need it in a couple of months, I'll have to check with my editor. I know the book is to be released sometime before Christmas, but I'm not sure how long these things take to print etc. I'll ask him and let you know, okay?

You know, I do regret that I never saw you before I left - I was such a stubborn fool, and I wish I had, if only to say goodbye and see you, hold you one last time. And I'm sorry for that, forgive me. And, a confession I haven't told anyone else. That night I left, I saw you, at the airport. I saw you watching my flight leave through the window. Staying on that plane, not coming to you, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

I do kind of understand now why you did what you did - you had my best interests at heart, you wanted me safe and that was done out of love. I know you never meant to hurt me and I no longer hate you for that, though I never really did - it was just the anger and hurt talking. But, Henry, you feared for my life if I was to stay with you. And yet, here, alone, without you, I barely have a life - I simply exist with my memories of you. I still love you Henry, and I probably will every day for the rest of my life - you're in my heart always.

All my love,

Catalina xx

*****

From: "Coreen"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 19th 2008, 00:13 AM  
Subject: Re: Yoo Hoo! Anyone home?!!

Hey Mrs,

I realise that you may totally be too busy in some pervy cyber sex stuff with your vampire, but remember me at all? Just wondered where the reply is to my last email?

Hope things are okay with you? And…I hope things are going alright with being in touch with Henry again…he seems a little different last time I saw him, his eyes not quite as haunted perhaps.

Anyways, get back to me asap…I miss you, and you're worrying me!

Coreen xx

*****

From: "Vicki"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 21st 2008, 7:38 PM  
Subject: Are things alright?

Hi,

Just thought I would check up on you as it's been a few days since I heard anything from you. Tried calling your cell phone a few times, with no reply. Are you okay? Please get back to me as soon as you can - I worry about you!

Take care,

Vicki

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Vicki"  
Date: April 25th 2008, 9:18 PM  
Subject: I think I have a problem

Hey Vicki,

Sorry I missed your call the other night, I assume Mum told you that I was in hospital yet again? I had another serious infection, this time in my kidneys, and only just got let out today - doped up on antibiotics and pain killers.

The doctors are pretty baffled as to why I keep getting these infections - they run tests, but nothing shows up. Apart from the actual infection, I'm fine and can't understand what's causing it. A possible reason I have been thinking of lately…could it have something to do with when I was stabbed? It's the only thing I can think of and it's all happened since. I remember Sinead stirring some kind of potion with her athame….and chanting some words in, what I presume was Latin…you don't think, she could have cursed me somehow, do you? Something on the blade or something she said or both? I just don't know what else it could be.

Ask Coreen maybe (and tell her I'll email her back soon and thanks for the dozens of emails clogging up my account!) but perhaps she could look into it for me, find some of kind of curse that would cause me to be ill all the time? Anything might help. But please don't mention this to Henry. If he knew and it does have something to do with her, he's only going to blame himself or something.

Hope things are alright your end anyways, how's the business going? Take care and get back to me when you can.

Love, Cat x

*****

From: "Vicki"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 26th 2008, 3:27 PM  
Subject: RE: I think I have a problem

Cat,

I've had Coreen on the case and also contacted Betty Sagara about it (and she's under instruction not to tell Henry, don't worry! I think he's suspecting we're hiding something though) We've found a few things that could have happened to you…I think you're right, I think the bitch cursed you.

Coreen and I both agree that maybe it would be best if you came back over here? If you're fit enough to travel? That way we can work out exactly what is happening to you and hopefully find some counter curse or something, Coreen thinks she knows someone willing to do a cleansing ritual for you as well (a Wiccan friend of hers) and we have no intention of letting Henry know any of this - you know how he is with magic.

So, if you can travel, let me know and I'll arrange the flight for you, don't worry about it. I think it's best if you come over as soon as you can - the sooner we get rid of what ever is attacking your body, the better. I know you might not want to see Henry again…and I know it's going to be hard avoiding him here, but...we could come up with something if you want, maybe stay in a hotel and never tell him you're here? It's important you come over though, no matter what - Coreen is worried about it and I know it's bad when she's worried!

Let me know…

Love, Vicki

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Henry"  
Date: April 26th 2008, 11:41 PM  
Subject: Sorry!

Hey you,

Don't worry - I'm not chasing you up for a reply to my last email. I understand you must be busy with everything.

I just…I wanted to apologise if I said too much in my last email. I don't want to, I don't know…make you feel bad or guilty or make things awkward between us. I would hate to give you reason to back off again. I just hope…we can be friends right? We shared far too much to lose everything, and I can't deny that I do miss you. I miss talking with you and just enjoying your company. So contact through emails is enough, if that's all we can have now. You're special to me…and I don't want to lose that again.

I know you said you prefer the hand written word, so if you prefer, we can write to each other, rather than email? It would just take longer to reach one another, but if you prefer?

Anyway…I'm sorry if what I said was too much. And I hope to hear from you soon, but when you get time, okay? Oh! I spoke to my editor, he said we'd need a final copy of the cover by the end of August at the latest. So, if you do decide…I shall leave it all up to you anyway.

Take care Henry.

All my love,

xx Catalina

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Vicki"  
Date: April 27th 2008, 11:59 PM  
Subject: RE: I think I have a problem

Hey Vicki,

See…now you have me scared too! But I think you're right, I think it's best if I come back over there where people understand the paranormal stuff that's out there and how to deal with it. I mention any of this to my doctors and I'll be sectioned pretty sharpish!

I have a check up at the hospital in a couple of days, so I can come after that? If that's alright with you. You don't have to pay for my flight Vic, I can afford it…just. Could try getting an advance on my book sales too.

Henry…that's going to be a problem. I would actually love to see him again…I'm not over him, I still love him. But it would just be SO hard…having him push me away again. So, as much as I want to see him again, hear his voice and hold him…maybe the hotel idea would be best? Or I was wondering if I could maybe stay with Coreen or something? I don't except any of you to put me up in a hotel and I can't really afford much. I know it's going to be hard to avoid him, perhaps even impossible, I don't know if he'd be able to sense my presence or something, but we'll give it a shot.

See you soon anyway.

Love, Cat xx

*****

From: "Henry"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 30th 2008, 03:07 AM  
Subject: Re: An artistic favour?

My dearest Catalina.

There was absolutely nothing for you to apologise for in your last email. You forget, I know you. I know you're passionate and emotional and that's bound to come out in a forceful way at times - it's natural that it would. And if I'm honest, it's flattering that you haven't forgotten me and still care for me.

But, my love, for your own sanity and more importantly, your happiness, you have to let me go. You have to move on. I know it's not easy and I know it pains you…but it's something you must do. Knowing you're stuck in some kind of limbo without me, knowing you've been depressed because of me appals me. I never wanted to do that to you, I simply wished to keep you safe, to keep you alive. Please, promise me that you will try to move on, meet new people, make new friends and begin a new life. Then perhaps I can move on too and not be so disturbed by your sadness.

On the business front, I read through everything you sent and you have to send me a copy of your book when it's released. I think I'm correct in guessing where the plot came from? It's about us, right? Though, thank you for hiding my true status. It's very cleverly written though and I look forward to reading the complete story. I have had chance to dabble with some ideas for your book cover, and I promise I will get them done for you. Think of it as my gift to you, I don't want anything for my work. I'm ahead with the current novel I'm working on, so I should be able to get to work on your covers soon - Vicki and her weird cases pending!

Take care of yourself.

With love,

Henry

*****

From: "Vicki"  
To: "Catalina"  
Date: April 30th 2008, 7:01 PM  
Subject: A quick reminder

Cat…just a quick one, I know I told you all this on the phone, but just thought I'd put it in an email too. So, your flight is all booked, you fly out here Saturday morning at 11.45am from Heathrow. You can collect your tickets from the BA desk in, I think terminal 2 - but you'd better check that! Don't worry about the cost - it's all taken care of.

Coreen would love to have you to stay, she's giving up her bed for you and sleeping on the couch - I think she's a little excited about having a room mate for awhile. You might not be once you realise you're stuck with her strange habits!!

So, I'll meet you at the airport on Saturday night, Canadian time…I think you get in about 7pm. I'll wait in arrivals, then we can head over to Coreen's and get you settled there.

Until then, look after yourself,

Vicki

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Vicki"  
Date: May 1st 2008, 01:17 AM  
Subject: RE: A quick reminder

Hey Vic,

Thank you so much for everything. I knew I could count on you! And thanks for arranging everything for me. And I promise, I will pay you back someday!

Please thank Coreen for letting me stay with her, I'm kind of looking forward to it myself, despite the circumstances. I have missed you guys the past few months.

So, I shall see you very soon, about 7pm on Saturday!

Love, Cat x

*****

From: "Catalina"  
To: "Henry"  
Date: May 2nd 2008, 9:17 PM  
Subject: Re: An artistic favour?

Dear Henry,

If I had the time I would write you a much longer email…because the last one you sent me made me cry, you….swine! Get over you? Move on? Let you go? You know what, give me some tiny inkling on how on earth I'm supposed to do that and I'll gladly do it! You think I enjoy being hung up on you? You think I enjoy feeling lost and alone without you? You think I like having my friends avoid me and think I'm mad?! Because I don't…but I can't get away from you. You're always there - in my head and in my heart and I doubt that's ever going to change!

Besides, did you ever think that perhaps sometimes I simply don't want to forget you, that I don't want to let you go? Hanging on to you, hanging on to my memories of us keeps it all alive for me, proves to me that it did happen, that you did love me. Because being with you was the happiest I had been for a very long time and I don't ever want to forget that, no matter how much it hurts now. I still love you and I probably always will - get used to it!

Like I said, I don't have the time to go into things right now, but you wait Mr Vampire…I'm not done yelling at you!

Anyways, the reason for this email is basically to say, thank you millions for saying you'll do the cover for me, I appreciate it immensely (even if you make me cry along the process!) and also to let you know I shall be away for a few days, so don't worry if you don't hear back from me. I'll let you know when I'm home and then I can yell at you some more, you fool!

Talk to you soon,

Love always,

Catalina xxxxx


	3. Chapter 2 Return

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Return"_

"_Cat!" I could hear the screech of Coreen's call the moment I stepped through the automatic glass doors into the arrival lounge. Totally disregarding the barrier separating passengers and greeters, Coreen bounded towards me with a huge smile on her face. The next thing I knew arms were flung around my neck and I was crushed against her in a hug. "I missed you!" she giggled._

"_Hey Coreen." I patted her back as I tried to pull away a tad and looked up to find Vicki sedately waiting behind the barrier for me, but she smiled as our eyes met._

"_So, how was your flight? Are you feeling okay? I'm sure you must be totally tired, right?" Coreen babbled away as she took my trolley with my baggage on it and pushed us towards Vicki._

"_Hey," she smiled before reaching in for an awkward hug - my cousin never changed._

"_Missed you," I replied, hugging her back. "Both of you," I added upon the sight of Coreen's pout. And I realised how much I meant it - these two were like my best friends these days, they knew all my secrets I couldn't tell another living soul - there was nothing I had to hide from them. _

"_You got everything?" Vicki asked, commandeering the trolley off of Coreen._

"_Yep." I glanced over the bags and double checked._

"_We'll go to the car then," she added and lead the way._

"_Car?" I asked dubiously._

"_My car." Coreen bounced along beside me._

"_The company car." Vicki corrected her._

_Coreen pulled a face._

"_It just made sense for us to have a car to get round easier. Cabs were costing a fortune and I can't always rely on Mike or Hen…"_

"_So I'm her chauffeur." Coreen announced happily._

"_Yeah, of a car that I pay for. Here we are," she announced then as we arrived at some rather beaten up second hand car. "Not much, but it gets us around."_

"_Hey, don't say things like that in front of Milly, she's sensitive."_

"_Milly?" I asked Vicki in a stage whisper._

"_Don't ask," she advised me. "Anyway, you look like you need a rest, so we'll go get you settled at Coreen's." She smiled, loading my luggage into the boot._

_Coreen chatted animatedly on the trip through the city to her place, telling me of latest cases and the new guy she was seeing. I rested my head on the headrest in the back, gazing out of the window as the view became slowly familiar from the few months I'd spent here last year, before I closed my eyes and shortly thereafter found ourselves pulling up outside a small apartment block. _

_*****_

"_So, what's the plan of action?" I asked as we settled ourselves in Coreen's tiny lounge, complete with the obligatory Chinese take out. Coreen's place consisted of three rooms - a bedroom, which she insisted on giving up for me. A bathroom and an open plan kitchen/lounge area. It was small, but it was neat and clean and very Coreen in décor. _

_Vicki paused over a chopstick full of noodles. "We'll let you re-acclimatise yourself for a day or two, and then, we'll pay Rajani a visit. If you don't mind, she offered to do a couple of blood tests for us?" She requested, before shovelling the dangling noodles into her mouth. _

_I shrugged, over the past few months I'd grown used to needles. "Does she, know?" I wondered._

_Vicki nodded as she swallowed. "She knows you have some strange illness that is baffling your doctors and what we think may have caused it. She said that she'd be able to look for things they wouldn't think of - anything strange. She might be able to find out more than your doctors can."_

"_Okay," I nodded. "That sounds like as good a place to start as any."_

"_We'll go have a chat with Betty as well. I think she's been looking forward to seeing you again. She's been trying to research things, but hadn't been able to come up with much last time I spoke to her." Vicki handed the noodles to Coreen then and opened herself a bottle of beer. "And then, we'll just take it from there, see what we can find out. Oh, and you were going to try and arrange the Wiccan cleansing, right?" She turned towards Coreen._

"_Yes," she nodded. "Aviva is away this weekend, but I'll call her when she's back and we can meet and discuss things." She explained to me._

"_Thanks guys," I smiled at both of them, touched that they were going to all this trouble for me, and I realised, no matter what the reason, I was thrilled to be back here with them again._

_Vicki got a cab home later that night, appreciating my need for sleep after my early morning and the long journey. With a playful warning to Coreen to be at work on time, she wished us good night and left us to it. _

"_Are you sure about this?" I asked Coreen, shaking a pillow into a clean slip._

"_Yes, really. You take my room. I'll be fine sleeping here." She tossed another couple of cushions into the corner, before pulling out the sofa bed with my help. _

"_Well, thank you…for letting me stay here and everything. I do appreciate it. I'm not sure what good it will do in the end though, it's not going to be easy avoiding…him." I couldn't say his name out loud - my voice usually still cracked on his name. "I mean, he's bound to sense me or something, smell me on Vicki or you…something."_

"_Well, there's not much chance of that. Not for another week at least." She began fighting with a sheet._

"_Why?" I attempted to ask nonchalantly as my heart ached painfully beneath my ribs. I panicked at the thought of not seeing him, that maybe he'd moved on, left the city. Because, deep down, I knew I'd been hoping to see him._

"_Didn't Vicki tell you? He's out of town for a little while. His editor forced him into some book tour. I think he's in New York right now." She sighed, and stood up, throwing the blankets across the makeshift bed. _

"_A book tour? But…how does that work for him? He's a vampire, he can't go out during the day and then there's territorial issues and…" I became panicked again, thinking he was putting himself in danger for something that seemed so pointless. _

"_You know what? I don't know - never thought to ask him. Be interesting to find out." She grinned and I knew she was going to ask him the next time she saw him._

"_But, he… he's safe, right?" I tried not to sound so worried, but it didn't come across very convincingly even to my own ears.. _

_Coreen looked up and raised her eyebrows at me. "Cat, I'm sure he's fine. Henry's not stupid." I winced at the sound of his name spoken out loud. "He'd probably have Augustus sort out the territorial stuff, somehow make way for him to visit for a short period or grant him passage through an area. And I guess he'd have to have all signings booked for evening slots and then drive to the next destination before morning. He's survived hundreds of years and travelled before, I'm sure he know how to get around it." She assured me with a smile. I couldn't hide much from Coreen regarding my feelings for Henry - she knew I still loved him._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled. "Anyway, think I'm going to have a quick shower and head to bed. Do you mind?" I wondered._

"_No, help yourself. I'm just going to watch one of these movies." she grinned, picking up a DVD set of the 'Hammer Horror Series'._

"_How can you watch that stuff, after all the things you've experienced?" I asked incredulously. _

"_Research," she laughed, inserting a disc into the machine, before sprawling herself across her temporary bed._

_I shook my head in disbelief. "Well, night Coreen."_

"_Night," she returned, flicking off the table lamps, intending to watch in the dark._

"_And, erm…sweet dreams." I added, hearing the movie start and someone screaming in fear already._

"_Yeah, you too." She waved and settled down to watch her movie._

_*****_

_It was after noon before I woke the following day, completely disorientated as I wondered for a few moments where the hell I was. And then, as it all came flooding back to me I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. I was back, in the city where everything had changed for me. I'd fallen helplessly and irrevocably in love with a vampire. All manner of strange and wonderful things had happened to me, and of course some not so nice things. I'd had experiences that I never even dreamt of before, and now it was quite possible one of those experiences was slowly killing me. _

_I was also back in friendly company, with people who cared for me. After feeling alienated from friends back home for months and having no one to talk to, it was so nice to feel wanted and included by the two people I now considered my best friends - Vicki and Coreen. I felt touched that they were so concerned for me and so determined to find out what was happening to me and cure me, save my life in every sense of the word. I just hoped I'd manage to stay healthy enough long enough to sort this mess out._

_But, mostly I was alarmed at how totally dismayed I'd been upon hearing Henry was out of town for the next week. That empty hole in my heart seemed to expand at the mere thought of him not being around - this city simply wasn't the same place without him. I had been in denial about my reason for being excited at coming back here, telling myself I'd just missed hanging with Vicki and Coreen. Only now did I realise that despite all my protests of not wanting him to know, of attempting to avoid him, not wanting to see him - I had actually been hoping, excited at the prospect of bumping into Henry again. Even though I knew for a fact that if I did see him again, if he so much as smiled at me, merely looked in my direction, I could never find the strength to let him go again. And yet to see his face, to hear his voice, to touch his cool velvet skin, to hold him just one more time…it would be worth the pain. Still, it was rather startling to discover just how miserable I felt knowing I might not get to actually see him at all. _

_When I finally dragged myself out of bed, I found a note from Coreen in the kitchen, telling me to help myself to anything and if I was bored later to come by the office. I had other plans though, and after dressing and finding something to eat, I headed out into the city._

_I spent a couple of hours roaming the urban streets, familiarising myself with everything once again. There were places I remembered, places that held meaning for me as I reminisced on my own. I sighed, I knew I was torturing myself doing this, that it wasn't healthy - but I couldn't help it, I had this ruthless need to remember everything from our time together, despite the ache it caused that gaping hole inside of me. Although I thought of Henry often, it was never without pain. Each time he slipped into my mind, every dream I woke from in a sweat, every memory was bittersweet and caused my heart to snap just that little bit more each time, rubbed at the already raw wound and yet I couldn't help it. I needed to somehow keep him alive inside my head, to prove that he had existed, that it happened. That, for a short time, he __had _loved me.

It was with some surprise that I suddenly realised where I had been heading, as I looked up and gasped, that sharp twinge once more jabbing my fragile insides. I was stood outside of Henry's apartment block. Unconsciously I looked up towards his floor, trying to count the windows along to where I thought his apartment was as I mentally pictured him inside, even though I'd been told he wasn't home. For one insane moment I had the urge to go in, to see for myself, to prove he wasn't there. I wasn't sure what would be worse - to see his home just as I remembered it or to find everything had changed, that he had surely moved on without me, left me behind. And yet, seeing his place either way without him there might have been too much for me to bear anyway. Eventually I forced myself to turn and leave, especially after spying Greg the doorman watching me curiously out of the glass doors, obviously trying to remember how he recognised me.


	4. Chapter 3 'Reunion

**Chapter Three**

"**Reunion"**

The room almost throbbed with the heavy base of the music as I sat in the corner of the darkened club. For not the first time that night I found myself wondering how I had allowed Coreen to talk me into coming out with her. One of her favourite bands was playing at the goth club, 'Underground', that she frequented and insisted I should come along and get out a bit.

Truth be told, I thought it sounded like fun. I was somewhat into the goth scene myself and she was right, I needed to get out, have some fun whilst I could! But, since we'd arrived Coreen had flitted excitedly from one friend, to someone she knew vaguely and everyone else in-between or so it seemed. Leaving me sat alone nursing my glass of iced water.

"You alright here?" Coreen bounded over and downed her drink in one gulp.

"Fine." I smiled up at her, my fingers tapping out the beat on the table. I couldn't tell her the truth and spoil her fun - she had been such a sweetheart to me the past few days.

"Need another drink?" She asked, wiping her brow on the back of her black fishnet gloved hand.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I picked my glass up, indicating it was still full.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few!" And she was gone again.

I sighed and leant back in my chair, this was going to be a long night. And that was when I saw him, or at least I _thought _I saw him.

Across the room, a head of shoulder length curly brown hair appeared in my vision. The flashing lights of the club picked out the highlights in his glossy curls. I had to look twice, but that memory of him stored so carefully away in my mind knew who it was - Henry Fitzroy. He was speaking to someone - a female someone and appeared to be leaning closer to them. I wrenched my eyes away from him, witnessing him feeding from someone was not how I wanted to see him again after all this time. But, as I unconsciously glanced back to the space he'd been stood, he was gone. And I began to doubt my own eyes. Neither Vicki nor Coreen had said anything about him being home yet and I tried to tell myself I was seeing things. Nothing but wishful thinking!

Some time later, whilst waiting in line for the ladies bathroom, I caught sight of him again. The mere fact that he looked like Henry, that he made me think of him prevented me from being able to take my eyes off of him. He was talking to the same female I had seen him with before, at the end of the dark hallway. They were close and appeared to be kissing - I felt somewhat of a pervert staring at them, but my eyes wouldn't budge. And then his face pulled back as his lips trailed down her neck. I shuddered to myself, remembering the feel of Henry's cool lips upon my skin.

And then quite suddenly his head whipped up and he glanced around frantically. I gasped audibly, my hand covering my mouth as I realised - it _WAS_ Henry. As his hold on the girl loosened, his eyes searched around him, as though he had sensed me watching him. A sharp sense of thrill washed over me and then in the next breath I felt overcome with panic as I quickly darted away, surprisingly not wanting him to see me here.

Forgetting my need to use the bathroom I began a frenzied search for Coreen. I had to leave, and I had to leave now before he found me. I couldn't bump into him here, I wasn't prepared, I wasn't ready, this wasn't how I wanted it to be. A rapid sense of dread over seeing him again filled my being. The mere sight of him again had proved something to me - my heart surely wouldn't survive being rejected by him twice and I wasn't willing to find that out here. And yet, my heart was hammering within my chest for another reason altogether. He'd looked so extraordinarily beautiful, even in the dark setting - my memories of him hadn't done him justice.

"Coreen!" I spluttered with relief as I found her and grabbed hold of her arm.

She turned to look at me. "Hey." She smiled and then returned to her conversation with the club owner who was her friend.

"Coreen!" I repeated more hurriedly. "We have to go, now!"

"Are you not feeling well?" She wondered and looked me over with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I…excuse us." I gave her friend a brief smile and dragged Coreen away a little. "Henry's here!" I whispered harshly.

"What?" She asked, not being able to hear me over the music.

"Henry's here!" I yelled at her then, whilst searching around for him - hoping he hadn't seen me. Praying that, like myself intially, he thought he had imagined it.

"Henry? But, he's still away sweetie." She patted my arm, speaking to me softly.

"No he's not. I saw him. And…I need to go. I can't see him, not yet." I implored.

Finally noticing how anxious I was and the fact it looked as though I was about to burst into tears at any moment, Coreen gave in. "Okay, okay, calm down. Go wait by the door, I'll get our things and say goodnight."

"Please, hurry!" I told her urgently.

She was back a couple of minutes later and handed me my jacket as she fumbled with the clasp on her black cloak whilst waving to someone.

"Come on, let's go!" I shoved her towards the door.

"Alright already! Sheez!" she complained, but allowed me to bundle her outside into the cool spring night air.

Glancing up as I grabbed the door handle to close it after me, I saw him again. Our eyes met across the darkened room for one immeasurable moment that for all I know could have been hours and yet it was merely a second. His eyes betrayed his surprise at seeing me here and yet there was something more. Regret? Wonder? Fury? I couldn't be sure. Then he took a step towards me which broke me out of my trance and I slammed the door closed before racing towards the car - desperate to get away from here, to escape Henry Fitzroy with my heart as intact as it could be.

*****

"Coreen!" Vicki called through from her office. "Why don't you and Cat head off now? There's nothing else can be done tonight." She suggested, stuffing the case notes back into a folder. "Mike's picking me up in an hour for dinner anyway." She added thoughtfully.

"Okay." Coreen agreed eagerly - she didn't need to be told twice to go early, or at least earlier than usual.

"We're going?" I asked Coreen, jumping up from the couch where I'd been sat stamping envelopes for her.

"Yep, permission from the boss to leave early." She giggled and shut down the laptop.

"Cool, do you want to go out to eat? My treat?" I offered as I went to grab my jacket from the coat stand. I looked up, waiting for her answer when I heard footsteps nearing the door and then groaned when it began to open. Typical, about to leave and a new client walks in. But as the late visitor revealed themselves from behind the door, I froze - my arm paused half way in my sleeve as my bag fell to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Hello Catalina. Thought I might find you here." Henry smiled at me.

I couldn't speak, my heart was fluttering like a hummingbird beneath my ribs and I suddenly felt far too warm and a little faint.

"Henry!" Coreen gasped.

"What?" Vicki asked, coming through to see who had entered her domain. "Henry?" she frowned at him. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." He continued to smile. "Then I went out to get a little… dinner and thought I saw someone I knew, an old…friend." He raised his eyebrows in my direction.

I bit my bottom lip, realising how stupid I had been to kid myself he hadn't known it was me - of course he would know - he knew my heartbeat, my scent - everything. And then, I felt a slight indignation that he would refer to me as simply 'an old friend' - I thought I'd meant much more to him than that.

"Last night?" Vicki questioned.

"Yes, at the club, the Underground." He added.

"The Underground?" she looked from me to Coreen, knowing that was a regular stomping ground of her gothette assistant. We hadn't exactly told her about going out last night, she was a little protective of me right now and wanting me to take things easy to keep me healthy. And we certainly hadn't mentioned I thought I had seen Henry.

"Hey, by the way," Coreen began, remembering there was something she wanted to ask him. "How does a vampire do a book tour? I mean, where do you sleep and what about the territorial stuff and…"

Both Henry and Vicki looked at her incredulously, amazed that she thought _that_ was the most important question to be asking right now.

I stood to the side, a spectator to their inane exchange with my coat half on and half off and I wouldn't have been surprised if my mouth was hanging open too. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him - this being that had haunted every moment of my life for the past few months was stood right before me, looking exactly the same and just as stunning as I remembered him, if not more so. And suddenly I struggled to catch my breath.

"Here, sit down." Coreen noticed my predicament and helped me back to the couch, taking my coat from me and laying it on the arm.

"I have to say Cat, I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me you were visiting. Your last email was somewhat…vague." His eyes sparkled with mischief - he appeared to be enjoying himself, which infuriated me.

"What business is it of yours?" I snapped, before I could stop myself.

A hint of pain or was it anger flashed briefly in his eyes as he scowled at me.

"Emails? Club? What is going on?" Vicki asked with a weary sigh.

I winced, there were perhaps a few things I had kept from my cousin. Things I knew she wouldn't approve of and knew I would only receive a lecture should I reveal too much.

"Nothing!" both Coreen and I hissed at her.

She glared at the pair of us, annoyed that she'd been kept out of something and I knew we'd be in for that lecture later, once she beat the truth out of us.

Henry looked amused as he merely nodded, realising Vicki didn't know everything after all.

"I will speak to you two later!" she warned. "And Henry, did you come over for anything in particular?" You could tell from the tone of her voice that she was aggravated now, and an aggravated Vicki was not a nice Vicki.

"Calling on a friend isn't enough? I had to find out why this fun reunion was kept from me."

"Like everything revolves around the great and powerful vampire!" I scoffed and then cringed at myself. What was wrong with me? Why was I being so mean to him when all I really wanted to do was throw myself into his arms?

"She's here for my birthday." Coreen announced suddenly.

"Your birthday?" Henry didn't look convinced. "That would be the one that's a few weeks before Christmas, correct? Isn't May a little early to be celebrating?" He smirked at us.

Vicki glared at Coreen as I nudged her with my elbow - that was such a lame lie. "What Coreen meant to say was," she eyed her again, defying her to keep quiet. "Cat is visiting for my Mom's birthday. It's a special one, you know, the big six oh."

Henry frowned. "So, her niece flew over, but not her sister?"

"Oh, no…my Mum's erm…a bit fragile right now. So I'm here representing the family." I lied.

"Right…so when is it her birthday?" He folded his arms as he challenged us. He was enjoying this all far too much.

"Next Tuesday."

"This weekend." Vicki and I contradicted each other at the same time.

Henry looked even more amused as the smirk grew on his face.

"My mistake, next Tuesday. I get mixed up, it's my erm…dogs birthday this weekend." I grimaced at my own lie.

"Hmmm…" His jaw twitched and his lips pressed together, as though he was fighting a chuckle.

The longer I sat there trying to justify myself, the more incensed I became. What exactly was it to do with him? How could he stand there questioning me and treating me like I was nothing but an old acquaintance? Just a few long months ago he had shared his bed with me, shared his deepest secrets, told me he loved me and now he acted as though I meant nothing to him and my temper boiled over quite suddenly.

"You know what Fitzroy!" I leapt off of the couch and jabbed my finger in his chest sharply. He never even flinched. "You lost the right to question me about anything. You sent me away. You pushed me out of your life. You have nothing to do with me anymore!!" I yelled at him, fighting back the tears straining against my eyes. "I don't owe you a damn thing and least of all an explanation of why I'm here. It's none of your damn business!" I jabbed him again for the sheer hell of it and then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

Racing down the stairs of Vicki's building, the tears finally burst forth and I had to stop on the next landing before I tripped, since I could barely see through the steady flow of tears. How on earth had that happened? How did he get to me so easily? Of course I knew the answer really - because I loved him. Because he meant the world to me and he acted as though I meant nothing, like the time we'd been together had been merely a fantasy of mine. And that hurt. But what hurt the most was the look I'd caught in his eyes as I'd fled from the office. A flash of rage and then softened to remorse before settling on looking wounded. I could tell he'd expected my outburst as much as I had.

Maybe in his own conceited little way he'd expected me to throw myself at him. To beg him to take me back. That all he had to do was smile and I was his. The sad thing was, he was right. If he hadn't infuriated me so much I'd probably have been on my knee's right now.

"Well, you certainly told him!" Coreen caught up with me and handed me my jacket.

I nodded silently and wiped my eyes on a tissue I found in my pocket.

"That didn't go so well, did it?" Talk about an understatement.

"No," I sniffed.

"Come on. Let's go get ice cream!" She decided, hooking her arm into mine and leading me off to the closest ice cream parlour. I had learnt over the past few days that ice cream was Coreen's answer to pretty much everything - so I let her lead the way.

*****

Coreen tried to cheer me up, she really did. After helpings of ice cream, pizza and rented movies didn't help, I excused myself, faking a headache and went to bed early. Coreen panicked and wanted to call Vicki, but I insisted I was fine, I just needed to sleep.

Not that I could sleep, the whole confrontation repeated itself in my head like a terrible scene from a cheesy soap opera. How could I have been so horrible to him? There was so much I wished I had told him and things I wished I hadn't said. I knew my words had stung him and yet I couldn't stop myself. The great romantic reunion I'd fantasised about had failed miserably and it wasn't all his fault. Though, he could have acted more pleased to see me.

I tossed and turned in bed, feeling bad for how I had treated him one minute and then being annoyed with him for how he'd treated me the next. I felt as though I should go to him and apologise and then I was indignant that he should be the one to come and apologise to me. It went on for hours and hours, driving myself insane. And in the end I'd had enough.

I sat up in bed and listened, all was quiet - Coreen must have been asleep. Silently I crept out of bed and pulled my clothes back on before creeping out of the bedroom and past Coreen sleeping soundly on the sofa bed with the TV still playing to itself in the background.

Against my better judgement I was going to go over to Henry's before sunrise and apologise to him, or at least explain myself. If only so I could get some damn sleep!

*****

I paced up and down outside Henry's apartment door, muttering to myself, telling myself to get on with it, trying to acquire the courage from somewhere. After all, I'd made the effort of taking a cab down here, might as well get it over with now that I _was_ here. And then I shook my head, if I didn't do it soon he was going to sense me loitering out here anyway. Finally, taking a deep breath I prepared myself, smoothed my top down and made sure my hair was in some kind of order, before I closed my eyes and forced myself to knock before I changed my mind again.

The door opened only a moment later and there he stood, looking every inch the Greek God. I stared at him as the butterflies took flight inside my belly once again and that damn hummingbird began to beat it's wings inside my chest. Oh, this is ridiculous, I berated myself as I watched him pulling the black shirt over his shoulders and beginning to fasten the buttons. I had given this man my blood, made love with him, shared everything with him - how was it possible that he could still reduce me to a puddle of mush simply by standing there?

"Catalina?" He spoke then, his voice velvety smooth. He watched me curiously, taking his eyes off the buttons he'd been fastening and wondering what I was doing here.

"Erm…H..hi…" I stammered and then wanted to kick myself! This was _only_ Henry, I reminded my stupid heart - calm down!

"Are you…okay?" he asked gently and stepped closer towards me, peering at me intently with concern.

The familiar scent wafted over me then - the scent that was irrefutably Henry and it almost made me swoon . His aroma was one thing my mind hadn't managed to commit to memory effectively. Damnit! I mentally cursed myself again and shook my head in an attempt to clear the spell he had me under.

"I…I couldn't sleep." I managed to splutter. "And, I just…I wanted to, well, apologise for what I said at Vicki's and just let you know that, I didn't really mean it. You just, you pissed me off and…and, well, what I really wanted to say was…"

"Henry?" A female voice from within his apartment called his name.

I stopped sharply and looked up as a young blond female rounded the corner, wearing Henry's red silk robe - the very same robe _I_ had worn a hundred times before.

"Oh…" I gasped, my eyes wide with disbelief. "I erm…I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, you're busy. I'll erm…I'll leave you to dinner, I meant it…I'll leave you to it." All the time I was rambling, I'd begun stepping backwards towards the elevator at the end of the corridor.

"Catalina," he spoke my name so smoothly and I really wished he wouldn't. "It's not what you think," he told me.

"No...it's, it's fine. I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll erm, just… go." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder before I spun around and fled towards the elevator.

Henry turned and spoke to the female within his dwelling, before chasing after me. "Cat…wait. At least let me explain."

"I don't think I want to hear." I muttered, repeatedly stabbing at the call button of the elevator as if that would make it appear any quicker.

"Will you please let me talk to you? It's not how it looks." He made a grab for my arm.

The door finally opened then and I quickly stepped inside before he could get hold of me, jabbing the ground floor button. "It really doesn't matter Henry. Good bye." and the doors closed on his rather distressed expression.

****

"What a complete idiot!" I cursed out loud at myself as I marched down the dark street away from Henry's building. How totally naïve was I? And now I felt even worse - not only foolish, but downright disappointed and dejected with myself for being so pathetically blind. And that all too familiar upsurge of depression weighed heavily upon me once more.

I briefly considered throwing myself under the next night bus that passed me by. Or maybe I would get lucky and there would be a crazed axe murderer on the loose on the look out for exactly my type! How could I have been so exceptionally ludicrous?

The tears began to fall then and I let them, flowing silently down my face as another piece of my heart crumbled away to dust. I realised now that I had simply been deluding myself for the last few months. I had thought, no…I had _hoped_ that maybe, possibly, he still cared for me, that he missed me, that he still loved me too…that he would want me back as much as I wanted him. And now, it was painfully obvious to me that whilst I had been holding on to him, he had moved on and I was merely another fragment of his long history.


	5. Chapter 4 Henry

_**Apologies for the late add - it's been a truly horrible week for me with the sad loss of a much loved dog and a very sick cat who I don't expect to be with us in a few days - I've not felt up to doing much...and Christmas has become a chore I don't have the heart for. But...the add is here now. And, as a thank you for the lovely replies and feedback and a little apology for the lateness, look out for my short Christmas fic I'm going to post as well!**_

**_This chapter is written from Henry's point of view...just a little something I was playing around with...and a friend of mine who reads each chapter for me loved these Henry POV's so there will be more to come - I kinda like being inside his head and getting his feelings etc across - hope you enjoy! _**

_******************_

_**Chapter Four**_

"_**Henry"**_

I would have known that scent anywhere. It had almost haunted me for weeks - permeating my bed, my sheets, my apartment as it had done. Part of me wanted to hold on to it, and the other part of me wished it to be gone - it had only served to torture me further.

I inhaled again, yes it was definitely her. Catalina was in this club. But, how? What was she doing in this city? In this country? Ah, yes. Hadn't she told me in her last email that she was going away for a few days? But, why would she come here? I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to take a peak, I had to see her face again. And then I had to stifle a chuckle, the minute she noticed me raise my head, she darted into the shadows. Had she really forgotten that much to think I couldn't see her there? She looked slightly panicked though, her heart beating too quickly as she ran off.

I sighed and returned to the female I had encountered for my meal tonight. But, suddenly I had lost interest, lost my appetite as it were. Terrific, now I'd be forced to hunt for someone unsavoury in the park on my way home. The woman glanced at me pleadingly and I inwardly rolled my eyes - this got tiresome after a few centuries.

Turning on my full vampire charms I whispered close to her ear. "Go home. You had too much to drink. Forget you ever met me."

The girl blinked a couple of times and then wandered away. I began my pursuit of Cat.

Concentrating on Cat's scent alone, it was easy to find her. She was talking rapidly to Coreen - so she was here with her. Did Vicki also know her cousin was back in the country? How come I had been left out of things? How had I missed the signs? Maybe I was losing my touch? I smirked to myself.

Coreen and Cat went separate ways then and I dared edge closer. But Coreen was soon back and then they began to leave the club together. I was torn - approaching her now would be selfish, purely for my own pleasure. The kinder thing to do was let her go and pretend I hadn't noticed her. But then, to let her go for her benefit - once again, would be …agonizing.

She paused as she closed the door behind her and for one minuscule moment our eyes met across the darkened room. She had seen me and she knew I had seen her. She looked almost the same as when I last saw her - that innocent beauty she wasn't even aware of, underestimating herself all the time as she did. Her long red curls had always aroused me. And yet, she appeared thinner, paler, tired almost and that troubled me somewhat.

But, as our eyes held for those sacred seconds, I knew for a fact that eternity would be too arduous to live with this one regret and I prayed it was one decision I would get chance to rectify.

*****

I was late home that night - only just making it to my bedroom and drawing the blinds as dawn emerged upon the earth. After taking my frustrations of allowing Cat to slip by me again out on some vile soul I found in the park, I had almost given in to the monsters urge, almost drained the man of all his blood. But something stopped me, something allowed the despicable excuse for a human a chance to live and I left him in the park.

The moment I woke the following night I knew that I had to see her - I had to speak to her. I tried to distract myself from her and work on my latest novel - I still had 12 pages that needed inking, but after a couple of hours, unconsciously I found myself sketching her image over and over.

I growled irritably and gave up. If Coreen knew she was here, then I'd bet Vicki did too. And I had a pretty good idea of where to find her.

****

The moment I entered Vicki's building, I knew my hunch had been right - Vicki wasn't the only one who got those! The further I climbed up the stairs, the louder Cat's heartbeat became and her scent overwhelmed me - she was here alright. I hesitated outside the door for half a second, listening to her speaking - her affable voice yet another feature I had missed.

To say she was surprised when I entered the office was an understatement - she froze and her heart sped up. I realised in an instant that she had convinced herself I hadn't noticed her at the club - silly Catalina. She should know better than that. The mere sight of her cheered me and I felt playful and giddy all at once, if a vampire can feel giddy? She was certainly enough to make me feel heady in any case. Which was when I decided to tease her a little.

"Hello Catalina. Thought I might find you here," I smiled at her as she simply stared at me, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Henry!" Coreen then gasped and I turned my attention to the goth who still fantasised about me.

"What?" Vicki's voice added to the mix, coming through from her other office to join the conversation. "Henry?" she frowned at me. "When did you get back?" she then demanded.

"Last night." I continued to smile. "Then I went out to get a little… dinner and thought I saw someone I knew, an old…friend." I flashed my gaze back to Cat, but my heart dropped a little when I saw her scowl at me.

"Last night?" Vicki questioned.

"Yes, at the club, the Underground," I elaborated.

"The Underground?" Vicki appeared confused, looking back and forth between Cat and Coreen. Obviously the girls had kept her out of some of their endeavours.

"Hey, by the way," Coreen interrupted, changing the topic abruptly. "How does a vampire do a book tour? I mean, where do you sleep and what about the territorial stuff and…"

I watched her curiously, why on earth was she asking me such ludicrous questions right now? And then my attention snapped back to Cat - her heart was pounding far too quickly and if she wasn't careful she was going to pass out soon. I would have stepped forward myself, but I wasn't sure how she would react and in her state I hated to alarm her further. So, I let Coreen deal with her and see her safely to the couch.

Noting her calm down, I smiled to myself again, relieved. "I have to say Cat, I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me you were visiting. Your last email was somewhat…vague." I couldn't help teasing her a little more, if only for the reaction.

"What business is it of yours?" she snapped

Ouch! Now that hurt! But…she was right, I suppose. She wasn't here simply to see me then, how very arrogant of me to assume or hope that was the case.

"Emails? Club? What is going on?" Vicki asked with a weary sigh.

So, it wasn't just going to the club that they'd kept from Vicki, she didn't know Cat and I were in touch via emails either. Interesting.

"Nothing!" Both girls hissed at Vicki. Who in turn glared at them and I knew they'd be on the receiving end of one of her reprimands later.

"I will speak to you two later!" she warned them. "And Henry, did you come over for anything in particular?" she turned on me and I knew she was incensed now.

"Calling on a friend isn't enough? I had to find out why this fun reunion was kept from me."

"Like everything revolves around the great and powerful vampire!" Cat muttered with some scorn in her voice. Had I really hurt her that much? Did she still hate me?

"She's here for my birthday," Coreen announced suddenly.

"Your birthday?" I knew that was a lie. I remembered her last birthday clearly. "That would be the one that's a few weeks before Christmas, correct? Isn't May a little early to be celebrating?" I couldn't hide the smirk.

And then Vicki got in on the act, lying about why Cat was here. As they argued about who's birthday she was here to celebrate and when it was, I would have found the whole charade highly amusing. Had it not occurred to me that through their blatant, pitiful lies, there was obviously something they were keeping from me. Something I wasn't supposed to know. And that got me wondering, intrigued into what the real reason was.

Still, as they continued with the ruse of being here to celebrate Vicki's mother's birthday, it was somewhat amusing to see them squirm and try to get their story straight. Silly humans…you can't lie to a vampire, you're heartbeat gives you away. I found myself trying to stifle a chuckle here and there, having no desire to upset Cat further.

Though, the attempt proved futile. It seems I had already upset her, or she was just upset with me anyway. But, something incensed her as she leapt off the couch to let me know what she thought of me.

"You know what Fitzroy!" She used my name as a derogative. "You lost the right to question me about anything. You sent me away. You pushed me out of your life. You have nothing to do with me anymore! I don't owe you a damn thing and least of all an explanation of why I'm here. It's none of your damn business!"

She'd poked me twice in the chest as she verbally laid into me. I was sure she'd meant to hurt me with the sharp jabs. But she needn't have bothered - nothing could have hurt me more than her words. It pained me that I had obviously hurt her so much she was still angry with me. It broke my heart to realise she was still hurting and it was all my doing. I had been a coward in sending her away, she was right about that. Oh, I told myself it was for her benefit, that I simply wanted her to be safe, to be out of danger. But, some of it was because I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, couldn't stand to live eternally knowing I was the cause of her death. But, I finally realised that I had merely caused her more pain in pushing her away - I finally understood what she'd been trying to tell me.

As she raced out of Vicki's office, obviously in tears, both Coreen and Vicki turned to stare at me in defiance. They couldn't make me feel any more wretched than I already did.

"I…I'd better go after her," Coreen gathered Cat's things together and with a quick nod of agreement from Vicki, she chased after her.

"Oh Henry," Vicki sighed, shaking her head at me. "What have you done now?"

"I'm sorry," I offered her a feeble sheepish grin.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," she raised her eyebrows at me before heading back to her desk.

"I know. But I doubt she's going to speak to me now," I followed her. "This might surprise you, but I have no intention of distressing her."

"Got a funny way of showing it," she muttered, slamming case folders back into her filing cabinet.

"So, why is she back here? I know the birthday thing is a complete farce, so don't try that one again." I folded my arms and leant against the door frame, watching Vicki carefully for any clues.

"Henry," she sighed wearily. "If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you."

"But…I just. Is she alright?"

"Apart from being heartbroken and hung up on some dead guy, yeah, she's fine!" Vicki replied flippantly and added a slight shrug.

"Wasn't that a bit below the belt?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well…maybe you deserve it sometimes?" She suggested.

"Okay, fair enough," I nodded curtly.

"Look, Mike is going to be here in a short while. Unless you want to get into another argument with him, I'd suggest you make yourself scarce."

I rolled my eyes - she was still seeing Celluci then? I might no longer want Vicki for myself, but that man still resented me and I thought Vicki could do better. She obviously had other ideas.

"Don't give me that look Henry. Mike's good for me, alright? He keeps me somewhat sane in this crazy world."

"Fine," I held my hands up in defence. "I didn't say a word. I shall leave you to your night. Call me, if you need me."

"Will do Henry," she replied, but I'd fled before she finished - her words floating after me on the breeze I left behind.

****

I made my way home slowly after leaving Vicki's, feeding from some unsuspecting victim on the way - out of necessity rather than pleasure. After all, what was waiting for me at home apart from the pages I still needed to ink for my novel? Nothing!

Though, that was where I was wrong. Exiting the elevator on my floor I looked up to discover my young friend Maya slouched outside my front door. She was sat inelegantly on the floor, her back resting against the door and her legs stuck out ungainly in front of her.

"Maya?" I asked softly, touching the top of her head.

She looked up through bleary eyes. It was obvious she had been crying, as well as drinking.

"Henry!" she shrieked too loudly for my over sensitive ears and attempted to pull herself up using me as leverage as she clung to my coat. She almost tripped over her own feet before I helped her.

"Come on, let's go inside," I sighed, realising that yet again the poor girl needed me to rescue her.

Why I still felt responsible for her I don't know, but I did. I blamed myself for her mother's untimely death. Blamed myself for her poor choices in men and life, always afraid of what she assumed was a childhood nightmare, though I knew different. Her mother had been my lover when Maya was still a small child. She'd felt like my child, I had once thought that perhaps we could be a family. Until I unwisely disclosed myself to her mother and I was banished from their existence out of fear and ignorance. Even now I still looked out for Maya, as a father would. But in all honesty I could have done without her problems tonight.

I sat her down on the sofa before going to fetch her a glass of water from my kitchen, wishing that I perhaps had some strong coffee to offer her.

"Here, drink that." I put the glass in her hand and sat opposite her, regarding her carefully as she drank. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She just hiccupped as she banged the glass down on my coffee table too heavily. "Sorry!" she giggled.

"Maya, what are we going to do with you?" I sighed, shaking my head softly as I raised my face to the ceiling. Perhaps Vicki was right, perhaps some people just can't be fixed.

"Men are pigs!" She announced then. "Present company excluded," she added with a wry smile. "Why are you always so kind to me Henry?" she whispered softly.

I stood then, being unable to tolerate the way she was looking at me - far too familiar for my liking. I made my way over to the easel by the large picture windows, studying the painting I had been working on a couple of nights ago.

"Henry," she purred my name at me and I groaned. "You didn't answer my question." She followed me across the room. Only in her drunken state she tripped, barging into the table that held my paint tray and covering us both with the contents. "Oops!" she giggled as I glared at the chaos she'd caused.

My night was getting worse by the minute! Paint dripped from her short blond bob hairstyle, covering her blouse with further green paint as she attempted to wipe it from her cheek with the back of her hand, just causing a further mess.

"Maya, go into the bathroom and get cleaned up," I told her, turning her around and giving her a gentle push in the right direction. "I'll wipe this up." I sighed.

I cleaned the paint from the floor and the splatters on the wall slowly, methodically. Using the human domestic chore to distract me longer, rather than cleaning with vampire speed. And then, when I was done I washed my hands in the kitchen before going to find some clean clothes. I dressed quickly, knowing Maya could exit the bathroom at any moment and I would rather not be thrust into a rather regrettable predicament right now.

Whilst grabbing a clean shirt from the closet, there was a knock at the door. I sighed deeply, pulling the shirt from the hanger and taking it with me to answer the door. What else could possibly go wrong tonight?

I pulled the door open without glancing up, proceeding to dress myself instead, slipping the shirt over my arms and fastening buttons. Until the scent overwhelmed me and took me by surprise.

Cat?" I gasped, finding her stood there gazing at me.

"Erm…H…hi." She stammered her reply, trying ineffectively to calm her pulsating heart.

I was still worried about her and annoyed with myself for having upset her earlier. "Are you…okay?" I tried to be gentle, to calm her.

She inhaled then and bit her lip, steadying herself against the wall outside my apartment. And then she closed her eyes, shook her head briefly before she began to speak. She stumbled over her words, telling me she couldn't sleep. That she was sorry for how she spoke to me at Vicki's, that she didn't mean it. That she was just pissed off with me. And then damnit, Maya butted in, calling my name.

Cat stopped speaking, looking up at her in initial shock and then resentment as she took in Maya's appearance. I allowed myself a moment of flattery that she was jealous of my being with another woman. Until I realised Cat was leaving, stammering her excuse and apologies for interrupting. She wasn't interrupting a damn thing - even if she was, she was more important.

"Cat!" I called after her. "It's not what you think," I attempted to explain, wanting her to know.

"No...it's, it's fine. I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll erm, just… go." She indicated over her shoulder before running for the elevator.

"Stay right here!" I ordered Maya, before I ran after Cat. "Wait! At least let me explain."

She was already at the elevator, stabbing the button repeatedly, muttering something about not wanting to hear.

"Will you please let me talk to you? It's not how it looks." I reached out to touch her, to hold her, to get her to stay. But the door of the elevator opened at that very moment and as I was moving with human speed so as not to frighten her off, she slipped out of my grasp, already pressing the lobby floor button urgently.

"It really doesn't matter Henry. Goodbye." She sniffed and shook her head sadly.

I wanted to scream, to yell. To yank those damn elevator doors of their hinges and pull her back to me. But, I let her go and the doors closed.

For a moment I simply stood staring foolishly at the closed elevator doors, as if they would open again and Cat would reappear. I could chase after her, obviously I could reach the ground floor down the stairs before the elevator arrived - but for what purpose? To upset her more? To argue a little more? To torture myself? I had to admit defeat, return home and plan my next attempt - because at some point she was going to speak to me!

Maya was still stood in the doorway, wearing my robe and I suddenly realised just how bad it had looked to Cat - a half naked woman in my place and me dressing myself again. It was intriguing how badly I wanted her not to think what she did, how I wanted her to know the truth.

"Who was that?" Maya asked as I quietly closed the door behind me.

"Hmm? Oh, that was…Cat," I replied solemnly and returned to the easel, conveying the mess she'd made of my work.

"Cat? Oh yes, you mentioned her before. Weren't you two together a few months ago?"

"Yes," I replied. And we still should be my heart reminded me.

"Oh dear. Did I cause a problem being here?" she giggled girlishly. Obviously her quick shower had sobered her up some.

I sighed. "You're always causing problems Maya," I muttered under my breath - too quietly for her to hear. "I think, perhaps you should go now." I suddenly felt the need to be alone.

"But, I can't get the paint out of my blouse. Which is why I put this on." She smiled at me as she ran her hands teasingly down the silky material.

I groaned, she wasn't trying things on again with me, was she? Didn't she understand the only feelings I had for her were purely paternal? But of course that wouldn't make sense to her - after all I looked barely old enough to be her elder brother.

"Then please, help yourself to my clothes. I would rather be alone right now."

I ignored the painting and escaped into the sanctuary of my library, closing the doors behind me, hoping that when I came out, she would be gone.

I collapsed into my favourite chair and closed my eyes, my hands pressed together resting upon my chest. I wish I knew what Cat had been about to tell me before Maya had interrupted. For the first time I wished that myth about vampires being able to read minds was true. I knew one thing for sure - it was imperative to me that Cat know the truth, that I regained her trust, that I could win her back. Because, quite simply - she was the best thing that had happened to me in centuries.

Betty had been … nice, I had loved her at the time and I cared for her still, but I knew underneath all her bravado, she sometimes feared what I was, what I could do, which encouraged her to find someone else and break my heart in the process. Everyone else had merely been momentary distractions from loneliness, a bit of fun in a long, long life.

Vicki was a wonderful friend and I trusted her implicitly - which was why I chose to reveal my true nature to her. I'd been attracted to her at first - as any normal man would be, but eventually realised it wasn't going to happen and I stopped pursuing her - we weren't meant to be. Perhaps her role in that area of my life was simply to bring Cat to me - fate as it were.

Cat was something entirely different - she accepted me, as was, absolutely. She never displayed any fear towards me, only concern for me. All she really wanted was to love me and for me to love her. She was everything I never imagined a monster like me deserved. And I knew, that somehow, someway, I had to get her back. Because I was utterly in love with this remarkable mortal woman.


	6. Chapter 5 'Urgency'

Apologies for the slight delay again readers - life is proving to be a complete bitch to me of late! But, here you go - chapter 5! And I really must get writing again else I'm going to catch up with myself....eeek!!

**Chapter Five**

"**Urgency"**

"Have you heard from Rajani yet?" I asked Vicki the moment I entered her office the following afternoon.

"What?" Vicki looked up from the case notes she'd been writing. Giving a slight puzzled shake of her head, she regarded me leaning over the desk.

"Rajani. Has she got back to you with my blood test results yet?" I repeated.

"No, not yet. I guess she got busy," Vicki shrugged.

"Well, can't you call her? Hurry this along?" I placed my hands on the desk.

"I guess so," she eyed me wearily.

I sat down then and ran my hands over my face. "Isn't there anything else we can do to find out what ever is doing this to me?" I asked. "Have you found out anything yet Coreen?" I called through.

"No, nothing definite," she called back on her way through. "I did speak to Aviva though, she says we can do the cleansing ritual whenever you're ready."

"Great, then let's go over there now," I jumped up from my chair.

"Well, she'd need a bit of notice to get her tools together. But…I guess we could go over tonight." Coreen exchanged a glance with Vicki.

"What's with all the urgency?" Vicki asked.

"Oh, you don't think I might perhaps be a little eager to find out what's killing me and get rid of it? Then I can just go home and forget this whole mess!" I sighed as I sat back down and buried my face in my hands again. I was feeling too warm.

"This, this wouldn't have anything to do with…Henry, would it?" Vicki tried to be sensitive as she asked the question.

"No! He has nothing to do with me!"

"Yes, I know but….him turning up last night and…"

"I just want to get home. I don't need him sniffing around here!" I snapped and wiped my brow. "Isn't anybody else hot in here?" I asked.

"No," Coreen shrugged. "Look, I'll go call Aviva. See if she can do it tonight." She touched my shoulder gently and left the office.

"Cat," Vicki circled her desk and came to perch in front of me. "We're doing what we can you know. We're just as worried as you, I don't want anything to happen to you. And…are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I looked up, suddenly feeling confused.

"My god, you're sweating buckets," she felt my forehead. "Cat, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me?" she whisked back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Wait, who are you calling?" I mumbled.

"The doctor. Cat, you're sick!" She eyed me warily whilst dialling the number.

"I'm fine. I just…I just need to…lie down." I insisted and got up, intending to lay on her couch. Only, as I did, I passed out before I got there.

*****

I woke up some time later laying in some room on what appeared to be a hospital gurney.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Vicki asked, stroking my forehead.

I looked up at her strangely. When had she become so compassionate?

"You scared us," she continued.

"Where am I?" I grimaced and turned my head, the bright lights hurting my eyes.

"You passed out on us. So we brought you to the hospital," she continued with her calm voice and that scared me more than anything else. It wasn't normal for Vicki.

"What's wrong with me this time?" I sighed.

"They're not sure yet. Think it's a virus or another infection. We're waiting for the doctor to come back."

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Coreen's chipper face returned to my curtained off cubicle in the ER. "How you feeling?"

"Stupid," I groaned. How had I missed my own symptoms of not feeling well? Henry, I groaned at the mention of the name in my mind - bloody typical that he could distract me even from happenings within my own body.

Coreen grinned at me as she slurped her drink through the straw.

"Miss Ellis, nice to have you back with us." A handsome young doctor entered my cubicle, reading my notes as he did.

"What's the verdict then?" Vicki asked anxiously.

"Well, from the tests we did, would seem you have an upper tract urinary infection. We caught it quite early though, so it should be easy to treat," he continued with his wide, happy smile.

"Do I have to stay here?" I frowned at the mere thought. I hated hospitals these days.

"No, you'll be pleased to hear. We're going to give you a shot of antibiotics now, and then a seven day course. I have a prescription all filled out for you here." He handed me the medication. "So, just complete the course of drugs, relax, drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. And we'll want to see you back here in a couple of days, just to check it's improving," he patted my hand, flashed me his smile and went to find the nurse to give me the shot.

"There you go love. All done," the nurse wiped my arm with a sterile wipe where she'd just injected me. "You'll be feeling better in no time," she added cheerfully, collecting her implements together and closing the curtain after herself.

"Yeah, for how long this time?" I muttered under my breath as Coreen and Vicki returned.

"Right then, we'll get you back to Coreen's and you heard what the doctor said - you need to rest! No more gallivanting around clubs."

I groaned, I thought I had escaped that lecture from Vicki. I wonder if I could pass out again before she started?

************

"Hello Henry." Vicki never even looked up, the tell tale sign of the breeze preceding his arrival giving him away.

"Good evening Victoria," he smirked and folded himself into a chair opposite her desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she sighed and placed her pen down.

"You alone?" he asked, raising one royal eyebrow.

"Yes, such is the joy of my life. This is how I spend a Friday evening. Transcribing the phone tap we put in place a couple of nights ago," she patted the machine next to her with her finger.

"And you're only just getting to that now?" he asked, surprised as he got up and circled her desk to read over her shoulder.

"Well, I've been a little busy…with a new case," she shrugged.

" A new case?" his eyes lit up. "Anything I can help with?" he wondered. He'd already finished his inking and now he was bored, couldn't settle to anything and if he was perfectly honest, he just needed a damn good distraction.

"No, not this one. Sorry," she mumbled and picked up her pen again, hoping vainly to defer him.

"Vicki?" he warned.

"What?" she held her hand out, palm up. "I just don't need your help on it, alright? I can sometimes manage on my own," she added under her breath.

"Fine," he sighed and slowly returned to his seat, toying with the pot of pens on her desk as he slid past. Sitting down again, he rested his elbow on the arm and nestled his head in his hand. "So, where is everyone?"

"Everyone who? Coreen went home hours ago. Who else would be here?" She asked, distracted as she underlined her heading on the sheet of paper.

He frowned. "Then…she…where…"

"Henry, Cat's not staying here." She put him out of his misery.

"She's not?" His head snapped up at that piece of information.

"No. She wanted to avoid you, if possible." Vicki added indifferently

"She wanted…to avoid me?" His voice became a dismal timbre as he wallowed in that thought.

Vicki sighed and grimaced at her own choice of words. "Well, she knew it would be too hard, for both of you. Seeing one another again. And wanted to avoid all that, not that she managed it. But, then she knew it would be pretty near impossible, you'd sense she was here eventually, she knew that."

"She hasn't totally forgotten then." He spoke more to himself than to Vicki.

She eyed him strangely.

"So…where is she?" He grinned effusively, hoping to catch her off guard.

Vicki laughed. "You're not getting it out of me that easily," she waved her pen at him.

Henry scowled. "Be thankful my powers don't work on you!" he scorned.

"Oh, I do my dear vampire. Every day," she provoked him.

Henry huffed under his breath and looked around the room briefly, trying to calm his temper. And then noting a stray loose thread on his shirt sleeve, he began to pick at it. "She is…really alright, isn't she? She's not…sick?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Vicki started and looked up at him sharply, worried that he knew something he shouldn't, that maybe he'd sensed it.

He folded his arms and looked at her dead on, knowing she was definitely hiding something now. "She just…she's lost so much weight and she seems pale…and…"

"Depression does that to someone. Oh shoot!" Vicki hissed to herself, realising he wasn't supposed to know that either.

"Depression? She's been…depressed? Over…me?" His voice took on that morose tone once more as he looked down at the thread he was pulling.

Vicki sighed and slammed her pen down again. "Yes Henry. What did you expect her to do? Throw a party? Celebrate the fact that the person…man…" she frowned, trying to come up with the right term for him. "That who she loved more than anything sent her away? Broke her heart? Didn't seem to want her anymore? She was terribly hurt, she felt rejected…it's hardly surprising she's sick."

"She is sick then?" he yelped and leapt out of his chair.

Vicki slapped herself on the forehead as he gazed out of the window and then rested her head on her hand as she leant on the desk. "I…er…I just mean with the depression. But, she's handling it now. It's under control."

"She…she wouldn't you know, do anything…stupid? Or reckless?" he asked, concerned as he paced the office.

"No. She wouldn't." Vicki replied sure of the fact.

"Good," he nodded. "Because…I'd never forgive myself. I'm not worth it," he muttered to himself. "But…tell me something, why is she here? Now? If it's too painful for her to be here, then why come? Why try to avoid me in the very place I live…exist and hunt?" He sat back down on the edge of the seat and stared Vicki out for an answer.

She shook her head sadly. "Henry…I can't tell you that, it's her business. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you. Now, unless there was something else?" She picked up her pen and the headphones once more, indicating she wanted to get back to her task at hand.

Henry uncurled himself from the chair and stood gracefully. "I will find her," he told her matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt that Henry." she replied to his retreating form, as the breeze rustled the papers on her desk and he seemingly vanished.

******

_Brushing his dark curls back from his face, I held his head between my hands and gazed up at him leaning over me, smiling at him. "I love you," I told him earnestly._

_He swooped in and claimed my lips in an urgent kiss. "I love you too," he gasped, his reply muffled through the kiss. _

_I returned the kiss with relish, tugging at his bottom lip as he groaned, before melding our lips together once more and tongues put in an appearance. Hands began to urgently search out bodies as mine slid down the bare skin of his powerful back and teasingly slid my fingertips under the waistband of his black pants he still wore, caressing his pert backside._

_His lips left mine, trailing a path down my jaw and on down my neck. "I love you so, so much…" he whispered, licking along my skin, making me squirm beneath him, thrilled at his words as much as his touch. "You're so beautiful, you smell divine…you always make me so…hungry…" he growled lightly in the back of his throat as his nose traced up and down my throat._

"_Oh Henry…" I sighed, holding him tighter in my arms and arching my neck for him, knowing what was to follow. "Then drink my love," I placed my hand on the back of his head, drawing him in…his sharp fangs scratched my tender skin. And then…_

I sat bolt upright in bed, my breath coming in heavy gasps. Damnit! I hadn't dreamt about him in a few weeks. Trust him to re-enter my world and start them off again. The dreams were always so…frustrating.

I turned my head sharply as something in the corner of the room caught my eye. A dark shadow, moving.

"Coreen?" I asked quietly, wondering if maybe she was a sleep walker. "Coreen?" I repeated a little louder.

No answer, and then when I looked again, there was nothing there - just the large lamp shaped like a pyramid that Coreen had in the corner of her room. I rolled my eyes at myself - seeing things in the dark now!

And then, sighing heavily I threw myself back down on the pillows and tried to return to slumber. It came quicker than I thought - a deep, dreamless sleep.

*****

Late the following morning, Coreen and I sat at her small breakfast bar in the kitchen, each munching on a bowl of cereal whilst watching TV. It was Sunday, and Vicki had actually given her the day off, since there were no major cases on the go. My cousin however would most likely be in the office, working on something - she found it very hard to relax and do nothing.

"Hey, Coreen….do you sleep walk?" I wondered, thinking back to last night.

She laughed, almost causing her to choke on her spoonful of Corn Pops. "What?" she asked, wiping the milk from her chin.

"I just…wondered if you ever walked in your sleep," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not that I'm aware of!" She still found the question funny. "Why?"

"Well…I just, I could've sworn I saw something in the bedroom last night. I woke from a dr…I woke suddenly and I thought I saw a shadow. Only, when I looked again, it was just your weird lamp in there." I explained, feeling foolish about it now.

"Oh, that…yeah that's scared the crap out of me before now. It does look creepy in the shadows. But…Ian bought it for me when I moved in here, and I don't have the heart to get rid of it," she sighed.

Ian was her last long term boyfriend, who was killed by a demon - throwing Coreen, Vicki and Henry together in the hunt for the culprit. Since then, poor Coreen hadn't had much luck with the male species.

"Oh…well, at least I'm not going mad then," I sighed and ate another spoonful of cereal.

*******

"Hey, was just about to call you," Vicki hung up the phone as I wandered into her office and plonked myself on the couch with a tired sigh. "What's wrong?" she assumed.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, doctor says my infection is clearing up fine. I'm just fed up." I huffed and thumped the pillow next to me for added benefit.

The dreams were coming to me all the time now. Every night like clockwork they would start again, me with Henry…being with him the way I secretly still desired to be…and knew now that I never could be with him that way again. Then there was the fact that since I'd spoken to him at his apartment with his bimbo _'lunch'_, I hadn't seen him at all and it aggravated me that I was even minutely distressed by that fact. And to top it all, I was still 'seeing' moving shadows in Coreen's bedroom! Great, why doesn't someone just lock me up in a padded room and throw away the key now?

"Well, I have some news…don't know how good it is mind you," Vicki launched, hoping to distract me from my sombre mood. "I called Rajani, she apologises for not getting back to us sooner, but she's had a busy caseload. Anyway, she has found an abnormal trace in your blood, but she can't identify it yet…it's not something she's seen before."

"So, I have abnormal blood?" I asked. "Oh wonderful," I threw my arms in the air. "Something else about me that's abnormal." I grumbled.

Vicki rolled her eyes, annoyed with my amateur dramatics. "She'll let us know as soon as she finds out anything more, but she's not promising that she can identify it at all. And," she held her hand up before I could start again, "Betty called and would like us to go visit her, think she has found something too."

"Great, then let's go. Might find out something else about me is abnormal!" I clapped my hands together sarcastically. Vicki slapped me on the back of the head as she stepped past me. "Oww!" I yelped.

"Coreen, hold down the fort for awhile. We'll be back soon. Cat can drive," she informed her on our way out, as I rubbed the back of my head where she'd slapped me and pulled faces behind Vicki's back - much to Coreen's amusement.

"Be careful with Milly!" she warned me as she tossed me the car keys before the door closed behind me.

***********

"Catalina, dear…how nice to see you again," Dr Sagara greeted me rather enthusiastically as we entered her office.

"Erm…hi," I replied hesitantly, a little bemused by her welcome. After all, I only knew the woman vaguely…and through Henry - he was her friend, not mine. "Lovely to see you too." I returned the hug awkwardly.

"Vicki," she smiled pleasantly and shook her hand. I found that even more odd - surely she knew Vicki much better than me - after all she often helped them out with cases. "Please, sit down," she indicated the chairs opposite her desk and I had a sudden flashback of being sat here once before, only with Henry.

"So…" I began, removing my jacket and sitting in the closest chair. "How have you been? Is Cassandra alright?" I enquired after the friend of hers who had been helping me control my visions.

"I'm fine my dear. And Cassandra is quite well too, nothing but a bit of old age to bother us," she chuckled quietly. "Which reminds me, did you manage to control your visions? I know things ended…well terribly, but, did you learn anything before?"

"I erm…I don't know," I admitted ashamedly and squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

"Yeah…what about your visions?" Vicki suddenly wondered. "Have you had any recently? I mean…have you seen how this could…turn out?" I knew she'd been about to say how this could end, but I let it go, for now.

I shook my head and then blushed as I gazed down at my own fingers, picking at a piece of jagged nail. I hadn't dared tell anyone - I didn't know what it meant, if anything.

"What is it dear?" Betty asked kindly.

I took a deep breath. "Well….it's just, since the whole thing with…Sinead," I grimaced at the mention of her name. "Since that happened. I haven't had any. Nothing. At first I thought it was just because I was so…upset with…well, things. But…lately I've wondered if she had anything to do with it. If she had managed to drain my powers or whatever you want to call them," I shot Vicki a look as she scowled at me. She hated me calling 'my gift' my powers - likening myself to a common witch from the Harry Potter novels or something.

"It is certainly a possibility," she nodded her head and then looked behind her for a book on the shelf. "Though, I think a witch has to remain alive for that to happen, for her to steal and hang on to your powers. And…Henry killed her, didn't he?"

I shrugged.

"He never actually said," Vicki cut in. "And we never asked. He said she's been dealt with and we assumed that's what he'd done. But… I don't know."

"I can't see Henry allowing her to live. Not after she almost destroyed the most important thing to him." She smiled at me and I felt myself blush. And then I reminded myself that even if that were true, that I was the most important thing to him, it was no longer the case - that was all in the past.

"But, if he did kill her. A person's magic is supposed to die with them, right? So why is this spell still hanging over me?" I wondered.

"Because she set the curse in motion. A ritual works different to a spell, once it's set in motion only a counter curse can reverse it. And because she did you physical harm, when she stabbed you. Not merely spiritual harm. Anyway, I shall ask Henry about her the next time I see him, he pops in now and then. And we'll worry about your powers then."

"You won't…tell him, will you?" I asked edgily. "I mean, you can't tell him that I'm sick or why."

"No, I won't tell him," she shook her head. "But why don't you want him to know? He might be able to help."

"I just…" I paused and gave a sigh as the tears prickled at the backs of my eyes. "I don't want him to blame himself. I can't do that to him…"

"Huh! After all he did to you!" Vicki muttered scornfully.

I ignored Vicki's interruption and continued. "You know what he's like…if he finds out he will think he's to blame and he'll regret ever meeting me, ever…loving me." I murmured the word. "He'll just be tormented by it all. And, I couldn't stand it if he did anything…stupid." I whispered, wiping away the one fat tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I understand perfectly my dear," she smiled compassionately at me.

Suddenly I understood why she was so kind to me. Why she treated me almost like a favourite grand daughter. We shared a bond Betty and I - we had both fallen in love with a vampire - the very same vampire. Though whilst she'd managed to move on, I was still very much in love with him, and she knew that.

"He was most distraught when you were hurt. He blamed himself then as well. Did the only thing he could think of to rectify the situation. And I know that only hurt you further."

I nodded quietly and wiped at my eyes, as Vicki sat off to the side, feeling uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"So, you said you might have something?" she interrupted, hoping to shift the topic back.

"Yes," Betty smiled, offered me a tissue from the box on her desk and then opened the book she had reached for before. "I'm not sure what the ritual was that the dark witch performed. But, I think I know which spell she used." She ran her finger through the text and then tapped the page in the book when she found it.

"Well, that sounds hopeful." Vicki perked up a bit and leaned into the table, trying to read the old book upside down.

"Unfortunately, I can't find any counter curse or anything to reverse it," she watched my face fall. "I won't give up though. I will keep looking," she promised as she closed the book with a slam and Vicki jerked back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't give you more positive news."

"But, knowing the spell used will help right?" I sniffed, wiping my nose on the sodden tissue.

"I believe so, it's a step in the right direction anyway. In the mean time, take whatever protection you can get. Any healing rituals you know of, crystals... anything to protect yourself. I believe that will help at least slow down the process."

"You really think Sinead cursed her then? That's why she's so sick?" Vicki looked alarmed. She had been hoping that perhaps I just had some curable disease they hadn't found yet. That this had nothing to do with the supernatural and I would be fine.

"Oh, she was most definitely cursed," Betty nodded, positively. "We just need to find out how and what else was used in the ritual performed."

Vicki heaved a huge sigh and then stood up. "Well, thank you for all your help Dr Sagara. Keep in touch?" She shook Betty's hand as the elderly lady stood as well.

"I will, as soon as I find anything more. And you take care my dear," she hugged me again. "And…think about giving Henry another chance. At least talk to him. He does care for you," she whispered quietly so as only I could hear.

I smiled sweetly, knowing there was more chance of snow in hell than me giving that blood sucker another chance to break my heart again!

"Bye betty. You take care too." I replied, ignoring the second segment of her parting words. I'd keep further thoughts about him to myself - irritated as I was with the damn immortal being that he'd gone to her with his sob story - pathetic!


	7. Chapter 6 'Magic'

The spell I used in this chapter, is a real spell from one of my own books...but I have slightly rewritten it and changed parts to fit into my story. Please don't go messing about with it at home, unless you know what you're doing! Thanks! And now...here is the next chapter! Thank you as always for the lovely feedback...sorry I haven't been getting back to people - I will try!

_**Chapter Six **_

"_**Magic"**_

"Okay," Coreen turned from the phone on the kitchen breakfast bar and began reading off her wire bound notepad. "Just spoke to Aviva about tonight. She wants you there no later than two hours after sunset. The ritual has to begin three hours after, and she wants time to prepare. Oh, and she said to tell you to have a bath before you come." Coreen frowned at that bit herself, thinking it sounded weird.

Vicki sat on the couch, flicking through one of Coreen's magazines, chuckling to herself. "Can't do spells when you stink huh?"

"It's a ritual bath," I rolled my eyes at her. "It's to prepare yourself mentally for the magic, calming the heart rate and hopefully creating a peaceful state of mind."

"Well, what do I know about Hocus Pocus Voodoo?" she wiggled her fingers in mid air, supposedly creating a mystical effect.

"It's not Voodoo Vicki," I whined, losing patience with her reluctance to me doing this.

"Whatever," she shrugged. She thought I would be better off seeing yet another specialist doctor, not wasting my time with some Wiccan High Priestess.

"You're coming with me, right?" I asked Coreen.

"Absolutely," she nodded eagerly. "Been dying to see Aviva at work."

"Speaking of work, lunch is over Coreen…" Vicki reminded her. "Time to head back to the office, don't you think?"

Coreen turned to grab her jacket and rolled her eyes in my direction.

"And you can quit rolling your eyes at me," Vicki advised her sternly, heading for the front door of her apartment.

********

Aviva had everything almost ready in her back yard by the time Coreen and I pulled up in Milly. Her alter was decorated with a blue cloth, along with matching flowers as well as various incense, oils and crystals that I knew would help strengthen the magic being performed tonight.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me," I smiled gratefully after we were introduced.

"Of course. You have been marked by dark magic, I will do what I can to revert that for you," she smiled kindly.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it."

She merely smiled as she went to change into her ritual robes and then led us both outside. She began to cast the magic circle, as Coreen and I stood quietly to the side, letting her work.

"Okay, Catalina…if you sit in the middle of the circle and hold this candle. This is the astral candle." she handed me a thick pillar candle. And then began placing five blue candles within the circle at the points of a pentagram.

Aviva then lit the white working candle and used this to light the astral candle that I was holding in the centre.

"I light this candle to represent Catalina and all that she is."

Before moving quietly around the blue candles, lighting each in turn.

"I light this candle that represents Spirit, I ask it for strength, cleansing, healing and tranquillity. An it harm none, so mote it be."

The remaining four blue candles representing the pentagram were lit and the words repeated for the remaining natural elements - earth, air, water and fire. Once all the candles were lit, a length of green ribbon was wound around myself and the candle in the centre, before being wound around each blue candle within the circle to create the pentagram. When that was complete, Aviva spoke again.

"Elements five lend me your power and heal Catalina in this desperate hour. An it harm none, so mote it be."

With the words spoken, Aviva sat down quietly, within the circle, but not within the pentagram, focusing on the flames and breathing in a controlled manner. Being familiar with spell casting myself I knew that she would be envisioning the candles burning brighter and surrounding me in a warm, golden glow of healing. I offered up my own powers, figuring that more couldn't hurt as I envisioned the spell doing the job we were asking of the elements.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Aviva extinguished all the flames with her candle snuffer and brought the ritual to a close in her usual way, lighting a white candle as a thank you to the elements.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked me, helping me up from the floor.

"Fine, thank you. That was very peaceful."

"I'm glad. To get the best result from this, I want to repeat it for the next four nights. Would that be alright?" she checked with both of us.

"Sure," Coreen readily agreed. "Anything that might help."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow, about the same time?" she checked.

We both nodded.

"Then, blessed be," she embraced us both fleetingly.

"Blessed be," I returned the customary Wiccan sentiment, before we returned to Milly parked out front.

****

Striding down the hallway, I opened the office to 'Nelson Investigations' with a cheerful smile on my face, feeling more content than I had in the last few days, weeks even. My latest infection had all but cleared up and I felt fine. I believed these sessions with Aviva were going to work and best of all, I hadn't had my recurring dream about Henry last night - for the first time since he'd made a reappearance in my life!! And, if at first I had mourned it's loss, now I felt glad that perhaps I was finally getting over him and finding it within me to move on.

"Hey Coreen. You alright to go?" I asked her with my new found jollity.

She looked up at me from her laptop, startled. Not that she seemed to have been doing anything - her fingers poised silently over the keys, but she appeared to have been concentrating on something.

"Oh, Cat…hi. Is it that time already?" She faked a huge grin.

I nodded, I had my third session with Aviva tonight and I was looking forward to it. She was also going to help me conduct a few charms on protective crystals and amulets.

"Erm…" she looked towards Vicki's office edgily. "Just give me a minute and we'll get going."

"Is something wrong?" I wondered, examining her expression and then following her glance towards Vicki's inner office.

"No, no….everything, erm… fine." She stood up hastily and began rooting in her bag. "Look, why don't you go downstairs and wait in Milly…I'll be right there," she suggested with a smile and thrust the car keys at me.

"Okay," I took them from her. "But I'll just say Hi to Vicki whilst I'm here."

"Oh!" Coreen gasped as I reached for the door knob. "But she…she's….in a, erm…meeting," she stammered.

I turned to study her again - this wasn't like Coreen, since when had she been so edgy and spluttering over her words? And as I did, the door I still had hold of by the handle was suddenly thrust towards me and whacked me right on the forehead.

"Ouch! Shit!" I hissed, stumbling backwards and then tripping over my own feet as I fell into a heap beside the coffee table, whacking my elbow on it for added measure. I rubbed my head in one hand and rubbed the opposite elbow with the other. "Fuck's sake!" I grumbled, trying to get to my feet.

"I'm so sorry," spoke that exquisite, velvet voice that haunted my memories as he reached down to help me up. "I didn't realise you were so close to the door…"

I looked up and my eyes met with the cerulean depths I saw on a nightly basis in my sleep, currently gazing at me with concern rather than the devotion of the frustrating dreams as he thrust his hand at me, offering to help me up.

"I can manage," I slapped his hand away and awkwardly hauled myself up from the floor.

"What have you done now?" Vicki stepped around Henry and accused him, her hands on hips.

"I haven't done anything," he retorted.

"Apart from try to knock out my cousin!" she slapped his arm and then turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I winced, my head hurt a little - but I would live. "Coreen, can we go?" I asked her urgently.

"Are you sure? You don't want to sit down for a moment?" she checked.

"No," I shot a brief glare in Henry's direction. "I'd rather just go, now!"

"Okay," she swooped and picked her car keys from the floor where I had dropped them. "I guess we're going," she pulled a face at Vicki and gave a slight shrug.

Henry reached down and picked my bag and jacket up for me, holding them out with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Thanks," I muttered snatching them from him.

"Cat…can't we…" he began.

I never stopped and I never turned to look at him, heading for the door. "I have somewhere I need to be Henry." I spoke his name with feigned contempt. "Bye." I left the office, slamming the door after me.

Coreen pursued me down the stairs. "I'm sorry….I did try to get you to leave," she grimaced, thinking I was going to be angry with her.

I shrugged. "My own fault. I will be an idiot…and fall in love with stupid undead assholes!" I hissed. My cheerful mood from before had all but vanished now. I suppose a vampire ex-lover trying to knock you out with a heavy wooden door would do that to you!

Coreen merely grimaced silently as she unlocked the car and slid in behind the wheel.

*****

"_Argh!" I screamed playfully as Henry picked me up in one fell swoop and flung me down on his bed. He leaned over me, those luscious curls of his hanging down to frame his equally luscious face. _

_He laughed blissfully as he gazed down at me and began tickling me once more._

"_Henry…" I panted, squirming beneath him. "Stop…please." I begged. "You know I hate being tickled."_

_He laughed again and tickled me even more as I spluttered relentless giggles and rolled around the bed, trying to break free from his grasp, to fight his hands off of me, but never quite managing it._

"_Henry…" I sighed. "Enough…" I gasped._

_Leaning down to kiss my lips fleetingly, he finally acceded and flopped onto his back beside me with a contended sigh of his own. _

_I lay beside him, panting, trying to calm both my heart rate and my breathing down, before I rolled to my side and snuggled into his cool body. "Tell me again," I pleaded, my fingers trailing through the light dusting of hair adorning his masculine chest. _

_He grinned to himself and sighed, before leaning on his side, his head cradled in his hand as I rolled to my back beside him. He kissed my lips softly. "I," he whispered. His lips kissed the hallow of my throat teasingly. "Love," he murmured softly, before his lips kissed the space between my breasts. "You." he looked up at me and grinned impishly._

_I leant my head back into the pillow and giggled delightedly, wondering when I was ever this happy, if ever. And then his mouth began to explore further, licking my skin as my hands buried themselves in his head of curls, writhing beneath him, luxuriating in his touch. _

_Achingly slow, he crawled back up my body, caressing me as he did before kissing me deeply and lowering his body to meet mine, where my hips waited to cradle his weight against me. I gasped against his lips, waiting for the pleasurable moment as his hand ran over my hip and held my leg against his body._

And then my eyes shot open and slowly focused on the dim light from Coreen's green lava lamp on her dresser. My heart was racing and my breath coming in sharp pants. God damnit! I grumbled to myself as I turned, thumped the mattress and buried my head in my pillow - dreaming again!

I should have known it would be too good to be true, one night without a Henry dream - who was I kidding!! And it was all his damn fault for bumping into me, quite literally that evening!! Every time I thought I was getting over him, he would creep back in there somehow. I groaned audibly, frustrated with myself, as if the dreams weren't bad enough. They always left me feeling…unfinished! They always ended just before he bit me or just before we…well, you know! As if my subconscious couldn't possibly forge the sensations the act would elicit, so it gave up before trying.

This wasn't fair - at this rate the sexual frustration was going to get me much quicker than this damn curse I had raging through my body.

And yet, there was something else that always irked me about the dreams. They were always so…sweet, romantic and loving - the perfect little kind of love story. My recollections of being _with _Henry were much more passionate and intense between the sheets, rather than soft, sweet and romantic. He had been loving, in his own way - I knew he cared for me and was considerate in his ability. But being sappy simply wasn't Henry's style and I doubted it ever would be.

I rolled over again with a deep sigh, deciding I needed a glass of water. Flinging the duvet off me, I swung my legs out of bed and then looked up, swearing I had seen movement again - that there was something in the room with me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, aggravated and when I looked again, it was just that damn lamp!

"Stupid bloody thing!" I muttered under my breath before dragging myself from the bed and shuffling to the bathroom.

*******

"…and I'll have a chocolate shake with that," Coreen finished giving her order to the waitress, whilst plopping the menu back into it's stand behind the salt and pepper shakers.

The waitress nodded, popped her gum and headed back to the kitchen, scribbling notes on her order pad.

"Just going to the bathroom, be right back," Coreen whispered then, sliding out of the booth and heading off.

"Okay," I nodded in reply.

We'd just returned from the fourth session with Aviva and had decided we were both starving, so popped into the small diner down the street from her home for something to eat. Tapping my fingers atop of the napkin dispenser along to the beat of the music playing from the old fashioned juke box in the corner, I gazed across at the notice board with today's specials on, trying to make out the handwriting of the bottom item.

Someone slipped into the space in front of me. "That was qu…" I began, expecting it to be Coreen back already. "Oh God," I groaned, when I realised who it was.

"No, just me, Henry Fitzroy." he grinned that dangerously dazzling smile of his.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you're looking for your dinner, I think you came to the wrong place. There's nothing in here to suit your…appetite."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" he glanced across towards the window, where a rather buxom blond sat with her nerd like boyfriend.

I huffed loudly and folded my arms, both jealous and annoyed with him at the same time. "What do you want Henry?" I tried to ask him in my most exasperated sounding voice.

"To talk," he offered innocently, a flash of his hand out towards me meant to act as a peace offering.

"We have nothing to talk about," I muttered, looking anywhere but at his face - to do so would be the fall of me, and I knew it.

"Not even about your book cover?" he offered.

"Have you done it?" I suddenly became interested.

"Erm…no, not yet," he cringed. "I kind of forgot." He flashed a sheepish grin at me.

"Then don't bother…it doesn't matter. I'll tell them to stick whatever they like on the front."

His smile faded and I knew my rebuff of his work now had hurt him.

"Cat…please…" he reached across the table to hold my hand. I snatched it back before he could, knowing he'd never use his preternatural speed in front of so many. He sighed then and folded his own arms, leaning back in the seat. "What do you want me to do? Beg?" he asked with the arch of a perfect eyebrow.

"I want you to leave me alone!" I hissed at him. "I could always call Mike and tell him you're stalking me."

"And that would be a lie," he offered back.

"Really? You usually frequent diners do you?"

"Sometimes…" he shot back.

I sighed - this ridiculous bickering was getting us no where.

"I miss you…" he suddenly announced then. I gasped and had to bite my lip as my heart leapt at the possibility that he meant it. Mentally I forced that heart to calm down - even if he did, this was no good - I couldn't let him in again, I couldn't go through all that again, and especially not with all I needed to keep from him.

"You miss me?" I laughed with what I hoped was believable sarcasm. "Well, perhaps you should try remembering that you were the one who pushed me away, the one that broke my heart. _You_ made me cry, you turned your back on me and you moved on…without me." I pointed out in a harsh whisper, whilst fighting back tears. "It's over Henry…it's just too damn late!" I spoke louder than I meant to and heads turned to look at us.

He blinked in bafflement as he frowned at me, appearing as though he hadn't a clue what I was talking about - did vampires have really lousy short term memories or something? He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment he spied Coreen hurrying her way back to the booth we sat at. With a deep poignant sigh, he slid from the seat as she eyed him warily. "Well…if you change your mind…I…whatever." He looked down at me through narrowed eyes, his mouth set in a grimace as he shook his head and solemnly left the diner.

"What did he want?" Coreen asked eagerly the moment she sat down.

I shrugged. "To torture me a bit more?" I suggested, before the waitress placed our order in front of us and I grabbed my soda, taking a huge slurp up the straw before she could ask me anything else and I firmly fought back the threat of tears, telling myself I was not going to cry over him - not again.

********

The last night of the ritual had started off normal enough. The familiar serenity of the candle flames flickering in the breeze and the calm tones of Aviva's voice as she invoked the elements to grant her purpose - to heal me of the offensive dark magic which had seize of my body.

Coreen had sat on the back porch, fascinated as always with her friends work as she observed the spell being cast in the garden, under the light of the moon

But now, something was dangerously wrong, something was definitely going awry with the whole affair. As the last words of the spell had been spoken, the wind had turned surprisingly fierce . At first I didn't make much of it, thinking it just a freak breeze. But, now the wind was whirling around us in a tight cyclone, blowing out the candles faster than Aviva could relight them. Her voice loud as she called over the howl of the wind.

"Stay in the circle!" she instructed me. "You're protected there…no matter what happens!" she yelled

I nodded nervously, shielding my eyes from garden debris that was flying around now - bits of leaves and twigs already caught in my hair as it whipped around my head. I looked up towards Coreen on the porch, she didn't seem to know what to do - rush inside out of harms way or try to save me. Aviva took the choice from her.

"Get inside and stay there!" she ordered her young friend. "Don't come out until I say so."

Coreen gave me one last glance, before looking back to Aviva and doing as she'd been told.

I sat in the middle of the circle still, clutching the now unlit candle to my chest, a hand over my eyes as I squinted at what was going on. It seemed to have gotten darker still, and then I realised that the moon and stars so visible moments before were nowhere to be seen - a cloud of dark smoke appeared to be covering the garden, almost like an umbrella over us. Suddenly there emerged a flash of lightening from the murky mist above us and the lamp on the porch exploded. I screamed, before all the lights in the garden and those emanating from inside the house went out and we were in complete darkness.

"Stay in the circle," Aviva reminded me as she glanced around anxiously, trying to work out what was going on.

And then, quite abruptly, thick grey smoke swirled before me and I screamed again, wanting to screw my eyes shut against whatever it was and yet not being able to take them off the form that was now emerging within the smoke. A figure was standing there…an almost transparent shape of a person - a female judging by her long dark hair waving about in the wind - looking something akin to Medusa's snakes.

The woman, spirit, illusion - whatever it was, turned slowly and faced me, throwing her head back and letting forth a hideous cackle of laughter. Somewhere behind that there was another terrifying sound almost as loud. It took me a few moments to realise it was myself screaming upon the realisation of who this was - Sinead.

"You think you can destroy my magic?" she snarled, pointing a finger towards Aviva. "I'm stronger than you bitch, even in death!" she screeched manically again.

So…Henry had killed her then…I thought to myself and then shook my head, focusing on what was happening in front of me whilst clinging to my candle, as if that alone would save me.

She then pivoted in mid air, to face me. "You can't defeat my magic. You can't impede the curse I set in motion, running rampant through your veins! You. Will. Die!" she laughed again, finding the whole thing highly satisfying.

Vaguely, in the background behind the raging wind and her threats, I could hear Aviva's voice chanting words quickly and I prayed she was reciting a spell to banish this evil bitch back to hell where she belonged!

Sinead spun around, seemingly aware of what Aviva was doing. She turned back to me. "Tell the bloodsucker I'm waiting for him!" she mocked. "As for you bitch…I shall see you soon…there's nothing you can do. I. Killed. You!" She broke out into more bloodcurdling hilarity, completely arrogant about her performance. And then, the grey smoke swirling around her began to suck in on itself, taking her form with it, until she vanished and was gone.

The lights in the house flicked back on abruptly and the dark cloud that had materialized over the garden disappeared - revealing the moon and stars exactly where they had been before. Aviva lay on the floor - utterly depleted from the exertions of magic she had been forced to invoke as I sat in the same spot - huddled in the middle of the garden, the candle clutched to my chest with my arms wrapped around my knee's, trembling in absolute fear. Coreen came rushing out of the back door onto the porch, surveying the scene before her. I looked up slowly and our eyes met over the top of Aviva. For once Coreen was as stunned into silence as I was.


	8. Chapter 7 'Sentry'

_**Chapter Seven (written from Henry's POV again)**_

"_**Sentry"**_

I hadn't intended on this becoming a habit. I hadn't really intended on it becoming anything. It had merely been an impulsive decision, a whim if you will. I needed to see her, I needed to be sure she was alright and this was the only way right now that I could do that. At least it seemed to be.

Something was not right with Cat. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly - but my senses told me that all was not well. I couldn't decide if she was sick, if it was the depression Vicki had mentioned or if there was something more sinister at fault here. But…my senses picked up on something and if only for selfish reasons, I wanted to be sure she was alright…to allay my own fears and then maybe, somehow I could let her go, if that was truly what she wished from me.

It was hard though - impossible in fact. How do you let _the_ love of your last 450 years go? The one woman who stood out against so many memories? I had been such a damn fool to push her away last year and now, she seemed to be the one doing the pushing. I shouldn't have been surprised at how angry she was with me, but I was. Though I could understand her - she'd been hurt and she was trying to protect herself and her bruised heart, she no longer trusted me the way she once had. The old Henry Fitzroy charm was going to have to work overtime on this one.

Seeing the light turn off in her bedroom, I smiled to myself - not long now and I could see her again. Breathe in her scent. If I was very careful, maybe even lightly touch her. I knew it was wrong, I knew she'd be furious if she knew. And I knew I was invading her personal space and privacy in doing what I was doing - but the draw towards her was much too fierce to resist. Maybe I was lying to myself that I was only keeping watch on her to make sure she was okay. Perhaps I did this simply to be close to her, to still be a part of her life - however selfish that may seen. But, I felt better to pretend it was for her own good - that I just wanted her to be safe, to be well and more importantly to still be a part of this world. I didn't want to think of a world without her in it, somewhere.

Sensing that she was already asleep I silently crept into her room in the fashion that drove Vicki insane when she couldn't figure out how I did it. I smiled to myself about that, and then turned my focus to the sleeping woman in bed. Her long red curls fanned out against the black pillow of Coreen's bed - how characteristic of Coreen to even have black bedding! She lay on her stomach, one hand holding the duvet tightly against her chin, the other cradled under her head and I smiled fondly at the sight - so innocent and so beautiful.

Somehow, inexplicably, this had become part of my routine. I never meant to stay the whole night, and yet I always did. Not that I had many hours of night to play with during the summer months - I never looked forward to this time of year. After I woke, I'd try to get some work done - try to forget about her again. I'd go out to feed and should Vicki need me, I would be there to help. But…by early morning I'd always find myself back here, in her room, just watching my beloved sleep.

I was aware that my work was suffering - I was getting far too behind on my latest novel and judging by the frantic phone calls from my editor - she was aware of that too. Pretty soon I would have her screaming at me to see some new pages, for some indication that I was working at all - this world had become so impatient - everything had to be instantaneous these days. Casting a longing glance to the sleeping goddess in the bed, I settled myself into the chair in the corner of the room and opened the drawing pad I had brought with me - intending to get some work done at the same time. I knew I was fooling myself that I would be able to work as she slept and I kept sentry over her - the past few times I had tried, I'd merely sketched her image over and over.

Feeding was another aspect of my life which was suffering. To be honest that hadn't been the same since she'd left the city. I fed, obviously, but out of necessity. Without blood I would weaken too much and lose control. But, the blood lust, the power high, the passion and the control over humans just didn't hold the same attraction for me anymore. The feedings were quick, required and detached. I doubt anyone would believe me - especially Vicki, but I hadn't really slept with anyone since Cat. There might have been the odd flirtation, the casual acquaintance in an alley or a club - a quick fumble for my victim's benefit, but it meant nothing to me, it didn't pleasure me the way it once had - passion just wasn't the same for me anymore without love.

I sighed out loud at myself and then hastily glanced towards the bed, hoping I wouldn't disturb her. What had become of me? I was turning into a romantic old fool - no passion without love? That was like something out of one of the corny old romance novels I caught Vicki reading one time. Of course she swore blind she wasn't reading it - merely researching! Maybe I was getting old, because since Cat there had been no one but me in my bed. And I didn't want there to be - I didn't want anyone else. I only desired Cat, only craved both her body and her blood - nothing and no one had the same yearning for me.

Scenes of us together unconsciously swam into my mind as I sketched absentmindedly. Being with her was like no other - it wasn't merely about the means to getting the blood I needed, it was much more than that. Making love, and it was making love when it came to Catalina, was always special. I wanted to please her, I wanted to make her feel safe and cherished and desired. And she reciprocated that - my pleasure was important to her - she was an active participant between the sheets and wasn't shy to initiate things between us. I found myself wanting to be a man for her, not purely the vampire that I am. Usually with my willing partners, it was all about the blood - reaching the end to get the one thing I craved for. And yet, with Cat, it was about making love, the connection between two people who cared for one another, who had a bond that went beyond my primal needs.

I sighed, my pencil motionless against the paper unconsciously as my head fell back and rested against the wall, reminiscing. Yes, the sex was remarkable, unique…loving. But, the blood - the taste of her blood, was different too. There was something…special about tasting the blood of a loved one, someone dear to you, - rather than merely an erotic conquest. It went deeper, trust was involved - unfathomable trust and love that I knew a monster like me didn't deserve. The blood of a true love tasted like no other - sweeter, richer and the connection during feeding was mind blowing.

From the first moment I tasted her blood, caught it's scent, I knew it was going to be a struggle for me. It overwhelmed my senses all at once and at first it was a struggle not to drink my full of her sweet blood. But, I cared for her too much, I refused to treat her as nothing more than a meal…I wanted to mean more than that to her, I wanted it to matter. And so, around her I fought constantly with my most basic instinct - to feed and kill. She was worth it and over time, it became easier to handle.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat I growled low in my throat. Thinking about sex and blood right now was a mistake. My body was reacting in ways that weren't suitable in this present moment. Think about something, I told myself…anything else to quash these amorous feelings that were causing both human arousal and the beast within me to rear it's ugly head.

I found my mind promptly thinking back to this past week and the conflicts with Cat. I knew it had been a mistake to have followed her into the diner - especially given her mood and reaction to me during that disastrous encounter in Vicki's office a couple of days previous when I had practically knocked her out with the door - the memory still made me cringe - a vampire not sensing she was behind the door? But the honest truth was I just needed to talk to her and she wouldn't listen to me, wouldn't give me the time of day…night, I corrected my thoughts. I needed her to know that she had the wrong idea about me. That the girl she'd seen in my apartment last week wasn't what she had thought, I wasn't sleeping with her and I hadn't replaced her. For some reason, it was imperative to me that she know that.

Every time I saw her, sensed her, smelt her, I had the urge to take her in my arms, press my lips against hers, to make love to her. And yet I knew that privilege was lost to me - I'd destroyed our relationship, her trust in my attempts to keep her safe, in sending her away from me. I had ton constantly remind myself why I had done that - I was too dangerous for her, nothing good for her would come from being with me…and yet I was morose without her.

Being around Cat right now was, for me, strange and confusing. Her heartbeat contradicted what her lips told me. Her pulse grew rapid around me - as though she was excited and enthralled to see me again, but her words told me otherwise - that she wanted nothing to do with me, that she no longer cared. I knew part of it was just the protection she had built up around herself. But, vampire or not, her words stung and her heart beat could simply have been nerves, fearful of me - though I smelt no fear on her. Sometimes I got the sense that she wanted to hold me, that she was in turmoil with what her head told her heart, and I wondered, hopefully if she would ever give in.

A noise startled me from my reverie then and I darted into the shadows as Cat unexpectedly shifted fretfully in her sleep, before rolling over away from me and settling back down. A dull thud hit the floor as she did, arousing my curiosity. On the floor, lay a book she had obviously been reading before falling asleep - the well worn, and obviously well loved book remained open, face down on the floor. The front cover read _'Twilight' _but it was the back of the paperback which caught my eye - a single word in the brief synopsis - 'vampire'. Curiously, I bent to retrieve it and read further:

"_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." *_

A vampire romance? I scoffed - she was reading a vampire romance? How totally…I was about to say absurd, especially knowing what she knows about us. But…if she was reading about other people, mortals falling in love and wanting to be with vampires…then perhaps she wasn't quite so against the idea. But then the book was pure fantasy - a story, a piece of fiction. Mortals didn't fall in love with vampires, not in the real world that closed minded humans lived in. Most people, the majority of he world wide population thought of vampires as nothing more than myths and scary monsters in a horror movie. I sighed deeply, if she loved this book so much, perhaps she preferred the fiction to her reality, I realised sadly as I placed the book back down on the floor where it had fallen. Or was she was just totally against the idea of me?

To finally realise just how much I had hurt her was excruciating, worse than any physical torture I had been subjected to by the few who discovered what I was in my long years. It pained me to think I had caused her so much hurt, so much conflict with her heart and mind. That I had been the cause of her sorrow. But, couldn't she accept that even 488 year old vampires were not exempt from making the odd mistake? Because, I had made one of the biggest when I pushed her away.

She shifted in the bed again then, her legs restless under the blankets as she mumbled incoherently into the pillow. She often dreamed and occasionally spoke in her sleep - most of which I didn't understand, but I confess I found it endearing - even her light snoring made me smile. I often wondered about what she dreamt, whether it was about me - no matter how conceited that sounded. And if I did feature in them, was that the stuff of dreams or nightmares?

Occasionally her dreams had woken her from sleep and a couple of those times I thought I'd been caught, that she'd seen me. I stayed hidden in the shadows silently - and so far she hadn't realised. She blamed the strange shadows she'd seen on her imagination or the large lamp in Coreen's room.

She began mumbling again, thrashing rapidly in the bed, her head tossing from side to side. She seemed to be in some distress and I ached to go to her, to comfort her - but no doubt waking up to find me next to her would only panic her more. It was agony to watch her so distraught and I knew something bad must have happened - the dreams had abruptly become more frightening to her, more disturbing and for the first time I hoped they weren't about me. I'd have to attempt to subtlety ask Vicki if I had missed something recently - because whatever had happened was affecting Cat - she was terrified.

I knelt by her bed with my hand reached out in front of me, wanting to stroke her hair, to whisper reassuring thoughts. But I was frozen - I didn't dare wake her. For a moment I considered trying to use my powers on her and if they would even work in sleep, that is if they would work on her at all - they never had before, our bond had been too close. But I wanted to do something for her, if only so she could rest peacefully. But then she sighed deeply and rolled over - calming slowly. She faced me now - pain and fear still etched upon her face, but at least she was more relaxed. I smiled at her sleeping face and being unable to resist the urge any longer, I ran my fingers lightly down one single tendril of hair that had escaped her braid, brushing it away from her face.. She moved her hand with a sleepy lack of aim, as if the movement had tickled her, but slept on.

Moving back from the bed, I suddenly felt it - dawn was approaching. As always for this time of year, it felt far too early. The summer months never gave me enough time to play. Still - it would be midsummer's day next month and from then on the nights gradually grew longer - I relished their arrival. With a deep sigh I knew I had to go, that I had to leave her once again and spend achingly long hours away from her. Gathering together my pencils and notepad - littered with sketches of Catalina once more, I turned and gazed at her. Giving into the temptation again, I leaned down and softly touched my lips to her forehead, inhaling her heady scent and having to drag myself away.

"Sleep well my love," I whispered.

She sighed and squirmed lethargically in the bed, a smile now budding on her lips. And with that, feeling relieved she appeared more at peace now, I left her room to return home and fall into my death like vampire slumber before the sun caught me.

*_**The 'Twilight' material is copyrighted to and full ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the blurb on the back…no copyright infringement intended. **_


	9. Chapter 8 'Stalker'

_**Chapter Eight**_

"_**Stalker"**_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Vicki asked me for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I didn't look up as I spoke through gritted teeth, tired of everyone asking me that and continued to lean down off the couch to put my shoes on.

"Look, why don't you stay here tonight?" she suggested, watching me tie my shoes.

I shrugged. "All my things are at Coreen's, it's easier to go back there."

"Yes, but she's gone out and I doubt she'll be back until late. You'll be on your own," Vicki pointed out, "you can borrow some of my things for the night," she added, hoping to persuade me.

I sighed and stood from the couch. "I'm tired, just want to go to bed anyway. So, it won't matter if I'm alone or not." I stalked over to the chair at her desk and grabbed my jacket off the back.

"Well, if you're sure?" she asked hesitantly, getting up to see me outside to the car. Milly was parked out front - Coreen had trusted me with her for the night.

"Yes I'm sure, and yes I'm fine Vicki!" I snapped - becoming irritated with everyone trying to coddle me.

We walked down the stairs of her apartment in silence and out to the street.

I knew they were worried about me after the incident with the ritual - Coreen had found it necessary to fill Vicki in on everything the first moment she got, much to my chagrin. But, I didn't want to talk about it, what was the point? The bitch had cursed me and I was going to die - that's all there was too it. The only question left, was when?

Okay so it had shattered my delusions that maybe this was a simple disease the doctors were going to discover I had and that there would be a simple cure with normal modern medicine. And maybe it had scared me to hear Sinead's evil taunts again - to know she was poisoning my own body against me. And perhaps I was terrified that there was nothing that could be done to save me, that I was really going to die. But, the worst thing - the very worst thing, was that there was no way now that I could be with Henry again for whatever time I had left, no way he could ever find out about this. I would not do that to him. I couldn't hand him an eternity of remorse, whilst I exited this world gracefully and escaped, leaving him behind to suffer.

"But…" Vicki began, however upon seeing the expression on my face, she stopped. "Well…goodnight then," she shrugged. "Erm…call me tomorrow, we'll do lunch?" she suggested brightly.

I nodded solemnly. "Night Vicki." I climbed into the car and shut the door before heading home for Coreen's apartment.

********

_The front door burst open in Henry's apartment as the two of us practically spilled inside together, arms clasped around one another and lips locked together - kissing passionately._

_Henry turned, closing the door with his backside, lips still entwined as he urged us forwards - forcing me to walk backwards and stumble over my own feet._

"_Mmm…Henry…" I mumbled, breaking free to catch my breath a moment. _

_A moment was all I got before his lips crashed back down onto mine and I moaned into his mouth - his kisses really were to die for. His fingers crept up my shoulder, under my jacket and pushed it away from my shoulders. I let go of him for a moment, shrugging the item of clothing off me. It landed in a heap behind me, causing me to trip, but Henry caught me as we giggled at one another lightly, lips a mere millimetre apart._

_My hands curled around his neck again, drawing him back for more kisses as my fingers played with the storm of brown curls at his neck, tugging his hair as the kiss deepened. And then my backside collided with the table at the end of his entrance hall._

"_Mmph…" a muffled expletive escaped my mouth. _

_Henry simply cupped his hand under my buttocks, never once breaking the kiss, and lifted me onto the table, pushing the basket of flowers to the side - unconcerned as they teetered on the edge of the table. His hips nudged my knees apart and he stepped into the space, his body tight against mine as he ended the kiss momentarily - allowing me to catch my breath as his lips trailed down my neck, my collar bone, unfastening the buttons of my white blouse one by one, following each with a kiss upon my fevered skin. _

_I sighed, my head thrown back, enjoying his touch as I held his head in my hands, running my fingers through his soft hair and gripped him close to me, closing my legs around him and locking him in with my ankles crossed at his backside. _

_He had my blouse undone in no time and, as my hands crept up the back of his shirt, allowing my warm fingertips to press against his cool skin, he brushed the strap of my bra aside, lowering his head as his fingers deftly unsnapped the garment at the back. _

"_Ohh…Henry," I sighed, before I bit my bottom lip, waiting for his touch, and then jumped - startled as the door swung open with an almighty crash._

_Hastily I covered myself up and grabbed hold of Henry all at the same time, clinging to him in terror. An insane wind swirled inside the open doorway and all around us, followed by a vapour that glided along the floor. And then, the skeletal form of Sinead entered the room, cackling hideously at us, one gnarled finger pointing to Henry._

"_It's your turn…vampire!" she screeched at him as some spark of power came forth from her fingers and coiled across the room towards him._

"_No!" I screamed and grasped hold of him, wanting to move him out of the line of fire, but he wouldn't move - he was protecting me. "Not Henry! Noooo!" I screamed again._

…suddenly I leapt up in my bed, my arms outstretched in front of me, grasping at something that wasn't there.

Seconds later someone _was_ there, sat on the bed and taking me in their arms, murmuring soft words of comfort, telling me it was alright and stroking my hair indolently.

"Henry," I whimpered, relieved as I breathed in that beautiful familiar scent of him and I buried my head in his chest, allowing him to hold me as I sobbed from my nightmare. Lightly I felt him kiss the top of my head and I pulled back slightly, relieved he was alive and studied his face for a moment. And then I held his face between my hands and kissed him. He seemed to freeze for the moment, before he kissed me back with imitated fervour and his hands tightened their hold on me, pulling me closer.

Our lips moved together effortlessly, becoming increasingly passionate as Henry began to lower my body towards the bed and his followed. I sighed contentedly - my subconscious had never been quite this literal in my dreams before now - the scent of him, the feel of him, his touch, this kiss - everything seemed almost real - too real.

My eyes snapped open then and I broke off the kiss. Confusion filled my mind for one moment as the surroundings of Coreen's room over his shoulder became clear to me - not Henry's apartment from my dream. And all at once it dawned on me that I was no longer dreaming, that I was not asleep and that him kissing me right now was in fact completely tangible.

I jerked back, shoving him away from me. "What the hell…" I yelled at him.

"I…you were upset…I…" he stammered, his face a mask of uncertainty and hurt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded.

He shrugged impishly and smiled at me.

"Get out!" I yelled. "Go on - get out of this room now!" I pointed towards the door.

He stood from the bed, turned and then smirked at me. "Oh….you don't mean that," the smirk grew wider.

"The hell I don't! Get out of here Henry!"

"You don't _really_ want me to go. Not after the way you were just kissing me." That conceited, self-satisfied smirk of his continued.

"I…I thought I was still…dreaming," I mumbled and flushed with embarrassment when I realised I had just confessed I dreamt about him.

"Dreaming? Well, you _were _just moaning my name out loud." He raised one eyebrow and flashed a knowing grin.

Confusion hit me and then further embarrassment I screwed my eyes shut and I bit my lip. I had been dreaming about us…together again. I must have been talking in my sleep and spoke, well he claimed I moaned, his name out loud.

"Oh…crap!" I murmured, before darting under the duvet and covering my head.

Henry chuckled and reached down to pull the duvet away from me, easily plying it from my grasp.

"Please don't hide your face. I really don't get to see it that often anymore." He smiled down at me

"Get out!" I hissed angrily at him, yanking the blankets out of his hands.

"Are you sure?" he tilted his head to the side and regarded me carefully as he sat back down.

I kicked him sharply, trying to shove him off the bed - but he didn't move.

"Of course I'm bloody sure! You have no right being in here! Go away!"

"It didn't seem to bother you other nights," he flashed that smile at me.

"Other nights?" I questioned. And then it dawned on me - the shadows I had been seeing, the blame I put on the lamp of Coreen's - it had been him all along! Stupid, annoying stalking vampire!

"For fucks sake Henry!" I was furious with him now - kicking him repeatedly, not that he even had the decency to flinch. "How long has this been going on? You do realise that stalking is illegal?"

He just continued to smile as he tenderly ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. I slapped his hand away, which he caught deftly and turned it over, slowly running fingertips over the blue veins of my wrist. I tried to snatch it back from him and when he woudn't let go, I tried to slap his face with my other hand. He snarled at me as he caught that too, only the expression on his face changed - his eyes had darkened, his fangs descended and he seemed angry. I cowered back from him, having forgotten the intenseness of his vampire state, reminding me once more that he was not human.

And slowly the expression on his face changed. His vampire traits disappeared as he looked down at my hands that he held tightly in his and let them go sharply. Many emotions flickered in his eyes, until they settled and he appeared dismayed and regretful - as though I had hurt his feelings. And then I realised, me showing fear towards him had upset him, almost disappointed him.

He stood up abruptly then and paced the room. Then he turned and regarded me carefully. "Seeing as you're awake now, be a good chance for us to talk, don't you think?" He folded his arms tightly against his chest.

"You know what I think?" I scofffed, rubbing my wrists where he'd held me too tight. "I'm thinking I give Mike a call and get him to come down here and arrest your undead ass for stalking me. Not to mention breaking and entering," I frowned.

"You got any proof of all that?" he flashed his eyebrows at me.

I groaned and flung myself back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over my head once more.

"I did ask you not to do that," he pulled them off me again, leaning close towards me.

"And I asked you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into his face.

He moved back slightly, his arms still folded and sighed deeply, shaking his head sadly.

"What the hell did you expect Henry? That I would be thrilled you're being all creepy and spying on me asleep?"

"I just…I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk," he tried to explain himself, rather lamely. And I almost felt sorry for him - _almost_.

"Get out Henry." I buried my head in my hands. "Just go away…" I sighed.

He headed for the window, which I assumed is how he'd been getting in here, but then he paused and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Yep, you were! Big time!" I agreed with him.

His face almost belied his sadness, but he managed to hold it together as he continued towards his exit.

"Oh, and Henry?"

He turned around.

"If I catch you in my room again, watching me sleep against my wishes. I swear I will come over to your place, and stake you whilst you sleep!" I promised him, before I flung the sheets back and marched off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

****

By the time I had dared vacate the bathroom he was, thankfully gone. I sat down heavily on the bed and sighed deeply - trying to make sense of it all. What the hell had possessed him to come watch me sleeping? Why would a vampire of Royal upbringing degrade himself like that? He was so damn stupid!

I know he thought he was clever that he'd managed this for night after night without me knowing, and then I shuddered as I thought of him watching me sleep for the past few nights, wondering what sights he'd seen exactly and what he'd heard - especially knowing the content of my dreams. Once again I was eternally grateful it was only a myth that vampires could read minds - if he knew how I felt, what my subconscious thought, what it wanted - I would never hear the last of it and no one would ever wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

I lay back in the bed then, pulling the duvet over me, but not expecting sleep to find me anytime soon. His smile…I thought, and found that I was grinning to myself - _no! stop it! You're supposed to be mad with him_, I reprimanded my own mind - damnit, can't even trust that now! But…his smile was beautiful - that full grin he gave, where his eyes sparkled and revealed cute dimples in his cheeks. _Cute dimples? Stop it! He was stalking you for Pete's sake! _I reminded my mind once more.

I sighed then and folded my arms under my head, gazing at the darkened ceiling, lit up only by the street light outside and the glow of the lava lamp. The image of that smile swam into my mind again…and then the expression changed and I saw that sad, dejected look he'd left with - appearing every bit the loser, as though he had given in.

And that did it, I knew I should be furious with him, that I should hate him for invading my privacy like that…but now all I could think of was how damn good it had felt to be in his arms once again. To feel his cool touch upon my skin for real, rather than in a dream. To have him be loving and gentle with me, at least for a second. I yearned for him more than he could ever know, and it was killing me, almost as much as this curse, to be so close to him and yet so far.

The tears began to trickle out of the corners of my eyes then as I screamed in frustration at myself just before I heard Coreen returning from her night out. I rolled over in bed and buried my face in the pillow - drowning out the sound of my tears, until eventually I cried myself to sleep.

*****

I heaved a great sigh as I got up from the couch and sauntered across the room again - bored! Impassively I picked up the photo of Vicki's latest case from her desk, but before I could look at it, someone had snatched it from my hand.

"Coreen, can you check for this guy on all the usual databases? VI-CAP, VI-CLASS, DMV and all that stuff? And check his credit history, tax filings, anything you can think of. See if he shows up on any records. I want to know all we can about him." Vicki called through to the other office as she studied the photo. "Take this to Coreen will you?" she handed me the photo and then returned to her phone call where she was waiting on hold.

I rolled my eyes, doing as I was asked and slung the photo on Coreen's desk as she sat typing in the details.

"So, what is this case?" I asked her, leaning over her shoulder and trying to read the windows she'd pulled up.

She covered them with her hand then. "Can't tell you, apparently it's all confidential." Coreen whispered.

"But…you can tell me," I nodded. "Maybe I can help?"

"Not with this one…we're looking for another cheating husband, allegedly he's quite high profile."

"High profile? You mean like famous or something? A movie star? Singer?" I wondered intrigued, whilst twisting my head and trying to catch his name under her fingers hiding the screen.

"More like some politician. Apparently the wife stands to gain a lot of money from a pre-nup if she can prove he is cheating." Coreen whispered, knowing she was telling me more than I was supposed to know. The case had come in as very hush hush.

"So, why are you trying to find him in the records files and stuff?"

"Trying to gather his whereabouts, what he gets up to, if he's been in trouble." she shrugged.

"Oh." I lost interest in trying to find out who he was - politicians had never interested me, and I wandered back through to Vicki. "You hungry?" I asked her, perching on the edge of her desk.

She nudged me off to pick the file up that was underneath me. "I'm busy," she hissed, still on hold - Vicki hated to be on hold. "Damn stupid music," she muttered to herself.

I groaned to myself and sat down in the chair heavily, picking up one of the files lying on her desk. I had just read the guys first name, before that too was snatched off me and buried under her other pile of papers.

"Jeez…" I complained and held my hands up in defence.

Someone obviously answered on the other end of the phone then since Vicki began using her usual persuasive techniques to get information out of people. Seeing she was busy, I turned the laptop on her desk around to face me and went to open a new window on it, deciding to check my own emails since I had nothing better to do. And then suddenly the lid of the laptop was snapped shut on my fingers.

"For Gods sake!" I sighed irritably and stood from the chair abruptly.

"I need that," she excused her behaviour lamely.

I huffed at her and folded my arms. "Well…I'm bored out of my mind here…and obviously not needed. Anyone want me to fetch them something to eat?" I wondered.

No one answered me, all I heard was typing on the keyboards and mutterings on the phone.

"Fine then, I shall go out….alone," I added, waiting for someone to say something about that - Vicki had become too protective since the whole thing with Sinead. But, there was no reaction. "And I shall go for a damn walk…in the dark…alone…by myself…" I added and waited for one of them to bite - nothing! "Well….that's just - great! Thanks!" I snatched my jacket up from the couch and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

The pair of them looked up momentarily as they heard the door slam, looked at the door, and then went straight back to work.

****

I stomped off down the sidewalk, muttering to myself glumly, before taking a left turn and heading into the dark park. I wasn't really hungry at all, in fact I had been feeling a little dizzy all day - but I wasn't about to tell either Vicki or Coreen that - they'd have me back at that damn hospital again! I swore if I sneezed they'd march me right back there!

I was just bored and lonely…and scared. I didn't like to admit that to them often - I knew they were concerned as well, but they really didn't think it was going to come to that, so sure they would find a way to 'cure' me. But, I felt it - I knew there was nothing they could do, nothing anybody could do. I sighed deeply and sat myself on the closest park bench, hugging my jacket around myself - the nights were still rather cool.

I sat for sometime, with my legs up and my arms wrapped around them, my cheek resting on my knees as I thought about nothing, thought about everything and watched the way the street lights flashed upon the wet leaves of the tree blowing gently in the breeze - fascinated with the simple beauty of something so natural.

And then I felt something stir the air, a prickling familiar sense around me and I snapped out of my thoughts as my head shot up, looking around me. I couldn't see anything and my heart began to pound - I was an idiot to come and sit in a park, in the dark on my own! What was I thinking? Now I was going to die - and not from some evil witches curse either - from my own stupidity.

I climbed down off the bench warily, glancing all around me, getting ready to run at the first hint of trouble. And then the leaves rustled and a twig snapped behind me, as two figures made their way out of the tree's towards the middle of the park. The male looking figure spoke to the female of the two, he kissed her cheek and stroked her neck and she left - alone seemingly a little dazed. The man stood for a second, before his head shot up and he stared over at me.

I panicked, my eyes widening, convinced he was coming for me next. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he slowly made his way over. And then I realised who the man was - Henry Fitzroy…obviously having just made a 'meal' out of some unsuspecting victim in the park - how romantic, almost like a moonlit picnic for lovers. I snorted at the impression in my head.

He stopped a few feet away from me as we regarded one another. He seemed almost hesitant, his expression unreadable as he just stood there - watching me. Rolling my eyes and sighing deeply, I turned, intending to head out of the park and go home to Coreen's. But before I had taken a step forward - he was there, behind me, his arms wrapped around me, holding onto my forearm and his face pressed tight against my cheek.

"Henry…let me go," I tugged away from him, irritably.

He held fast and then whispered against my ear. "Let me talk. I want to explain, you have things about me all wrong."

I knew it was wrong to enjoy his hold, to enjoy being held tight against his body or the cool breeze from his breath on my ear - but I couldn't help it and my heartbeat sped up in anticipation.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" I asked him with insolence.

He growled low in the back of his throat, not wanting to discuss that, wishing I hadn't seen him with another woman - again. "Talk to me," he spun me around in his arms to face him. "Please?"

"I think you should remember _Mr_ Fitzroy…_you _pushed _me_ away. I don't have to talk to you." I shrugged. "If I wanted, I could scream…someone would come to my rescue." I threatened.

"And perhaps they wouldn't," he offered. "Besides, you don't really want to…I can hear your heartbeat. I can feel you tremble pleasingly. I can smell you…" His nose trailed down my neck, causing goose bumps to appear on my skin as his velvet voice oozed from his lips.

"I see you haven't lost any of your conceitedness," I scoffed.

He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "It's a gift."

"Hmm…typical for a royal brat such as yourself. Now…let me go home." I tried to break free of his grip once more.

"Cat…please?" he sighed.

"What? What is it you want from me?" I groaned and stamped my foot agitatedly.

"I just want to talk, that's all." He promised, releasing his hold on me slightly and grasping my shoulders instead.

I huffed and folded my arms fearlessly, glaring at him. "Fine, then talk!"

"Why are you so cold with me? What is it you think I've done?"

I laughed, astounded he'd need to ask that question. "Oh, I don't know. Let's see, you pushed me away when all I did was love you," I held up my hand and began to count off my reasons on my fingers. "You made me cry, you broke my heart, you ruined my life and now you keep stalking me! Everywhere I turn - there you are!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"You think I'm so perfect that I can't occasionally make a mistake?" His eyes searched longingly into mine, a flash of his eyebrows as he awaited my answer.

My heart beat picked up hopefully. Make a mistake? Pushing me away was a mistake? Breaking my heart was? What did he mean by that? And why did I care and why was I reading too much into it all? Oh be quiet you foolish heart - you never did know what was good for me.

Praying the desire didn't show on my face, I stared right back at him. "You mean the great and powerful vampire isn't, gasp, perfect? Who woulda thought huh?" I mocked him.

He growled again, becoming exasperated with me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath - obviously getting his temper under control, fighting back the beast within him. I should be more careful - I was, after all provoking a predatory creature here.

"If I let you go, will you not run from me? Will you stay and let me talk to you?" he asked, his voice softer, but urgent, insistent.

"Will you give me a reason to run from you?" I looked up at him, losing myself in his eyes against my better judgement

"No," he sighed.

"Then I'll stay," I promised.

He relaxed his hold on my shoulders and slid his hands down my arms. One hand lingered at my wrist, his thumb lightly tracing the blue map of my veins there as he gazed down in something akin to hunger as though my blood was calling to him, and I knew it probably was.

"God damnit Henry!" I snatched my hand out of his and buried them beneath my armpits as I crossed my arms again. "Must you gaze at me as though I'm merely something to eat!" I snapped.

"Sorry…your blood…it's always been, intoxicating for me…it's hard to resist." He at least had the grace to look apologetic.

"Yeah, thanks…that's just great to know." I grimaced. "I would have thought you'd have had enough with your little friend in the bushes, without craving to chow down on me too." I seethed, pissed at being regarded as a mobile buffet. "So, you know what…I'm just gonna go, because I'm not in the mood for being your second course!"

I pivoted sharply and then stopped when I felt light headed and the scenery before me blurred as a darkness slowly enveloped me.

"Cat!" I heard his frantic exclamation, before the last sensation I was aware of was being caught swiftly in his arms

xC


	10. Chapter 9 'Surrender'

_**Just a tiny warning...the story finally earns it's M rating in this chapter!! ;)**_

**Chapter Nine**

"**Surrender" **

I was comfortable, far _too_ comfortable and cosy as I squirmed in a waking stretch against the soft, yet stable base beneath where I lay. As I moved, the luxurious silkiness surrounding me brushed gently against my bare skin. _Strange_, I thought to myself and frowned as my eyes flickered open and tried to make sense of where I was and what had happened to me.

I was greeted with the sight of warm, inviting orange painted walls. Soft lighting and extravagant, yet minimalist furniture filled the room. Elaborate paintings adorned the walls. And then I knew where I was - this was Henry's bedroom and I was in his bed! How on earth had I got here? But even as I pondered the bizzare situation, I thought back to the park and Henry literally craving for my blood.

Just as I thought his name, the vampire himself sauntered calmly back into his bedroom. A glass in his hand and a content smile on his face.

"You're awake," he stated as he crawled onto the bed beside me.

"You bastard!" I slapped him. "You drank my blood!" I accused, infuriated with him, and yet also slightly disapointed that I didn't remember it.

"I did not," he replied firmly. "You fainted all on your own. Here, drink this." He offered me the glass of what looked like water.

I frowned at it, not trusting him at all anymore, convinced he was trying to drug me or something. So I slapped it away, causing him to lose his grip and the glass slipped from his fingers, smashing on the wooden floor.

"You could have just politely refused. You don't have to destroy my possessions." He looked down at the broken pieces on the floor glumly.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I demanded.

"You fainted in the park. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied, giving one last glance to the broken glass on the floor and then choosing to ignore it as he moved back against the pillows of his bed.

"And you felt the need to bring me back to your bed? Like some cave man returning home with his prize?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Couldn't you have just taken me to Coreen's or something?"

"I could. But then you'd have woken and just accused me of trespassing or breaking and entering again."

"I see. So you decided to up your stakes and go for kidnapping this time huh?"

"You have a term for everything, don't you? Can't just you just accept that maybe I wanted to look after you? That I wanted to know you were alright, that you were safe." His finger traced around my face, before I flinched away from him.

"Oh, and I'm safe here? In the lair of a vampire?" I scoffed

An expression of pain flashed across his face before he caught himself and just looked offended that I would think that. "I would never hurt you," he promised.

"No? Made a damn good job of it before," I folded my arms.

He sighed deeply, tired of this recurring conversation. "I never meant to. I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Yeah, right." I still didn't believe him.

"It's true. Anyway, seeing as you are here now, will you give me the chance to explain some things?" I didn't answer him, but I didn't fight him on it either, so he continued. "The girl you saw in my apartment last week. It really wasn't what you thought, Maya is just a friend. I almost think of her as my daughter…she's actually the daughter of an old lover. Anyway, she often comes to me when she's in trouble. She has a crush on me, but there's nothing at all sexual between us, purely paternal on my part."

I scoffed and shook my head slightly, finding that very hard to believe.

"Honestly. There's been no one since you. No woman has been in my bed since you left."

I dissolved into hilarious laughter at that revelation, despite giving it all the sincerity he could muster.

"I'm telling the truth here," he huffed insulted. "I don't want anyone else…it's you, it's always you. I made a huge mistake in pushing you away, and I'm sorry. I just…" he faded off and sighed to himself, before laying back on the pillows for a moment and closing his eyes. He caught me staring at him as he opened them again seconds later. He rolled to his side and rested on his elbow, cradling his head in his hand. "Listen…I know you doubt me, and you have good reason to," he added before I could interrupt with words of protest. "But…last year I did honestly think I was doing what was best - for both of us. I just…I wasn't prepared for how very much I would miss you."

From my position laying beside him, I peered at him through my eyelashes, wondering if he meant that…knowing that I would give anything to have that be the truth - even though it was wrong. We couldn't do this again. But still I couldn't stop myself from confessing the truth.

"I missed you too…" I murmured quietly. "So much."

He smiled a lop sided grin at me and stroked the back of my hand softly with his fingertips, averting his eyes from my face. "I hurt you. I know that, and you don't know how sorry I am that I did that to you. And I know that you don't trust me anymore. But…maybe, I was hoping you might at least consider giving me another chance?" he looked up fleetingly, catching my eye and looking hopeful. He dared take hold of my hand lightly in his then and I let him, before he continued, looking down at our joined hands. "I just want another chance to gain back your trust. To make right for all the mistakes I made…the mess I made of things," he squeezed my hand encouragingly.

I returned the squeeze and offered him a slight smile as my heart struggled with his words. I knew they were heartfelt, I could just tell. He may well be a vampire, capable of taking a human life, a predator….but he was also a hopeless, old fashioned romantic who became vulnerable, who let down his guard with those he loved. And I knew he still loved me.

I loved him too…missed him more than a person should miss another and more than was comfortable for me to bear. Now that I knew the truth about Maya, I couldn't hold that against him either - couldn't accuse him of having moved on and not wanting me. Heck maybe he was even telling the truth about not having slept with anyone since me. Though, with a wry grin to myself, I seriously doubted that.

But, as much as I loved him, wanted him, missed him and maybe even needed him, I knew why I had to hold back from him. Knew why I couldn't allow myself to give him that chance because I knew that's all it would take for him to win me back. We couldn't be together because I had to protect him from himself. Just like he'd done to me last year, I had to be cruel to be kind - for his benefit. And only now did I realise that his decision to let me go had maybe been as much of a struggle for him as it was for me now. How hard it was to deny myself, to not allow myself to take the one thing that I really wanted - being with him again.

"You have nothing to say?" he asked soberly - afraid he'd confessed too much as he raised my hand in his slightly and rubbed his thumb over the back of mine.

"I erm, er…I…" I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before I spoke. "Okay, fine. The truth is Henry, I never really know where I stand with you. I'm never quite sure what exactly I mean to you. I haven't a clue if I can trust you with my heart again. And yet, everytime I think of you, which is ofen. All I want is to be _with_ you."

"You can be with me," he raised my hand higher and lightly pressed his lips against my knuckles. "And I'll show you how much you mean to me. I'll prove you can trust me again. We can be together."

I groaned inwardly - knowing that we couldn't. Him knowing the truth wouldn't be fair - he didn't deserve to suffer the guilt I knew he would feel, even though it wasn't his fault. I loved him too much to put him through that and if we were together again, it would be impossible to keep that truth away from him.

Struggling with all this inner turmoil whilst his eyes never left mine was making me sweat in the bed and I flung the sheets back absentmindedly. As the cool air caressed my skin, it was only then that I realised I was merely clad in my t-shirt and panties beneath the sheets.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, pulling the blankets back over myself swiftly. "You undressed me whilst I was unconscious?" I asked incredulously. "You stupid perverted vampire!" I attempted to slap him again as he rolled deftly and dodged my aim easily…briefly aware that he had been leaning in towards me, possibly about to kiss me.

"I was only trying to make you comfortable," he attempted to reason his actions, the hint of offence across his features. "Besides," he contained himself, "I only slipped your jeans off. No big deal - nothing I haven't seen before." A flash of those expressive eyebrows betrayed his obvious delight over the issue.

"Well, you lost the right to see anything anymore months ago!" I snapped irritably, holding the sheets tight in my fist for fear he'd rip them off my again. "What the hell were planning on doing? Having your wicked way with me whilst you had the chance?"

"Nah," he drawled lazily, "not as much fun when you're unconscious," he grinned roguishly.

"Okay, that's it!" I sat up sharply. "I'm leaving. You," I poked my finger towards his face, "have manipulated me enough for one night." I made to climb from the bed and then reconsidered. "Don't look!" I instructed him, before pulling the sheets from my body.

He ignored me and rolled to his side again, propped up on one elbow and staring at me intently with that damn grin on his face. A flash of those eyebrows again, almost dared me to reveal myself to his scrutiny.

I groaned at him, looking away furiously as I sighed deeply, flinging the sheets off of myself forcefully, hoping they would land on him to obscure his view as I leapt from the bed - eager to grab my clothes swiftly and allow him the meagre briefest of glimpses only.

My feet hit the floor and it took a moment for my brain to understand what wasn't right, before I screamed in pain. "Youch! Shit!" I cursed and sat back down on the side of the bed promptly "Stupid fucking interfering vampire!" I grumbled.

"And now what have I done?" he breathed lazily, settling back on the pillows, folding his arms beneath his head.

"The glass…on the floor," I muttered, wincing at the pain throbbing in my foot. "I stood on it…and…"

Before I had even finished my sentence he was out of the bed and knelt before me, demanding I let him look at my foot. "Are you alright? I know it's bleeding, I can smell it. Let me look!" he tried to grab it again as I jerked it away. "Let me see!" he commanded resolutely, grabbing hold effortlessly as he angled my foot up so as he could inspect it. "Ouch," he winced for me, knowing how sore it looked. "You have glass in it. I can take care of it for you?" he offered.

"No!" I snapped at him. "It's fine! Leave me alone!" I wiggled my foot in his grasp, trying to get it free, and then cringed when that hurt even more. I could feel the glass shards tearing my skin further.

"You can't walk on it like that!" he pointed out. "It needs treating. At least let me take the glass out."

"Fine!" I relented with a snort, knowing that he was right and I stopped trying to tug my foot from his hand.

"Be right back," he set my foot down gently and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a couple of wet cloths and a towel. He set to work then, carefully and thoroughly removing all traces of the glass - his vampire sight perfect for such precision work. I grimaced and shrieked as he removed it all, trying to pull my foot free to stop the pain, but he held firm and tried to comfort me, trying his best to be as gentle and careful as he could.

Finally all the glass seemed to be out as he wiped my foot gently with the wet cloth, washing the dried blood off. He inspected it thoroughly, twisting my foot this way and that to check for anymore, before he wiped it again and held the soft dry towel against my heal. "It's still bleeding significantly, there's rather a large cut here. I could.."

"No!" I snapped again before he could finish, knowing perfectly well what he had in mind . He'd healed a small cut on my finger once by using the power of his vampiric saliva - I wasn't about to let him heal my foot, to taste my blood again, to lose myself to him so easily.

"Well, it's that or a trip down to the hospital. It really needs stitches." he offered his amateur opinion. Then noting the determined expression on my face, he sighed and stood from his knelt position. "Fine, I'll take you to the hospital."

"I can get myself there, thanks." I got to my feet and then shrieked in pain as my foot throbbed and fell back down onto the bed. "Damnit." I cursed, realising there was no way I could get myself there - it was far too painful to walk on and putting any pressure on it had caused it to bleed further. I sighed as I looked down at the blood seeping into the towel. Having Henry heal the damn wound would be much quicker and probably less painful than getting stitches, but did I really want to allow him that hold over me?

What on earth had happened here? One minute we'd been talking softly, almost reminiscent of our love affair, confessing to feelings…and then he'd irritated the hell out of me again. And yet, he still wanted to help me, he was still being gentle and concerned for me. "Fine, do it." I stuck my foot up towards him.

"Really?" he asked, dropping to his knees again. "You want me to heal it?" he checked.

I nodded, not trusting my mouth to speak the words.

"Might sting a little a first," he warned. "Hope your foots clean," he joked, carefully taking it into his hand again and lowering his head. His eyes flashed up to mine briefly, checking I was really alright with this, upon sensing no resistance he brought my foot towards his mouth

His tongue darted out and laved at the wound, he was right, it stung and instinctively I jerked my foot back. He had a firm hold of it though, as he opened his mouth slightly and almost kissed the injury, his tongue licking tenderly at my skin, covering the entire cut with his saliva and already it no longer hurt. He sucked slightly and for one moment I panicked…he wasn't, feeding from my foot was he? I braced myself for the expectant sharp puncture of his fangs, but it never came as he continued to lap up my spilled blood. A little suck here and there, a brush up and down of his tongue across the open wound, a final lick around it and then he pulled back, licking his own lips.

I marvelled at my foot, it didn't hurt anymore, didn't even sting. I could tell that the wound had closed, that there was no gaping gash anymore and the blood had clotted. Pretty soon it would heal and scab over normally. I looked up to thank him, and was met by the face of a vampire. The scent and taste of my blood had brought forth the beast, excited the being within him to take control. His eyes had morphed to pure black, those sharp fangs I had been worried about before had emerged and he was breathing heavily as he gazed up into my eyes - deepest black, meeting slate blue.

My heart was pounding - though not from fear as many a normal person's would, should, but then nothing about me had ever really been normal. My heart was pounding from immense sudden desire - the sight of his vampire form had always strangely turned me on, knowing that he was at his most aroused in this state too. With current little space for any cognitive thinking available, I grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him up towards me and forced my lips upon his.

I groaned into his mouth as he eagerly returned the kiss, lips pressing heavily against mine, moving together and mouths opening slightly. Moving cautiously around his fangs, my tongue braved entrance inside his mouth, brushing against his keenly as his body raised from the floor and a knee was placed beside me, before he lowered my body back onto the bed and he crawled atop of me, balancing his weight on his elbows as his hands held my face and the deep kiss continued.

Henry allowed me the briefest of moments as I broke off the kiss to catch my breath, gasping, before he crushed his lips back against mine, this time his tongue delving inside my mouth, tasting me, brushing against my tongue, causing butterflies to take flight in my stomach. I grasped his hair, tugging at his curls and pulling him deeper still into the kiss. His hands held my face again, thumbs brushing lightly against my cheeks as I sighed beneath him. His human form had control once more as he softened his actions, being more loving than primal, causing the fangs to retract and the blue of his eyes to return.

Lips began to stray from mine, kissing down my jaw line, my neck, licking the pulse point of my throat as I arched my neck for him, allowing free access and I moaned. My hands became impulsive, craving more of him, all of him - needing to feel his body as I hastily tugged his black shirt from the black dress pants he wore and fumbled with the buttons. I couldn't get them, my fingers were shaking too much in anticipation and not being able to concentrate as his tongue dipped into the open neck of my t-shirt. Impatiently I yanked at his shirt, it tore a little, I pulled again, the odd button popped off here and there, others tore, but I had his chest bare and my hot fingers pressed against his cool skin.

Sliding my palms up and down his cool, silky soft chest, through the dusting of curly chest hair and over each nipple, causing him to hiss against my skin. My hands slid over his shoulders, pushing the fabric away from him and down his arms. He pulled back momentarily to remove the offending item and tossed it across the room, before his lips zoned back in on mine and the kissing recommenced as my fingers explored his back, raking my nails up and down his skin.

My knees raised instinctively, either side of him as he lowered his body to nestle comfortable between them. I could feel his growing hardness already through his pants, pressing deliciously into my hip and he groaned as I pressed my body firmly against his. Enough teasing - I needed him now! Right now was not the time for romantic love making with hours of foreplay - my body craved his touch, yearned to feel his skin against mine, to have him inside me - there was an intense sexual hunger that longed to be quenched.

I struggled with the belt and zipper of his pants, before he came to help me. And then we became a tangle of tearing each others clothes off, kissing hot skin as it was revealed, brief pauses to share another passionate kiss - the kind that would surely leave the primmest of women breathless. Until we were naked and his hand ran down my body, over my breast, fingering the nipple and on down, across my belly, before delving between my legs - all the time watching me, alternating between looking into my eyes for a reaction and following the trail his hand made.

Whilst he was distracted, I placed my hand on his chest and shoved him roughly, pushing him back down onto the bed as I climbed over him before he could move, straddling his hips with my body. I grinned as he looked up at me surprised and yet obviously delighted with the turn of events as his eyes bled to solid black again. I leaned over him, my breasts brushing against the coarse chest hair as we shared another deep kiss.

My hand crept down between us then, grasping hold of his shaft tightly, causing him to buck beneath me and moan into my mouth. I grinned to myself, moving my hand up and down him slightly, brushing my thumb over the sensitive tip, dipping into the fluid already oozing from him. And then, holding him firmly, I guided him towards the place I needed him most, moved my hips back slightly and sat down on him, allowing his generous length to fill me.

My eyes closed and I bit my bottom lip tightly as I groaned from the sensation and he snarled his appreciation. I wiggled upon him a little, getting used to the feel of him inside me after being so long without and he growled low in the back of his throat. And then I raised my hips, drawing him out of my body, before engulfing myself on him again, I cursed out loud as his head arched back into the pillows, his eyes closed and his fists clenched in the sheets.

Finding a smooth rhythm to arouse both our appetites, I moved up and down on him as he return the thrusts just as enthusiastically - my hands splayed upon his chest for support. His hands alternated between playing at my hips, helping my body move on him, they toyed with my breasts, cupping them in his large hands, teasing the nipple between supple fingers and I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached climax under this furiously paced love making.

His thrusts became more erratic as that familiar and much missed tingle began deep in my womb. I cried out his name, urging him faster, deeper as he groaned and growled in pleasure beneath me. Orgasm was imminent as he pulled me down towards him, kissing my lips fleetingly, before making his way to my throat. I knew what was about to happen, having anticipated it, craved it almost as much as the sex itself. He found the spot, my pulse beating furiously beneath as I pulled my hair aside and gave him silent permission. He kissed my neck, licked the very vein beneath my skin and then bit down, piercing through skin and muscle to puncture the vein. As blood spurted into his mouth, he spilled himself inside of me as my body convulsed around him, taking every last drop from him.

I collapsed atop of him, sweating and panting copiously, but exceptionally satisfied as he licked the wound he'd created on my neck, healing his bite marks. He wrapped his arms around me as we lay together in stunned silence - neither of us having expected any of that to take place. Cool hands indolently ran softly up and down my back and I shivered lightly, the coolness playing upon the sheen covering my body. Gently he rolled me beside him and reached for the sheets, covering our bodies as I lay my head on his chest and flung my arm across his waist and he held me close to him. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, just enjoying the delicious ripples still coursing through my body.

We lay together in the bed in contented silence. Words were not required, both seemingly aware that to speak now would ruin this moment, might break the spell we were under. I could have easily fallen asleep there and then - I hadn't felt this relaxed or blissful in months and it was almost an alien feeling to me. But Henry's fingertips began to trail idly up and down my back, preventing me from nodding off. In return my thumb lovingly stroked at his waist where my hand rested. He kissed my forehead softly as I kissed his shoulder. And then we looked at one another at the same instant, our eyes met for a mere second before he drew my face upwards and kissed me again.

The kiss started lazy, a sleepy kiss of only lips lightly touching. And then he shifted in the bed, moving his body over mine slightly. A hand gripped hold of mine, holding it above my head and the kiss deepened as he sucked on my bottom lip, opening my mouth with his tongue, requesting entry. Within seconds he had me lost within the kiss, leaving me breathless and panting once more. My body quivered from our recent love making and I knew that I wanted him again, right now. Well, after all, there was a lot of lost time to make up for!

He ended the kiss and I almost mourned the loss of those luscious lips, until I felt their softness pressed against my shoulder and he proceeded to cover my body with wet, open mouthed kisses, licking my skin occasionally, nibbling teasingly at me - driving me crazy. He was determined to take his time now, to explore and to enjoy the experience at a more languid pace. That was fine by me, the hot, frenzied sex had got the urge under control - I could do with some pampering now, so I basked in his touch. The gentleness of his kisses, the tenderness of his caress as I squirmed beneath him, my body arching towards him, tiny sighs and moans leaving my mouth, completely exhilarated as he brought me to peak after peak.

I didn't want to think about the morning after, I refused to let the thought enter my head of how dangerous this could be. How awkward it could make things. I simply wanted to enjoy him, to feel him and stop denying myself the very thing I wanted, at least for this moment. The way he was making me feel, I couldn't care less about tomorrow. Right now was all that mattered, and if I had to pay for this later, then maybe he was worth it, maybe these sensations rushing through my very being right now would be worth whatever struggle I'd have to contend with later.

Henry spent a great deal of time worshipping my body, finding neglected secret places only he knew about, the ones he had discovered months previous, and causing reactions in me that only he ever could. He allowed me a brief time to play with him, to run my hands over his cool body, to tease the hardened bud of his nipples with my teeth, to bestow his body with my kisses and eventually to stroke his length and the whole package, re-familiarising myself with him, remembering exactly why making love with Henry had been the mind-blowing experience I had recalled and re-enacted frequently in my dreams.

By the time he joined our bodies again, this time with him on top, sharing indolent kisses as we moved together, my fingers tangled within his curls, it wasn't long before he brought me over the edge again and again. I moaned against his ear as he grunted with each thrust, holding back himself, giving me the most extreme pleasure he could without biting me. Until he could hold back no longer and he too achieved climax for the second time that night.

He kissed me deeply as our bodies vibrated and quivered from the aftermath, before he rolled to his side so as not to burden me with his weight. He pulled me towards him and I happily curled up next to him, where this time, I did indeed fall asleep - wrapped in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10 Remorse

_Apologies for the slight delay - I've not been well. _

_**Chapter Ten**_

"_**Remorse"**_

An incessant tone disturbed me from my peaceful slumber. I stretched lazily and then opened my eyes, only to be met with complete darkness. I frowned in confusion. Was it still night time? I felt like I had been asleep for hours, but it was still pitch dark, and yet there was something not right with this room. Where was the glow from the green lava lamp? Where was the faint illumination from the street lights? Strange, I thought to myself and then sighed in relief as that damn tone stopped from wherever it had come from.

A grin widened on my face as the dream from last night came back to me. A delicious dream I knew I shouldn't be having, but what the hell - I could indulge in my dreams at least. Henry and I together, making love all night long - more real than any of my dreams had been for months - perhaps inspired by seeing him and being around him again I surmised. And then I rolled over and my leg kicked something solid. I screamed into the darkness and cautiously reached out with my hands, meeting soft silk sheets, plump luxurious pillows and finally a head of soft curls. My eyes widened upon the realisation that someone was in bed with me. How the hell had that happened? And just when had Coreen changed her bedding for silk?

As my hands explored further…I suddenly sat up in the bed and reached over to snap the bedside lamp on. I screwed my eyes shut against the sudden harsh lighting, before squinting slightly in the direction of the body beside me and my worst fears were revealed…I was still in Henry's condo, in his bedroom and in his bed…quite naked I realised. And then it all came rushing back to me with a blush - no wonder last nights dream had felt so real…it hadn't been a dream at all - I had slept with Henry last night.

"Oh crap," I groaned at myself and couldn't bring myself to glance Henry's way. What the hell had I done?

That same tone started again then, and I realised it was my cell phone in my bag. I jumped out of bed, completely forgetting about the broken glass until my feet reached the floor - but it was clear. I realised Henry must have cleaned it up before he slept. Locating my bag on the Victorian sofa in his bedroom, I snatched my phone from it and answered it quickly.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Cat! Where the hell are you?" demanded Vicki's anxious voice.

"I erm…I…" Oh God, what to tell her?

"Have you just woken up?" she realised.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"Oh…guess that's why you weren't answering your cell or the phone at Coreen's."

"Mmm, yeah," I agreed.

"So, last night….you left in a huff and just went straight to bed and slept until now?"

"I was tired," I protested, relieved she assumed I had just been asleep at Coreen's place until now.

"Are you feeling alright?" she wondered.

"Erm…actually, my ears hurt," I mentioned, realising at that moment that they did. "Might head off to the doctors soon, just to be safe," I added, it dawning on me that perhaps that was why I had fainted on Henry in the park the night before - I was coming down with another infection. I felt my own forehead, it was rather hot and I felt a little dizzy.

"Do you want me to send Coreen to pick you up?"

"No!" I snapped. "No…it's fine. I can get a cab. I guess you're still busy."

"Yeah, we've both been here all night," she revealed.

"Oh good…erm…I mean, Oh god…you must be exhausted."

"Nothing I'm not used to. Anyway, you get yourself to the doctor if you're not feeling well…and let me know how you are, okay? If you're up to it, come by the office," she instructed.

"Will do. See you later Vicki."

"Bye." She hung up as I snapped my cell phone shut, tossing it down on the sofa.

I turned then and inadvertently caught sigh of Henry laying in the bed - the bottom half of him draped simply with a red silk sheet. And I gasped audibly - he truly was a work of art!

I stood silently, regarding him carefully and contemplating just how awkward I had made things now. I knew he would be under some pretence that we were back on, that we were lovers again. He might be a vampire, but he was also still just a typical male and they all thought sex solved everything. It didn't, I realised with a disheartened sigh - it just caused more problems. Still he looked so beautiful in his sleep - the brown tousled curls of hair scattered upon the pillow. The light of the lamp shimmering off his glorious bare chest on display. The muscles in his arms so strong and tempting. The hallow of his throat and the pout of his luscious lips almost summoning me back to him - back to his bed, to forget all my logic and all my defences and simply give in, to take what I wanted with total abandon.

A sudden high pitched bleep startled me from my whimsy reverie as I literally jumped and my arms flailed at my side. It took me a moment to realise what it was before I grabbed my phone from the couch again to discover a text message from Coreen. I read the message vaguely - something about checking if Lestat and Louis - her pet gerbils needed feeding before I left her place. What had more impact on me was the realisation of the time which I noted on the phone - it was already almost one in the afternoon and I had slept for hours.

I groaned inwardly, realising that I would have to get back to Coreen's place first to change and check on her pets before I could go to the hospital to see the doctor about my latest infection and that very likely I would be there for hours. What a futile waste of a day - especially when you consider it was very possible there might not be too many more for me to benefit from.

Pulling myself together I began to gather my clothes from around his room where they had been carelessly strewn the night before. And when I couldn't find my panties, I found myself rummaging under the sheets at the bottom of the bed with my eyes closed in fear I would see something that I really should not enjoy or take advantage of in his comatose vampire sleep. I knew that admiring his naked form would be my complete undoing.

Finally, with an armful of clothes I headed for the bathroom and took a much needed hot shower to clear my head and mull over what on earth I was to do now. How was I to handle the situation? The only conclusion I came up with was that it was not going to be at all easy - I was about to have a very pissed, very confused and very slightly hurt (though he would never admit it) vampire on my hands. And I felt like a complete bitch about it all.

Sometime later, upon exiting the bathroom and buttoning my blouse en route, I glanced up and was stopped in my tracks by the sight facing me. Somehow, in my hunt for my panties I must have caused the sheets on the bed to slip, so as they now hung very low on his hips - revealing the treasure trove of hair that barely concealed his dignity. Did I really have the will power to walk away from this Adonis replica? From this beautiful specimen of a man? From my one and only true love? With anguish I realised that I would have to force myself, no matter how much it would kill me to do so. Because if I truly still loved him, if I ever cared for him and if he still meant to me what I claimed, then I had to do this. I would not become a burden to him for all eternity, long after I escaped in death.

Taking a step towards his bed, I grasped the sheet and pulled it further over his body for his benefit as much as mine. As I did, my fingers brushed lightly against the smooth cool skin of his belly and I flinched away from him as if he'd burnt me - using every last ounce of my resolve.

"I'm so sorry Henry," I whispered, glancing at his handsome face relaxed in his deep sleep. "Last night was…beautiful. You're still amazing," I grinned to myself. "And perhaps you needed it as much as I needed you. But it was wrong of me to give in to the lust so easily. I should have more control - not that I ever really did when it came to you," I chuckled to myself. "But, I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened. Maybe it was simply an itch we both had to scratch, something we needed to get out of our systems in order for us to move on - or I can fool myself into thinking that anyway. After all, I do have the art of delusion down pretty well. But," I sighed before continuing with my hushed monologue, "it doesn't really change things Henry. We can't be together for all the reasons you told me months ago and then, more than that…and yet I can't tell you. I want to, so badly…but I love you too much to do that to you."

"I know you think I hate you and that I'm still angry with you for everything, and you'll think that even more now. But Henry…the truth is I still love you, I never stopped. I love you so very much," I lightly brushed a single curl from his forehead and ran my finger tenderly down his nose, over his full pink lips and to the cleft in his chin. "And I'm going to be in love with every day for the rest of my life…and very probably whatever comes after that," I added quietly, choking on a sob as I gazed at his perfect statuesque form. "I'm just so sorry Henry, for everything, for hurting you. I hope one day you can forgive me for all of this," a lone tear escaped the corner of my eye as I bent to press my lips against his. "Goodbye Henry."

And with that I collected my bag and jacket from the couch and quickly left his apartment with silent tears streaming down my face.

******

It was almost four hours later before I was diagnosed at the hospital - as I'd suspected I had a middle ear infection and right now, after all the doctors poking and prodding in my ear - it was killing me. I lay on the hospital bed in the lonely, far too quiet nondescript little room, gazing at the clock the other side of the wall. I watched every tick of the clock hands, knowing that every second was a moment closer to twilight and a feared moment closer to facing the wrath of Henry and having to let him know that last night changed nothing. That it had been nothing more than sex - and I was dreading it!

But before that I had to face a series of tests my doctor had prescribed upon the discovery through my medical records he'd obviously tracked down from England, that this was my 12th infection I had suffered in the last few months. He suspected something more serious at fault here and since I could barely tell him the truth - that it was caused by an evil curse cast by a psychotic dark witch, I would have to endure further needles and examinations and various procedures once more.

"And I see you you've brought in the troops," I commented as the rather cute doctor from my last visit to hospital returned to my room with a nurse in tow, complete with her tray of torture devices.

He smiled in response to my attempt at humour. "We're going to have to take more blood." He almost sounded apologetic.

"Hmm…you too huh? Seems that everyone wants my blood…" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

_"_Oh, erm…just every doctor I see, they all want blood samples," I explained flippantly and shrugged my shoulders, knowing I was really talking about the vampire I'd had feeding from me the night before. I winced then as the nurse jabbed me with the needle in the crook of my elbow. Sure, a vampire biting me with sharp fangs to feed upon my blood and I didn't bat an eyelid, a needle inserted into my skin and taking my blood and I cringed like a wuss. But then, Henry always had me rather…distracted when he did it I thought wryly.

Vampire feeding from me…hang on, just how much blood did I have left anyway? I mean…there was my injured foot which bled rather extensively and then he'd healed the cut - tasting my blood in the process and then he fed from me too. How would I explain a really low blood count or something? Though, that could explain why I had slept so soundly and so long.

"Well, I promise we won't take too much," Dr McDonnell smiled whilst checking something on my chart.

I looked down as the third tube was slowly filling with my swirling blood and wondered how much exactly was not too much to him.

"I think it would be wise to wait for all the blood results to come back before we investigate further. No reason subjecting you to tests we don't need," the doctor added.

"So, I'm free to go?" I asked as the nurse filled her final tube and began to withdraw the needle. Yep, I decided, a vampire bite was definitely less painful - at least the way Henry did it to me was.

"Almost," he looked up from my chart. "Just have a few more questions. We have your number if we find anything, right?"

"Erm…do you have my cell number on there as well?" I wondered as the nurse routinely slapped a band aid on my arm before picking up her tray containing five tubes of my blood and hurried out of my room with them.

"No, but that could be handy to have," he grinned, his demeanour totally changing now the nurse had left. He handed me the chart then and plopped himself down on the bed as I quickly moved my legs. "Care to fill it in for me?" he smirked. I scribbled the number down before handing my chart back to him and he tossed it onto the small sterile bedside table. "You're not local are you?" He surprised me with his next question.

I rolled my eyes after the initial shock of his unexpected question. Hardly detective work doc - my accent and medical records would have given that away. "No, I'm from England," I answered his question - were we done yet? I wanted to go.

"So, are you just visiting or perhaps you're relocating?" he wondered.

I smiled politely through my frustration at wanting to leave, wondering what point these questions had and where this was leading to - though I had a fair idea. "I'm visiting my cousin for awhile, she lives in the city."

"Oh, I see," he grinned at me again and I gave an involuntary shudder. For all his good looks there was something…creepy about him when he smiled - almost an evil leer rather than the infectious grin of Henry Fitzroy - damnit - get out of my head vampire!

"You know," he continued as I tried to mentally eradicate thoughts of the vampire from my head. " I get every Sunday off. I could give you a tour of the city if you're interested? There's so much to see and I know plenty of places barely seen by the usual tourists." He tried to make his proposal sound even more appealing. "Don't want you missing any of it," he made a move to take hold of my hand just as I developed an itch on my shoulder to scratch, causing me to flinch my hand away at the right moment.

"Well, thanks for the offer," I replied kindly and took a surreptitious glance at the clock, "but I spent a few months here last year. So I'm already pretty familiar with the city."

"Right, not your first visit then?" He wasn't easily swayed

"No."

"You said you spent a few months here. Were you visiting your cousin then as well?" He wondered.

I frowned, wondering what business it was of his, but I figured answering him might get me out of here quicker than trying to distract him. "Initially I was. But…then I met someone, hence me staying longer than I planned," I admitted as that vampire once again crept into my thoughts whilst gazing at the tiny pin prick of blood that had soaked through the plaster on my arm.

"And is this someone the reason you're back? Are you still seeing them?"

"Erm…I…we, well…it's complicated," I sighed, feeling progressively uncomfortable with his line of questioning and wondering why on earth I was answering him truthfully - why did I not just lie and tell him that yes I was still seeing someone, that we were serious and get him off my case. Too late now!

"I'm sorry," he touched my shoulder as I glanced down at his hand, "I must seem awfully rude and very unprofessional. But…I do think you're a lovely lady and I would like to spend some time getting to know you. Perhaps we could go for a drink or something sometime?" He asked hopefully.

"Erm…" I shifted on the bed causing his hand to slip from my shoulder. "Isn't there…some rule about doctors dating patients?" I still wasn't sure what to make of him and especially not now with his unwanted advances. Along with his creepy smile there was just something about him that bothered me and I wasn't at all interested.

"Yes, there is. But once I discharge you with your prescription today I'm not your doctor anymore, so it's hardly inappropriate. Besides, I'm not your registered doctor or anything like that, I'm just a medical consultant you saw in the ER in a foreign country. It's all perfectly above board, I promise."

"Oh, well…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't interested, he made me feel uncomfortable and yet I didn't want to be rude. Admittedly he was good looking, but I guess a little too smarmy with it and I felt a little cornered and pressured here.

"I have Miss Ellis' shot and prescription." The nurse returned at that moment and I had never been so grateful to see another needle.

The doctor leapt from my bed the second she opened the curtain and made out he had been examining me before he stepped back. She gave me the antibiotic shot and told me I should take pain killers if I needed them as he hung around.

"Dr McDonnell, you're needed in resus two!" someone called anxiously, sticking their head around the curtain before rushing off.

"I'd better go," he hesitated. "We'll erm, be in touch…with your blood results," he muttered whilst scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Here's my out of hours number, if you have any concerns of erm…anything you want to discuss," he added, winking behind the nurses back so as I got his double meaning.

"Doctor McDonnell!" Someone else called him more frantically.

He sighed then, gave me one last fleeting look and left my room swiftly as I wished I hadn't added my cell phone number to the chart.

"There we go, all done." The nurse put the needle back on the tray. "Here's your prescription," she handed me a print out sheet. "You can get it filled out at any pharmacy and you'll need to take one four times a day for a week. You should feel better really soon," she smiled encouragingly. "And like Doctor McDonnell said, we'll be in touch with your results and if we need any further tests."

"I can go?" I asked, shoving the prescription into my bag.

"You can," she smiled, clearing up the bedside table.

I jumped down from the bed and wobbled slightly as my head spun and spots danced in front of my eyes. Must be from all the blood loss and laying there for the past few hours, I surmised to myself. The nurse caught me and helped steady me.

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got up too quick." I assured her with a smile before slowly making me way out of the hospital. I would rather struggle with dizziness than sit around for a repeat performance of the Doctor Mcflirty experience!


	12. Chapter 11 'Impair'

**Apologies for the delay in giving you another chapter - meant to do it last weekend, but I was feeling really lousy and spent most of the weekend in bed! I shall post another chapter in a day or two to make up for the delay! Hope you like...**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Impair****"**

I stormed into Vicki's office - fed up with the day I was having. Remorse after sleeping with my vampire ex, being diagnosed with yet another infection, subjected to further blood tests, dealing with over the top flirty doctors and to top it all off I just had the cab driver from hell who drove like a man possessed! I was well and truly pissed off.

I tossed my drugs down onto the coffee table and threw myself down onto the couch all in silence as Vicki eyed me curiously from her position poised on the edge of her desk whilst on the phone, raising her eyebrow's in question.

"What?" I snapped eventually after she'd hung up and sat staring at me for some time.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" She wanted to know.

I pointed to the drugs on the table as I rested my head back on the cushions and flung my arm over my eyes in dramatic fashion.

"Another infection then?" She surmised.

"And more blood tests," I grumbled, sticking my arm in the air to display the band aid at the crook of my elbow.

"Did they give you any possible causes or anything?" She asked wearily, moving over and shifting my legs aside so as she could perch beside me on the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, they said _'__ooh, I know perhaps you were cursed by a vampire__'__s ex witch bitch. Just take this one little tablet and all will be fine__'__,__"_I mocked.

"Don't get smart with me," she started.

"Well, of course they didn't - they never do. They have no idea what is happening to me and just sprout off the same old crap every damn time about tests and immuno deficiency and cancer and all the rest of it!"

"Gee, someone's snippy today!"

"You think maybe I might have good reason to be? Plus I feel like shit!" For more reasons than one, I added in my own head.

"No need to take it out on me," she muttered, heading back to her desk.

I closed my eyes again feeling completely drained and silently flipped her the middle finger as she tutted at me.

"Where's Coreen anyway?" I mumbled, realising I hadn't seen her here when I came in.

"Since she was here with me all night I let her go early," Vicki responded shuffling some papers about from the sounds of things.

"Oh," I murmured, feeling myself slowly drifting away into sleep.

******

A gentle coolness brushed against my cheek before a light, barely there softness, as wispy as a butterfly's wing, caressed my forehead. I frowned and swept my hand lazily at whatever intrusion was interrupting my sleep. I didn't want to wake up - to be conscious meant having to face all the turmoil and horror going on in my life right now - sleep was my only freedom.

"You left." A hypnotic, raspy whisper broke through the last of the haziness.

With an irritated sigh I cracked open an eye, only to be met with the face of Henry Fitzroy inches from mine, gazing at me intently - a grin growing on his handsome face by the mere fact that I had opened my eyes.

I snapped them shut again and ran my hand over my face in agitation. Great - I didn't even get chance to wake up properly, let alone prepare myself to face him again and deal with this issue between us.

I sensed him drawing closer to me then, his scent permeating my nostrils and an awareness of my personal space being invaded. Snapping my eyes open once more, his cool lips gently touched mine.

"Henry!" I shrieked. "What are you doing?" I shoved him away as hard as I could, knowing it would have no effect on him.

He frowned, at least being gentlemanly enough to back off himself. "Well, I was about to kiss you," he flashed me that irresistible grin of his and I had to look away - that smile of his was always my weakness.

"I…I just woke," I muttered my feeble excuse for pushing him away.

"How come you left?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked, and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn he was pouting.

"Erm…" I pointed vaguely to my drugs on the table. "I had a doctors appointment." I distorted the truth a little.

"Are you okay?" He became alert as he studied me closer and frowned - I knew he would be listening for my heartbeat, making sure things were alright to his own senses.

"I'll be fine. Just an ear infection," I flashed him a fake smile.

"Oh, good." He looked relieved and I wondered for a moment if he thought it had been something he'd done. If they had found some kind of disorder with my blood like a low iron count after the night before.

"So…erm…" I struggled to sit up as he slid effortlessly into the now vacant spot on the couch beside me.

"How's your foot?" he suddenly asked.

"Fine," I sighed, flexing it unconsciously inside my sock as though to test my own statement. "Where's Vicki?" I asked then, only just realising she appeared to be missing.

Without warning, Henry leant across my body and I moved back awkwardly - this was not going to be easy I realised. A mere touch from him, a light brush against me, the smell of him, his smile, they all taunted me - causing my heartbeat to betray me and reveal my true feelings to the vampire - no matter what my head told me and what my lips told him.

As he picked up a piece of paper that had been beside my head as I'd slept, he passed it to me and I realised what he'd been doing as I glanced at the scrawl across it. _'__If you wake before I__'__m back - gone for take out. Vicki._' I read before tossing the note down on the coffee table.

"So, we have a few moments alone," Henry smirked and scooted his body even closer to mine. So close I could feel the coolness of his skin through both our clothes on my thigh. His arm crept around my shoulder and a hand tenderly cupped my cheek as he moved in for a kiss once more.

"Oh!" I gasped and jolted back when I realised what he was intending. "Will you please stop doing that!" I was losing all patience and resistance as I shoved ineffectively against his chest with both hands.

"You weren't saying that last night." The cocky grin adorned his face once more as his hand moved back to stroke his thumb against my cheek.

I brushed his hand away irritably. "Well…perhaps last night was a mistake!" I snapped.

"What?" He sat back as his eyes flashed with anger.

I swallowed nervously and avoided his gaze - it was now or never. I had to let him know where things stood. Had to stop this now for his benefit before I allowed myself to get carried away. "Last night shouldn't have happened Henry," I spoke quietly. "It…changes nothing between us. It was… was just sex."

"Just sex?" he growled and was off the sofa in an instant. "Just sex?" he asked again as his eyes flashed at me with bitterness. "It was…much more than that. There was a connection between us, we have a bond. Last night was…" he faded off sounding wistful about it all.

"Oh God!" I groaned in exasperation and buried my head in my hands as I banged it against my knees. "You know, for a vampire Fitzroy, you're such a typical guy thinking sex solves everything. Well, it doesn't - it never does. Is just causes more problems! I shouldn't have slept with you." I tried to make it evident to him.

He glared at me - hurt and anger etched upon his face as he folded his arms defiantly. "How can you sit there and just dismiss last night? Suggest the intimate act between us was meaningless?"

"Meaningless?" I repeated incredulously as I got to my feet as well - prepared to stand my ground with him. "You want to discuss the meaning of that word? How about you throwing away our four month relationship as though I meant nothing at all to you? Casting me aside once you grew bored of hanging out with the same mortal, not giving a damn about the hurt and pain you caused me! You treated _us_ as meaningless months ago! Don't _you _go accusing _me_ of something _you _did!"

"You know it wasn't like that, and you know I had my reasons. I did it for you," he insisted firmly.

"For me? Oh! I'm sorry - did I forget to thank you for breaking my heart! How terribly selfish of me!" I mocked him.

His jaw clenched as he raised his eyebrows at me threateningly - focusing his intense gaze upon me. He didn't find my attempt at humour amusing in the slightest. "You…" he started, closed his mouth and looked down at the floor before starting again, choosing his words carefully and calming himself. "There was much more to last night and you know it. I felt it too. I heard your heartbeat, I heard your blood sing to me. It was…special, what we have, our passion for one another is rare. This could be a new beginning for us." He persisted, tightening his arms crossed at his chest.

I laughed bitterly, feeling like the complete bitch I was behaving as. "Oh come off it Henry! Don't go thinking it's something it's not. I thought it was the woman's role to get all romantic about it? It was _just sex_," I whispered the last words harshly. "Besides, I seriously doubt any of this concerned you whilst you were getting laid!"

His features went through a whole range of expressions within seconds - not all of them apparent to me, but those I caught were of hurt, betrayal and confusion. Others I could only guess at, trying to figure out what thoughts were going on inside that beautiful head of his. I knew I was playing with fire here - messing with a vampires emotions was not a game one played lightly - he could snap in an instant and turn ugly. Well let him go ahead, he couldn't make me feel any worse that I already did. This, right now, was 50 times worse than everything else combined that had happened to me today.

I sighed deeply and relented a little - after all I didn't want him to hate me. I just needed him to stay away from me, to move on - for his own benefit. "Look, I'm sorry. Last night I…lost control and I foolishly gave in to my desires- I should have never allowed it to go so far. I'm sorry if you feel I took advantage of you or I'm messing you around. I never meant for things to get this complicated." I heaved a huge sigh.

He stared at me for the longest time and he looked so desolate and wounded it took every last ounce of my resolve not to cry - not to throw myself into his arms and tell him I didn't meant it, that I didn't care about the consequences, I just wanted to be with him. But it was kinder to him this way. A short while of possibly feeling hurt and angry with me was much better than an eternity of regret and guilt for him.

"Henry…I, I have to do what's best for me. We…I just need to be on my own, we can't be together, at least not right now. I hope you can understand?"

"Fine!" he snapped then and snatched something from Vicki's desk. "So be it! You'd may as well have this anyway - do what you like with them!" He flung a brown folder at me and stormed from the room as sheets of paper fluttered at my feet.

"What the hell!" I heard Vicki shriek - obviously on her way back into the reception as Henry rushed past her invisibly - moving too quick for the human eye to see. "Henry?" she called after the breeze he left behind. When she received no answer she continued on into the main office. Dumping the take out bag on the table, she turned to me. "What was Hen…" she began to ask me and then faded off at the sight of me on my knees collecting sheets of paper together with big fat tears rolling down my face.

The papers in my hands depicted beautiful illustrations for my book cover that I had requested Henry create for me some weeks ago. Days earlier, in a fit of exasperation with him I'd told him not to bother anymore - that it didn't matter, I didn't care. But obviously he had. It pained my heart to realise that maybe he'd done them last night, out of love - wanting to give me something in return for apparently allowing him back into my life. And then it dawned on me that perhaps his disappointment at not finding me next to him when he woke had more to do with simply wanting to wake beside me, was more than the egotistical hope of a repeat performance of the previous nights events. That maybe he'd merely been eagerly impatient to present me with the work he'd done for me, to gain my approval and witness my reaction to what he had created.

A sob escaped my throat as I looked at the pictures once more. They were stunning - incredible - such detailed intricate artwork and he had captured my favourite scenes from the book so perfectly - as though he could read my mind and he knew. Placing them carefully back into the folder, as though they were suddenly the most precious of items, I held them to my chest - overwhelmed with emotions for him. Confused as never before - I'd just pushed away the one man who meant the world to me, who would do anything for me. My heart felt like a huge lead weight in my chest.

Standing up slowly, with the folder still clasped carefully to my heart, I met Vicki's concerned, silent gaze. Her eyes flickered from the folder to my face, offering me a wan smile - she had surely seen what was on the paper.

"Mind if I stay here? I'm tired?" I asked her, ignoring the question I saw in her eyes. I was emotionally exhausted on top of everything else and doubted I had the energy to make it back to Coreen's place tonight.

"Sure. I'll get you something to sleep in," she offered, leading the way to the private area of her apartment.

Dressed in an old baggy T-shirt, I lay in the bed of the spare room - the folder of drawings carefully placed upon the bedside table. I glanced at them morosely, filled with remorse for hurting Henry. I was worried that if he knew the truth about what was happening to me, he would be filled with guilt, blaming himself for this happening and wishing he'd never met me to prevent me from harm. For the first time I found myself wishing I had never met him - to prevent him from all the pain I was causing him now. Vampire or not - he didn't deserve this.

With one last glance at the folder I reached to turn the lamp off and then rolled over, as the tears began to fall once more. I felt just as much an evil witch as Sinead had been and perhaps I deserved what was happening to me. With that thought I cried myself into a fitful sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 'Revelations'

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Revelations.****"**

"Oh for fecks sake!" I snapped as I glanced at the caller ID on my cell phone. "Not again," I grumbled.

Coreen watched in interested amusement as I cancelled the call with a grimace before tossing the phone back into my bag and the bag onto the chair.

"Having some trouble?" She couldn't resist asking any longer.

"Doctor Bloody Mcflirty," I sighed - giving him the nickname I had titled him with.

"Mcflirty?" she asked with a slight frown.

"The doctor from the hospital, just my stupid name I have for him," I waved away her confusion. "He keeps calling and asking me out - won't take no for an answer and he's driving me insane!" I complained. "Men are such pathetic gits!" I added.

Coreen simply smiled to herself as she pretended to be interested in something on her laptop screen. I had been in a foul mood ever since Henry Fitzroy had stormed out of Vicki's office on me two nights previous. When it would appear I had broken his undead heart. Well, touché - he'd broken mine months ago so now we were equal. Except, if revenge was supposed to be so sweet, why did I feel so damn lousy? Like a child who had lost her favourite toy - I'd lost my security blanket and though I would never admit it to anyone, least of all Vicki, I felt as though a part of myself had gone missing along with him.

The cell phone from my bag began ringing again, interrupting my mental pity party. "God damnit!!" I cursed and snatched the bag from the chair to retrieve the phone - noting that the same, irritating number was on the display.

"Why don't you just turn it off?" Coreen sensibly suggested.

Because…I kept hoping that a vampire might call, my heart silently answered her question. That he would convince me to admit I made a mistake, that I was just being foolish and that I did really need him. But deep down I knew that call would never come - Henry was a Royal Vampire and he would never degrade himself as to beg for anything.

"Hello?" I snapped as I answered the phone hoping that if I did he might stop calling for awhile. "Erm…yeah, sorry, bad signal….No, I'm out of the city for the day visiting relatives…What?…Oh, right…really? …Yeah I guess I can come in tomorrow at one…Okay?…What?…Oh…I don't know…I'm…" And I ended the call again before he could start asking me out again." Bad signal" I told Coreen.

She laughed.

"Apparently my last blood test showed a low iron count or something," I explained my conversation. "He thinks I might be anaemic and wants me to go in for some more tests and medication tomorrow." I continued, knowing the more probable reason for the lack of iron in my blood - a vampire had been drinking it the night before.

"That's not all your blood is showing." Vicki appeared in her office doorway putting her jacket on. "Just had Rajani on the phone, she's found something in your blood and wants us to go down there to check it out."

"Okay, then lets go." I grabbed my bag and the car keys that Coreen was dangling from her fingers so as I could drive Milly. Leaving her to pout at being left behind to hold the fort at the office alone once more.

******

"Ah, Vicki - thank you for making it down here so quick." Doctor Rajani Mohadevan looked up from the microscope she had been peering through.

"Yes, well this particular case I'm very eager to solve - the sooner the better," she looked at me with something akin to pity and concern.

"Of course. Well, if you would like to take a look?" Rajani stood from her stool and indicated the microscope on the counter. Vicki just gave her a withering look, knowing that with her eye condition and therefore her failing eyesight that she wouldn't see much at all through the lens. "Ah, yes," she realised her mistake. "Well, it would appear that it's a bug. A microscopic living organism that is living in your blood and feeding from your white blood cells, destroying and depleting them rapidly," she directed her words towards me. "Hence the reason you've contracted so many infections, white blood cells are needed to attack infections and foreign bodies. Your system has no natural defence or at best a very debilitated one."

"Can I look?" I asked, intrigued about what was happening to my own blood.

The carefree ME casually waved her hand towards the microscope, giving her permission for me to use her instrument.

"So, how come no one has noticed this before? Cat has had dozens of blood tests." Vicki sighed and removed her glasses as she leant back against an empty autopsy table, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she did.

I peered through the lens and after a slight adjustment I finally saw what she meant by the bugs. Tiny little dots were wiggling around in a sample of my blood - barely visible even at the highest magnification. I shuddered at the thought of these things crawling throughout my system.

"Because they simply wouldn't have been looking for it," Rajani answered Vicki's question. !I've certainly never seen anything or heard of anything like this before. It's fascinating."

I stared at her amazed that she could find something that was slowly killing me with no known cure fascinating.

"Or, erm...it would be if I didn't know the vi…erm…patient," she corrected herself awkwardly, hastily rectifying the near slip up of referring to me as her usual victim, rather than a living patient. "And these bugs are extremely miniscule. I borrowed one of the strongest microscopes from the forensics lab. And the destroyed white blood cells wouldn't show up on any test because they appear to be functioning normally - it's only when you actually see them being attacked by the bugs that you know they're not."

"Oh, well this is good news right?" Vicki reasoned, replacing her glasses.

I looked at her aghast as I lifted my eye from the scientific instrument in front of me. I wish everyone would stop getting so excitable about this - I couldn't see anything good or fascinating at all.

"How on earth is finding an unknown living organism in my blood good news?"

"Because it gives us something to research," she declared, digging in her bag for her phone. "It gives us something to fight - this could be the answer!" She became animated as she called the number of her office to get Coreen onto the case straight away with more research.

"How did they get into my blood?" I wondered, taking another glance at my sample on the glass slide before looking away - it really did creep me out to realise they were inside of me right now. Vicki was busy filling Coreen in on everything we had found out.

"You were stabbed in the incident that started all this, correct?"

I nodded.

"Then somehow, the organism must have been on the blade. I don't know where they came from originally or how they were created. But they must have entered your blood system then. With every infection, as your body temperature rises, they grow and multiply," she explained further.

"There's no way to get rid of them? Nothing that can kill them or maybe cleanse my blood or something? A transfusion?" I wondered hopefully.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Vicki answered for her as she snapped her phone shut.

"Trying to find out what?" Mike asked, making a sudden appearance in the morgue.

"Just something for a case I'm working on." Vicki answered him quickly - used to thinking on her feet. "So, what are you doing down here on such a nice day?" she wondered.

"Just something for a case I' working on," he repeated her statement with a cocky grin. "Hey doc, did the tox screen on my John Doe come back yet?" he asked Rajani.

"Let me go check," she nodded her apologies at leaving us and headed for her computer at her desk.

"So…what case you working on?" Vicki asked casually, eyeing the manila folder in his hand.

Mike snapped it shut and looked up. "What case are you working on?" he threw the question back at her.

They both stared one another down and I knew neither of them would give in and disclose information on their respective cases - not that I wanted her telling him she was working to prevent my impending demise from dark rituals, curses and evil bug things snacking off my blood. Hmm…yet another supernatural creature feeding from me - what was it about my blood?

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and breathed a small sigh. "Hi Mike," I greeted him once he realised I was there. I might have been in town again for a few weeks already but this was the first time I had actually seen him since he bid me bon voyage at Toronto International airport last December.

"Hey Cat. Vicki said you were back in town. How are you?" he asked politely. Ever since he'd ridiculed me for my relationship with Henry and subsequently caused problems between us by drawing attention to facts I was trying to forget about Henry's nature and therefore making me doubt him and any relationship we could have, Mike and I had not exactly been the best of friends.

"I'm erm…fine." I lied. "You? Murders still keeping you busy?"

"Yeah," he sighed running his hand over the 5 o' clock shadow upon his chin. He'd obviously been hard at work on this case for awhile and had no time for personal grooming. "People will keep killing people. So…what brings you back to our little Hogtown?" He asked, using the historic nickname Toronto received from the days when it was known for having the largest pork processor and packer - the William Davies Company. "Just couldn't stay away from…" he looked around to check no one was listening, "Fang Boy?" He finished.

He needn't have been quiet around Rajani and she was currently the only other living person in the morgue. I think she sometimes suspected what Henry was, but would never say. She was open to the world of the supernatural - accepted it as a part of life now and I knew she was willing to help Vicki with some pretty freaky cases without batting an eyelid. Nothing much fazed Doc Mohadevan.

"Mike!" Vicki snapped at him upon the use of the derogatory name for Henry.

"What?" he asked all wide eyes and acting innocent.

"Vicki, it doesn't matter." I stopped her before she go into an argument with him about it. After all, with the names I had been calling Henry of late, 'Fang boy' was positively cute compared. "No, I'm not here for him," I answered his question vaguely "Just in need of Vicki's company and expertise," I added mysteriously and then wished I hadn't when that piqued his interest.

"Tox screen just came in Detective Celluci. Would you like me to go over it with you?" Rajani repapered with a sheet of freshly printed paper.

"Sure," he agreed, distracted from my slip up on words.

"We'll be going then," Vicki decided. "Thanks for all your help Raj, we'll be in touch."

"I'll look forward to and I hope it's good news. Best of luck in solving this…case soon," she looked pointedly at me, which thankfully Mike missed as he mulled over the results the doc had given him.

"Oh hey," Mike stopped us. "We still on for dinner this weekend Vic?" he checked.

"Might be if you can drop the smart ass comments," she teased. "Thanks again doc. See ya Mike!" she grinned at the confused expression on his face as she gave him a brief wave.

Mike stood with his mouth hanging open watching us leave, before he snapped it shut and followed the medical examiner to the computer at her desk, recalling his frequent notion that Victoria Nelson would surely be the death of him.

*****

"Right, here we go," Coreen started as she turned off the blender and began pouring the frothy, iced liquid into three tall glasses. "The Fennel special," she announced, setting the tray down in front of us.

Vicki took a glass and had a cautious sip through the straw before she almost choked. "My God Coreen! What's in that?" She pulled back and studied her glass, stirring the mixture with the straw.

"A bit of this, a bit of that - my secret recipe. I used to make them in my dorm room at Uni - they always went down well." She handed one to me.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I'm on medication and they don't mix well with alcohol," I hesitated.

"Aaw, come on, one won't hurt you." She thrust the drink into my hand.

"I beg to differ," Vicki mumbled, taking another experimental sip.

"I thought this was supposed to be a celebration?" Coreen sulked at our obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Not every day we get a nice fat pay check!"

Coreen referred to the case of the high profile politician they had just closed. Having found evidence for the wife that he was indeed having an affair - with his boyfriend! The wife had demanded half of everything in the divorce settlement otherwise she would leak photos to the press of his gay affair - ruining his career and trust in the public in the process. She'd been so grateful to Vicki that not only had she happily paid the bill, but added a nice bonus as well.

"Yep," Vicki readily agreed. "Here's to cheating spouses everywhere. Long may you pay my rent!" She raised her glass in a salute and we all clinked them together.

"It's kind of sad really though," I decided. "The end of another relationship."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Trust Miss old romantic here to think so. Why? All men cheat eventually - the woman might as well make him pay I say."

"Yes, well Miss cynical. Just because you've had bad experiences doesn't mean all guys cheat," I pointed out supportively.

"Oh really? Because you've had such a good track record with guys have you? What about those two that turned out to be gay?"

"Technically that wasn't cheating because they were never mine. I just wanted them to be."

"They still lied to you and led you on," she insisted. "Men just can't be trusted."

"I suppose there was that one guy I met online and erm…messed about with," I blushed. "I thought he really liked me until I found out he was messing about with every other girl in the chat room," I confessed. "And…then I was with Henry."

"Ah! See, he's a perfect example!" she declared loudly before taking a long gulp from her glass..

"What? Henry didn't cheat."

Vicki laughed. "Hon, he was with a different woman every night. Where else do you think he got his blood from? Hardly a fast food joint for vampires in town you know."

"That's different. He had to feed and he kept that part of his lifestyle away from what we had, so what I didn't know couldn't hurt me or make me jealous. He explained everything and promised me he wouldn't sleep with any of them whilst we were together, and he would never bring them back to his bed."

"Aaw," Coreen started.

"Ha!" Vicki scoffed. "And you believed him?"

"I should know - I was with him nearly all the time if you remember. And he certainly never brought anyone back to his apartment. It was just blood with others," I defended him.

"Henry doesn't always need a bed for sex. After all, he is a vampire," she reminded us unnecessarily.

"And I trusted him implicitly. Henry _never _cheated on me!" I was sure about that as I raised my voice.

"Wow! A little defensive there," Coreen commented.

"Yeah," Vicki picked up on it too. "I mean, that protective of some guy who broke up with you, people might start to think you still care…or maybe more than that?" She raised her eyebrows inquisitively and shared a knowing glance with Coreen.

I shrugged as I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "So what if I still care about him? He was a major part of my life for some time and he meant a lot to me." I avoided their gaze as I toyed with the straw in my drink. "He's the only man who has ever truly loved me and maybe a part of me does still love him," I admitted, knowing that was only half of the truth - my whole being was still irrevocably and inconceivably in love with him, probably always would be. And it was killing me the way I was forced to treat him lately.

"I knew it!" Vicki whispered under her breath before looking up and catching me glaring at her.

"Not that any of that matters." I put my drink down and folded my arms across my chest as though the gesture would protect me from the emotional pain. "Because I can't be with him anymore. Everything got screwed up between us and I have to let him go. I guess everyone was right - I was stupid for ever thinking that a vampire and a mortal could make a normal relationship work," I sighed deeply, even grumpier now as I slouched back in my seat, struggling with the real threat of tears behind my eyes.

"Aaw, you weren't stupid sweetie," Coreen flung her arm around me. "You were just in love."

"And love has made fools of us all!" Vicki added triumphantly.

"Well, you would know," I sniffed. "Look at you and Mike!" I pointed out, glad to be taking the focus off of my doomed relationship with the vampire.

Coreen's attempts to stifle her giggles were not successful.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Vicki snapped, unimpressed as she sat forward.

"Oh you know you haven't let him go, you still have feelings for him." I rolled my eyes, irritated by the fact that she continued to deny there was anything there.

"I do not!" She stood and folded her arms defiantly. "Whatever gave you that dumb idea?"

"Because it's obvious. The way you look at one another sometimes when you think no one is watching. The familiar, playful way you speak to him. And you're regularly going out for dinner or lunch or something with him."

Coreen silently nodded her head in complete agreement with me.

"So having dinner with a friend means there has to be love now does it?" she asked indignantly.

"Then what excuse do you have for the green eyed monster rearing it's ugly head at the mere mention of Mike seeing or even liking someone else? It's as if you don't want him and yet you don't want anyone else to have him either. You can't have it both ways Vicki - you need to win him back or do the guy a favour and cut him loose." I gave her a dose of her own medicine since she was always so intent on lecturing me about my life and what I should or shouldn't be doing with it, thinking she knew what was best for me.

Vicki was silent for a few minutes before she gave a slight shrug and spoke quietly. "So…maybe I do still care for Mike - it's not a crime. And it's not like that, it's…"

"Don't kid yourself Vic," I cut in. "You love him and you need him back - he's perfect for you. The only guy in your life who ever made any sense for you."

"She's right. Mike is one of the few people who can handle you," Coreen added as we shared a giggle over the verity of the statement.

Vicki huffed before recovering her seat and downing her drink - that hadn't gone down too well, and typical Vicki was ignoring it - hoping it would just disappear as she did with anything slightly awkward in her life. After that an uncomfortable silence fell over us, at least until the tone of my cell phone disturbed the peace.

"God damnit!" I hissed, recognising the number.

"Doc Mcflirty?" Coreen correctly guessed.

"Who?" Vicki frowned.

Coreen found it necessary to fill her in on who kept calling me and why I was annoyed with him. Telling her he wouldn't take no for an answer about taking me out on a date and he was starting to become infuriatingly exasperating.

"Then why not just say yes?" Vicki suggested. "At least he'll stop asking then."

"Because…perhaps I'm not interested? He's just not my type at all and he's…"

"You mean he's not an undead Duke?" she quipped.

"Haha very funny! I just don't like him that way. To be honest he creeps me out a bit. And besides with things the way they are, I don't think I should be dating anyone."

"Yes you should, for exactly that reason. You need to go out and have fun, live life in case…" she couldn't finish the end of the sentence she had been about to say. "You deserve a good time. And no one is saying you have to marry the guy or even get serous with him, you can just go out and have a nice time. Besides, you need to move on from Henry…you can't pine for what can't be forever." I received another of her lectures.

"I don't want to Vic," I pouted like a small child. "Really…there's something about him I just don't like…"

"Yeah, what would that be? His warm skin or perhaps you find his normal diet of _food_ offensive?" she ridiculed me with a roll of her eyes. "Now, give me the damn phone!" she demanded before snatching it out of my grasp. Before I had chance to react she'd checked the last missed call and rang it back. He answered as she thrust the phone at me.

"Hi," I stammered, glaring at my cousin angrily, annoyed she was forcing me to do this. "It's erm…it's Catalina…Oh, fine thanks, you?…Good…Erm, okay, so when?…Sunday sounds…" I grimaced as I looked up at both Vicki and Coreen's expectant faces, nodding their heads and urging me to continue. "Yeah, Sunday sounds fine….Okay I'll meet you there about 7.30. See you then. Bye." I snapped my phone shut with a flourish before slinging it onto the coffee table in front of us. "Satisfied?" I asked, wishing I could wipe the smug grin off of her face.

As the night wore on, between the wine that Vicki had brought over and the concoction of cocktails Coreen was making we were fast becoming increasingly drunk. Lapsing into periods of silence as we ate terrible high calorie and cholesterol filled junk food whilst idly looked at the B grade horror movie on the TV. None of us were really watching it - it was just background noise and something to look at.

"We need more drinks!" Coreen decided, jumping to her feet suddenly and clapping her hands together - startling Vicki and I. "How about…." she eyed her ingredients available, "sex on the beach?" She decided, reaching for the bottle of Vodka to start mixing the drink.

"I'd take sex anywhere right now," Vicki uncharacteristically shared with a frustrated sigh before taking a handful of potato chips. "My sex life is officially DOA," she added once her mouth was empty.

"So…you and Mike don't…" I broached the question, stirring the bowl of raw cookie dough.

"Oh, no no no." Vicki interrupted brushing her hands together to get the crumbs off them. "I told you, we're just friends."

"Well, could be friends with benefits," Coreen giggled now adding cranberry juice to the blender.

"I slept with Henry," I blurted out, to which neither of them batted an eyelid.

"Yes, we know. I still have that horrid mental image giving me nightmares, remember?" Vicki cringed.

"I mean just a few nights ago," I clarified calmly, before depositing a spoon full of dough into my mouth.

"What?" Coreen yelped. Her hand with the lid for the blender hovered over the top of the jug as she absentmindedly hit the start button, not realising the lid wasn't yet in place. Juice, alcohol and crushed ice spurted high into the air before crashing back down like a huge tidal wave and soaking the kitchen counter as well as anything else within it's path.

"Good God Coreen!" Vicki yelled as she rushed over to turn the machine off, protecting herself from the deluge with her hands over her head.

"What the hell…how…why?" Coreen stammered - staring at me, completely oblivious to the fact that a combination of red juices were dripping from her hair and face, as well as every available surface close to the blender being awash with the drink.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vicki admonished once she had the machine turned off and the lid securely in place.

"I'm sorry, she just…I was shocked," Coreen mumbled looking around at the mess and then jumped as a huge splash dripped down from the ceiling.

"Not you. Her!" Vicki pointed at me and I felt like I was in trouble with the head teacher at school.

"I…he…we…it wasn't supposed…it just…happened." I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth now. Stupid damn alcohol impairing my judgement.

"And how, pray tell, does that _'just happen'? _Did your clothes suddenly fall off? You happened to fall on him? He beamed you into his bed with his vampire powers?"

"Don't be silly!" I almost chuckled at the idea. "I fainted….and…" I began to explain.

"And that leads to sex how?" Vicki stood in the soaked kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"If you'll let me finish?" I snapped before going on to explain what had happened, bumping into him in the park. And then one thing led to another and it really had '_just happened'_.

"And you couldn't control yourself?"

"I never could when it comes to him. A mere glance, a touch and he has me seduced," I admitted bashfully, playing with the cookie dough in the bowl again.

Coreen sighed dreamily.

"Besides, I'm a grown woman Vicki! I can sleep with who I want, I know what I'm doing and I don't have to answer to you! So don't go getting your panties in a bunch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry - I thought you were staying away from the vamp to protect him? I thought you didn't want him knowing anything. I guess I didn't get the memo that it was fine to leap into bed with him now!" She defended her response to my revelation.

"Well…like I said, it wasn't supposed to happen and I didn't plan it. I just…couldn't help myself. And besides…I don't regret it because Henry always was and always will be the best lay I'll ever have!" I grinned knowingly to myself.

Coreen burst into a fit of giggles over that - finding it much funnier than it actually was because of the alcohol intake, causing both Vicki and I to join in with her infectious laughter too and subsequently easing the somewhat tense atmosphere that had appeared.

Whilst helping Coreen to clean the kitchen as much as we could right now in our present state, she filled us in on her latest boyfriend. She had met him at a recent psychic fair in town. He claimed to be a medium and his chat up line had been something about having been sent to her by her grandmother to guide her in the right direction. That caused further burst of giggles from Vicki and I, whilst Coreen looked rather miffed - needless to say she had believed every word he told her.

"You two do realise that I am the only sane person here with normal taste in men? Coreen is seeing some whack job who thinks he's some reincarnated grandmother or something and my cousin is still hung up on a 489 year old undead Royal bastard!" She laughed at her own realization.

Coreen and I looked at one another wide eyed - a tad miffed at her teasing us both. Looking at the bowl of popcorn we nodded at one another before beginning to assault her with the kernels.

"And you think Mike is normal? He can't be if he wants to be with you!" I shot back.

"Who says he does?" she questioned, still denying the fact and yet not disputing that he was her taste in men she was referring to, distracted as she was trying to defend herself from the popcorn attack.

"Oh…Coreen's medium told me," I poked my tongue out at her.

Gradually, one by one we all quietened down and only answered one another with small grunts as we each fell into a drunken stupor. Before we fell asleep - right there on the sofa in Coreen's lounge, with the TV still flickering away to itself in the background.


	14. Chapter 13 'Deliberations'

**I'm really sorry for the delay in another add....I was kinda busy last weekend with some other Vampires - Cullen Vampires (shh!! Don't tell Henry - he'd get jealous!!) I was at a Twilight convention and had THE best time!! So, have been recovering from that all week!! Was all worth it mind you! But now, on with the story....**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Deliberations"**

What was it about this woman, about Catalina that could drive me, a vampire, insane? Just what power did she hold over me to reduce me to behave like a hormonal school boy with his first crush? And why in the world did I allow her to make a fool of me? Was it merely the act of love? That irresistible human desire in all of us to not be alone, to pair up with someone and to find your anam cara?* Who knew this mysterious power that love had on all of us.

I am of noble blood, the son of a great king. I am not a simpleton and yet I was left rendered that way whenever she was close by. In my long years I have grown accustomed to receiving everything I wanted and demanding things my own way - both as a kings son and then as a vampire. And yet Catalina denied me the very thing I wanted - her. Every time I thought I was becoming close to her again, that I was gaining back her heart and her trust, allowing me to love her again, she would back away. Something appeared to frighten her and she would recoil back into her shell.

She drove me to incessant madness and infuriated me more than any woman has before in my many lifetimes. Well, perhaps not - Christina, my sire, once had me insane with love for her - I was a young boy intrigued with her beauty and mystique and back then I didn't know any better. She was exciting and sensual and a way for me to rebel against the restraints of being an element, if somewhat a small outsider, of the Royal court. The fact that I had merely been a prize for her, a trophy newborn vampire and the realisation that the love had been one sided still hurt and filled me with rage. And the female vampire still managed to infuriate me whenever she crossed my path and encroached upon my territory, causing complications and chaos in her wake for me to deal with.

But then Catalina drove me insane in a very different way. I was in love with her and it was different, it was real, true, almost pure and most importantly it was returned. I knew she felt it too, she just no longer admitted that to herself since I broke up with her. And that fact, her unwillingness to allow me to be a part of her life once again was what infuriated me. And the truth was, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. How far could you push a vampire before he snapped?

The past couple of weeks had been strange - a lot of pulling in different directions, skirting around the issue and pushing boundaries. And I knew there were secrets or at least one big secret involved - there was something I was not privy to and my acute senses told me this had something to do with her reluctance towards me since her return.

I knew that once I had been caught watching over her sleep in her room at Coreen's that I should have stopped. But I couldn't - I felt compelled to make sure she was alright, to simply gaze over her sleeping form and enjoy the moment that I wasn't allowed to in her waking state. And I was aware it was fast becoming an obsession with me. Now I was just more careful not to be seen and I perhaps didn't stay as long - but every night I was there in her room, beside her bed keeping vigil.

*****

The girl in my arms moaned as I buried my face in her neck, feeding from her, drinking down the sweet coppery taste of her life force in order to keep me alive. Just as I did every night of my existence - the pull for blood never wavered.

And yet the girl held little meaning to me other than her blood flowing from the artery in her neck and down my throat. There was no connection between the two of us, I never opened myself up to her, and there was certainly no passion. I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the act of feeding anymore. To 'play with my food' as Vicki so eloquently put it. It just wasn't the same and damn Catalina who had changed everything for me without even realising.

Sensing her blood flow depleting, I backed off whilst she was still unharmed - careful as always not to kill my prey unless I meant to. My fangs slipped from her flesh and I healed the wound carefully with my lips and tongue as she sighed softly, tightening her hold on me with one hand, the other grasping the hair at the nape of my neck. Once healed I pulled back sharply, easily slipping from her embrace just as a sudden gust of wind whirled around us, rustling the leaves in the trees and stirring the litter at our feet…and then I caught her scent on the breeze, inhaling deeply. Cat was close by.

The girl - I didn't even know her name - grunted at me in dissatisfaction as I ended our clinch and stepped back from her. She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes as she reached out for me again.

"Baby…don't stop," she giggled girlishly. "We were just getting started. Better yet, let's go back to your place, we can have more fun there." She winked, running her hand down my chest and moving closer to me again.

In a mere second I grasped her by the shoulders and held her at arms length, fixing her with my blackened stare. "You did not meet me tonight," I lowered my voice to the hypnotic vampires' tone. "You felt sick at the club and left early. Now, go home." I released my hold on her and reigned in the beast once more as she stumbled backwards slightly, shaking her head in confusion.

We made out way out of the clump of tree's in the middle of the park and watched as she headed off in a daze. I stood still and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply as the breeze whirled around me once more, carrying with it Cat's familiar scent. Hearing her heartbeat quicken, my head whipped around and there she was - across the other side of the park, stood by a bench on the walk way and judging by the expression on her face and her rapid heart rate, she was afraid.

I made my way over to her hesitantly, careful to use human speed, stopping as I grew closer in order to allow her the chance to leave if she so wished. Once I was close enough for her mortal vision, she realised who it was and instantly her fear faded away - that made me feel slightly superior to know she wasn't afraid of me, only of the unknown. But a moment later as she turned to leave, I panicked and raced after her - needing to speak with her and make her understand.

I had her in my hold quicker than she could blink and she wasn't impressed. The conversation that followed was the usual inane argumentative stance we took with one another these days. I hated the fact that she had seen me feed from another woman - it repulsed me that she should witness that. There was a difference in knowing what I had to do and actually seeing it and I always kept it away from her. And then my usual charm and conceitedness crept out - the kind I used on strangers and had always failed with Cat. It was a useless charade with her - she knew when I was being fake, I wondered fleetingly if perhaps that had something to do with her gift and her craft.

I managed to convince her to stay and at least hear me out, and for a brief few moments I thought I was getting to her, that she was softening towards me. Her heart rate sped up once more and I knew this time it was not through fear. Her eyes and posture softened as her demeanour changed towards me. But then I caught the scent of her blood - always a temptation to me, more powerful and alluring than anything else to me had ever been. It was like vintage champagne or the most expensive chocolates to a human - hard to resist. And despite the fact I has just fed, one longing glance towards her jugular utterly ruined the moment.

I averted my gaze the moment I realised where I was looking, but it was already too late - she'd noticed. And she took appropriate offence, scolding me for looking at her as though she was merely something to eat. That made me feel guilty - I'd been trying to tell her she had me all wrong - and I had just proved her point. But she was so much more than something to eat to me - she was everything, if only I could make her understand that. She decided to leave then - frustrated with me once more, but as she spun around to leave, she passed out and I caught her in my arms.

She was out cold and nothing I did revived her. Whilst her heartbeat told me she was alive, I was worried about her. Should I take her to hospital or return her to Vicki's care? Neither solution sounded pleasing - Vicki would yell at me and accuse me of things I hadn't done. And the hospital would ask me too many questions I didn't know the answers to.

So, with trepidation I gathered her in my arms and carried her back to my car. Depositing her gently on the back seat, I took her home to my place, hoping she would recover with some rest.

With Cat in my arms, I made me way into my building - wishing I had used the underground car park elevator when Greg, the doorman, looked up from his mini TV he kept under the desk with dubious consideration. The man was just too nosey under the pretence of being helpful.

"Everything all right there Mr Fitzroy?" he asked kindly whilst scrutinising the body in my arms.

"Fine, thank you. Some people just don't know when they've had enough," I invented, hoping to dissipate his suspicions.

He smiled at me understandingly. "Need any help Mr Fitzroy?" he asked lazily with no intention to help me as I juggled with her to press the elevator button - not wanting it to look too easy for me in front of him.

"No, I've got it thank you." I tried to be polite when really I wished he would just mind his own damn business. "Goodnight Greg." I added, gratefully stepping inside the elevator away from his prying eyes.

Getting her into bed and undressed enough to make her comfortable was more difficult than I imagined. Mostly because, I'm ashamed to admit, the process aroused me. To see her in my bed once more, to reveal her milky, warm flesh - it had been months since I had been with anyone, having no desire at all for others. But right now I wanted her and it was an inner battle to control both my human desires and keep the monster inside me under restraint.

And I succeeded, getting her comfortable and under the sheets before carefully settling down beside her. "What happened to you Catalina?" I whispered softly and brushed her red curls from her face. "I must have really hurt you to cause you to behave so cold, and for that I am truly sorry. In trying to protect you I only succeeded in hurting you…and I will always regret that." I paused, simply gazing at her face so relaxed and innocent in sleep. "Please know that none of this was intentional and that…if you gave me a chance I could make things up to you. I do…love you still…always, let me show that to you, let me love you?" I pleaded with her sleeping form as I bent down, brushing my lips against her forehead tenderly. Sensing she was coming to, I left the bed to fetch her a glass of water.

The rest of the night didn't exactly go as I'd hoped, though it was not entirely regrettable. After Cat got over her initial annoyance at finding herself in my bed and her temper tantrum with the glass of water I brought for her, she actually mellowed with me a little once more. Becoming the loving, spirited, playful and mysterious woman that I had fallen for. Not this strange cold hearted bitch she'd been pretending to be for the past few weeks of her return. I knew there was a reason behind that and I vowed to get to the bottom of it.

She was actually willing to listen to me, though somewhat sceptically at first. But she heard me out, she confessed to having missed me too and I knew she still cared for me, that maybe she even still loved me. And she might have been about to profess that love before she discovered I had removed some of her clothes and her temper erupted once more, accusing me of only being after one thing and not listening to my explanation of simply wanting her to be comfortable.

And then, in an attempt to storm off, she cut herself on the glass she'd herself carelessly smashed on the floor in a fit of rage. I berated myself for not cleaning it up before, since now it was going to cause an issue for both of us. For her since she was in pain and bleeding too much from the wound, whilst still being bull headed with me about everything. And an issue for myself because the strong scent of her blood was intoxicating - tempting me as though it was literally calling my name. Even still, knowing it would be a struggle for me, I offered to heal the wound, battling against my vampire instinct and not allowing the inhuman side of me to gain control. To do so would be my complete undoing and spell doom for both of us.

In the end she agreed to allow me to heal her, realising it was her best option. I knew she was afraid, truth be told I was terrified, praying that I wouldn't hurt her, that the heady scent of her blood would not drive me to complete distraction. This wasn't about a feeding nor a passionate encounter between the two of us - this was to heal her injured foot. To make her feel better and hopefully, if I did things right, to gain back some of her trust in doing so. It was imperative that I succeed.

Somehow I managed to gently and thoroughly heal the cut on the bottom of her foot, whilst resisting the urge to feed from her, ignoring the intoxicating pull that her blood always had for me - more powerful and special that any other before. I wasn't sure why her blood was different for me - the romantic in me told me it was because she was my soul mate, my one true love in a few lifetimes of many. The beast inside me told me otherwise and I didn't want to listen to what he had to say.

I sat back, pleased with my self that I had succeeded in my mission, and yet shamefully aroused from the act. I hadn't been able to quash those feelings no matter how hard I tried. Besides, so long as she never knew about it. I cold indulge in that at least. Couldn't I? If that's all I could have.

But as our eyes met, that spark that had ignited things between us months ago had not been doused at all and that was all it took to fan the flames still smouldering between us. And yet even I was surprised when Cat initiated things between us, as she grabbed me, jerked me closer and pressed her lips against mine. I may have been surprised, but I delighted in her touch - things like this only ever happened to me in my wildest fantasies. After years of coercing women into my bed, it was refreshing to have the tables turned, to not have to think or be the one doing all the work, simply to follow the lead and respond as needed. And so afraid was I of scaring her off from what she was doing, that I allowed her control of me and my body - a rare occurrence for me. I just enjoyed having this heavenly woman I so desired use my body for her pleasure - even me taking her blood was upon her own request.

That first time together again was fast, furious, hot and passionate and exactly what was needed. And yet it wasn't enough and soon the urge needed satisfying again. But this time I was determined to take my time, to worship her body and love her…make love to her. Sex with someone you love is always different - more special and intimate. And after, as she snuggled up to me and slept, I felt as though my undead heart would burst with the love I had for her. She was back here in my bed, having made love with me twice and trusting me again enough to cuddle up to me in her vulnerable, innocent sleep.

I felt the impulse to so do something special for her. She had given me a very special gift in allowing this intimate act between us to return and I wanted to prove to her how much I cared and loved her - in more than words and sex. I racked my brain as I watched her sleep, trying to come up with what I could do for her. And then it came to me with a start. Slipping from the bed carefully so as not to wake her, I covered her body with the sheets and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing I had never said that enough last time, denying myself how I felt for her as I was then. Not daring to set my heart free in fear of getting hurt.

Padding through to my desk in my red silk robe I rummaged in a drawer until I found all the notes on her novel. And then taking a clean sheet of paper and my pencil I set to work - scribbling furiously as ideas poured out of me for her book-covers. I drew for the rest of the night, chasing the dawn for as long as I dared. But as I finally crept back into bed beside her, I had a small pile of offerings for her book on my desk, carefully placed in a folder. I couldn't wait until sunset to show them to her, to gain her reaction and hopefully her approval, hoping she would realise they came straight from the heart.

I woke with great expectations at sunset, for the first time in a very long time glad to still be on this earth, to be able to see another night and to be a part of humanity. But I knew something was missing the second I drew my first breath of the evening - the very same thing that had been missing the past few months - Catalina. She was no longer in my bed or indeed anywhere in my apartment from what I could sense. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. But at least I knew where I could find her.

Showering first in vampire speed and then dressing carefully in an outfit I knew Cat was partial to - my red silk shirt and black dress pants, I grabbed the folder from my desk of the artwork that I had done for her and headed straight over to Vicki's.

She was asleep when I arrived and I was concerned for her - her body temperature higher than normal and her heart rate increased. But I am ashamed to say my concerns left the moment she woke and thoughts of a different nature entered my mind. At least until she mentioned a doctors appointment, I thought that somehow I had made her ill, that I had taken too much blood the night before and left her weak. But I was reassured it was merely an ear infection and that she would be fine in no time.

I honestly believed that the night before had been a new beginning for us. That in making love we had vowed our commitment to one another and very soon I realised what a complete blind imbecile I had been. I should have known better, but love had made a fool of me once more. I had been too caught up in the romance of it all, too delirious in the making love and I had behaved recklessly - very out of character for this experienced vampire.

Once I had recovered from the unexpected and harsh words she'd wounded me with, surprising myself at how much it really did hurt to feel you'd been used, that you meant nothing to them other than a night of passion. The tables had been turned - an almost new experience for Henry Fitzroy, except Christina had once used me to her own advantage and I had vowed never again. Funny how love can turn you blind to your best intentions.

Pulling myself together after that callous revelation I was left with the only emotion familiar to me, the one I held on to - anger. Hot, furious and I was livid with her for how dismal she was making me feel. How dare she have the audacity to treat me this way! But mostly I was irritated with myself for allowing this to happen. That I had allowed myself to be swept away by the romance and still believing in my naive notion that love could conquer all, I had left myself open to be manipulated and played for a mere fool.

Not trusting myself to be in her company a moment longer, before I lost control of my emotions and the beast clawing beneath my human façade burst forth, I left in a hurry, slinging the prototype covers at her in a tantrum - behaving childishly like the young boy of 17 I had been when I died. I raced from the office, almost knocking Vicki down on her way back, in my quest to get out of there before I snapped and lost all my restraint.

It was my unsuspecting victim, a local prostitute, who felt the wrath of my anger. I'd fled out into the city hoping to calm down and walk off this temper. But the beast and the blood craving got the better of me finally. I drank from the woman greedily with scarcely a thought for her, causing her unnecessary fear and pain as I tore at her throat with my sharp fangs. I barely noticed as her cries became small whimpers as I feasted upon her essence of life, lost in the blood lust.

Had a service door not slammed open close by us in the dank alleyway, disturbing me from my meal, I could have easily killed the poor destitute girl, could have drained her of all her blood. As it was she was she was very pale, weak and had passed out in my grasp. Moving her from the bowels of the alley to where she would be easily found, I left an anonymous call with the ambulance services, knowing they would take care of her and help her. I then retreated home forlornly, even more furious that Cat had me so distracted and agitated that I might accidentally kill someone and be that sloppy about it. Seemingly I had no influence over any of my own actions anymore - that woman had completely changed my way of life that had worked so well for me for centuries without even knowing it. And it was time to regain my composure of the situation and my own existence.

*****

After that fateful night of rejection I didn't speak to Cat for days. She avoided me and I granted her the space - nursing my own bruised heart and ego and licking my wounds as it were. But that didn't mean that I hadn't seen her - I couldn't totally give her up, even after she made her feelings towards me perfectly clear. So I watched from afar, deluding myself that I was only doing so to make sure she was alright and that she was safe. I found myself wishing she could find the happiness obviously lacking from her life - she never seemed to smile these days and I romanticised that she had been happier when we had been together - in more danger yes, but happier.

Although it wasn't every night now, I still occasionally kept my private vigil as she slept. I was allowed then to indulge in the pleasure of simply admiring her, of being within her company, in her space - without her yelling at me or us fighting over something trivial and getting into yet another inane argument as ex-lovers are apt to do. She still dreamt about me, I was sure of it - I could tell when she was dreaming. But, those dreams were becoming more frightening and disturbing lately, she thrashed about more in her sleep and woke herself with a start on occasion. I wish I knew what was causing them, what they were about and more than that I wished I could take away the nightmares for her and leave her only with contentment - she should at least be happy in her dreams I surmised. All I really wanted for her was to be safe and happy.

It was during one of my moments of keeping watch over her like some fallen guardian angel that I overheard the conversation about her going on a date with a doctor she'd met at the hospital. The mere thought of her with someone else, of them touching her, holding her, kissing her caused a low growl to erupt from my throat - the very idea was repugnant. I found myself filled with intense jealousy - an emotion I always dismissed as being useless, but there it was. I, Henry Fitzroy, was jealous and aggravated that some human man was stepping on my territory with _my _woman.

Except she wasn't mine anymore. She never really had been - even during those few precious months we'd been together and I had been allowed to feel normal, even then she hadn't been mine. Cat was far too much like her cousin in that respect and would never submit to belong to anyone. She had been my lover, my best friend and my fantasy, but she was never really _mine_. Perhaps a Vampire didn't deserve to find that someone, maybe we didn't deserve happiness for all the hurt and pain we caused, for being an abomination to this world.

And now she was making it painfully clear that we were over, that she was moving on without me. And despite the fact that the sheer thought felt as though someone had plunged my Father's sword through my heart, perhaps it _was_ time to let her go. Time for me to admit defeat and retreat with my tail between my legs. It was time for me to stop playing with the mortals and trying too hard to be like them, opening myself up for the hurt and betrayal. It was about time I behaved like the creature I was - a nightwalker, a blood sucker, a vampire.

Little did I know how difficult it would be to keep that new resolve in the coming days.

* An Irish Gaelic word - loosely translated means "soul mate".


	15. Chapter 14 'Rescue'

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Rescue****"**

"And where are you two going?" Vicki asked, returning to the office, juggling a cup of take out coffee and an arm full of various books and files, just as Coreen and I were heading out.

Looking up from clasping her cloak around her neck, Coreen replied. "I'm dropping Cat at Aviva's and then…"

"What are you going over to Aviva's for? Did something happen?" Vicki interrupted her explanations whilst dumping the books on the coffee table in reception.

"No, nothing new anyway," I informed her before she could start stressing. She'd been on this frenzied research crusade ever since Rajani had told us about the bugs. "But we're going to try a curse removing spell, figure it can't hurt," I shrugged. "And then I've been invited to stay for dinner and help plan her covens Summer Solstice celebrations." I added.

"Summer what?" she frowned, then held both her hands up as though she were stopping traffic. "On second thoughts I don't want to know."

"You don't know what the summer solstice is?" Coreen asked her amazed.

"Sure…I know," Vicki gave a one shouldered shrug, when it was obvious she didn't know. "Well…I've heard of it anyway." That much was true. "So, missy, where are you going?" She changed the subject and asked Coreen

"I have a date with Gabriel." Coreen literally bounced on the spot reminding me of some dark version of Tigger from the Winnie the Pooh stories.

"Gabriel?" Vicki questioned, trying uselessly not to smirk.

"Yes, the guy I told you about. The one I met at the psychic fair."

"Oh…him," she nodded, before taking a mouthful of her coffee, collecting her books together and heading through to the main office. "The grandmother reincarnation," she chuckled to herself as we both followed her to continue the conversation.

Coreen pouted and folded her arms stubbornly under her cloak. "I said he had a message _from _her, not that he thought he _was_ her," she pointed out. Vicki knew that really, she just enjoyed winding up her long suffering Goth assistant.

"So…is Gabriel his real name or a stage name?"

"His real name as far as I know. Go on then, get the joke out of the way."

Vicki chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she sat down in her chair. "I wasn't going to say a word," she lied. "But...if he sprouts angel wings, don't come crying to me." She fought to keep a straight face.

"You know, that's not fair! You haven't even met him and you're making fun! Not every guy I like is some weirdo," she stamped her foot.

Vicki tried very hard not to laugh, but in the end the giggles spluttered forth.

Seeing that Coreen was about to yell at her again, I stepped in. "Come on Coreen, let's get going. No use in giving her extra ammo. Vicki is just jealous because she's not getting any action," I smiled sarcastically at my cousin over my shoulder as I led Coreen from the room.

"Get lost the pair of you!" I heard Vicki shout behind us and something thud against the door as I closed it after us.

*****

Sat in Aviva's back garden, in the recently cast magic circle, I watched as she unearthed the bottle she had buried three days ago. Cleaning off the mud, she handed it to me with a smile.

"You know what to do?" She asked me.

I nodded, I'd been given instructions earlier and this seemed like a relatively easy spell.

"Okay," she nodded her assent and allowed me to sit in front of her alter still within the magic circle whilst handing me a length of string.

After paying reverence to the Gods and Goddess' represented on the alter, I began winding the string around the neck of the bottle, whilst repeating the spell Aviva had written down for me.

"A curse on me was buried deep. Bad luck towards me Sinead did sweep. I knot this string once," I tied the string tightly. "Then again," I placed another knot in the string. "That this magic was made in vain."

I spent a moment visualising on the spell and meditating to the deities before beginning to undo the knots that I had tied, dangling the bottle as I did and as the last piece of string was unwound, the bottle fell to the floor and smashed - as it was supposed to.

"And now the black magic becomes invalid." Aviva told me with a quiet smile. "Now, lets eat." She held her hand out to me and helped me from the floor before we headed inside to join some members of her coven for a small feast.

****

"So, you see I don't really know what to wear," I continued the conversation with Coreen as we returned with dinner from the Chinese restaurant down the street.

"I see your dilemma," she agreed, setting the bags down on her desk to remove her cloak.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea. It's just dinner, and a dinner I wouldn't even be having if it wasn't for Vicki's meddling!" I rolled my eyes as I hung my jacket on the stand and picked up the drinks from the coffee table. "Do you have any suggestions?" I asked hopefully.

"Let's ask Vicki. She seems to think she's an expert on dating." Coreen hadn't forgive her for her ribbing about Gabriel yet.

"Okay," I nodded and headed for the main office as she turned to collect the bags from her desk. "Hey, Vicki…what do you think I should wear tomo…" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Henry!" I gasped finding him sat at the desk, going over a case with Vicki.

Coreen, not realising I had stopped in the doorway, bumped into me then, squashing the take out food between us. "Shit!" she cursed.

I continued to gaze at Henry with my mouth wide open. I hadn't seen him for over a week, since I had told him I needed to be alone right now. Since he had walked out on me, slinging the beautiful artwork he'd done for my books at me.

"Coreen, Cat," he nodded his head curtly to acknowledge my presence.

"I…I, erm…" I eventually stammered as Coreen moved me out of the way so as she could get past. Placing the bags on the light table she began to examine the damage to the food.

"Erm…you're working. I'll just go," I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder, indicating that I was going to leave, but still stood there. I had suddenly lost my appetite altogether and didn't feel like sitting around sharing dinner - not around him. I couldn't be around him at all and not want to hold him anymore. The pull was much too strong - I simply needed him. I was losing my resolve. "Erm…" I wavered in the doorway, before realising I still had the cardboard tray of drinks in my hand. "Oh, erm…here," I stepped forward and placed them on the desk. "I'll…see you…"

"Don't go," Henry started.

I stared at him wide eyed again - was he asking me to stay? Because I would. I would quite honestly do anything he asked of me - even though I knew I shouldn't.

"I mean, I'll go," he clarified upon noticing my expression. "You stay here and have dinner. Vicki, we were done anyway?" he checked with her.

She nodded. "I think you've helped all you can for now. Thank you Henry."

He pulled his lithe body out of the chair and turned to grab his leather jacket from the back. "Well, if you need anymore help, call me." He smiled at her. "Goodnight," he added to everyone in the room, before turning to look at me. Our gaze met and held for one immeasurable, breathtaking moment. Before he pulled his eyes away and, looking down at the floor, he left in a hurry.

I sighed and flopped into the chair he had just vacated - feeling emotionally spent.

"Well, that was awkward," Coreen mumbled through a mouthful of noodles whilst Vicki rolled her eyes at her and flung her arms in the air, leaning back in her chair.

"I give up!" she announced. "Hand over the kung pao chicken!" she demanded, holding out her hand for the take out carton.

*****

"So, where is he taking you?" Coreen asked, sprawled across her bed in the room I was using during my stay and watching me get ready - the way a small child might watch her mother dress.

"Some Italian place he says he knows just off Yonge street," I replied, fastening a chain around my neck.

"Oh, I know the place. Is he picking you up?"

"Nope, wants me to meet him at the coffee shop across from the hospital," I rolled my eyes - a guy who didn't pick you up without good reason was usually a cheap date in my experience.

"Oh," she replied knowingly, having the same opinion.

I sighed then and threw my hair brush down on Coreen's dressing table. I was having trouble getting my long mane of red curls to behave.

"Let me," Coreen offered, picking the brush up and running it through my hair.

"He's not going to get the wrong idea, is he?" I asked, checking my appearance in the mirror and adjusting the top I had on so as it didn't show too much cleavage. "Maybe I should change," I wondered.

"You look fine." She met my eyes in the mirror. "If a woman can't wear what she wants without a man getting the wrong impression, it's a sad world."

"That's the problem - it _is_ a sad world. And men do." I groaned. "I should never have agreed to this. I don't even fancy the guy, why am I going out with him?"

"Because you have a bossy cousin," she grinned into the mirror. "Hand me that hair band," she pointed and began expertly twisting my hair into a fancy style. "Besides, if it goes really bad you can feign illness and leave early," she suggested. "Or, give me a signal and I shall call you and make out it's some emergency you have to leave for," she added, grinning at me. "There you go," she finished my hair and presented it with a flourish.

"Wow, thanks Coreen," I admired her handiwork in the mirror. "And…I might take you up on that offer, if things go really bad. Perhaps I should stress from the start that we're just friends…"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. Now, do you want me to drop you at the hospital? I'm staying over at Gabriel's tonight…so I won't be home, unless you need me?" she added concerned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. And thanks a lift would be nice, wasn't looking forward to walking down there in these heals." I glanced down at the black boots I had on.

****

Patrick McDonnell kept me waiting at the coffee shop for almost half an hour. There was only so long you could sit with a bottle of water and not have the staff start throwing you dubious glances. Checking my watch again, I picked up my bag with a sigh and prepared to leave. I was annoyed at being stood up because it was humiliating, but quite glad I didn't have to go through with it, though I was surprised since he'd been so insistent.

Just as I was about to leave my chair, he came charging in through the glass doors, glancing around for me anxiously and obliviously almost knocking another patron's coffee from their hands.

"Catalina!" He greeted me with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek - it would have been my lips had I not moved my face as quick as I had. He was a bit forward wasn't he? The date had barely begun. "I'm so sorry I'm late. We were short staffed and had a major trauma come in, I had to see through the back log, then rush home and change and…well, I'm here now," he shrugged, realising I didn't need to hear the long version of his story. "Shall we?" He offered me his arm.

I glanced down at it for a moment, wondering whether I should take it or not. And then thought what the hell as I curled my arm around mine - friends could link arms too, right?!

He flashed me a smile, patted my arm and then led me outside. It quickly dawned on me that we were walking to the restaurant and as I didn't know the city too well on foot, I hoped it wasn't too far to go - I should never have borrowed these knee high boots off of Coreen! He took me through some of the grounds of the Toronto University - heading into some rather deep, dark, deserted areas that quite honestly worried me. All the while he was talking aimlessly about the weather, the views, the trees and the fresh air and how nice it was to get out of the stuffy hospital for awhile - he barely let me get a word in edgeways so all that was required of me were a few grunts of agreement at brief pauses. Just as I was beginning to panic here a little - wondering what exactly he was planning as we strolled on and on through university grounds, we came out on Yonge Street and I found I couldn't help emitting a sigh of relief. Patrick heard.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it's erm…just these boots, I borrowed them and I've not walked far in them." I half lied - not about to tell him I had been convinced I was being led into a secluded corner for him to have his nasty way with me.

"Sorry, it's just I'm on call at the hospital since we're short staffed. And, it's easier to run back than take the car in the traffic. You should have said."

"I'm okay," I offered him a small smile.

We reached the restaurant soon after and were seated in the cosy dining room at a table for two in a quiet corner. As soon as we'd ordered our meal, he reached across the table and took hold of my hand.

"Oh," I gasped, taken by surprise and staring down at our suddenly joined hands.

"I'm so glad you finally agreed to go out with me. I thought perhaps I might have to start stalking you or something." He chuckled. I didn't - the way he had been pestering me I wouldn't have put it past him.

"Well, you have my cousin to thank for that." I gave him what I hoped was an amicable smile as I tried to figure out how to retract my hand from his. It was sweaty and clammy and there was still that something about him that I didn't like - but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Your cousin?" he frowned in confusion.

"Yes, she, erm…talked me into saying yes to you." I couldn't exactly tell him she forced me, could I? I mean, the guy might have feelings and take that personally.

"Then, I am grateful to your cousin." he grinned and raised my hand, puling it towards his lips and I stared in horror as it seemed he was about to kiss the back of it.

"Oops!" I gasped, 'accidentally' knocking my knife onto the floor and pulling my hand from his sharply, I bent to retrieve it.

"Oh, leave it," he told me. "Waiter," he called. "We need a clean knife, this one has been on the floor." He instructed him as he headed our way.

The waiter smiled courteously and nodded as he took the offending item of cutlery away.

"Where were we?" he asked, looking down for my hand. I'd moved them to my lap now and vowed to make a conscious effort to keep them there all night. This guy was just too much.

"Thanking my cousin," I replied. "And no need to thank her. After all_, friends _can eat dinner together right?" I tried to emphasise the friend part and hoped he would get the message. He didn't.

"Well, friends for now. But as for later, who knows?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I slouched back in my seat a little. We hadn't even had the appetiser yet and things weren't going well. It was going to be a long night.

When the waiter finally brought out our main course, I stared at my plate in horror as Patrick reached over the table and stabbed two of the cheese ravioli parcels before depositing them in his mouth with a satisfied 'mmm', before I had even tried them myself. Now, I might not have been on a date with someone who actually ate 'regular' food in some time, but that was far too familiar for a first date, right? Sharing food off someone's plate was what old married couples did - not people who barely knew one another.

"That's delicious," he grinned and then upon seeing my aghast expression, he added, "oh, sorry…I just love ravioli, but I'm not supposed to eat pasta - gluten intolerance." He explained.

I grimaced again - too much information thanks. One thing was for sure, this was not going to be a repeat performance - no more dates with Doctor Patrick McDonnell thank you! I contemplated excusing myself to the bathroom and calling Coreen to come rescue me from this nightmare, and then decided that maybe I'd wait until after I had eaten, because this pasta _was_ really good.

"So, where was I?" Patrick asked himself.

Interrogating me, I answered silently, tired with answering questions about myself and my life.

"Oh, yes…I was wondering, the guy you met last year. You said it was complicated. How do you mean?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about me and Henry. "We just…I, we're…too different. I care for him, but we can't be together." I shrugged, taking another forkful of my dinner.

"Too different how?"

I finished chewing, trying to decide how to answer that question - well I'm a mortal and he's a vampire…that different. "We, erm…we want too different things. It just didn't work between us." I answered vaguely.

Patrick nodded, seeming to understand. "What was his name?"

"Henry." I answered without thinking.

"Oh, and he's from around here." He appeared to become more interested.

"He lives here now, yes. But he's…" I paused, wondering why he was so interested in my…ex, I forced the term out - hating referring to Henry in the past tense, as far as I was concerned he was my only. Was I telling him too much?

"I'm sorry, I must seem very nosey. I'm just wondering if I have to worry about ex lovers coming after me."

_No need to worry_, I thought, _because nothing is going to happen between us. Nothing at all. _I shook my head. "No. Henry and I…well, I'm sure he won't 'come after' you." Though I wish he would, I thought to myself.

Patrick gave me that nauseating grin again as he took a sip of his wine. "You said he's not from around here originally?" he tried probing again.

"No, he's…travelled around a bit. So, where are you from? Patrick McDonnell doesn't seem a very Canadian name?" I attempted to turn the conversation around. It worked - he began telling me about himself, how his family came from a long line in Ireland and how he moved over here to pursue his ambition. I assumed he meant his doctoring.

If I'd thought I had succeeded in steering him away from mention of my vampire ex, I had been very wrong. Once he was through telling me a condensed version of his life story, he went straight back to it.

"Henry is a very old fashioned name, very English," he commented.

"Mmm," I replied, having just taken a mouthful of water. Though when I swallowed I still didn't answer him, filling my mouth instead with the dessert we were now on to.

"_Is_ he from England?"

"Yes. And his family _is _very old fashioned. Now…can we not talk about him anymore? I'm still a bit touchy." I almost snapped at him.

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry." He appeared to be suitably contrite, but there was something insincere about it. "Mind if I try a bit?" he asked, his spoon already in my chocolate mousse.

I rolled my eyes as I frowned at him - never again was Vicki talking me into anything! Think she knows what's best for me? Ha! Henry had treated me with more respect and more like a lady than this chump had!

As soon as we finished eating, I escaped to the ladies room to discover a message from Coreen on my phone asking how things were going. I told her it was a nightmare but hopefully it would be over soon - if not I might need rescuing! By the time I returned to the table, he was drinking a cappuccino - obviously not having waited to ask if I would like something else. And the bill had been delivered.

He pushed it over to me as I sat down. "Your share is $47.60, plus tips. I think you'll see I halved it fairly." He slurped some more of his drink and I hoped he'd choke on it!

Maybe I'm just old fashioned and maybe it _had _been a long time since I'd been on a date with a guy who ate _food_, but…surely when someone asks you out…badgered you to go out with them, it was a done deal that they were paying? Sighing deeply I snatched my bag off the floor and dug into my purse, glad that I had thought to take out extra money for tonight in case of emergencies.

Once done, he stood from the table and offered me his arm once more. "Shall we move on?" he asked.

This time I declined his arm, swinging my bag over that one and marched on ahead of him, praying for this night to be over sometime very soon.

*****

After unsuccessfully managing to take hold of my hand or link arms with me, Patrick had settled for flinging his arm around my shoulder - much to my irritation. He hadn't taken the hint the couple of times I'd tried to shrug him off either - only causing him to hold me tighter.

Gritting my teeth I tried my best to ignore him, whilst considering multiple notions of how I could end the night right now and just put the whole thing down as a bad experience never to be repeated. I glanced up at the tree's swaying overhead - as the sun had set, the wind had got up and it was actually quite chilly now.

I shivered and glanced around, wondering how much further we had to walk back to the hospital, when I realised I didn't recognise anything from our walk through the Uni campus earlier. So caught up in my meandering thoughts of getting rid of him, I hadn't noticed him steering me off course, so that now I found myself alone with him in an abandoned area of the university. The buildings were all boarded up and tree's surrounded us - quite isolated. Damnit! I cursed myself.

"Erm…are we…going the right way?" I asked him, hoping perhaps he'd just taken a wrong turning accidentally.

"Sure," he smiled and then turned me around in his arms to face him. "I have you right where I want you."

One glance at his face told me where his mind was at - oh no you don't mister! This was not part of the bargain.

"Relax…it's nice and quiet around here." He ran his hand down my cheek as my body bumped into the wall of the building he'd backed me into.

"Patrick…I think…I think we should end things here. I'm sure you're a great guy, but it's just not going to work out," I gasped.

"But we haven't finished yet!" He was becoming angry now and the smile faded from his face, which was edging closer to mine.

I tried to back away, but with the wall behind me and his hands holding me securely, there was nowhere I could go. So I turned my head as he attempted to force his lips on me. "Stop it!" I managed to utter.

His mouth found mine and he planted a horrid, slobbery wet kiss on my lips as my stomach recoiled against the intrusion. He groaned as he kissed me, revolting me even further. But as his hand inched my skirt up, running his fingers along my thigh, I shoved him away with all the strength I had.

"Get off me! I don't want to do this!" I struggled against him, swinging my bag against him - wishing I had something heavier in there - like a brick!

He scowled at me, taking my hands and holding them together in one of his large, fleshy ones, he pinned them above my head. "Shut up bitch!" he slapped my face and tears instantly stung my eyes.

Great - I had such luck when it came to men - my second time of being attacked in a few months. What was it about this city? His free hand began to creep up my thigh again as he resumed kissing me. I pressed my lips together, moving my head back and forth - doing my best to prevent him from kissing me again, whilst trying to keep my dinner down. I had never noticed the horrid, festering smell emanating from him before.

Feeling his thighs pressing on the outside of my own, I knew there was one chance I had - my only act of defence. I raised my knee sharply into his groin. He yelped in pain, dropping my hands and cupping himself as I scrambled away from him, my heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through my body.

But I wasn't fast enough, I stumbled on the loose gravel and was suddenly jerked back by my hair as he grabbed hold of it. He spun me around and slammed my back into the wall again. The tears flowed freely now as I winced in pain. "Get the fuck off me!" I screamed into his face. "Let me go!" I tried clawing at him, but he grabbed tight hold of my hands again.

"You little slut, you'll pay for that!" He grimaced, his face inches from mine, spittle spattering my face and I felt my stomach lurch once more.

"The lady said no!" A deep voice behind him spoke with venom.

Startled, Patrick turned his head to see who had dared interrupt him. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business pretty boy?" And he turned his attention back to me.

"I said take your hands off her!" The voice roared as I struggled.

Suddenly the body pressing me against the wall was gone with a whoosh and ended up ten feet away, sprawled on the floor. I panicked and looked up sharply as a gentle cool hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he peered at me with concern

"Henry!" I gasped, realising who my saviour was as I grasped his shirt and clung to him. I couldn't have been more glad to see him.

"Are you alright?" he repeated his question, holding me against him as I sobbed onto his shoulder. I managed to nod - I was shaken up, my back and face hurt, but I was okay - thanks to him.

"So, this is the infamous Henry is it?" he laughed manically.

Henry whirled me around behind him, protecting me with his own body as he heard the doctor get to his feet. He growled, allowing the beast to come forth as his fangs bared and he eyed him hungrily.

"Huh! Should have known…vampires are always such….pretty boys," he mocked.

My eyes widened at that - he wasn't surprised by Henry's appearance? He knew what he was? He just accepted it and wasn't running, screaming for the hills?

"It's been a long time, McDonnell!" Henry snarled.

"But I haven't paid you back yet," Patrick grinned at him. "_You _killed my Grandfather…I want revenge." He produced a dagger from his jacket pocket. "And tonight I plan to do just that."

I gasped at the sight of the dagger and upon the realisation that they obviously knew one another from some other time.

"Why her?" Henry asked, keeping me behind him by wrapping his arm around his back and holding onto my waist.

"Oh Henry…I come from a long line of vampire slayers…the McDonnell's clan can smell a vampire's whore. I knew it had to be you, this was the last known residence we had for you. I thought I smelt your repulsive stench on her the first time we met. The second time I knew for sure. And…I knew you would still be protecting her…that you'd be here if I tried to hurt her."

"You sick bastard!" I screamed at him, wanting to scratch his eyes out, realising that I had been used and hounded all in order to lure Henry to him. I made to move, intending to show him what I thought of him, but Henry grabbed hold of me again, keeping me safely behind him.

"Well, you've got me now!" Henry held his arms out and surrendered himself. "Just let her get safely away."

"No!" I screamed at him - he was not sacrificing himself for me.

At the same moment I'd screamed, Henry shoved me aside, dodging the dagger effortlessly as Patrick charged at him.

"Got to do better than that!" Henry mocked him.

He came for him again, yelling as he ran towards him with the knife raised above his head. Henry tripped him, so that he rolled over and fell on his back. After shaking his head, he got to his feet too quickly, and made another move…straight into Henry's fist. Blood spurted from his obviously broken nose as he fell on his backside, dazed.

Henry pulled something from his back jeans pocket and turned to speak to me. "Take these, and wait for me." He handed me his car keys and then pulled off his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. "My car is in the main car park, just follow the building around," he instructed as he pointed the direction.

"Henry!" I screamed as my eyes widened in alarm. With his back turned, Patrick had taken his chance, coming up behind him and sliced his arm.

Henry roared and flung the doctor backwards with a sweep of his now injured arm. "Go!" he ordered me.

"But…I…" I stammered, watching them now engaged in battle once more. Henry had him in a head lock, trying to knock the dagger from his hands.

"Get out of here! Now!" he ordered me again. I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't - not knowing what was going to happen, who was going to win. Henry was obviously the more powerful of the two - despite Patrick probably being trained for this moment since he was a child. And Henry was also now injured - therefore weakened. "Cat!" he yelled again snapping me out of my trance. "Go!" he demanded as I met his eyes and with the pleading look he gave me, I did as he said.

In the time it had taken him to convince me to leave, Patrick had got free of his hold and was thrusting at him with the dagger once more. The last I saw of Henry he was eluding him every time. As I ran in the direction he'd showed me and went to find his car, I found myself wondering if I was ever going to see him again. Or maybe he just wanted me out of the way before he released his true ferocious nature - not wanting me witness to that or what he was about to do.

*****

Finding his sleek black Jag parked where he said, it took me a couple of attempts to unlock the door with trembling fingers - dropping the keys once and cursing myself. When the lock finally clicked, I yanked the door open and scurried inside, slamming down on the central lock system.

And there I sat, huddled on the passenger seat, my knee's up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them as I buried my face in my knees and rocked gently - praying to every God and Goddess I could name that Henry would be alright.

Time seemed to pass so slowly and I don't know how long I sat there before the driver side door opened unexpectedly and I howled a deafening scream, flinging my arms over my head in defence.

"Ssh, it's just me…it's me." Henry whispered comfortingly, dangling the keys from his fingers. Great I lock myself in the car and leave the keys in the lock outside - what an idiot!

He handed me my bag that he'd obviously picked up from the floor where I'd dropped it, before he reached for me and gathered me into his arms, stroking my hair indolently as I buried my face in his shoulder - soaking his shirt with tears. "It's okay, you're okay," he murmured gently. "All over now."

He held me for some time, whispering soothing words until he was sure I had stopped trembling. Pulling back, he gazed into my face. "Let's get out of here, huh?" He gave me a watery smile as he wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs. Positioning me back in my seat, he reached over and fastened my seat belt, before starting the car and pulling out of the lot, tires squealing as he raced us away.


	16. Chapter 15 'Aftershock'

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**Aftershock****"**

Having remembered to use the underground parking lot and take the elevator from there to avoid arousing Greg's suspicions, Henry strode through the front door of his apartment with me in his arms, depositing me gently on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his eyes rapidly moving over me checking for any injuries. "Did he hurt you?"

I continued to stare at him blankly - stunned and frightened. I hadn't spoken a word to him in the car either, just sniffed quietly to myself.

"I'll get you some water," he murmured, lightly touching the top of my head before disappearing into the kitchen and returning a second later. Taking my hand, he forced me to grasp hold of the glass of water. "Drink that," he instructed, perching on the coffee table in front of me. "I'm just sorry I have nothing stronger."

I gazed up at him then, seemingly noticing him for the first time. "You saved me," I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, reaching out tentatively and brushing a piece of hair back behind my ear. "Seems to be becoming a bit of a habit, my having to save you from parks," he smiled, hoping to break the intensity with a little humour.

"But, he could have killed you!" I realised the enormity of it all - what Patrick had been, that he'd simply been after Henry and I had merely been a pawn in his sick little game. "You knew who he was, what he was after…what he could do to you. And you still risked your life, for…me." The tears spilled from my eyes again - overcome with emotions.

He shrugged. "I'd save you every time," he answered coyly. "Though, you are rather an attraction for the bad guys. It's become a full time job watching out for you."

"You were still watching me?" I asked surprised.

"Erm, yeah," he grimaced, waiting for me to yell at him again for invading my privacy. "But I was at the university to visit Betty too. I knew I could listen out for you there," he added, hoping that made things better.

"But….after all the things I've done to you? All the mean things I said…you still want to make sure I'm safe? That I'm okay?"

He shrugged again and looked a little sheepish - a rare trait for this vampire. "Only because I care," he muttered, reaching down to unfasten the now uncomfortable boots for me. As he cast them aside, I curled my legs under myself. And then, forgetting the reason why I was wearing it, I began to remove the leather jacket that Henry had gallantly given me to wear. During the struggle with Dr Patrick McDonnell, he had ripped my blouse rather noticeably and Henry had behaved like a gentleman in preserving my dignity.

He eyed the torn clothing with disdain, a low rumble of a growl escaping his throat as he fumed once more over what that psycho had done to me - of what he could have done had he not heard me in time - ignoring the fact that the doctor had tried to end his undead life. Taking a final glance at the ripped clothing, he dashed to his bedroom, returning, before I even noticed he'd gone, with a red shirt hanging from his fingers. "You can wear this," he offered, handing the item of clothing to me.

"What? Why? Oh!" I realised as I looked down at myself and clasped an arm across my chest, taking it from him and putting the glass of untouched water down. "Thank you." I whispered and covered my body with the shirt, not putting it on yet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, eyeing me with concern.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I offered him a weak smile. "Are you okay?" I glanced towards his arm that had been sliced by the dagger, but it had healed already - one advantage of being a vampire.

"I'm glad I was close by. I hate to think what that bastard could have done to you. And I'm so sorry," he hung his head in shame. "He used you to get to me…it's my fault you were in danger again. I'm really sorry, I…"

"Shh," I placed my finger over his lips. "You have nothing at all to be sorry for. If anything I led him to you. I knew there was something…evil about him, I felt it. I should have taken more notice of that and stayed clear of him."

"Even still, I doubt he would even be in the area if it wasn't because of me." He started again with his guilt trip as he slowly shook his head. "You'd never have met him…you…"

"Henry," I quietened his apologies again. "No one has ever cared for me that much. No one…but you." I realised and another tear splashed onto my chest.

He nodded his head slightly, as though taking a small bow whilst silence reigned between us. I felt emotionally spent, overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past few hours, and mostly because of the sudden realisation of the depth of Henry's feelings for me and how much that meant to me. The fact that he valued my life above his own. That he only wanted for me to be safe and unhurt, even though I had been so cruel to him these past few weeks - had sent him away from me, told him I didn't want him. I realised something else then.

"So, last year…that really was for my benefit? Breaking up with me I mean? Just because you cared about me?" I finally accepted that he had been honest with me and in that instant I fell in love with him all over again - damnit!

He frowned slightly - wondering why I was brining that up now. "Of course, anything to keep you safe," he smiled tenderly and found another stray tendril of hair to tuck behind my ear.

I nodded, but couldn't help returning his smile as the corners of my mouth twitched. Silence followed once more as we simply sat and looked at one another. And then as Henry stood, stroking his hand down my hair as he did, I stopped him.

"Is he…the doctor," I began in a strangled whisper. "Is he…"

"Dead?" he finished the sentence for me resuming his position on the coffee table.

I nodded - I hadn't been able to say the words.

"I dealt with him. You don't have to worry about him or any of that anymore." He answered vaguely and I took it to mean that he had killed him. Understandable I suppose - can't very well have a vampire slayer roaming around your territory. "Sorry. Did you like him ?" he asked casually about the man he had just killed

"No!" I almost yelled. "I mean, I suppose he was a good doctor. But…he was creepy and such a cheap date! And, like I said - I always felt there was something evil about him, something I didn't like - I guess that was the fact he was out to kill someone who…means a lot to me." I admitted - not quite ready to let slip just how much he meant to me again, yet. "I only went out with him because he wouldn't take no for answer and Vicki convinced me I needed to have some fun. He was such a jerk!."

"Well, perhaps you won't listen to Vicki's advice next time," he grinned.

"Perhaps I won't." I agreed, wondering when I had become so callous by the act of murder - even though I knew it was self defence. I knew Henry had been protecting me and I knew the doctor had been the bad guy here - he had to die. But, shouldn't I still be a little, if not upset, then disturbed?

"When you're ready, I'll take you back to Coreen's." Henry added then, leaving his seat again and heading for his studio cubicle.

"No! I mean…she's not home tonight, and I don't…I don't want to be alone," I looked at him beseechingly, far too anxious and vulnerable to be alone tonight.

"I can take you to Vicki's then?" he suggested.

I shook my head. "Can I just…I mean…can't I stay here? With you?" I asked hopefully.

"With me? You want to stay with me?" the poor vampire looked confused.

I nodded. "Please? I just…I feel safest when I'm with you," I confessed.

"Cat," Henry's voice softened and stepped back towards me. "He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He had his hand gently resting on the back of my head as he bent his head slightly to meet my eyes.

"I know that," I nodded and looked down - breaking the eye contact that I was sure was going to melt me into a puddle of goo. "But…still, I want to stay here. Please? I know I'm safe here and…I won't get in your way or anything, but…"

"Well, if that's what you really want." He gave in. "So long as you're happy."

I smiled, moved that he would do just about anything if it made me happy. "Thank you," I looked up and met his eyes again, breaking into a wide grin for him. "Erm…do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course, you probably want to clean up," he nodded, seeming to understand my human needs. "You know where everything is, help yourself. I have some work to catch up on anyway," he flashed me a smile, before taking a seat in his studio and beginning work.

In the bathroom I decided to take a shower. I was relieved that Henry was allowing me to stay - relieved and touched, because I knew it wasn't easy for him - especially not knowing where he stood with me. Poor vampire, I had him so confused. But, I didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened tonight and I couldn't deal with Vicki's probing questions right now either. She would discover the truth soon enough.

Right now all I wanted was to stay with Henry. I felt safest with him around. And, I was so damn grateful he'd been watching me tonight, keeping guard over me almost, knowing that if he hadn't it was likely I would have been raped or worse. I owed him my life - again - and all I wanted was to be with him. In every sense of the word. It was time to give in, time to stop denying myself - I was in love with him, I wanted him. And damnit, I deserved to be happy for whatever time I had left, right? Why couldn't I enjoy my last few days, weeks - if I was lucky, months with the only man I had ever truly loved? If he would take me that is.

"Nice shower?" Henry glanced up briefly as I exited the bedroom from the bathroom ensuite, before returning to the drawing he was working on. And then the pencil in his hand snapped as he whipped his head back up for a second look and his eyes widened.

I wandered towards him wearing only my panties and the red shirt he had given me to wear. The shirt was long on me - his velvet one with the poet sleeves and wide collar. "Uh huh." I smiled, moving behind him and looking at his work over his shoulder. "What you working on?" I asked.

Henry cleared his throat and forced his eyes back onto his work, brushing the pieces of splintered pencil aside with annoyance, he selected a new one from the pot in front of him. "My…latest novel. Been getting a little behind lately," he confessed.

"I'm sorry, that was probably my fault."

His eyes flashed up towards mine again, surprised that I knew his reasons.

"I mean, because I asked you to do those covers for me. Which are incredibly perfect and beautiful by the way. I'm so sorry I haven't let you know before now. But I do love them."

"Oh, right," he nodded and seemed relieved about something as he swivelled on his seat to face me. "And, erm…you're welcome. I'm glad you liked them," he smiled, twiddling the pencil between his fingers. He looked me up and down and then swiftly turned his attention back to his work.

"So, what's this one about?" I asked, moving in closer and leaning over his shoulder so as my breast inadvertently brushed against his upper arm.

"Sex," he almost yelped instantaneously and his body jerked, breaking our contact. "Erm…I mean, passion and intrigue. Something that happened in my past," he attempted to explain and vainly tried to draw some more to his pictures.

"I see," placing my hand on the middle of his back I rested my chin on his shoulder - watching him work, inhaling his scent and enjoying being this close to him again, our bodies touching as I felt the coolness of his skin on my breasts through the fabric of our shirts.

Emitting a low growl, he slammed the pencil down abruptly and stood up. As he did I noticed his eyes had pooled to deepest black and the hint of a descended fang as the light hit him. "I'll get some more water," he muttered, collecting my forgotten glass from the table and moving at human speed to the kitchen in order to calm himself down.

I watched him leave the room confused and a little hurt - was he mad with me now? Had I done something wrong? I knew he rarely allowed people to see his work before it was complete, but he'd never minded before. And then as I folded my arms across my chest, causing the shirt to ride up my thigh, I realised what was wrong. Me being around him barely dressed and then pressing my body against his - he'd got the wrong idea about my actions. He'd thought I was being flirtatious and teasing him, trying to seduce him into something. When all I'd wanted was to be close to him. My actions had been completely innocent, if a little naïve on my part, but now I felt like a bitch. I didn't want to make him feel awkward or have him think I was purposely trying to lead him on - I honestly hadn't realised what I'd been doing.

He returned a minute or so later, taking longer than he needed, with two glasses of water, sipping one himself. He handed the other to me silently, barely glancing at me as he sat down again and I knew he was trying to keep himself under control and not fall for what he thought was my come on.

"Thank you. And, I'm sorry. I won't…interrupt your work anymore." I promised, hoping he realised what else I was apologising for. I then settled myself on the sofa and fished a notebook out of my bag.

I'd made out to anyone who caught me writing in it, that it was simply new ideas for my next book, random scribblings of any inspiration that came to me. But in reality it was sort of a journal I was keeping…things I wanted to tell those I loved in case I never got chance, things I wanted, needed them to know. Letters to loved ones. I know it might seem morbid - but it was something I needed to do - something I felt I could do for those I was leaving behind. And offering an explanation to Henry - because he deserved to know the truth eventually.

It seemed only mere seconds later that I felt myself being lifted into the air. I started, not understanding what was happening and struggled against what ever was holding me up to get down.

"Ssh," a gentle voice at my ear whispered and the hold on me tightened. "You fell asleep. I'm just taking you to bed," he explained.

I relaxed then and buried my face in his neck, breathing in the delicious scent that was all him. Holding me deftly in one arm, he pulled the sheets back from his bed with the other, before setting me down amongst the silk sheets.

I snuggled into them and moaned slightly - another reason for wanting to stay - Henry's bed was so damn comfortable. I felt him pull the sheets over me then, he brushed his thumb against my forehead and begin to silently leave the room.

"Henry?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He paused at the door.

"I just wanted you to know. I 've never stopped loving you," I mumbled, my eyes already closed.

A moment later I felt the bed dip behind me as he crawled in. "Sleep well my love," he whispered, placing his cold lips against the back of my neck. I smiled to myself as I then felt his solid body curling around mine behind me and his arm wrapping around my waist. I snuggled back into him and grasped his hand in mine as I contently drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16 'Reconciliation'

**Warning!!!! The ending to this chapter is rather steamy! So don't read if you don't like that kind of thing!! Other than that - enjoy!!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**Reconciliation****"**

Ten minutes or so before the sun set found me back in bed beside Henry, propped up on my elbow gazing at him intently and enjoying the view. How on earth had I denied myself this pleasure for so long? To simply enjoy his body - the pale softness of his chest with it's light dusting of hair. His neck, so defined and manly. The pout of his luscious lip's relaxed in sleep. The gentle swoop of his nose. His soft chocolate curls tousled on the pillow he rested his head upon. Even the curl of his eyelashes - I drank all of it in greedily.

To be honest I had spent most of my day since waking, simply lying here watching him, waiting for sun set. It had been after noon before I woke and apart from bathroom visits and dealing with Vicki and Coreen on the phone asking how my date went - I had spent most of my time here, curled beside him writing, reading and napping, though distracted mostly by him. Thankfully Coreen had decided to spend the weekend at Gabriel's, so I hadn't been missed yet.

Twilight couldn't be far off, his body twitched slightly, as if readying to wake from his deep vampire sleep. Slowly I reached my hand out to trace him with my fingertip - caressing his full lips as I felt them tremble and slowly curve into a lazy smile - he was definitely waking. I traced his eyes, the slope of his nose, the dimple in his chin and all around his hair line as though trying to memorise his features from touch alone. He lay still, still trapped in his sleep as he allowed me to touch him.

But then I grew bolder, feeling cheeky. I had been a good girl all day and not peaked, despite having the urge to lift the sheets. But the fact that he wasn't jerking out of his sleep to stop me exploring him increased my confidence. I allowed my fingers to trail lower, following the line down the centre of his chest towards the hair beginning just under his belly button, circling it a couple of times, before slipping under the sheet. Daring to venture down towards the treasure I knew I would find there.

Quick as a flash, Henry inhaled deeply and his hand moved with lightening speed. I didn't even see it as he caught hold of my wrist, holding it away from him between thumb and forefinger.

"That belongs to me," he muttered.

"Sorry," I whispered, my confidence all but dissipating as I blushed.

"Do _not_ play for me for a fool. I am not to be taken lightly." He warned me, flinging my hand away from his body.

"I…I'm not. Henry…I'm sorry." I stammered, distressed now that he seemed angry and upset with me. I looked up at his eyes briefly - they glared at me, full of resentment.

"I am not merely your play thing. I am a _vampire_," he reminded me unnecessarily as he sat up in the bed and threw me a warning glance.

"God Henry, I'm sorry alright!" I snapped and made to climb from the bed. What was his problem? I was just having a little fun.

He caught me by the arm before I left the bed. "Why are you still here?" He wondered.

I sighed. "Give me a few minutes and I won't be." I snapped again, trying to get free from his powerful grip. "Henry," I glanced down at my arm that he was holding.

He followed my gaze and let go. "Sorry," he muttered.

I rubbed my arm and glared back at him, wondering when everything had turned wrong again. I thought I had decided to give in, to stop denying myself of him and simply to love him and allow him to love me. - damning the consequences. Ohh, it dawned on me. Riiight - I had decided that., but I hadn't exactly let him in on that decision yet. So, how best to tell him?

I sat on the edge of the bed, still and quiet, not sure what to do now. "Henry…I…I'm really sorry. Honestly I'm not playing you or thinking you're my play thing. I was just having some fun and I know I shouldn't. But…I…I've missed you, missed this," I nodded towards the bed. "I…I would never treat you like that. You're more important to me."

"So, last week was merely a test then?" He referred to our night of passion and then my later regrets and ignoring him. "Or was I not important enough then?" He scoffed, throwing back the sheets and swinging his legs over the edge of his side of the bed - facing away from me.

He sounded so bitter - what on earth had changed since I'd fallen asleep last night? I cringed, feeling horrid about it all. "I'm sorry…" I repeated yet again. "I know I shouldn't have given in, shouldn't have let down my guard. But…I was confused and I know I was a bitch, but can you accept that I had my reasons?"

"You were confused about sleeping with me? Did you perhaps think I was someone else?" He twisted his head around and raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"Oh for Gods sake Henry!" I flung myself back down on the bed, frustrated with him. "You're making this _so_ hard. Okay, last week I selfishly slept with you and I know I shouldn't have. But I don't regret it for one moment because I wanted it, because I wanted _you_, because you turn me on so damn much that I couldn't hep myself. Besides," I looked up at him coyly, "I didn't exactly hear your disapproval. You wanted it too." I reminded him.

He merely frowned at me - he couldn't deny that fact.

"What happened between me falling asleep last night and you waking up? You were so…gentle last night and loving. And now…you're all pissed with me."

"I had chance to think," he answered simply. "And forgive me if I don't trust your intentions."

I understood then - he was not only angry with me, but hurt and almost offended by what I had done. He wasn't used to being taken advantage of like that - he was after all of noble blood, to be treated with utmost respect and reverence. Whatever he wanted - he got it. And perhaps he was more annoyed at himself, that he, a vampire of paramount strength, had submitted so easily to a mortal, had allowed passion and lust to control him.

"This isn't how I envisioned this happening" I sighed to myself and flung my arm over my face.

He turned again to look at me, intrigued with what I meant by that.

"If you would listen to me for a damn minute, instead of sitting there behaving like some innocent little girl you believe I deprived of her virtue - when you must have done that to a thousand woman in your…lifetimes." I added - his frown told me I shouldn't have. "But perhaps you might realise that what I'm trying to say is that…I, love you. And I want you, us - that I want _us_ back." I peered out from under my arm, trying to gage his reaction to that.

He sat staring at the door of his bedroom, seemingly in deep thought. "You love me?" He questioned quietly, sounding full of emotion.

I nodded and raised both my eyebrows at him as I lowered my arm, waiting for some response.

He lay back down in the bed beside me, turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Why?" he wondered, "I mean…why now?"

"Because I'm so damn tired!" I sighed

"You're tired?" he was confused again.

"Yes," I whispered quietly, whilst daring to reach out and brush a curl from his forehead that had fallen across his face. He smiled at the gesture. "I'm tired of denying myself the one thing I want - you. I'm tired of running from you, there's not many places left to hide. I'm tired of trying to avoid you, your touch, your glances. Tired of pretending I no longer care, when every time I see you, all I want…is to hold you."

I bit my lip as I waited for him to respond - not knowing which way this was going to go as he just stared at me in complete silence, holding perfectly still. His eyes moved, fixing his gaze with mine and then glancing away again - obviously trying to gauge how honest I was being, trying to see into my soul, trying to read my mind.

"I…I can understand you not believing me or trusting me," I continued, frustrated waiting for him to say something. "I mean I know I've behaved strangely since I returned to the city. But, I have had my reasons and I had to…"

"Harden your heart," he interrupted and I realised that's how he saw me - as a cold hearted bitch.

"Protect my heart," I corrected him. "But the fact is, no matter how much you hurt me before…and how it could finish up that way again…I have to take this chance because being without you was so much worse. Because last night I meant what I said, I have never stopped loving you - not for a minute and you're exactly what I need…the only man I have ever loved, the only one I want and…" I faded off as I saw the hint of a small begging for release on his lips. "So…what do you think?" I asked, taking hold of his hand hesitantly. "Can I have you back? Can we try this again?"

He glanced down at my hand holding his, my thumb brushing his knuckles softly as I waited for his answer with baited breath - knowing if he rejected me now it would crush me - but I couldn't not try.

"Before I answer that, there's something I have to say," he began ominously and I frowned. This was it then, heartbreak number two. My heart begged for release, to scramble away and hide before it could be mauled once more and unconsciously I hung my head as I began to back away from him and slide from the bed, ready to leave him alone once and for all. "Hey," he whispered, one delicate cool finger under my chin lifting my head to meet his gaze. "I want to say that…I love you too," he murmured as his face broke into a wide toothy grin, revealing those dimples I adored.

"Henry!" I squealed and flung my arms around him, pummelling his back for worrying me. My heart leapt to life again, beating powerfully as if in approval of his words. It hadn't felt this light or this free since, well…last year when I had still been with Henry.

Henry laughed and held me tightly, burying his face in my hair as he allowed me to hit him - I knew it was having no effect on him whatsoever. "You don't have to beat me up y'know," he chuckled, his breath on my neck causing goosebumps to course down my spine.

I pulled back, ready to apologise to him, but before I could get the words out, my mouth was covered with his. My lips pressed into his just as eagerly as I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him close to me, still afraid this wasn't real, that any minute I was going to lose him again. His tongue opened my mouth and delved inside as we both moaned into the kiss. His hands on my back tightened their hold. His tongue dancing within my mouth brushed against my own, causing my body to shudder and my temperature to rise - desire was a potent emotion around this vampire. Yes - I had definitely missed this.

The kiss would have gone on and on had I not needed to breathe. He smiled at me and brushed his thumb along my kiss swollen lips as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You are sure about this?" He asked, his eyes rolling up to gaze into my own as his lips lightly brushed against mine.

I closed my eyes - his so close were making me dizzy. "Yes," I nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything…I love you - being without you was making me miserable - I was only hurting myself more trying to stay away from you."

He kissed me again, a little firmer this time. "Then don't," he whispered. "You can have me back and we'll make this work somehow."

I smiled and kissed him this time, before he lay back on the bed and pulled me to rest upon his chest, holding me close to him as I rested my palm on his satin cool skin.

"You really think we can make this work?" I mumbled, absentmindedly tracing invisible patterns on his skin with my fingertip as he ran his fingers through my hair - something I usually hated, but he was always so gentle about it.

"I'm willing to work at it if you are," he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"And…even if, some day…for some reason I finish up hurting you or causing you pain, even though that's the last thing I want to do. But…if that was to happen, something out of my control…you won't hate me will you? If things don't go the way we want them to?" I was worried - it was alright saying damn the consequences - but he would be the one left to deal with them and I felt guilty about that.

"I won't hate you," he promised me, squeezing me closer against him, if that was possible. "I could never hate you, I never have." He ran the back of a finger down my cheek.

"Good…because I know this isn't the whole standard 'marriage, 2.4 children and white picket fence' scenario but…it _is _what I want. I don't think I ever fitted into the _'__normal__'_ mould anyway - it's not me to conform, I wasn't born for that. This, me and you, is exactly what I want." I peered up at him and kissed his chin. "And okay, so you're a vampire and it may not be the perfect situation for us, but then is anything really perfect in this world? Who decided the definition of perfect anyway? Perhaps we all just expect too much, want too much, rather than just appreciating what we do have?"

"That's very philosophical of you." He seemed rather amused by me.

"Well, it's either that, or I have just lost my mind entirely."

Henry laughed at that suggestion.

"But I don't care…you're worth it. I was born to love you, and you were reborn to wait for me." I sighed dreamily and lay my head back down on his chest.

He chuckled lightly to himself, his fingers pausing in their movement as he thought over what I said. "Maybe you're right," he muttered to no one in particular and resumed his rhythmic stroking of my hair. His other hand grasped mine which rested at his waist as he laced his fingers through mine and snuggled in a little closer with a contented sigh.

We lay that way for some time, listening to one another's breathing - slipping back into our relationship so easily, as if our bodies, our souls remembered this and fitted so well together - like two pieces of a puzzle. I felt complete when I was with him and all the hurt from the past few months disappeared, all the uncertainties of my future were of no concern here - I was in my own little fairytale and I didn't ever want to leave.

So it was with some displeasure as Henry rolled me over, kissed my lips fleetingly and then flung the sheets back ready to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"I'm hungry," he replied over his shoulder, looking for his jeans on the floor.

"Well, there's a meal right here," I offered, brushing my hair to the side to expose my neck. "You can drink my blood."

"No my love. You know I won't treat you as a meal if we're together. Our bond means more than that. Besides, you've been sick." He leant over and softly kissed my forehead.

"But I'm fine now," I protested. "And…" I faded off as a horrid thought struck me.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing my expression abruptly change.

"If you fed from me when I was sick…would it affect you?" I wondered.

"No," he replied simply.

"What if it was more than your average infection? If it was…different somehow, not normal?" I was worried now that I had damaged him.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned, taking more notice swinging his legs back onto the bed and leaning against the headboard to look at me. "Is there something going on?"

"I just…I'm curious is all." I played it off as nothing. "I'm just wondering what would happen if you chose the wrong…meal one night, that's all?" I shrugged.

"No, it wouldn't affect me. My body is essentially dead - any kind of infection or disease - different or not would have nothing to attack or feed on. Plus, my body is frozen this way - to get an infection, to become sick your body has to change, I can't do that."

"Oh," I smiled, relieved.

"Why did you bring that up?" he stroked his finger down my cheek and his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Wait a minute, that…doctor, he said he had seen you more than once at the hospital? Why is that? There is something going on, are you sick? Has something happened to you?"

I looked away from him, afraid my eyes would betray me and he would read the truth in them whilst I waved away his concerns. "That was just the ear infection I had…I had to go back for a check up and stuff," I lied.

"Really?" I knew he wasn't convinced - he had that distressed look in his eyes.

"Yes, that's all. It's nothing," I insisted.

He wasn't easily persuaded as he frowned at me. "Cat? What is it?"

"Nothing!" I answered again exasperatedly. "There is nothing go on. Don't worry your pretty frozen head about it." I poked my tongue out at him so as he knew I was just playing.

He scowled at me again, staring intently the way he did sometimes as though he was trying to get inside your thoughts.

Sighing, I rolled over and flung my leg over his hip before pushing myself to sit up so as I was straddling him. "It's nothing…" I lent forward and kissed his lips briefly, teasingly. Sitting back up I squirmed, trying to get comfortable, to which he groaned and closed his eyes briefly, I grabbed hold of his hands. "Alright? So…your hands, my body. Now!" I placed his hands on my breasts.

For one ghastly moment as he held still and gaped at me and then down at where I had placed his hands, I thought he was going to begin lecturing me again about not merely being my sex toy. But then a naughty smirk began to grow on his lips and one of the hands on my breasts squeezed gently as he began to fondle me through the red velvet of his shirt I was still wearing - it felt nice against my bare skin as I moaned appreciatively. His other hand fixed to the back of my head, tugging me towards him and enveloping my lips with his own.

With my hands splayed on his chest to keep my balance, I explored the smooth contours of his body, fingers running through the sparse covering of faintly coarse chest hair, discovering his pink firm nipples and thumbing them liberally, causing him to groan into the kiss and react beneath my hips.

Gasping for air a few moments later, I pushed him away from me momentarily so as I could catch my breast. Meanwhile his hands ran up my thighs knelt either side of his body, they continued upwards, over the soft velvet of the shirt and brushed over my breasts lightly. There, keeping his focus fixed on my eyes, his lithe fingers began to pop the buttons of the shirt undone, one by one - moving agonizingly slowly so that I had to fight with the urge to shove his hands out of the way and rip the damn garment off of myself.

Finally he had all the buttons unfastened and he pulled the fabric aside to reveal my femininity - as though he was opening the most expensive, most precious gift. Cupping a breast in his large, masterful hands, he leant forward slightly and resumed the kiss. Our tongues danced together, he licked my lips with the tip of his tongue, I licked his in response before locking mouths together and kissing deeply.

I moaned softly as his thumbs grazed over my nipple causing it to pucker under his gifted attention. Expert fingers rolled the tip between thumb and forefinger, gently pulling on it, pinching slightly - not enough to cause pain, merely pleasure, causing it to grow beneath his touch - blood engorging the nerve endings, sending it a deep pink.

His fingers found my other breast, lightly caressing the underside, before teasing the nipple the same way.

"Oh," I gasped in a breathy moan that sounded embarrassingly needy escaping my throat. I broke the kiss temporarily as liquid fire pooled between my legs.

The shirt was pushed down my arms, his sensitive fingers following it's trail on my skin, causing more goose bumps before it was pulled away and tossed carelessly across the room - leaving me sat upon him in only my black panties.

As his hands continued to caress my body - sliding over my back, down to my backside and around to my breasts once more, never neglecting them for long, I buried my head in his neck. I kissed from his defined jaw line, to his ear and down to the cleft in his clavicle, alternating between butterfly kisses, tiny circular licks and gentle nibbles - making his body tremble and moan as his manhood still trapped beneath my backside reacted and throbbed against me, growing hard.

I wiggled atop of him again purposely, teasingly - feeling every contour of his erection through the simple barrier of his tight boxers, the silk sheet and my own underwear. He screwed his eyes shut and hissed as my movement rubbed against him. All the time I was still raining kisses down upon his body, trailing my tongue from his neck to his chest and nipped harshly at the hard buds of his rosy nipples - as I did his body jerked beneath me.

Suddenly he growled, grabbed hold of my waist and in a blur he flipped me over and was above me, pinned between his thighs - all happening in less than a tenth of a second. I gazed up at him, dazed a little as he winked and grinned that wide grin of his I loved so much, revealing his adorable dimples and emitted a breathy chuckle at my reaction. The smile looked strange coming from someone with eyes of deepest black and fangs glinting beneath his lips - but it merely served to turn me on all the more. He kissed me once - long and deep.

And then proceeded to cover me in kisses - returning the attention I had served him. I giggled and squirmed beneath him - the touch of his cool lips on my body tickling me. Until he zoned in on my sensitive, erect nipples - suckling on them, lathing them with his tongue, nipping gently - going back and forth between the other - his mouth making mad passionate love to my breasts and driving me insane. I could feel the rush towards the centre of my body already - the hot desire dripping from me.

I cried out, taken off guard as one razor sharp fang purposely pierced my nipple. I was aware it should hurt as I watched a small droplet of blood trickle down over the swell of my breast, before he poked out his tongue and he licked it away slowly, relishing the taste of my blood as he looked up at me. And I was aware that many people would find the act disturbing. But there was no pain and no revulsion - quite the opposite, the action brought about my first orgasm of the night as I panted beneath him, my body rolling against him, feeling the tip of his hard length against my pelvis as he knelt between my open legs.

Satisfied for the moment, a large smug grin adorned his handsome features which had morphed back into his human form as he watched me come down from the high with raised, curious eyebrows. I opened my eyes then and reached for him, jerking him forward to kiss him and the smile he gave me lit up his entire face. I kissed him with new inflamed passion - deep and longing as our mouths moved together and tongues brushed against one another.

Ending the kiss, Henry began a trail from my lips and on down my body, on and on - he saluted each erect nipple with a kiss and continued his venture. I bit my lip, waiting with baited breath, hoping he was heading where I thought he was. His tongue dipped into my belly button, making me giggle beneath him, he grinned before his lips carried on. He kissed my thigh, going down my leg as I opened up for him, all the time his hands running up and down my legs, my thigh, the back of my knee, my calf to the ankle and up again. The feel of his satin soft cool fingers felt luxurious against my heated skin and for one inane moment my mind appreciated the fact I had recently had a leg and bikini wax. Shaking the absurd thought from my head I concentrated on what he was doing to me.

He ran his tongue up my inner thigh until it reached my covered sex. And then he licked up the other leg, kissing the skin, nibbling gently, it was torturous to have his tongue so close and yet so far. And then, looking up into my eyes, he grasped my underwear and wrenched it free - the elastic gave away easily and he tossed the ruined item to the floor.

I moaned loudly, whispering his name as his fingers entered me first, running up and down the entrance, circling the hard bud begging to be touched, until he inserted one, and then another finger inside me, moving them in and out. And then he lowered his head and the feeling of his cool mouth on my heated desire gave me reason to scream out loud as my body convulsed around his fingers. The unique coolness of his lips and tongue was such a diverse element I came again, before he had barely touched me.

This wasn't something Henry did very often. He didn't need to - he satisfied a woman easily enough with simple penetration. But when he was making love to a woman, when he cared for them, I knew it was different - I knew he liked to worship their body, to truly make love to them in every sense of the word - to make her feel not just appreciated, but cherished, like the most expensive and exquisite prize in the world.

He was certainly doing that right now - he was definitely getting the favour returned later. His masterful tongue swirled around me as his fingers buried deep hit the spot many failed to find and I ground hard against his probing fingers. His eyes rolled upwards fixing his gaze on mine as his mouth moved upwards to that hard bud and lavished it with unrelenting attention I grabbed a fistful of his hair and screamed his name out loud, fearing that not only his neighbours would hear, but the people in the apartment block across the street. He was simply that good, that expert at this - damn he could teach humans a thing or two. Within seconds a climax rose hard and fast in a sudden and violent burst, my body undulating as he continued throughout, leaving me open to wave upon wave of pleasurable feelings.

Until I had to pull him away, selfishly yanking at his hair to get him to stop before the pleasure became pain - it was just too sensitive now. He smirked up at me, as I let go of his hair, barely aware what I had done to him, still in the throes of passion. Leaving kisses along my skin, he began to slowly crawl up my body, like a hunter seeking out his prey, keeping his eyes on me. I grinned at him, waiting expectantly, grasping him around the neck and jerking him down to my lips as soon as he was close enough. I kissed him with enraged passion, tasting myself on him as he returned the kiss just as eagerly.

As we kissed, the stiffness of his engorged manhood nudged at my very aroused and fiery opening. I raised my hips, seeking his entrance and he pulled away. I did it again and he pulled away once more. Feeling his lips curve into a smile against mine, I knew he was doing it on purpose - teasing me, driving me crazy with wanton need.

"Henry, please…" I muttered, tugging my lips from his.

He just grinned at me and returned to the kiss. I tried again, wrapping my legs around his waist and crossing them at his backside, but he still kept it just out of reach, nudging against me. I raised my hips again, he pulled away - him being the much stronger of us two.

Grasping hold of his face, I pulled his lips from mine. "Henry…please. I need you!" I demanded of him. He merely chuckled at me and continued to run the tip of his generous length along my opening.

"Oh God - just do it!" I slapped his backside.

Finally, broad hands cradled me against him and the plump head of his erection pressed against the wet folds at the entrance of my body before thrusting all the way inside in one swift motion. I threw my head back on the pillow, grasped at the bed sheets and we both groaned loudly as he filled me completely.

Henry grunted as my body convulsed around him already and he held still, kissing my neck as he did. And then he slowly pulled out of me before slamming back inside, his hips thrusting back and forth with lightening speed. He slowed the tempo after awhile, going deep and long, before returning to the fast, short thrusts - alternating all the time and keeping me in a state of orgasm throughout - one after the other like waves crashing against the shore.

Rather abruptly I found myself being tossed around again, so that in the matter of a mere second Henry was behind me and I was on my knees. I blinked, wondering how that had happened without me realising, and wondering even further whether he had even left my body at all or not. He began the smooth rhythm again, taking me firmly from behind, and that was when I remembered about a vampires staying power. He placed small kisses along my back as he cupped my swinging breasts hanging beneath me. I wasn't sure how much more I could take, being in a perpetual state of arousal was rather exhausting, but then at the same time I didn't want him to ever stop.

"Henry…" I moaned, my voice thick with desire. "I want…ohh…" I broke off as he hit the right spot again. "Please…I want to….see you…" I managed to get out.

Not stopping for one second, he spun me around again, being incredibly delicate with me and fulfilling my request acquiescently. His force slowed down a little, the strokes becoming long and lazy - becoming more tender and romantic. He rained short sharp kisses to my lips, which I responded to keenly between satisfied sighs and moans leaving our open mouths as I clung to his back, raking my nails up and down his skin and my legs locked around his backside once more, holding him as close to me as physically possible.

He uncurled my arms from around his body, fingertips running lazily, light and wispy up and down my arms as he stretched them out either side of me. Until he grasped hold of my hands, lacing his fingers through mine, squeezing my fingers as he moved his body on me and in me. His head nuzzled into my neck and his tongue licked the point I knew he could see and smell my blood pulsating beneath.

He must be close, I knew he was about to bite me and I welcomed it eagerly. He raised his head, deep dark eyes meeting blue, fangs bared, asking for permission to drink my blood - he never took my blood without my consent. I returned his answer by drawing his head down and kissing him tenderly, mindful of the sharp fangs in his mouth. And then he returned to my neck, as I arched it for him. The moment those pointy teeth pierced the skin I came with such forcefulness I thought I might pass out. My blood flowed into his mouth as he gulped it down and I felt him explode inside me, filling me with his seed.

My body continued to vibrate under him, finding it hard to come down as he sealed the puncture wound at my jugular. I gasped, drawing in air to my overworked lungs as he softened inside of me. He raised his head, licking his lips before kissing me once and rolled to his side. I lay on my back - unable to move as my chest heaved and my body hummed and my eyes closed. I could quite easily have drifted to sleep now - I felt exhausted and yet satiated.

Henry sighed happily as he pulled me into his arms and my head fell onto his chest. "You okay?" He suddenly wondered, peering down at me and pushing the sweat soaked hair off my face.

I merely nodded and grinned dreamily up at him.

He chuckled and held me tighter, kissing the top of my forehead. "You just rest my love," he whispered as my eyes closed and I drifted into a post coital slumber.


	18. Chapter 17 'Repercussions'

**Chapter Seventeen**

"**Repercussions"**

I was far too tranquil and cosy by the time I eventually woke the next afternoon with my arm flung across Henry's chest possessively as he lay in his comatose sleep. I sighed contentedly and snuggled into him further, the coldness of his body not bothering me in the slightest as I vowed not to move from this spot until he woke too. But, I was human and eventually I had needs that couldn't be ignored for long. Sliding out of the bed and standing made me all too aware of the re-acquainted twinges in my abused body - I ached in delicious places that I had long since forgotten about and walked rather stiffly to the bathroom, playfully cursing the cause of my twinges - the vampire who lay undead in the bed.

Bathroom needs taken care of for now, I rummaged through Henry's closet for something to wear, since most of my clothes had been ruined, and I found an old light grey pair of sweats that surely must have been a fashion mistake from the 80's, shoved to the back of a shelf. I smirked to myself, trying to picture Henry wearing it and I couldn't - a royal vampire wouldn't have been caught dead in it, and then the irony there made me laugh out loud - after all, Henry _was _dead! Still, at least it was warm and comfortable, I mused.

Realising how famished I was, I dropped a swift kiss to his forehead on my way out of his bedroom, heading for the kitchen in the hopes that Henry hadn't thrown out the left over pizza. The one he had ordered for me last night after I woke from my sex induced nap and before round two commenced. Mercifully finding the remains of the pizza stored in the fridge, I shoved a couple of slices in the microwave that I swear hadn't been touched since I'd stayed here last year and heated them up, whilst my mind returned to last night and round two with an electrifying tingle down my spine. That had all started because of my questioning…I wanted to know why, if his body was frozen and couldn't change, as he claimed. Then how come he could…well, rise to the occasion? After finding my question hilarious he reminded me of the physical procedure for erm…well getting to that state - blood pumping into the veins and making things go hard, and that blood was one thing he rarely lacked. I'd blushed then, and said that perhaps he should get a refill, his answer was to prove to me that right now he didn't need one. Mmm…there was no wonder my body was rather sore and tender in places, I grinned to myself as the microwave announced my food was ready.

Nibbling on the far too hot pizza, I wandered through to the library and crashed on the sofa, flicking the TV on as I did. Curling up in the corner, I grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels, hardly pausing on any station as was my bad habit. Testing the temperature of the pizza with my lips, I set the remote down for a moment to take a bite, and as I looked up at the news bulletin on the screen, the face of someone I hoped never to see again stared back at me.

"Shit!" I whispered as the colour drained from my face and the pizza slipped from the plate - splatting cheese side down on the rather expensive looking ornamental rug. "Oh damnit!" I muttered, picking the piece up quickly and eyeing the red tomato stain on the pile. Trying not to think about what I had seen on the TV, I rushed through to the kitchen hoping to find something to clean the stain with, realising that Henry and I had a huge problem. A missing persons report had been filed for Patrick McDonnell and the last time he'd been seen - right before he left the hospital to meet me, was mentioned in the report.

I scrubbed at the rug as thoughts rushed around in my head. Would they find him, dead and obviously murdered where we'd left him? What if Henry had left visible bite marks? They didn't heal or fade once a victim was dead - even I knew that much vampire lore. I knew the majority of the police force would be scratching their thick heads over the cause of death, but there was one detective who would immediately point the finger at Henry - Mike Celluci. What if someone remembered him from the restaurant or had seen him out with me? What if they realised I was the last person who had seen him alive? Oh crap! And just when I was becoming content with life again.

I sat back on my heals and stared at the stain that would not come clean. "Sorry Henry," I muttered out loud and gave up. I'd pay to have it professionally cleaned for him if needs be I decided and took the cloths and detergents back into the kitchen, along with the pizza I had now lost my appetite for.

After spending some hours wandering aimlessly around his quiet apartment, reading various books, trying to write, attempting to watch a movie and ignoring phone calls from Vicki (since I assumed she had seen the news too and I couldn't speak to her yet) I did anything to try and keep my mind off this new huge weight resting on my shoulders. In the end, I decided to go and relax in a nice hot bath, knowing that might sooth my sore muscles and nether regions as well. Which was where Henry found me when he finally rose.

An impish kiss to my lips startled me in my relaxed state as my eyes snapped open and focused on his grinning face inches from mine.

"Henry!" I shrieked at him. "Don't do that!" I flicked water at him from the bathtub, quietly taking in the fact that he was quite naked

He simply chuckled at me as he went in for another kiss. And this time I grasped hold of him, urging him closer and eventually pulling him into the bath with me. He landed with a splosh between my legs and we both laughed. As water sloshed over the side of the tub. Henry smiled at me lovingly, brushing a wet strand of hair that escaped from my clip, back to the top of my head. I returned his smile in the same tone - I had missed this so much - life felt perfect with him in it again. And just as I thought that, the horrid reminder rushed back to the surface.

"We have a problem," I began, pushing my fingers against his lips which were about to kiss me again.

"Mmm, we do." He kissed my fingers before moving them aside and kissing my lips again. "I had forgotten how much you drive me to distraction. I will never get any work done and my agent will kill me, again," he chuckled.

"No…I mean, something serious."

"Hey, that is serious. I don't want my agent kicking my butt."

"Henry," my tone was an urgent whine . "Patrick McDonnell was on the news - he's been reported missing." I told him straight up, knowing that would get his attention.

"Oh," he turned serious and readjusted his position in the tub with me.

"Will they find him?" I asked, wondering what he had done with his body.

"Possibly," He shrugged.

"And will they know who killed him? I mean, 99.9% of the police force won't, but we both know someone who will blame you the second he see's puncture wounds on his neck."

He shook his head. "I left no incriminating evidence. He stabbed himself with his own dagger," he told me for the first time, catching me off guard. "You didn't need to know what happened before," he cupped my cheek and whispered gently. "You had enough to deal with. But…he was aiming for me, tripped and fell on his own dagger before I got the chance to rid the world of his sorry ass." His tone implied that he was disappointed by the fact - he'd wanted to kill him.

"O…oh…" I stammered, a little stunned by the unspoken confession. "Then you're alright then. But…what if they know I was out with him?"

"Who knew you were going out with him?" he wondered.

"Vicki and Coreen…and I guess you did," I sighed.

"No one else? No one at the hospital?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so…I met him across the street from the hospital…so someone might have seen us, but I didn't tell anyone else I was meeting him. He might have told his colleagues, I don't know…and…if anyone remembers me from the restaurant or whatever, I will be searched for, questioned and most likely become suspect number one!" I wailed - becoming panicked.

Henry leaned over, took my hand and kissed my lips to calm me. "Ssh," he whispered. "Don't upset yourself about it."

"But what if they do? Just when my life is happy again…I can't leave you." I sobbed.

He gathered me into his arms and held me tight against his wet chest. "I won't let them. If needs be I can use my powers on them if anything happens. But no one is going to find you or suspect you. I promise." He sealed it with a kiss.

I sighed and wiped at my eyes, feeling foolish. "Vicki's been calling all afternoon, I suppose she saw the report too. I've been ignoring her. Maybe we should go speak to her, tell her everything, then…she could speak to Mike, find out what he knows? See if I need to worry?"

"If it will make you feel better?" he asked.

I nodded, kissed his lips and pulled myself up in the bath. Henry groaned watching my wet naked body climb from the tub inches from him and submerged himself under the bubbles as I giggled at him - throwing the sponge at his head. "Get out and get dressed!"

"By the way." I started, pulling the track suite back on after towelling off. Henry eyed me and the outfit with both amusement and incredulity. "Don't look at me like that, it's out of your closet," I laughed. "Which is why we need to stop at Coreen's on the way so I can change and…well, attend to some human needs."

"Okay," he nodded, searching for his own clothes. "But if anyone asks, I deny all knowledge of that offending garment being anywhere near my closet!

I laughed at him and finished dressing, pulling my damp hair back into a simple ponytail.

"Oh yeah," I remembered as he led me from his apartment a few minutes later. "The erm…the rug in the library probably needs cleaning," I glanced back towards the open door of said room. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for it and…"

"Why does it need cleaning?" he wondered, pausing with the door open, stood in the threshold.

"Because I dropped pizza on it and the stain won't come out," I confessed quietly, looking away from him.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I'll just get a new one then," he added casually, taking my hand and leading me out to the elevator as I looked at him incredulously, shaking my head in amazement - he meant that as well!

****

Henry pulled up outside Vicki's apartment. He'd turned the engine off, unfastened his seat belt, got out and walked around to my side, in that time I'd just sat there staring straight ahead.

"You getting out?" he asked, opening the door. "What's wrong?" he questioned, noting the expression on my face.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him indifferently. "Oh, I…just…" I fumbled with my seatbelt and sighed deeply as Henry leant over to help me with it. "Why on earth do I feel like I'm taking you home to meet my parents?" I asked him.

Henry chuckled. "Vicki is rather formidable like that. She won't be happy about us, will she?" he assumed.

"I don't think so." I shook my head slowly with a touch of regret on my lips.

"Come on then, let's get it over with and go face the dragon," he smirked as he took my hand and helped me from the car, before closing the door and leading me up the stairs.

Both Vicki's and Coreen's head sharply looked up from the laptop screen they had been peering at as I opened the door.

"Cat!" Vicki scolded. "I've been calling you all afternoon. Where the hell were…" And she paused as Henry followed me through the door, obviously not missing the fact that he was holding my hand. Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at our clasped hands with disdain, and then looking up at me, she took her typical defiant stance - hands on hips. "Explain!" She uttered the one word with contempt.

As if only just realising what had ticked Vicki off this time, a large grin spread across Coreen's face as she leapt out of her seat. "Oh my god! You guys!" she almost shrieked with glee as she threw her arms around me. "You're back together! That's just so awesome…and soooo cute," she enthused.

Vicki cleared her throat loudly behind her, irritated at her obvious displeasure being undermined.

"Hey Coreen," I smiled, dropping Henry's hand and pulling her arms off me. "And yes, we're back together," I looked up at Henry and smiled.

"Excuse me!" Vicki raised her voice and every head turned to look at her. "I thought you were _dead_! Last I see of you, you go out with some guy who turns up missing, presumed murdered. I've had Coreen tracking down every possible route you could have taken and we were about to go looking for your _body_! And all the time you were playing house with the damn vampire? And how the hell did that happen anyway?" She yelled at us, her anger and yet underlying concern evident in her voice as she stomped back to her office.

"I'm sorry Vicki. That's…kind of what we're here for. We need to talk to you." I began to explain, following her and leading Henry after me. Coreen hovered in the doorway, nothing being able to wipe the delighted grin from her face.

"Oh, now it's all 'we' again?" she scoffed, plopping down in her chair and slamming her feet up on the desk. "How…sweet." She mocked us.

"Hey…" I began. I didn't need this from her right now.

Henry touched my shoulder lightly, urging me to calm down. I sighed and sat in the chair opposite her desk. Henry stood behind me protectively. "Vicki, we have more pressing issues than our relationship status. Cat will explain that to you later, I'm sure. But right now she needs to speak with you about the Doctor's disappearance." Henry explained for me.

"Fine, go on then!" Vicki waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, obviously not thinking it was anything serious.

"First of all, you knew I wasn't dead - stop being so melodramatic! I spoke to you the day after about my date."

"Seems you missed out an important part. Or did you not notice your date going missing on you or very possibly being murdered?"

I looked down at my hands on my lap, that ghastly night coming back to me in all it's lurid glory and a shiver ran down my spine over what could have been, would've been had Henry not been there. I closed my eyes as I shuddered in fear and attempted to compose myself before I spoke.

"Cat?" she softened her tone then, thinking perhaps she had gone too far and really upset me.

Henry sat in the chair next to mine, he threw Vicki a look of contempt and then took my hand. I looked up at his eyes, he smiled at me and nodded as he gave me comfort. I always felt safe with him.

"He, he tried to kill me," I whispered. "Patrick, erm…the doctor. He used me to get to Henry…he was…he was a vampire slayer."

Coreen gasped and covered her mouth. Vicki watched me doubtfully, not totally believing me yet.

"His family have been seeking revenge on Henry for years. He said he smelt vampire on me, and knew this was where Henry resided, or thought he did. So he used me, knowing 'my' vampire still had…ties to me and that if he tried to hurt me, Henry would come to protect me."

Henry squeezed my fingers reassuringly in his hand.

"Riiight," Vicki nodded. "A vampire slayer? Didn't look much like Buffy, did he?" she chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter Victoria!" Henry reprimanded her.

Vicki's eyes widened in surprise at Henry's stern words and full use of her name. "Fine, go on." She waved her hand towards me, realising where Henry's loyalties lay again, and it was not with her.

"So, he…tried to hurt me. He led me to an abandoned area and…well, he…" I faded off, not wanting to repeat what he had been trying to do to me. Henry's thumb brushed over my knuckles back and forth in a calming effect. "He shoved me around a bit, he tried to…force himself on me and then Henry turned up…he'd been keeping an eye on me, making sure I was safe." I smiled to myself. "Patrick knew who and what he was…Henry recognised him….they fought and Henry gave me his keys, told me to go to his car, keep out of the way. And then he took me home." I finished, at least my side of the story.

"So…this Patrick is…"

"Dead," Henry answered. "We fought and I would have killed him. But, he tripped and fell on his own knife…it pierced his heart. He died within minutes."

Despite the fact that he had been a jerk, that he had tried to violate me, that he had wanted to kill the man who meant the world to me…I still cringed at Henry's flippant explanation.

"And…have you told the police any of this?"

"No!" I yelped. "How could I? What should I tell them? The guy they're looking for was a vampire slayer intent on killing my lover?" I questioned. Vicki winced at my use of the word 'lover' whilst Henry's lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she threw her hands in the air.

"Henry's safe…they won't know he was involved at all. But…if someone remembers me with him, if he told anyone I was going out with him that night…they're going to quickly realise I was probably the last person to see him alive and point the finger at me."

"Again, what do you want me to do?" she dropped her feet to the floor and sat up in her chair, leaning over her desk towards me. "I can't wave a magic wand and make it all go away."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know that. But…I was hoping you could speak to Mike? Find out what's happening with the case…if they found the body yet, have any leads? Just so I know if I have to worry or if Henry needs to…vamp them."

He shot me an amused look at the term I used for his supernatural powers.

Vicki sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face. "How do you expect me to get that information from him?"

"Use your charms," I grinned. "Come on, you two are pretty close again these days…he'll tell you something."

"He'll get suspicious of why I'm asking," she warned.

"Then distract him," I suggested. "Go on, call him and just see what he says."

"Now?" she yelped.

I nodded. "Please? I'm worried. I can't deal with all this now…I can't go through interrogations and stuff. I have no alibi other than being with Henry. They probably have no clue he was with me or where he went or anything, but…just in case. Please? I am family," I pointed out, using that trump card against her.

Vicki sighed again and cast a wary eye towards the phone. "Coreen!" she called, not realising the assistant had been stood in the doorway the whole time. "Oh," she stopped when she saw her there and realised she'd made her jump in alarm. "Why don't you go to the Chinese and get us some dinner? I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. Take these two with you," she pointed between Henry and I, "whilst I make this call."

"Sure," Coreen held her hand out for cash, but before Vicki could delve into her drawer for any, Henry had his wallet out and placed a few bills in her outstretched hand. She looked down at it warily.

"What? Not enough?" Henry asked, about to pull a few more out. Poor love didn't have much idea about how much food cost - money was immaterial to him after all.

"It's erm…plenty," she gulped, holding her hand up to stop him giving her anymore. She glanced at Vicki, thinking she would protest about taking his money, but she just shrugged. "Come on then," she joyfully called to the two of us. "You can tell me more about your…reconciliation," she giggled as she retrieved her cloak from the stand and skipped ahead of us.

I laughed at her as Henry groaned under his breath and we followed her out.

Upon reaching the Chinese take away, amongst Coreen's constant bubbly chatter and countless questions, Henry saw me inside safely and then kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Where you going?" I pouted at him.

"Have to go get my own dinner," he grimaced.

"Oh." I stiffened at the realisation of what he meant, and the fact that within moments he'd be with another woman, his lips on hers, holding her. I shook my head to disrupt the images in my mind

"Don't worry," he whispered for only me to hear. "I'll only feed from the bad guys, no chicks." He promised me with a chaste kiss to the lips before he fled from the eatery.

Coreen sighed at us as I rolled my eyes again and whacked her playfully with my bag.

******

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then. Bye Mike." Coreen and I heard the end of Vicki's phone conversation as we returned with the food. "You owe me dinner!" Vicki pointed accusingly at me as we entered her office.

"Huh?" I asked puzzled as I placed one of the bags down on her desk. Wasn't that just what we'd been to fetch and Henry had paid, so what was she talking about?

"I had to have some reason for calling Mike, so I asked him out to dinner, tomorrow. And you're paying!" She informed me.

"Fine," I shrugged, taking my soda and heading over to the sofa. "So…what did he say?"

Vicki collected the bag from her desk and joined me at the sofa as Coreen eagerly scooted over too. "No body yet and no leads, they think he just skipped town. When I tried to delve deeper, he got suspicious, said he hoped this had nothing to do with the freaky side of life. I lied, but…said we had seen the doctor at the hospital when you were sick and we were just wondering about him."

"You didn't!" I gasped, almost choking on the sip of my diet coke I had just taken. "Now he knows we have some connection."

"I didn't say he treated you or anything. I just said we saw him. Besides, they're not going to go looking into every patient file to see who he's treated - they'd need a mighty big warrant to justify that if he did. Do want to know the rest?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she shovelled rice into her mouth.

I nodded, trying to find the box of vegetable spring rolls I'd ordered for me.

"So, they've been asking around the hospital a bit and apparently no one knows much about him at all. He's a bit of a loner and not very popular with his colleagues. One of the nurses actually said she found him creepy and wouldn't be surprised he'd got himself into trouble. They only missed him because he failed to answer his beeper and didn't turn up for work."

"Oh," I nodded, trying to pick up the spring rolls with chop sticks. I gave up and picked it up in my fingers. "So…am I safe?"

"It would appear so. No one knows anything about him. They can't find any leads on him, he doesn't own a credit card so they can't check that and his…"

"What about his cell phone records?" I dropped the spring roll back into the box abruptly. "If they check those they'll know he called me"

"Mike says he doesn't appear to have one."

"But…you know he called me, all the damn time!"

"Maybe he had a disposable cell phone?" Coreen muttered, fighting with a chopstick full of rather long noodles.

Vicki wagged her chopstick at her in agreement. "Which would mean no traceable records unless they actually got hold of it and the sim card to check his call log. He probably still has it on him. Or it's at the scene."

"Which means when they find him, they'll be able to check it." I groaned.

"We can get Henry on the case. He knows where the body is, he can go check for a cell phone. And…where is Henry?" Vicki only just noticed he hadn't returned with us.

"He erm, he went to get his own dinner," I replied, trying not to think about what that entailed, despite his promise to me.

"Oh," she nodded and then, "ohh," she added as it dawned on her what he was doing exactly - hunting.

"What if he has a computer or laptop?" Coreen mumbled again. "Or he might have some kind of diary or something…maybe mentions Cat and/or Henry?" she suggested.

"Oh great!" I sighed and tossed the carton of food onto the table. Every time I thought I was in the clear, something else would ruin that notion.

"Well…we can go check that as well. Even though interfering with evidence goes against all my trained police protocols, but Coreen, you're computer savvy, you go with Henry when he gets back. He can break in undetected and you can check for files on his computer and get rid of them, if there are any."

"You know, he was a trained vampire slayer, from a long family line, I doubt he's going to leave any records of what he was doing or his suspects lying around. He'd have been trained better than that." I mused, talking to myself more than anyone.

"True…but just to be sure."

Coreen nodded in agreement. "I'll go find his address," she decided and headed back to her computer to use her super google knowledge to hack into any systems she might need to.

Vicki watched her go, and then turned to me, whispering. "So…how did you and Henry…"

I shook my head. "Not now. I'll explain everything later, but he might be back soon."

"So, he doesn't know everything?"

"No, later, alright?" I hissed.

Henry was indeed back a few minutes later, just as we were finishing up our takeout dinner. He walked into the room and upon seeing me, his entire face lit up with a wide grin.

"So, what's the news?" he asked, perching on the arm of the sofa beside me. I was relieved to smell no hint of another female or anything else unsavoury on him.

"We have some work for you to do," Vicki started, heading for her desk.

"You need me to vamp them?" he assumed, becoming alert and following her.

"No, not yet. But, we're worried he might have a cell phone on him or something back at his place about either of you. So…you need to find the body again and search that whole area for a cell phone. He probably has a disposable because no records can be found, but we know he constantly called Cat on something."

Henry nodded. "I can do that easy enough."

"And then you need to go to his place. Coreen is getting his address. You need to take her with you and check for anything that could be on his computer or written down about either of you. There might not be anything, as Cat said he's not going to leave details of what he's doing laying around. But, just to be sure."

"Okay," Henry agreed, ready to get going.

As if on cue, Coreen flew back into the room with a sheet of paper in her hand. "Got his address."

"Then let's go." Henry decided and followed her back out, forgetting about me in his haste to get on with things and put this behind us.

"I'll erm…see them out." I mumbled under my breath and dumped my empty soda cup in the trash, pushing past Vicki and following after them. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Henry later tonight and I just wanted to say goodnight.

"Henry?" I called, closing the office door behind me and heading down the stairs. I caught up with him on the next landing where he'd waited for me.

"Hey," he smiled, reaching out to take my hand and pulled me close to him. "Erm…Coreen," he fumbled in his pocket. "Why don't you go get the car unlocked?" he suggested, handing her his car keys.

"Oh, yeah, right." she giggled, glanced at the pair of us and skipped away.

"Will I see you later?" he asked softly stroking the back of a finger down my cheek.

I shook my head. "That's why I came after you. I think I had best stay here tonight and explain things to Vicki," I nodded upstairs. "I just want her to know where you and I stand. We are…"

"Lovers again?" he asked, smiling at me, finding my bashfulness appealing.

"Yeah," I lowered my head, examining my fingernails.

Henry placed his index finger under my chin and raised my face till my eyes met his. "Of course we are. I thought I'd told you, I love you," he whispered softly and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, my hands encircling him as his held my face tenderly between his broad palms.

"Love you too." I whispered breathily as we parted and my face flushed. "I'll erm…I'll come by tomorrow, before sunset." I promised.

He fiddled in his pocket again and then pulled a key from a key ring. "My apartment key," he divulged, pressing it into my palm and curling my fingers around it safely. "So you can get in."

"But, how will you…"

"I have my ways," he chuckled.

I nodded in understanding.

"I'll let the doorman know to expect you and let you up," he added.

I nodded again, not really wanting to say goodnight to him at all. We'd been apart far too long…we had so much catching up to do and I knew there might not be enough time to do it all…I didn't know how long I had left with him and I didn't want to waste a second.

"I'll see you later then? Just let us get this out of the way first, and then we can be together." He spoke as though he had read my mind.

"Yeah, we'll be together then." I smiled at the thought. "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight my love," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine again. The kiss was quick, but deep, his tongue probing my mouth briefly. Before he pulled away and smiled at me. He gently tucked me under the chin with his fist, and then backed away with a small wave, heading to Coreen waiting for him in the car.


	19. Chapter 18 'Explanation'

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**Explanation****"**

Re-entering the office, I closed the door behind me quietly and wandered aimlessly through into Vicki's office where she was making some notes in a file. I barely noticed her, my thoughts were completely elsewhere and I held a secret smile on my lips.

She looked up at me warily and then noting the expression on my face, she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "So?" she asked, putting her pen down and giving me her attention.

"Want a coffee?" I asked, not hearing her question as I took the pot from the machine and headed into her private quarters to fill it without waiting for an answer.

She followed me into the kitchen as I filled and switched the kettle on in silence. "Are you going to tell me?"

Deciding I couldn't be bothered using the percolator, I placed it in the sink and continued to take two mugs down from the cupboard above the sink. "Tell you what?" I asked, finding the jar of coffee.

She lifted one eyebrow and stared at me in disbelief. "About the meaning of life!" she muttered with sarcasm. "You and Henry of course. Why are you back with him? After you had us all playing this maddening game of keeping secrets from him?"

"Because I love him," I replied simply, spooning instant coffee into the mugs and avoiding looking at her expression. "I love him and without him my world falls apart. I can't be apart from him Vic, the idea is unbearable and it I was making me more miserable trying to stay away from him, so I gave up."

She simply looked at me, trying to understand, wanting to understand, but not succeeding at all. "You gave up?" she asked dryly. "Just like that?"

"Yes. He saved me Vicki, again. All he's ever wanted is for me to be happy and to be safe…and he risked his life to keep me that way. I just can't stay away from him, I can't ignore him - he's like air to me, he's elemental to my life. And, I don't care that he's a vampire, that he's not human - he means the world to me, I simply can't live without him and I want to stay with him forever."

"Be careful what you wish for," she muttered under her breath.

I shook my head sadly. "I don't expect you to understand Vicki. I guess you've never felt this strongly about someone. Sometimes it scares me how much I love him," I confessed.

Vicki sighed, finding the idea nauseating. "So, this whole game we've been playing for weeks, about not telling him why you're really here. Keeping secrets from him. I thought you wanted that for his benefit, so he didn't have to go on living with an eternity of guilt."

"Yeah, well…I decided that perhaps I was being a bit selfish," I shrugged, digging in the drawer for a spoon.

"Selfish?" she still didn't understand. "You're not making much sense," she shook her head slowly.

I dropped the spoon in the mug and leaned on the counter, turned to look at her. "Okay, look at this logically. If anything does happen to me…how long before Henry finds out? How long before he knows the truth? I'd give him a few hours - he'd get the information from somewhere, if not from you or Coreen." Vicki was about to protest, but I held my hand up to stop her. "He would use his powers to get what he needed, you know he would. So, he would know why I died, he'd blame himself and feel guilty, only he'd go through that after I'm gone. When I thought about that, I realised I hadn't told him because I can't bear to see him go through that, can't bear to see him in pain and blaming himself for something that he had no control over. And yet, I hadn't considered how he would feel after, that he would still suffer then and blame himself, with no one to convince him otherwise, no one to tell him _I_ didn't blame him, that he was worth it. So, I was being selfish, thinking only of myself and not wanting to bear witness to his pain and torment."

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense," she nodded, but didn't appear totally convinced. "So…have you decided to tell him everything now?"

I shook my head as the kettle boiled and I poured the water into the two mugs over the instant coffee.

"No?" she exclaimed. "Then…"

"Maybe I don't need to." I looked up at her. "Vicki, right now I'm feeling so good, healthy and so…happy, it's like being back with Henry has made everything alright. My heart has healed…I feel complete. The ache in my chest has gone. Maybe he was the answer, maybe being away from him was the reason for my illness."

Vicki looked as though she was going to puke. "Yeah, right," she added unconvincingly.

"Well, maybe some of the spells and rituals I have been doing with Aviva have helped too. Whatever it is, I'm feeling great. I haven't had this much energy or felt this well since…well since Henry broke up with me. So…maybe there's no need to tell him? Maybe it's all over?" I went to the fridge for the milk and missed the sceptical look she gave me.

As I turned back to her she caught herself and plastered a smile on her face. "Well, I suppose you could be right. But, if…you did get really sick again?"

I nodded. "If I do get sick. I'll tell him everything and try to make him understand why I kept it from him. But, it's not going to happen. I'm fine." I smiled, I had myself completely deluded already as deliriously in love as I was.

Vicki rolled her eyes to the ceiling and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Look, I'm glad you're happy. Truly. It was heartbreaking to see you so miserable. And, although I still don't think Henry is the right guy for you, you know him being an undead vampire and all, whatever makes you happy hon'," she hugged me, momentarily forgetting her usual stance over emotional exchanges.

"Thanks Vic," I hugged her back. "It means a lot that you can accept us."

"Yeah, well….where's my damn coffee?" she demanded, the emotional moment over. But there was laughter in her eyes and I knew that she was secretly thrilled I was feeling well and grateful that Henry had made her cousin happy - she deserved it, for however long it lasted.

******

"Hey, you heading off already?" Vicki looked up from the pile of mail she had just been to collect.

"Yeah," I pulled my bag over my head and hung it low across my body. "I need to do some shopping and then pick up a few bits from Coreen's first." I explained, checking in my bag that I had picked up my cell phone.

"Oh…so you're going over to Henry's tonight?" she assumed correctly, dropping the mail on Coreen's desk for her to deal with later. Since Coreen had been out all night working with Henry, Vicki had generously given her the day off.

I looked up and nodded, smiling at the mere mention of Henry's name. Vicki gave me that nauseated look she always had when I went sappy on her.

"Just…be careful alright?"

"Henry won't ever hurt me," I began to protest.

"No, I know he won't. If only because he knows I'll stake him if he breaks your heart again," she snickered to herself. "I mean…don't go staying up all night with him, not getting any sleep or eating properly. Don't over do things and make yourself sick again and do not let him feed from you! You don't want to weaken yourself, you don't need any more infections, your body can't cope…."

"You know you sound like my mother!" I cut her off with a grin. "Honestly Vicki, I'm fine." And I was sure I was - as far as I was concerned the curse had been lifted - Henry's love had cured me.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I added, my hand on the doorknob ready to head off.

"Sure. Come by tomorrow and I will make sure you eat!" she laughed at me, turning to head back into her office.

I laughed too and opened the door, only to walk straight into Mike who almost knocked on my forehead.

"Oh, sorry…hi…" he looked startled.

"Hey Mike. Vicki! Mike is here!" I called back to her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, coming to meet him in the doorway of her office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…I thought you might want to know. We found that docs body this morning," he announced indifferently.

I looked at Vicki as my face paled and I felt dizzy, having to sit down quick.

"Oh, right…so where did you find him?" she asked, collecting herself quickly and trying not to attract too much attention to me.

Mike turned to give me a curious look as I sat with my head on my knees on the chair behind him. "We, erm…is she alright?" he asked Vicki.

"She's fine," Vicki waved away his concern. "So…what happened to the doc?" she got him back on topic.

"Looks like suicide," Mike shrugged. "We found his body in an abandoned area of the Toronto University campus. Looks like he fell on his own knife."

"So…is that it? End of investigation?"

"Probably. Rajani's not done with the body yet. But she says the initial hunch is probable. I spoke to the only living relative I could find, back in Ireland, and they seemed to accept the suspected cause of death. So unless Rajani comes up with anything hinky, we close the case."

Vicki nodded and shared a look with me. I knew she'd be making a trip down to the morgue to have a little chat with Rajani later - and make sure nothing hinky did turn up.

"Thanks for letting us know Mike. I do appreciate it. Sorry the guy was found dead though," she lied. "He seemed like a good doctor - a tragic loss." she managed to fake a hint of a condolence.

"Yeah…the manager at the hospital didn't seem too upset, just muttered about having to find a new replacement for him and started rummaging about with applicant files," Mike sighed and ran his hand over his tired face. "Anyway, I also came to ask…can we take a rain check on dinner tonight? I only just got off duty after 24 hours straight and I need sleep. Do you mind?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, that's fine." Vicki smiled at him. "You get some rest Mike, you look like hell!" She chuckled. "We can make dinner another night. Don't worry about it." she tried to reassure him, but I knew she was disappointed. Vicki denied her feelings to the world and it's mother, but I knew she cared deeply for Mike.

"Thanks Vic," he grinned at her. He cared too - you could see it in the way they looked at each other. "So….I guess I'll head home and drop into bed now," he groaned.

"Hey, if you get hungry later. Give me a call, maybe I could bring over some take out?" she suggested, forgetting I was there.

I fought to hold a giggle in, she didn't care about him - yeah right!! As they made their rearranged plans for later, I snuck out and gave them some privacy, finally allowing my giggles to burst forth once out of the building. Maybe with a tiny bit of meddling from Coreen and I, it was only a matter of time until they got back together too - they belonged with one another!

*****

By the time I had done my shopping and then stopped at Coreen's for a while, packing a few clean clothes into a bag and then staying to eat with her, it was just after seven when I entered Henry's apartment. I crept into his bedroom, chuckling to myself over the fact that I was being so quiet so as not to disturb him - when in reality I knew nothing would wake a sleeping vampire. I dropped a kiss to his icy forehead, stroked a hand down his bare chest and then pulled the sheet over him. Turning around, I sighed - it was still late June and the sun wouldn't be setting for another couple of hours at least - what to do with myself until then?

I wandered around the apartment, exploring everything that was typically Henry - every grand, expensive piece of furniture, every priceless antique - heirlooms, strange headless statues and then the modern stuff slotted in so perfectly they didn't look out of place. I took some time to inspect his latest work on his notice board - the past few issues seemed to have been on the same theme - losing lovers to the dark arts…and I thought I recognised my images in a few sketches. I tried to settle then on the sofa in his main living area - easily finding my favourite position from last year in the corner of the leather furnishing, and attempted to read my book, but I couldn't unwind - I had to keep checking the time, dismayed each time to realise only a few minutes had passed. In the end I took out my laptop and switched it on, pleased to discover that the wifi connection in the building worked with my isp, and I logged in online.

I spent some time checking emails, messing about with networking sites, checking for updates on my favourite sites and then began googling all manner of weird and wonderful things - just to keep myself busy. I had found something quite amusing to look at just before the sun set, and was still absorbed in it when Henry woke - laughing out loud at something I had just read.

"What are you giggling about?" Henry appeared from his bedroom in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer shorts.

"You stunk!" I told him, amidst further giggles.

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding offended.

"'_The Tudors were very smelly - they didn't believe in bathing,'_" I read out loud with a giggle from the website I was looking at.

"What on earth are you looking at?" He became intrigued as he peered over my shoulder.

"I googled your dad," I told him matter-of-factly.

"You _googled_ my father?" he repeated finding the idea absurd.

"It's very…interesting. They don't mention you much though - suppose it's deemed as a disgrace and something to try and hide. Funny how an illegitimate Royal child still seems scandalous almost 500 years later." I added, returning to Google and typing in his name. A few articles about his graphic novels came up, signing appearances, photos of his work and one or two rare press photos. But I clicked on the historic stuff and found a very old portrait of him from his human childhood.

Henry rolled his eyes behind me. "Why are you looking at that?"

"That is horrible!" I shrieked and turned to look at him. "It looks nothing like you either, I mean…you had to have been a much prettier child, because you're beautiful now."

He gave me a smug grin and I received a kiss to my temple for the compliment.

"What the hell is that you're holding?" I asked, pointing to it with the cursor. "It looks like some freaky ugly cat with a human's head!"

"I can't say I remember," he sighed. "It probably wasn't even of me anyway. People lost facts and fabricated truth over the years. If you really want to know about my childhood or my ancestry, you can ask me. I'm more reliable than some historical websites."

"I know what I need to know - you were born, you were reborn and you're here right now - that's all that's important to me." He kissed me again. "I was just bored, waiting for you to wake. Well, I was going to write some emails, but I got distracted," I admitted, closing the lid of the laptop and putting it onto the table.

As I leaned forward to put it down, Henry crawled into the seat behind me and pulled me into his arms to rest against him. "So…still bored?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey!" I slapped him playfully. "Is that all you think about? Don't you want to ask about my day or anything?"

"Hello my love, and how was you day?" he kissed my cheek as he almost mocked me.

I pulled a face at him and smacked his arm again.

"Oh, how did it go with Vicki last night?" he asked, before I could answer him. "Do I need to hide my Father's sword from her again?" he chuckled, his nose buried in my neck, inhaling my scent and causing goose bumps to break out all over my body.

"She was…alright about it, in the end," I smiled, realising that she had been. "I think she's just glad that I'm happy again and…that. Though she did say that if you break my heart again she will stake you!" I warned, poking him in the ribs.

"Never," he whispered.

"You'll never break my heart again or she'll never stake you?"

"Both?" he grinned impishly. Seeing the perturbed look in my eye, he held his hand over his chest. "I will never hurt you," he vowed and pressed his lips to mine with tenderness - kissing me long and deep.

"Good answer," I smiled as he pulled away and I had got my breathing under control once more - after millions of kisses, I doubt I would ever get used to him or stop feeling stunned around him. "And how did last night go?" I asked.

"Good," he nodded. "We found the phone - I kinda dropped it into the Uni's incinerator. And then we searched his place for anything - we didn't find much, a photocopy of your hospital admission records, which I guess he took for your number and there were some notes scribbled on the back. Coreen said there was nothing on his computer - well nothing but some dodgy porn," he grinned wryly. "She did all kinds of searches, but found nothing." he explained.

I nodded - I already knew most of it from Coreen - including the kind of dodgy porn she'd found and had to tell me about - I knew it must have been sick if it had even grossed her out! But I'd wanted to ask him too - I was grateful they went to that much trouble to save my ass.

"Well, it looks like it's all over anyway. Mike came over just as I was leaving Vicki's this afternoon - they found his body this morning and are putting it down to suicide. Unless Rajani comes up with anything hinky - but Vicki was going to have a word with her."

"That's good," he sighed and pulled me closer into him. "I didn't like you being worried about something _I_ did," he added, kissing the top of my head as his thumb brushed against the side of my breast. "Have you eaten?" he suddenly asked then.

"Yeah, I ate with Coreen." I answered him warily.

Abruptly he was off the sofa and in front of me before I'd even noticed him move, his hand held outstretched towards me with a look on his face that told me much more than words could ever convey.

I smiled and blushed slightly as I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead me to the bedroom - well, we _did_ have a lot of making up to do!


	20. Chapter 19 'Artwork'

**Chapter Nineteen**

"**Artwork****"**

It was so easy being with Henry again, we slipped back into our relationship as though the past few months apart had never transpired. The only difference being that perhaps he was that tiny bit more loving and tender - realising what he had now, what he could lose. And he told me he loved me often - something he'd never done before until the very end. No matter how many times he said it, each time my heart pounded and butterflies took flight inside my stomach.

I was perhaps a little guarded and maybe too clingy at first - terrified of losing him again, of spiralling back down into the deep dark hole. I knew the pain of being without him and I never wanted to experience that again, fearing I wouldn't survive a second time.

Perhaps everyone really did have their soul mate out there, mine was just a little unorthodox - not someone I had envisioned myself with when I was playing weddings with my Barbie dolls as a child. But then when had I ever conformed for anyone? Henry was meant for me - I was sure of the fact. He had been turned into a vampire in order for his soul to remain on this planet until I was born. He was my true soul mate - the love that cut across all convention, morality and category - our souls had joined, swirling together as one, so that he was a part of me and I was a part of him.

Never having been a huge fan of the sun or the heat before, it was relatively easy to really start hating the summer months. The sun set far too late and rose far too early, meaning I only got approximately six hours with Henry a night before the dawn took him away in his comatose sleep once more. I felt guilty about taking all his time up, considering he didn't have that much to play with right now, and I knew he was getting even further behind on his novels - but he never complained, he simply wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

I found myself falling into an easy pattern of going to sleep when he did, waking around noon and then spending the rest of the day with Vicki and Coreen, before heading back to Henry's before twilight. We were rather absorbed with one another, rarely leaving his apartment but for moonlit strolls or to satisfy both our hungers when needs be - though Henry allowed me to keep some food in his kitchen again, in case of emergencies when we simply didn't have time to go out - it was on those occasions when he would feed from me without me having to beg him. Not that I ever told Vicki he did!

So, it was with some surprise that Henry announced he would be taking me out somewhere the following night - asking me to meet him at his apartment all ready to go by sunset with the request that I dress semi-formally. Coreen and I were like two excitable school girls discussing the high school prom all day - speculating where he was taking me, what I should wear, how I should do my hair - until it appeared we drove Vicki insane and she sent us both home so as I could get ready with Coreen's help.

*****

"Henry?" I called, letting myself in his apartment door and stepping inside. I was a few minutes late and thought he might be anxiously waiting for me.

"I'll be right out," he called back.

I sighed and began pacing the small entrance hallway, fussing with my dress and wondering for the hundredth time if I was overdressed as I smoothed it down again. It was hard to decide what to wear when you had no idea where you were going!

I heard his bedroom door open, I paused in my pacing and turned to speak to him, to ask him once more where exactly we were going. Only as I turned, I wasn't able to form words - all I was able to do was look at him in his well cut, and knowing him expensive, black suit over the white dress shirt, with my mouth hanging open.

"Wow," we eventually spoke at the same time. "You look beautiful." We spoke the same words again and then broke into a fit of giggles.

Henry stepped towards me and admired me close up. "Really, you're beautiful," he whispered, his nose at my collar bone inhaling the perfume I was wearing as his arm encircled my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"It's not too much?" I asked, fiddling with my dress again. My outfit consisted of a black lace sleeveless dress over a purple strapless satin underlay, the dress finishing just below the knee. A pair of black Lolita shoes that tied in a bow on my ankle completed the outfit. My long red hair had been defined into ringlets, which had been pinned up so as they cascaded down my back in a waterfall of curls.

He stepped back, looked me up and down and his expression was unreadable for a moment, before he frowned and dashed back to his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried now that I was over the top.

"Nothing," he assured me in a soft whisper, back at my side before I'd noticed. "Just…thought there was something missing." He held my hand up.

Dangling at my wrist was a gold bracelet encrusted with diamonds that hadn't been there a moment ago. My jaw dropped again. "Henry…I…can't…are they real?" I asked in alarm, touching them lightly, afraid I would break them.

He nodded. "And, yes you can. Now, shall we go?" He took my hand and hooked it into his before I could protest.

"But…"

"Shh," he kissed the top of my head. "It's for you…let me buy you pretty things. You deserve them."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument and followed him out the front door of his apartment and into the elevator.

Greg, on duty downstairs at the door, eyed us with leery interest as he wished us both a good night.

****

The party at the opening for a new Art Gallery in the city was in full swing by the time we arrived. Dozens of people milled about with crystal flutes full of champagne, admiring art work and air kissing one another - artsy, pretentious, classy type people and I immediately felt out of place as I clung to Henry for security.

Henry caused a buzz when he entered the room - people eager to meet him and speak with the reclusive artist as he was passed from person to person, claiming he simply _had _to speak to this person and that person.

To be fair, he never let go of my hand once and introduced me to everyone proudly as his partner, his lover, his girlfriend. I merely smiled politely and nodded at everyone, too shy to speak.

"Sorry about this," he whispered once he finally managed to get away from people. "I thought it would be more fun for you. I only agreed to come because a friend co-owns the gallery," he explained, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handing me the glass. "We can leave if you like?" he offered.

"No," I smiled, realising this was of some importance to him and he wouldn't let down a friend. "It's okay, really," I assured him, taking a sip of the champagne. This was a part of his world after all, part of who he was - the artist. And perhaps it was something I would just have to get used to if I wanted to be with him.

"Henry! Darling!" A young blond haired woman flung herself in his arms. I recognised her, but couldn't place where.

"Maya," Henry held her at arms length. "You're drunk again," he added with disappointment.

She giggled. "Oh, hello," she suddenly noticed me and held her hand out. "Do I know you?" she asked, peering at me through narrowed eyes.

It was then that I realised where I knew her from - she'd been the girl at Henrys' apartment, the one I had mistakenly assumed he was sleeping with.

"This is Catalina, my girlfriend," he smiled, letting go of Maya and wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

"Hi," I took her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

She shook my hand briefly, gazing at something over my shoulder. "Oh, there's Dudley!" she suddenly exclaimed and waved across the room to someone. "I must go and say hello. Thank you so much for coming Henry," she kissed his cheek. "Catch up with you later!" and she stumbled away to find this other guy.

I looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something.

"She erm…she gets a little over enthusiastic." He excused her behaviour.

I nodded and then laughed. "A little? Here, hold this," I shoved the glass into his hand as he opened his mouth to defend her again. "I have to find the ladies room," I explained.

"Don't be long," he pouted at me.

I shook my head as I fought my way through the crowds, trying to find the bathroom. I saw a couple of women enter a door off to my left and followed them, hoping they were heading the same way I was.

Sat in the stall, taking care of business I heard the two women I had followed in begin chatting as they reapplied their make up and admired themselves in the mirror.

"Did you see Fitzroy tonight?" one of the women whistled. "My he's looking hot!"

"I wish I knew his secret, he never ages a day! He's simply stunning - I'd certainly give him one!" the other giggled.

I sat quietly in the stall, trying not to laugh out loud, _I get to __'__give him one__'__ every night_, I thought to myself.

Another toilet flushed and then someone else joined their conversation. "But, who's the dowdy looking redhead with him?" they asked.

"I heard tell she was his girlfriend." the first woman hissed with obvious contempt.

"That thing? No!" one of them gasped. "What is he doing with _her_?"

"Beats me." someone sighed.

"Maybe she's just a decoy? A friend or a sister or something."

"Yeah, perhaps he's secretly gay." one of the women speculated.

"No!" someone else groaned with anguish. "He can't be - such a waste," she sighed dramatically.

"Well, he can certainly do better than what he brought with him tonight! Come on, let's go drool some more." The women giggled childishly and I heard the door open - laughter and the clinking of glasses suddenly filling the bathroom for a moment, before it closed behind them and I was left alone.

Sniffing back the tears, I flushed the toilet and edged slowly from the stall to wash my hands. I tried to not think about what they'd said about me - they were just jealous, Henry _is_ a very attractive , desirable man - I'd have been more surprised if they didn't find him alluring. Regardless of his whole vampire charisma that enchanted women and some men, 'his victims' towards him - he was a beautiful looking male. But their crushing remarks echoed in my head and I took them personal, as I was wont to do - becoming paranoid about it. Did Henry think that about me? Surely not, I shook my head, thinking of our last few nights together - he could have anyone he wanted, he wouldn't settle for me unless he wanted to. But, is that what everyone was thinking? The beautiful, alluring, mysterious artist out with the dowdy redhead? Suddenly I desperately wanted the night to be over.

I exited the bathroom, my eyes scanning the room for Henry, mentally planning a plausible excuse for him to take me home right now. Whilst looking for him, I caught sight of two of the three woman I'd followed to the bathroom. They stood together in a corner, like a huddle of old crones, eyeing someone up and gossiping and giggling about them. I had to smile as I took in their appearance more thoroughly - they were your typical bleached blond 50somethings trying to look younger then they were with a whole lot of obvious plastic surgery, including the fake boobs and I felt better about myself. The term 'mutton dressed as lamb' sprung to mind. Henry wouldn't give them a passing glance - they weren't even enticing meal opportunities for him. I had to smile at their chances of catching his attention, knowing they were zero.

"Hello." A voice came from behind.

I spun around with a huge grin on my face, hoping it would be Henry. "Hey you…oh…" I hesitated and the smile faded when I realised it wasn't him - I should have known from his voice.

"I'm Nigel." He flushed bright red as he introduced himself, thrusting his sweaty palm into my hand.

"Catalina," I smiled and tried to pull my hand back promptly.

"I noticed you before," he began. "This doesn't seem like your crowd." He stated the obvious.

"No, it's not. But my…boyfriend was invited, he's a friend of the owners."

"Oh," his face fell as he took his hand back and I tried to surreptitiously wipe mine down my dress. "Your boyfriend."

"Yes," I smiled, thinking he was going to leave me alone now and scuttle off back to where he'd come from.

"Can I get you a drink?" he suddenly offered.

I sighed - I'd been wrong.

"Henry already has one for me, wherever he is," I searched the room for him again, standing on tiptoe, hoping to see him over the crowd of heads.

"Henry? Fitzroy is your boyfriend?" he gulped.

I nodded. "Yes," I answered with a smile.

"Oh…right." His eyes looked full of fear suddenly and I realised he was intimidated by Henry. In fact, most guys probably were - he was beautiful, all the women wanted him and he apparently had a way with woman.

Someone knocked into the back of Nigel as he was backing away from me, afraid Henry might catch him. The motion caused the drink in his hand to slosh over and some spilled onto my dress.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, taking a handkerchief from his back pocket and proceeding to try to mop the spill up from my chest.

"It's fine, really," I offered generously, trying to flap his hands off me. I knew he didn't mean anything by it - he seemed quite an edgy, harmless little man who seemed oblivious to where his hand was. "Don't worry," I told him.

In a blur Henry was at my side, he grabbed me around the waist and jerked me back away from Nigel, snarling at him slightly.

Nigel looked startled and then looked up into Henry's incensed black eyes. "I…I...I'm…s, sorry," he stammered, backing away. "Sorry," he repeated towards me, before he turned and fled, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste.

"Henry!" I turned around and admonished him with a slap to his chest. "You scared him! He was only talking to me."

"He was feeling you up," Henry defended his actions, handing me my glass of champagne back before sliding both arms around me, almost possessively. "And you haven't heard what the men have been whispering about you tonight. I'm not leaving you alone for another second." His face was set in a tight grimace as he eyed everyone in the building with disdain.

"Yeah, well you haven't heard what the women have been saying about you in the bathroom. Or me for that matter," I added sadly and took a sip of my drink.

He looked down at me then, my tone catching him off guard. "They're only jealous my love," he stroked my cheek with his fingertips. "You are so beautiful tonight, and…"

"They obviously don't agree with you there - but then you're a little biased. And I think they're more jealous because I'm with you and they're not," I pointed out.

"Ignore them, they're just being your average bitch. And I _know _they're jealous because their husbands can't keep their eyes off you," he corrected me.

"Oh," I blushed, looking around the room and noticed for the first time all the eyes sneaking glances at me and then darting away when I presumed Henry glared at them.

"Neither can I," he whispered against my ear. "Ever since I saw you in that dress tonight I've wanted to rip it off you, nuzzle my lips against your breasts, sink my fingers within your hot wet folds…make mad passionate love to you until you scream my name," he murmured, his cool breath on my ear causing goose bumps.

"Henry!" I flushed a deep red and buried my head in his chest as the room suddenly became very warm. His words turned me on, but also embarrassed me - convinced everyone would hear what he was saying.

It all happened in a blur- the glass was snatched from my hand and handed to a startled passing waiter and I was being pulled down a corridor, leading to what I assumed were offices. Finding the first door open, he led me inside and slammed it behind us. His hands were on my hips then, backing me into the desk as he kissed the hollow of my throat, his nose traced a line up my neck as I closed my eyes and sighed, before his lips kissed each cheek, my bottom lip and then both, parting my lips and plunging his tongue inside, kissing me deeply, eagerly with invigorated passion. I wrapped my arms around him, one holding his head close to mine as I returned the kiss readily.

His hands at my hips slid slowly up my body, caressing me and then cupping both breasts in his hands. He touched me through my dress, squeezing gently, thumbs brushing over tightening nipples as I moaned into the kiss and thrust me body towards him. On doing so I felt the hardening bulge between his legs and instinctively, my hand slid around his body and brushed against him, groping at the erection growing in his pants, running my palm up and down, pressing firmly against him, causing him to growl in pleasure against my lips as he hardened further still.

One hand continued to manipulate my breast as the other lowered down, bunching my dress up in his hands and creeping up my leg as he nudged my backside closer to the desk, until I was perched upon the edge. His skilled fingers drew a ling up my inner thigh, before circling the damp patch growing steadily on the crotch of my new black lace panties. He growled again in approval as his fingers crept under the material and touched me, running up and down the wet groove. I gasped in pleasure, my head fell back and I thrust myself down onto his hand. A finger slipped inside me, his thumb found the engorged nub and he continued to touch me as we resumed the kissing and moaned together.

Somehow I managed to get the zipper on his pants undone and slid my hand inside, searching out his firm manhood, just about to slide inside the silk boxer shorts and grasp him, when…

"Henry! Where are you!" someone was calling for him.

Henry grunted in disapproval, but for the moment he disregarded them.

"Henry! I need you!" called the same voice more insistently.

"Damnit!" He scowled and backed off of me. "Maya…" he groaned in frustration.

"Ignore her," I whispered, pulling him back to me and trying to get my hand back inside his pants.

"She's heading this way," he muttered, taking my hand off him and thrusting his own hand inside to readjust himself before zipping up again.

I sighed deeply and dropped my head back, feeling disappointed and still buzzing from the arousal - I needed relief. Hopping down off the desk, I readjusted my own dress and tried to make myself look presentable again, squeezing my thighs together to try and stop the irresistible tingle.

Henry took my hand and pulled me out of the office, closing the door, just as Maya turned the corner.

"Oh, there you!" She exclaimed as her face lit up. "Where have you been?" she pouted.

"Cat was feeling a little faint, so I brought her out here were it's cooler," he lied so effortlessly.

"Yes, you do look a little flushed," she glanced at my face and I choked back a chuckle - knowing the real reason for my flushed appearance. "Right, I need you anyway Henry, come with me," she grabbed his other hand and urged him to follow her, as I sighed - it had been fun whilst it lasted!

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Maya so desperately needed Henry for - apart from to parade him around and introduce him to various people, hanging on to him and leaving me tagging along behind like a lost lamb! I suspected the whole thing was to piss me off - I believed Henry when he said he only had paternal feelings for her, what Maya was obviously feeling for him would have been incest if she had truly been his daughter!

As the conversations became more tiresome - discussing various artists, techniques and people I didn't know, my mind drifted back to that office and how I wished we'd been able to complete what we started. My body still tingled from his touch, still ached to be quenched and it took all my effort not to throw him on the floor and straddle his body in front of everyone!

I suspected he felt the same, especially the moment our eyes met and he knew exactly what I was thinking. I blushed as his eyes bled to black momentarily and his body began to react, his gaze fixed on mine with an undying hunger that spoke volumes. Until Maya touched his back again and he snapped out of it. I wish my composure was as immediate - I was left with damp underwear and ragged breathing as heat flushed my body.

I managed to break away from the tedious topics for once, heading over to the buffet table, all the while Henry made sure I was within his line of vision - keeping his promise of not taking his eyes off me. Feeling a bit naughty and frustrated, I picked up a carrot stick, dipped it into the sour cream and proceeded to eat it suggestively - sucking the end and licking it up and down, before moving it slowly in and out of my mouth when I knew he was watching me from across the room. I saw him gulp and then a silent snarl left his mouth as he bared his teeth- the hint of a fang appearing. I moved the carrot stick entirely into my pouted lips as he adjusted himself and then coughed as he looked away. I giggled at him and ate the rest of the food properly.

The rest of the evening became a battle of wills - each trying to get the other to break first, seeing who could last the longest before pouncing. My hand brushed against his pert backside. His hand brushed against my breasts, under the pretence of reaching for a glass for me. Brief, illicit kisses were stolen when backs were turned. He whispered naughty things to me - what his exact plans were for me later in detail. I moved in front of him, accidentally on purpose pushing my backside into his crotch, making out I couldn't get passed him.

Until eventually I won. He was sat at the bar, discussing 16th century paintings with an elderly gentlemen, sipping a glass of water. I walked up behind him and nudged him - causing the water to tip from his glass onto his lap.

"Oh…I am so sorry sir," I giggled, grabbing a handful of napkins.

"It's alright miss," he smiled, easily following my lead for the little game of us being strangers.

"Let me get that for you," I smiled, mopping up the liquid from his pants, patting purposely against his now growing bulge, pressing firmer when I realised the effect my touch was having. "Is that alright?" I asked him with a smirk and met his eyes. He shifted on the stool and my hand slipped between his legs, the heal of my palm rubbing against him.

"Well…such behaviour…" I heard the elderly gentleman mutter in disgust and then hurry away.

"You're all…wet…" I whispered to him, a smirk on my lips.

"Not as wet as you're going to be," he returned, snatched my hand from between his crotch and almost dragged me across the room as he leapt off the stool. "Maya, we have to go now," he told her firmly.

"Oh, but Henry…the party is just getting started," she pouted.

"No, we have to go. Cat erm…she needs to get home." He looked me up and down.

"Just another hour sweetie?" she asked him, flinging her arms around his neck.

He grimaced as her alcohol breath touched his sensitive nostrils and easily pulled her hands off of him. "No, _we have to go now_," he told her again, using his persuasive vampire powers on her.

She stepped back. "Okay then Henry. Thank you for coming. I'll call you," she smiled and returned to her other guests.

Henry turned around and led me from the gallery, anxiously handing the valet his keys and waiting for them to return his car to him. He could barely keep his hands off me and soon we were locked in a passionate kiss and hands wandered. As soon as the car was returned, the valet having to beep the horn to get our attention, Henry bundled me inside and sped away from the side of the road with a squeal of tires - the valet attendant gave us a knowing and almost envious glance as we left.

**********

The door to Henry's apartment crashed open as our two bodies stumbled through, lips locked together and hands hastily groping at clothes. Henry kicked the door closed behind us with a loud bang as I successfully managed to push the jacket off his shoulders.

He continued to walk me backwards, lips never leaving mine as his fingers buried in my hair, flinging the grips that were holding it up onto the floor carelessly. I grunted as my backside hit the edge of the table separating the entrance from his living area.

Henry reached down, grasped the hem of my dress and pulled it over my hips, before picking me up - his hands under my buttocks, as he placed me down on the table. He leaned into me - his hands either side of my body as he wriggled his body in between my thighs and we continued to kiss and nuzzle one another. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to reveal his pale smooth skin, his hard pink nipples and the dusting of chest hair.

His hand slid up my leg and gripped hold of my panties, a tiny yank and he easily tore the flimsy material from my body.

"They were new," I protested feebly.

"I'll buy you some more," he muttered, his lips now at my neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise as his fingers entered me effortlessly - wet from my arousal being kept on high alert all night. As his fingers began to saw in and out of my body, swiftly followed by another and then his thumb once more finding that nerve filled nub - swirling around it and rubbing against it feverishly. I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips towards him, grasping his backside, feeling my imminent climax already rushing to the surface - he'd done such a good job of keeping me just off the boil all night, it was hardly surprising I was close to orgasm already.

He was hard, his erection straining noticeably against his black pants and I could feel him against my open thighs. Removing my hands from his ass, I pulled at his pants, unbuckling his belt and trying to get the darn things open. He helped me with his free hand and pushed them over his hips, then wiggled his backside, the black pants falling to his ankles, quickly followed by his red silk boxer shorts as his impressive manhood sprang free, bobbing in front of him.

I grasped him in my hand, squeezing gently, running my hand up and down, teasing the tip with my thumb, spreading the fluid dripping from him down the length. My free hand cupped his balls, rolling them between my thumb and forefinger, being gentle but firm with him as he grunted and groaned against me.

"I can't wait much longer," he murmured breathily as he pulled his fingers from me. I immediately felt empty. He pulled me to the edge of the table, opened my legs even wider, and then removing my hands from his member, he thrust forward - one second the head was prodding at my sopping entrance and a tenth of a second later he was deep inside me, where he paused.

"Oh God!" I screamed, clasping my heals at his backside, my hard shoes digging into him. It seemed to turn him on even more, he held onto my hips and pulled out before slamming back inside me, over and over, quickly bringing me to another tremendous crescendo.

I held onto his shoulders for support, afraid I may fall from the table he was moving so fiercely. The zipper at the back of my dress was pulled down and my arms slid from the fabric. The bra was tore from my body and cast aside with my ruined panties.

"I'll buy you a complete set," he grunted through his newly descended fangs before I could protest of him ruining my clothes again - dating a vampire, having a sex life with a vampire could get pretty expensive.

His mouth was at my breasts then, sucking the teats, never stopping his hips gliding his firm shaft effortlessly in and out of my wet channel. His blunt front teeth nipped at my breasts - his fangs scraping the skin deliciously, but not piercing the flesh. His hands grasped my backside for leverage as I clung to him, scratching his back and digging nails into his shoulders - the pain, if he felt it, only seemed to spur him on further. I nuzzled against his mop of brown curls, kissing the top of his head, returning his eager thrusts and before long I could feel my climax building once more.

He grimaced, his beautiful face contorting in apparent pain as his black eyes gazed into my blue and I felt him swell even larger inside me. The thrusting slowed, becoming shallower as he attempted to delay himself, ever being the gentleman and making my pleasure just as important. His hand moved around between us and fingers began to manipulate the engorged bud once more and I moaned in response.

"Do it," I whispered between pants against his ear. "Now," I added before kissing just beneath his ear and then biting him, that satisfying feeling building in my belly once more, especially with the added sensation of his large fingers on me

He groaned, his head reared up and then plunged into my neck as he sunk his sharp fangs into my flesh. The delicate skin gave way and my blood gushed forth over his fangs and down his throat as I felt him spasm inside me, filling me with his nectar. The feeling of him coming within me and sucking my blood brought me off again and I groaned with him, repeating my love for him and his name over and over in a whisper, clinging to him desperately as though I might drown without him. His body jerked violently against mine with one last spasm, causing the table to rock and the display of flowers atop crashed to the floor.

Henry growled and looked up startled, a drop of my blood leaking from the corner of his lips and a sheen of sweat covering his handsome face. He looked at me then and grinned his heart stopping grin as we both noted the mess of flowers and water on the floor, before we burst into laughter. I wasn't done with him tonight, and I doubt he was satiated either.

He leaned back in to heal my neck with his tongue, cleaning the blood that had seeped from the wound and flowed over my breasts. I suppose the imagery should have appalled me, but I was only further aroused.

"Lets go to the bedroom," I whispered breathlessly, becoming slightly uncomfortable on the table.

He granted my request without a word, picking me up in his arms without bothering to untangle our bodies and carried me to the bed to continue tonight's passionate instalment.


	21. Chapter 20 'Carnival

**SO sorry...I forgot all about posting a chapter last weekend, and have been busy all week. To make up for that I shall try to add another chapter tomorrow (Sunday) **

**Until then, hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter!! **

**Chapter Twenty**

"**Carnival****"**

I woke suddenly, with a ravenous hunger and a strange sensation of being pinned to the bed. I tried to roll over, but couldn't budge an inch as my eyes adjusted to the light from the lamp by the bedroom door that Henry always kept on for me since his windows were completely sealed off to all sunlight.

Twisting my head around on the pillow, I realised the reason for feeling restrained on the bed - Henry's arm was thrust haphazardly across my back as he spooned against me. I tried to lift his arm from myself - but it wouldn't shift. After a few moments, I managed to wriggle out from under it - heavy, solid and rigid in his vampire sleep and I slipped off the bed onto the floor in the process.

"Oomph," I complained as my backside hit the cold wooden floorboards. Pulling myself to my feet I stumbled through to the bathroom and then needed to find food and to discover the time - in that order. Two minutes later found me sat on the worktop in his kitchen, since he had no tables or chairs in there, munching on a bowl of cereal as I thought to the reason why I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten much before we went out last night, in case he'd been taking me to dinner. He hadn't, and then I'd only had the few snacks from the buffet at the gallery. We'd been otherwise….occupied when we got back and I hadn't eaten - my stomach protested again loudly, demanding the food to be delivered quicker, and I was thankful no one was around to hear it.

Having finished, I dumped the bowl in the sink and chugged a mouthful of milk from the carton - I was the only one going to be drinking it, so it didn't matter. And then with a yawn and the realisation that it was still only a little after nine in the morning, I wandered back to bed and climbed back under the sheets with Henry, snuggling into his cool body and drifting back to sleep.

A few hours later and I sauntered into the Nelson Investigations' reception area, where Coreen sat waiting anxiously to hear about my 'date'.

"So? How was it?" she asked, a big grin on her darkly made up face.

"Erm…interesting," I pressed my lips together to stop the smirk that would have followed.

"Where did he take you?" she asked eagerly.

I had to laugh at her - anyone would think it had been _her _date. "You remember Maya?" I asked.

"Pretentious madam?" Vicki called through from her office. "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well," I spoke up so as Vicki could hear too. "She's just opened a new art gallery, it's a memorial to her Mother. She's apparently the co-owner…Henry didn't say as much but I'm pretty sure he's the other part of the co-ownership and most likely the benefactor behind it all." I rambled.

"So…he took you to the opening?" Coreen looked almost disappointed.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "And…it was an interesting night."

"You found the artsy stuck up people interesting?" Vicki asked, sounding amused as she wandered through with a file she handed to Coreen.

"No…I found our _own _entertainment interesting." I grinned to myself

"Okay, I don't want to hear anymore," she held her hand up and walked away back to her office, just as I sneezed suddenly. "You alright?" she paused as I searched in my bag for a tissue.

"Fine," I muttered, wiping my nose. "Vicki," I protested when I saw her glaring at me. "I sneezed…probably the dust in here. No need to go calling an ambulance," I rolled my eyes. "So, anything I can help with?" I wondered. Changing the subject and following her through.

"You could ask your b_oyfriend_ to stop by later." I could hear the derisive tone in her voice on the word. "I could use his advice on something," she mentioned.

"Sure…I'll tell him." I checked my watch, working out how long until sunset.

"You only just left him," she snorted.

"I know," I chuckled, which turned into a light cough.

Vicki eyed me warily again as she picked up the phone to make a call. I poked my tongue out at her whilst taking my cell phone from my bag and calling Henry to leave him a message - asking him to meet me here when he woke since Vicki wanted to speak with him and then we could go off and do something when she was done.

As it turned out, Vicki needed Henry for most of the night. Someone or something was killing the homeless people down on the rec again - and they went to stake out the place and hopefully discover who…or what, was causing the deaths. I suspected it was a way for Vicki to get Henry alone and lecture him about treating me right and I cringed as they took off together, after promises from Henry that he would make it up to me the following night.

I was asleep in his bed before he got back - I had been waiting at his place for him, hoping for at least a few minutes together - I'd barely even had a proper kiss tonight. Vaguely, I felt him snuggle up to me under the sheets, gently rousing me from sleep. Before he succumbed to the dawn and all was silent once more

****

"Leave your shoes on." Henry 's voice from across the room startled me as I let myself into his apartment. I jumped as I let go of the door and it slammed behind me. He chuckled when I looked up to find him sat at his drafting table. He had prevented my usual habit of kicking my shoes off at the door. I knew I had slightly misjudged the sunset tonight and I was late, having been busy helping out Coreen shred old files back at the office - but I didn't realise I was this late. Henry was up and dressed already - working on his novels by the looks of things.

"Erm…okay," I frowned at his instruction, wondering why.

"We're going out," he answered my unspoken question, already at my side as he brushed his lips against my temple.

"We are?" I was still bemused as I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

He nodded. "I said I would make things up to you, right?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips firmly.

"Oh, yeah…" I blushed. When he'd promised to make things up to me, I kind of thought he'd meant the making up usually done between the sheets…or sometimes the bathroom…or - I glanced at the table we'd made love on the other night - anywhere really in our case.

Henry chuckled and opened his front door, waving me outside. "We'll still have time for that later," he whispered as I stepped past him and then winked at me as he closed the door behind him and playfully chased me into the lift, making me giggle.

We'd been driving for some time and I still didn't know where we were going. I huffed as I fiddled with his stereo, trying to find a decent song somewhere. Finally settling on something I sat back in my seat and glared at him. He merely smiled back at me before turning his attention back to the road. I knew that was a ruse - the vampire had such good senses he barely needed to watch the road when he drove.

"So…did you find what was causing the disappearance of the homeless people?" I asked, deciding it was useless to ask him once more where we were going. He wasn't going to tell me and I was bored playing his silly games, so a change of subject was in order.

He nodded. "It was a wolf," he replied absently.

"A wolf?" I asked startled. "Around the city?"

"Yes. It wasn't very old, must have been separated from her pack, doing what she could to survive. She had two young with her as well." He sounded almost compassionate about the animal as he explained it to me.

"So, it was just a normal wolf? Not a…werewolf or a shape shifter or something?" I asked warily - when he and Vicki got involved you never could be sure.

He chuckled, that beautiful, deep, velvet smooth laugh of his. "I know the supernatural is becoming the norm for you - after all, you are in love with a vampire," he turned and ginned his full smile at me. "But, no, just your average, run of the mill, fury smelly wolf. It didn't mean to kill humans, - you're not a natural food source for the animal. It just needed food for her young - was only acting on instinct," he grimaced.

And then I realised the reason for his compassion - he identified himself with the wolf. A lone beast acting on instinct, doing what it needed to survive, preying on human beings.

"So…what did you do about it? Call in animal control?" I wondered - they couldn't very well leave a wolf wandering so close to the city feasting upon humans.

"No, they'd kill it!" his voice raised and startled me. "Vicki was all ready for shooting it - claiming the act of preying on humans was a good enough reason. Until I reminded her that I did the same thing. Plus, they're an endangered species, we can't kill them - they're beautiful animals," he almost gushed.

I smiled, I'd never taken Henry for an animal lover. But then, he had been around almost 500 years - he must have paid witness to many changes in this world brought about by the unsavoury actions of humans - and various animals species becoming extinct was only one of the evils that were man made disasters.

"So…is it still out there?" I wondered, making a mental note not to go wandering about alone near any forest areas from now on.

"No," he smiled. "I led it away." And when he looked back and saw my raised eyebrow at that revelation, he grinned and continued. "I…enticed it to challenge me so it would follow and I managed to lead her far out into the forest. Out there, I picked up the scent of her pack, and hopefully she and her cubs are back with them by now. That was why I only just made it home before dawn - I was…pretty far out of the city."

"Oh…" I trailed off, trying to imagine him out in the forest leading a wolf back to it's family. There was something endearing about the way he cared so much, it made him seem much more…human.

"Anyway, we're here," he announced and put the car into park before turning the engine off.

I hadn't even noticed him pulling in anywhere or stopping the car. "Where is here?" I asked, gazing out of the window at the flashing lights and loud music seemingly coming from the middle of nowhere through gaps in the tree's.

"It's a carnival," he grinned, pulling his keys out and climbing from the car already. "Just visiting for a few days, I thought you might enjoy it."

He was at my door already, holding it open for me. I would never get used to the way he did that. Not his chivalry - even though that was a rare trait in men these days. But the fact that he could be somewhere else in the blink of an eye. It made things even more interesting in the bedroom sometimes!

"I thought it would be fun for you, sorry…we can go." He was about to close my door again, assuming I wasn't impressed when I didn't move.

"No, wait," I put my hand on the door to stop him. "I'm sure it will be fun," I smiled up at him and allowed him to help me from the car." Come on," I urged, pulling on his hand and heading for the bright lights and loud music.

He was right - I _was _enjoying the carnival. It had been so long since I'd felt so free - like a child again, running around with a silly grin on my face and not caring what people thought, eagerly pulling him here and there to look at this and that. He took it all in his stride, seemingly enjoying my reaction to everything, smiling at me fondly, laughing unreservedly - enthralled by my childlike enthusiasm with everything.

He bought me any junk food I wanted - popcorn, pizza, cotton candy, fries, ice cream - knowing I would suffer later for eating all this crap, but not caring! I'd convinced him to go on the antique carousel with me - where he sat behind me on the horse with his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. He laughed loudly at me as I played hook a duck against all the small children and won a gaudy trinket for my effort - a beautiful necklace of multi coloured plastic beads, which I made him wear - telling him he looked gorgeous as I placed it over his head.

And then he went on the ghost train with me - in near hysterics when the ride finished and we climbed off. If he'd needed air to survive I might have worried he was going to pass out, he was laughing that hard. I was annoyed that I was the butt of his amusement, though at the same time I loved to hear him laugh - I'd never heard him sound so…carefree.

"It was not funny!" I stomped my foot and turned to storm away.

"Oh, but it was," he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

I pouted at him.

"Did you seriously scream and jump away from a _fake_ ghost? And leap into the arms of a _real_ vampire? How ironic"

"It just…it startled me, alright," I insisted sulkily - I had never taken too lightly to being teased.

"But it was _so_ funny. It was only some wispy strands of wool, a mask and a lame sound effect. And you screamed so loud…it was…"

"Henry…shut up before I offer your services to them." I turned and made to move away from him.

He gave in and let go of my hand, following after me with a wry shake of the head, thankfully shutting up about it. But out of the corner of my eye I noticed his mouth set into a firm line, trying very hard not to laugh again. I sighed - it really hadn't been _that _funny!

In way of an apology, Henry offered to win me a prize by having a go on the strong man machine - the one where you had to hit a lever with a mallet and try to send the marker up to ring the bell on the top. I don't think the little man knew what he'd let himself in for when he gladly took Henry's money and handed him the wooden mallet. I held my breath, knowing he would more than likely break the damn thing - never mind get it to the top - given his preternatural strength. As the mallet slammed back down, I winced and screwed my eyes shut waiting for the sound of splintering wood. And then the bell rang and the attendant yelled with enthusiasm.

"We have a winner!" And he handed Henry the largest stuffed toy animal I had ever seen. "Congratulations!" he added, patting Henry on the back - obviously impressed with his talent.

Henry laughed as he handed the stuffed toy to me. "Appropriate," he muttered. "Thank you," he turned to the little guy and gave him a slight wave as he led me away from him.

"I shall name him Jacob," I murmured, looking at the toy wolf in my arms - it was actually quite soft and cute.

"Jacob?" Henry lifted an eyebrow. "Not…Henry?"

I laughed at him and shook my head - he actually looked a little put out by that. "He's a wolf, not a vampire - so he's a Jacob."

"Okay…" Henry frowned, not understanding what I was on about at all.

"It's a Twilight thing," I added, just to confuse him all the more. "Ooh! Look! A Zoltar machine!" I suddenly shrieked with over the top exuberance and practically skipped across towards it, pulling a bemused Henry along behind me.

"No more sugar for you. You're not making any sense you know." He shook his head - I really was amusing him running around like a child, he seemed to find it quite charming.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You've never seen the movie 'Big'?" I asked. He still looked confused. "You know, Tom Hanks, an 80's classic?" He appeared none the wise and was just gazing at me with that smile of his that caused a shiver to ripple down my spine as he stroked the back of his fingers across my cheek.

I stuffed the wolf into his hands abruptly and searched my pockets for a coin. "In the movie, this kid makes a wish on a machine just like this one, he wants to be big - hence the title of the movie." I explained to him, now rummaging in my bag. "And in the morning, his wish has been granted….and he's not a 12 year old kid anymore - at least not in size. It's really quite funny and sweet…and…oh, thanks," I grinned up at him as Henry handed me the coin I had been searching for.

"Go ahead then, make a wish," he suggested, nodding towards the machine.

Taking a deep breath, making the whole thing out to be much more serious than it was, I pushed the coin into the slot. The machine lit up and the little genie/fortune teller figure inside the glass case began to move, and then words flashed up telling me to make my wish now.

Henry looked at me, wondering what my wish was going to be, I just pulled a face, closed my eyes and thought the wish in my head. _'__I wish I could be with Henry forever,__"_I mentally requested.

The machine began moving again and I had to line a little ramp up with the dummy's opening and closing mouth - pressed a button and the coin rolled easily into his mouth. Next moment a card popped out under the glass case, claiming my wish had been granted.

I grinned as I took the card and placed it safely in my bag.

"So, what did you wish for?" Henry asked curiously as he took my hand again.

"I'm not telling you!" I yelped.

He gazed back at me with a frown.

"Everyone knows if you say a wish out loud, it won't come true," I smiled at him.

He laughed at me and rolled his eyes, before leaning over and brushing his lips against mine. "You're so cute tonight," he whispered. "I haven't had much to do with children…being a creature of the night, you don't find many awake when I am. But…I feel like I'm getting a total insight into their behaviour tonight," he chuckled, plucking a piece of cotton candy from my hair that must have got caught up.

I poked my tongue out at him, about to say something back, when I was distracted by another stall selling funnel cakes* and dragged him across.

A funnel cake, a couple of sodas and another slice of pizza later and I was feeling decidedly nauseas.

"Whoa there," Henry caught me, noticing that I was going dizzy. He looked around frantically and spying a deserted bench a few metres away, he effortlessly picked me up and carried me over. "Let's sit for a minute," he suggested, keeping an eye on me.

"I'm fine," I protested, but I didn't feel it. "Think I just ate too much junk," I confessed.

Henry chuckled quietly beside me as I dropped my head between my knees and willed the dizzy feeling to go. Only then I could barely breathe. I raised my head again and began to suck in some air.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair back, more concerned now.

"I can't….breathe," I whispered between pants. And then I took a large gulp of air, causing me to begin a coughing fit.

Henry patted my back and held me close to his chest, feeling helpless and not knowing what to do for the best. "I think I'd best take you home." he murmured, his lips close to my hair.

"No…" I gasped. "I'll be fine in a….minute."

He sighed and held me, rubbing his hand up and down my back as people passed us by oblivious. "Do you want some water or something?" he asked.

I shook my head and coughed again. "I'm fine…it's getting…better," I told him, wiping my hands down my own jeans.

"Okay?" he asked again after a few minutes.

I nodded, and it was easier - I could catch my breath again, my chest just felt a bit tight, and I had been left with a stupid annoying cough.

"I still think I should take you home," he muttered, peering into my face and tucking a stray strand of hair back.

"Just a little longer, please?" I asked raising my eyes to meet his - I was having fun and didn't want tonight to end.

"Just a little longer then," he agreed. He stood then and held out his hand. I took it gladly and we walked slowly back through the crowds as Henry flung his arm around my shoulder, holding me close, and his other arm curled around my cuddly wolf for me.

A short while later I escaped to the ladies room and managed to compose myself - denying the obvious fact that it seemed I was coming down with something yet again, convinced still that I was cured. It was just binging on all the junk food and being a little hyper all night, that's all, I managed to delude myself.

Henry was waiting outside the ladies room for me, leaning against the wall, with one leg bent at the knee, balancing against it and hugging my wolf to his chest. I bit my lip as I made my way across to him, realising I would never get used to the magnificent beauty of him, never become complacent to the fact that he wanted _me_, he desired _me_, he loved _me_ - it was enough to make me feel dizzy again.

His smile lit up his face when he saw me returning to him as he up nodded at me. I returned the smile just as enthusiastically as he pulled me close towards him and kissed my lips lightly before wrapping his arms around me and pushing away from the toilet walls.

The crowds were thinning out now and some of the stalls closing up - the rides giving people their last turns for the night.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"I hear many things," he reminded me.

"That music," I clarified.

He listened, distinguishing between all the sounds he could hear, and then nodded. "It's over there," he pointed with his free hand towards where the sound was coming from and we made our way towards it.

In the middle of the park was a small dance floor with a live band, playing a musical version of one of my favourite songs. "Dance with me?" I requested shyly, stepping out of his embrace and taking hold of his hand, toying with the ring on his little finger. "Please?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

He smiled that smile that left me weak - displaying dimples and making his whole face beam. "Okay," he acceded as he led me towards the dance floor. Juggling with the toy wolf in his hands for a moment, he managed to find a comfortable position as he wrapped his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and enclosed my arms around his back and sighed deeply. This, right now, was perfect.

We swayed close together on the dance floor for some time, Henry humming along to the music against my ear, the thumb of his hand against my back softly brushing up and down - the touch was both soothing and arousing at the same time. I held him tighter, his cool body never once alarming me as it would so many others - that only meant it was Henry.

Eventually Henry looked up and a short chuckle escaped his throat.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head and following his gaze. We were the only people left, the band had begun to pack away and the music had stopped - we hadn't even noticed. I laughed too before he lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against mine. The kiss deepened as his tongue made an entrance, teasing my own and I moaned against him.

"Lets go home," he whispered, backing off slightly, before brushing his lips to mine briefly once more. "I believe I promised something else for later?"

I grinned, knowing what he meant. "Let's go home," I agreed and grabbed his hand, eagerly heading back to his car.

Out of sight of others, I squealed in glee as Henry suddenly swooped me up into his arms and ran at vampire speed back to his car - I realised then that someone was just a little all to willing to fulfil his other promise.

_* In case you don__'__t know, a funnel cake is (or at least how I have eaten them in America) a donut like batter which is piped into hot oil in a spider web type design and fried, then covered liberally in icing sugar. And it__'__s yummy!!!_


	22. Chapter 21 'Changes'

**As promised - another chapter this weekend since I completely forgot to post at all last weekend!! And also...thought I would let you know that I am very nearly finished with this story...I'm on chapter 37 and I have maybe 2 more chapter to write. It was never supposed to be this long - but these characters do not behave!! Thank you for all your wonderful replies, reviews and feedback, I'm sorry I don't get back to many of you personally very often - I shall try harder!**

**Just so as you understand, Henry is looking back on the past few weeks in this chapter - we're going back a few chapters to when the reconcilliation started. And also, there's a rather naughty scene to finish with - it was much naughtier, but I took loads of bits out I was too embarrassed to post here...I kinda let my imagination run away with me when writing it and....my imagination is a dirty place to be at times folks!! I edited....lots!! Sorry!!**

**And I shall shut up now - longest AN from me ever I think!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"**Changes****"**** Henry POV**

As she sighed and drifted into a deeper sleep, I relaxed my hold on Cat a little, moving back and resting on my elbow to watch her - relieved that she was able to sleep at all after her trauma with the slayer earlier. I had watched her sleep so many times before now, only this time she was wearing my clothes and asleep in my bed - willingly. And even more than that, she'd practically begged to be allowed to stay here, with me…where she felt safe.

I wondered briefly what she was up to, was this part of some little plan? She'd told me she'd never stopped loving me…the words from her sweet lips had almost caused my undead heart too begin thumping once more, wanting to believe her, wanting that to be the truth. But I could never be sure with her - she'd become a constant confusion to me - blowing hot and cold within the same breath. Her frolicking around in my home wearing next to nothing had aroused my suspicions…as well as some other things, I grinned wryly to myself. But was this a ruse? Did she tell me the words she thought I wanted to hear, simply to gain another night of unbridled passion? Did she feel some need to use me a little more and cast me aside again - the despicable beast unworthy of love. Was she really that callous?

I frowned and shook my head, forcing the thought from my mind. No, I was not going to think that - she was here, with me, I realised, running a finger down a curly strand of her hair and stroking her neck using only the briefest of touches with the tip of my finger. Yes, for the time being at least, I could pretend, I could cling to this for just a little longer and imagine this was forever, that this was for real…that she had finally realised what I had been trying to tell her these past weeks - that I wanted her back and I loved her and she would confess the same.

"Oh God!" I groaned out loud as I slipped my arm from beneath her warm body and lay on my back - eyes focused on the ceiling - this woman was driving me insane! Now I was playing childish games of lets pretend…what would become of me next?

I had to leave her side…put some distance between us, get my thoughts in order. I leapt off the bed and returned to my studio. I was weeks behind with this novel and soon I knew my editor would be on my case about it, making demands of me, petty threats that held little importance with me - who cared if my issue didn't get published? This was merely a pastime to fill the long lonely nights - money meant nothing when you had plenty.

I sat at my desk, twiddling a pencil in my finger and gazing into nothingness…and my mind went back a couple of hours. Cat could have died - because of me, again. If I had been a moment too late, she would not be sleeping in my bed…she'd be laying cold and dead in the mortuary. The mere thought made me shudder - it was bad enough that she no longer wanted me, but a world where she didn't exist at all didn't bare thinking about. She meant more to me than any woman…any person had in such a long, long time and I already knew I didn't intend to live in a world where she no longer existed…whenever that day came.

Whether or not I lost my mind before then was still questionable. Truth be told, it still hurt that she'd used me…that I had been used by the person who meant the world, and then some, to me. Not that I was going to admit that to anyone - I am a vampire, I don't get hurt by such petty acts - I use people for my requirements daily - what should it matter? But it did, because I loved her… and yet my sentiments were seemingly of such little importance to her.

In a fit of rage I threw the pencil in my hands across the room, it bounced off the windows and ended up beneath the couch as I wandered towards my bedroom again, leant against the doorjamb and watched her sleep. I knew I was tormenting myself…that it would only hurt when she left me again. But I couldn't stop - I wanted this image ingrained in my mind forever - something to recall when she was gone and I was left all alone to my eternal damnation.

She sighed and rolled over in the bed, murmuring my name under her breath as she grasped the pillow and held it close. An unnecessary breath caught in my throat as I was filled with rage - how dare she! Deny my feelings, my very existence in consciousness, and yet dream about me in her sleep, it wasn't fair…I might not be human - but damnit I had feelings too! I was aware that I was being a fool…another vampire would find my mind a hilarious pool to dip into - being upset and hurt because the mortal didn't love me, because she wouldn't be with me. How pathetic and masochistic did that sound? Wanting a human to be in love with the predator who preyed on her frailty?

By the time dawn rolled in and I climbed into bed beside her sleeping peacefully, I was riled up and vowed to myself as I took my last breath for the night that I was going to have it out with her the next evening whether she was still here or not - I would track her down. We were going to end this one way or another. Because I couldn't…I simply refused to exist on this precarious fence a moment longer - I needed to know one way or another and move on accordingly.

_********_

I awoke to the touch of an angel, lightly exploring my face with gentle warm finger tips. Plying me with sweet, tender kisses. Perhaps the sun had taken me in my sleep. Perhaps my existence was over - for some reason that thought made me smile. This angel obviously didn't know what I was, what I had been…how had I ended up in heaven? Did my kind even deserve to end up here?

And then, frustratingly my senses came back to me and I smelt her close to me - the incredible scent of her was intoxicating and overpowering. She was still here then. A good sign? Or an indication that she simply hadn't gained what she'd been after the night before. I felt her hand trailing south, under the sheets and I knew her intentions - and they were not innocent.

I think I scared her when I grabbed her hand suddenly. And I know I alarmed her when I spoke so forcefully and harshly towards her. But I'd had enough - just how far did she think she could push me and get away with it?

And then remorse filled me - it pained me to realise that I had injured her - both physically and emotionally as I watched the hurt and confusion flash across her face for a moment…until the feisty Nelson family trait kicked in and she fought back. As with Vicki, this was her defence mechanism - lay the cocky lines on people to mask the true emotions and hide behind the brave façade. But I didn't fall for it - I'd had too much experience.

There was something on her mind that prevented her leaving my bed and leaving me alone and she began talking to me again. I was far too wound up in my own thoughts, too busy being angry and perturbed with her…convinced she was here just to use me for meaningless sex to really hear what she was saying. Of course I _heard _her - a vampire doesn't have much choice over the senses, they were sensitive, but I didn't really listen or give much thought to what she was telling me.

So, when she told me she loved me, I didn't, couldn't allow myself to believe it. If I did, I might hope and if I hoped, it would only hurt worse when it came crashing down around me. And yet, somehow, slowly, in her special way she convinced me…she loved me, she missed me, she wanted us back…just as much as I did, if that were even possible. But…she was tired of trying to deny herself the very thing she wanted, which so happened to be me. And I gave in….I let myself believe.

And I was even more sure of that belief when we made love. This was not merely sex. This was making love in every sense of the word and it was beautiful and perfect and, to sound like some sappy romantic - it was loving. She gave herself to me completely over and over. _This_ is what I had been waiting for, _this_ is what my life…_existence_ missed. Making love with heart, body and soul. I wanted to please her, not merely to deter their mind from my taking their blood, but because I loved her and wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as I did - simply because she mattered to me, because I cared for her. And, judging from her enthusiastic response - I think I succeeded.

*********

Of course, things couldn't be that easy - not for a relationship between a vampire and a human and things became uncertain for a short while when the disappearance of the doctor who turned out to be a slayer hunting me, whom Cat had briefly dated, became a police matter. She was scared, worried she would become suspect number one should they realise she was the last person to see him alive, that she had been with him shortly before his death - when I had killed the repulsive excuse for a man - protecting Cat and protecting myself from his odious scheme of ending my undead life, avenging his grandfathers death.

I did what I could to comfort her and shield her from coming to harm in any way. I would never allow her to take the blame for my actions and I would have done anything for her if it had come down to it. But, thankfully the matter resolved itself and we could get back to the attention of us, of rebuilding our relationship.

Somehow, through no spoken agreement, our relationship settled back into the normal - well, as normal as things could be between us - pattern we'd lived before. Cat spent the nights with me, slept in my bed and spent the afternoons with Vicki and Coreen. We were blissfully happy together, in love without restraint this time - knowing what I had missed out on before when I held that part of myself back. I knew my heart was safe with her - I trusted her and felt for sure that she would never hurt me.

At first she was a little insecure with me, I couldn't blame her - I had broken her heart in the worst possible way. Made her think I didn't want her, that I didn't care…and pushed her away. And yet she forgave me. And maybe I was slightly over the top in proving my love to her - but I didn't care. Truth be told I would do anything to make her happy - seeing her smile became the highlight of my nights. And if that included keeping a promise of not feeding upon beautiful woman, of abstaining from the passionate encounters for my blood intake - so be it. There were enough evildoers and unsavoury victims I could prey upon. I never again wanted to be the reason she cried and the very thought of me being the cause she should hurt was repugnant. My existence became all about her. Even Vicki seemed alright with us being together, she accepted it - perhaps realising Cat was happier with me. Somehow in my own pain I had missed the signs of just how unhappy Cat had been before, how lost and confused she'd been. Now that she was happy again, her eyes shone, her face lit up and she almost sparkled - the transformation was remarkable.

And still, beneath it all, there was this nagging doubt that she wasn't telling me everything. Sometimes she had this far off look in her eyes that worried her. She'd often watch me wistfully when she thought I wasn't looking - as though she had some premonition of a hideous impending doom heading our way. At times like that, I simply wanted to hold her, to chase all her concerns and pain away…she deserved nothing but happiness.

But the sex….making love between us was mind blowing. Allowing the inexplicable bond between us to deepen by admitting my love for this rare woman heightened our sex life. It was simply phenomenal. I wanted her all the time - I wanted to please her, to have her warm body writhe in my arms and call my name, to hear her gentle sighs and moans against my ear, to know I was the reason. And she was all too willing to comply. Our bodies knew one another, fitted together perfectly as though they came from two parts of the same mould - we belonged together. And whilst I relished in the luxury of being able to take her by surprise, to ravish her when she least expected it - she had a few tricks up her sleeve herself.

*****

I awoke at sunset and drew in my first breath of the night as my body woke from it's daily death, only to discover that something was wrong, something was…different and it took me a second to locate the reason.

My hands and feet were restrained at the wrists and ankles so as I could barely move. I emitted a growl, the vampire within me emerging as I tugged sharply at the restraints placed upon me - handcuffs linked to chains that tied me to the bed, kept me prisoner. For one moment I panicked - thinking I had been captured - that a long time nemesis had caught up with me finally and I was about to meet my hideous end. Yanking at the metal around my wrists again I relaxed somewhat - they would not gain the upper hand on me, the shackles were not strong enough and would not be too difficult to destroy.

And then another sensation revealed itself to my wakening senses…I was stark naked, spread-eagle atop of the bed with the sheets removed…and I could smell smoke - scented candle smoke and then the scent of Cat close by caught my attention. Raising my head I discovered the room lit with hundreds of votive candles placed upon every available surface and finally my eyes zoned in on her lounging on the Victorian sofa in my bedroom, wearing next to nothing - it looked like sheer black lace and satin from this view point. She smiled at me then.

"Good morning my love," she whispered. "Did I alarm you?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a frustrated sigh, slamming my head back into the pillow. I was not used to being woken in such a manner, there were not many I trusted to be within my quarters during my sleep…this was a reason why - I was too vulnerable.

"Just having some fun," she grinned and I heard her get up from the sofa.

I felt the bed dip at the bottom and then her soft warm finger begin to glide slowly up my leg, from the ankle, to the calf, the thigh, my hip and on over my stomach up towards my chest as she crawled towards my head on the bed.

"Let me go," I requested firmly, struggling once more against the restraints.

She smiled at me, her finger now tracing around my face, a thumb rubbing my bottom lip as I opened my mouth to grasp it, before she slid it out my reach.

"Oh…but…you might enjoy this," she grinned, coming over all seductive as she crawled over my body.

A groan left my lips. She was knelt over me, barely touching me, yet I could feel her body warmth and the lace on what I could now see was a black, barely there baby doll with matching silk thong panties, tickled my skin delightfully as she lowered her head. Her lips alternated between nibbling along my jaw, kissing my neck, the hallow beneath my ear, nipping at the lobe and then tracing my lips with the tip of her tongue. My own tongue met hers for a moment, before she forced her lips upon mine and deepened the kiss, holding my head between her hands, grasping handfuls of hair, and another moan escaped my throat. Damn! What was she doing to me?

"You know I can get out of this easily enough," I whispered as she broke the kiss and watched my hand jerk at the handcuffs she'd put me in.

She smiled and titled her head. "Humour me?" she asked sweetly, before beginning to crawl down my body, and I knew I would do anything she requested of me - anything at all as I felt other parts of my body begin to awaken and react to her touch and the eroticism of it all.

Her lips touched my neck, travelling down to my collar bone and out to my shoulders, the touch gentle, barely there, butterfly kisses I think she called them. Before her lips locked with mine again and the kissed deepened instantaneously - this was the only act I could currently physically participate in, with my hands bound and not being able to touch her, and I did so eagerly, my tongue probing her mouth, swirling with her own and lips moving together in an sensual dance.

As we kissed her hands skimmed over my arms, squeezing the firm biceps and up to my shoulders, around the back of my neck, almost tickling the skin and causing me to squirm against her. Her touch was so…luxurious, gentle and loving - I had never had a woman touch me in this way, as though she truly cared for me. The hand travelled lower, caressing my chest and then sought my nipples. Her touch became more assertive, pinching at them, tugging on chest hair - which only served to arouse me further - she could quite honestly do anything to me right now and I pushed the beast within back down, wanting this experience as a man, rather than a vampire.

And then her mouth left mine and I mourned the loss for a moment, before her lips were at my neck again, sucking and nipping my skin, knowing this was an erogenous zone for me. I gasped and sighed, desperate to hold her in my arms, to flip her body beneath mine and simply ravish her. The lips travelled lower, tasting my skin with open mouthed kisses, before they devoured my nipples, taking the hard buds between her lips and sucking gently, causing my body to jerk against her, I had never been aware they were so sensitive - no one had ever taken the time to make the discovery before.

I arched my body towards her as she nipped the flesh between gentle teeth, laved the nerve ends and sucked gently, my hands pulled against the handcuffs, my feet strained against the chains, the sounds of metal chinked in the heated bedroom. I tried to be careful with the cuffs and chains, too much effort and I knew I would break them and I really did not want to spoil this - she was right, I was enjoying it - more than that, I was in rapture. Not that I hadn't been tied up before by a lover…no a sexual partner because there had been nothing loving about it before. It had been exciting and tense all at the same time. But this was…thoroughly different…this was someone who loved me…wanting to please me, to enjoy my body, to take their time with me and make sex fun, affectionate and passionate. It was only recently I had discovered how much difference there was in casual sex and making love with someone you truly cared for, loved with all your being…and I was relishing in it.

Her hands lowered again, stroked my firm stomach, dipped a finger into my belly button which emitted a chuckle from me. I felt her lips smile at my chest and her body shake with her own chuckle, amused by my reaction. And then her hand dipped even lower and I held my breath, waiting for her to touch me where I really needed her right now, where my manhood was begging for attention, pulsating with desire.

But I grunted in frustration as her hands completely eluded my need and instead caressed my thighs, my hips - her soft small hands running over my smooth cool skin - the distinction in temperature was curious - her heat left lasting trails upon my skin.

"Cat…please," I heard my lips groan, before the words had even formed in my head. My body arched towards her, attempting to touch her, to brush myself against her, to gain her attention to where I needed her. "Oh….God…" I snarled then, frustrated.

She smiled up at me, placed a tender kiss on my hip and finally her hand lowered and grasped my firm shaft in her gentle hands. I groaned loudly and thrust my head back into the pillow behind me. "Oh..yesss…" the words hissed from between my lips.

Sitting back on her heals, I watched as she held me between her genteel hands, moving up and down as I grew even harder under her touch. I gasped and strained against my restraints, wanting nothing more than to simply throw her down and bury myself deep inside her. I forced myself to take control, to not spoil the moment and break out of my chains…a vampire should have more control than this, I berated myself and then hissed, my body jolting again as her hands moved.

When I didn't have them screwed shut in ecstasy, I tried to keep my eyes on her…to watch her enjoying my body. Her own body was flushed pink and glowing. She'd look up at me and smile every so often, a naughty, mischievous grin gracing her beautiful pout - she knew what she was doing to me, and I knew it was arousing her just as much.

"Having fun my love?" she asked, keeping a hold of me, but leaning back over to kiss my lips.

"Now," I whispered hopefully against her parted lips. "I need you…"

"All in good time, darling," she drawled, kissed my lips again briefly and then began to crawl into the space between my opened legs. This was too much, I didn't know how much more I could take of her teasing without losing control one way or another.

As she settled herself between my thighs, I kept my eyes focused on her, waiting with baited breath, certain that I would soon be satisfied with much needed sexual relief. And yet she felt the need to torture me further, to make me wait. Her lips moved down my legs, kissing the limbs, caressing the thigh, the calves and down to my feet. Taking my foot in her hand, I laughed as she toyed with it, nipping at my toes and I fought to not snatch my foot from her hold. It would seem this was also a new experience - apparently I had ticklish feet. For a brief second I became saddened that in almost 500 years of existence I had never known this before, that no one had ever taken the time to get to know my body properly, to know me. And that I had never explored my own body - too impatient with my insistent urge for blood.

But then my heart warmed and I appreciated Cat all the more - grateful for the fact that I had this amazing woman in my life, that she had found me and was willing to do anything to make me smile. Anything to make me feel more alive…and I was relieved I had her back, realising not for the first time what a grave mistake I had made in letting her go.

Finally, her lips travelled up my other leg, worshiping every inch of my undead body, she kissed my stomach, just below my belly button. And then her eyes rolled up to meet mine as her mouth lowered to meet my erection. I moaned out loud and bit my bottom lip.

"Oh Godd…" I sighed, taking the lords name in vain as I fell back onto the pillow. My teeth nipped my own lip, causing my own blood to drip into my mouth before it magically healed itself.

After a few moments, she crawled over me again, kissing her way back up my body until she reached my lips and I attacked her mouth with unquenched passion, thrusting my tongue inside and kissing her deeply. I needed her now, this second, in fear I would explode if she didn't take me this moment. Her body lowered slowly, I thrust my hips upwards in an effort to enter her, my feet straining on the cuffs as I pushed them against the mattress. She raised her hips away and then lowered them again, allowing just the end to slip inside her, before moving off of my body altogether and kneeling beside me.

"Don't stop," I whispered hoarsely. "Please Cat…I need you. Please…" I begged her, my eyes fixed on hers.

She leant down and kissed my lips. "Patience my love, we have until dawn." and with that she climbed from the bed, leaving me lying there panting, hard and throbbing with need for her, not being ale to do anything for myself. "I need a drink," she muttered to herself and left the room, turning back to flash me a wicked grin. I watched her hips sway as she left in the incredibly short lingerie she wore, barely covering her naked ass and I growled at her. What was she doing?

"Cat! Get back here!" I yelled desperately. "You can't leave me like this! Cat!" I snarled her name, the beast within me rising to the surface once more - angry at being left unsatisfied. "How dare you tease me, torture me! Come back and finish this NOW!" A low growl left my throat, becoming almost a roar as it left my lips. "Cat!"

In my frustration and anger, I forget for one moment that I had the ability to break free. In my furious struggling against the restraints, wrenching the chains on my wrists in rage, one side snapped free with a loud chink. Staring down at it in momentary amazement, I yanked the other free before snapping the metal from my feet and leapt from the bed, chasing after her and ready to pounce.

A mere second later I caught up with her in the kitchen following her scent as my guide. She was looking in the fridge, bent over to find something. I'd had every intention of getting my own back, of teasing her to her surrender, but the sight of her naked ass in the air, displaying everything to me, I lost all self control as I grabbed her hips and rammed her into the kitchen unit.

She gasped and I reminded myself to be gentle with her fragile body, before I nudged my knee between her legs and roughly kicked them apart. She met my act in approval, thrusting towards me and turning her head to look up at me.

"Do it," she whispered, before grasping hold of the worktop in front of her.

With a flick of the hips, I was buried deep inside her, much to both our satisfactions according to our mutual groans.

Savouring the feel of my member inside her heat, I held still whilst kissing along her back, slipping the straps of the lingerie down and freeing her breasts before cupping them in my hands, rolling nipples between fingers as I slowly withdrew and slammed back inside her.

She hissed my name and then moaned deeply, returning my thrusts with as much enthusiasm, meeting me halfway, working our bodies together. I knew it was going to be rapid and frenzied - she'd worked me up so well I couldn't hold on much longer. My hands left her breasts and held onto her hips, working our bodies towards an intense orgasm.

She called my name, grunted and moaned, announcing her imminent arrival to all and sundry as my body moved inside her, our damp naked bodies slapping together in the erotic dance, the sounds of sex filling the air as I moaned my approval. Feeling the moment about to burst, I leant over her, brushed her hair from her shoulder and sank my fangs deep into her flesh, piercing her vein and allowing the thick blood to gush forth into my mouth. I sucked at the wound, swallowing the coppery, salty tasting liquid, feasting upon her life force as I satisfied the vampire urge. The taste of a lover in the throes of passion, of a true lover matched no other - the taste, the scent and the texture of her blood drove me wild as my lower body went into spasm inside her and I finally found absolute satisfaction, spurting inside her as her body contracted around my shaft, meeting me in climax and draining me.

The blood flow from the bite ebbed and I savoured the last taste, my eyes closed, concentrating on not taking too much in my enthusiasm. Before I lapped at the wound, catching every drop and healing the marks to prevent further blood loss. I had no desire to harm her…I couldn't - any harm to her would only harm myself - we were inexplicably intricately entwined - two parts of a whole. She was the core of my very existence and I couldn't live without her.

I felt her legs shake beneath me as she gasped for air, weak from our exertions. Her heart was pounding in my ears, singing to me. Kissing the healing wound, I lifted my head and slowly withdrew from between her legs, catching her before she collapsed and the lingerie slipped from her to the floor. Depositing her on the kitchen counter I leaned in to kiss her, resting my forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You…are, a naughty, minx," I whispered against her lips, each word punctuated with a kiss.

She giggled at me and kissed me back. "Do I get punished?" she asked, a look of complete innocence on her face before she glanced down between us.

She made me groan - a vampires sexual stamina was superior to that of a human - I could quite literally make love until dawn.

"Yes, you will be severely punished!" I promised, scooping her into my arms as she squealed at me in glee, clinging to me. I carried her through to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed as I eyed the ruined handcuffs and chains, I made a mental note to myself to purchase replacements - they could certainly come in useful in the near future.

Crawling onto the bed over her body, I grinned at the evocative, hopeful expression on her face when she reached for me and giggled as I buried my face in her ample bosom. She wasn't yet satiated and neither was I - we were in for a lust filled night of further sizzling, fervent, dirty, astounding sex!


	23. Chapter 22 'Setback'

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"**Setback****"**

"Henry, let me go," I giggled as he grabbed me around the waist, chuckling himself as he swung me around, away from the shower door, preventing me from leaving. "I need to get out." I told him.

He just laughed at me and returned his lips to mine, pulling us both under the direct flow of the water once more, grinning against my lips in amusement as he kissed me.

I pushed him away after a moment, spluttering from all the water. "Stop being an…imp!" I slapped his wet shoulder kissed his lips briefly once more. Finally he let me go and I managed to open the glass door of the closet sized shower and stepped out.

I grabbed a warm, fluffy towel from the rail and wrapped it around my body, tucking it under my armpit as he turned off the water and stepped out himself.

"What do you mean you have to go?" he asked, standing in the middle of the now steam filled bathroom and rubbing his wet hair with a towel - the rest of his body perfectly naked as water dripped in rivulets down his chest.

"I erm…I…" I stammered as my eyes scrutinised him, once again losing all train of thought when I was presented with this naked masterpiece - screw the likes of Michelangelo and other infamous sculptors - what did they know about beauty? Henry was so much more a work of art!

"Hmm?" He looked up at me then and tossed the wet towel from his hair aside, waiting for an answer. He stepped behind me and kissed my neck. "What did you mean?"

"Oh good god…" I groaned and let my head fall back onto his shoulder behind me. It was impossible to get anything done around him, to merely think - his very presence sent me to confounding distraction.

I felt his lips twitch against my neck in a smile at my reaction.

"I have to…I promised. Ohh….Henry, stop…" I whispered.

He stood back then and turned me to face him, his hands on hips, glaring at me. That did nothing for my concentration and my eyes automatically roved south. "You're leaving me tonight?" he suddenly realised.

I sighed and headed out of the bathroom, shaking my head.

He followed and I averted my eyes as I searched in his closet for my small section of clothes I kept here. "I just…I promised Coreen I would come over tonight," I muttered quietly with a shrug.

"Why?" the question sounded almost like a cry.

"Well…she had a row with her boyfriend, so I said I would come over and we could talk. You know, have a girly night?" I turned to face him, a handful of clothes in my hands.

He frowned at me.

"_Please_ put some clothes on, I can't think." I sighed as I glanced up at him.

He smirked at me, kissed my bare shoulder and brushed past to grab a clean pair of underwear from his drawer. "So, you're not staying with me tonight?" he pouted, pulling on the black boxer shorts.

"No…not tonight." I went to sit on the messed up bed to dry off and get dressed. "But, at least you can get some work done without me distracting you."

He grimaced and shrugged coolly, obviously not thrilled with that idea. "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah right, that's why your editor called earlier and left you a rather…threatening message - you are in trouble Mr Fitzroy!" I poked him in the chest as he came to stand over me, attempting to pull my towel off me.

"She did?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded, unable to speak from a sudden coughing fit - I still had this annoying cold that wouldn't go away. "I heard the machine pick up the message this afternoon, she sounded pissed," I explained further as I pulled my towel from his hands.

"Oh," he wandered over to the phone, only in his underwear - a slight improvement, no, hang on - it was a crime to cover that body - not an improvement. But at least I was able to think slightly better. "Why didn't you answer it?" he called back.

"Because the last time I answered your phone it was some bimbo wanting to know where you were and why I was at your place."

He chuckled. "And what did you tell them?"

"That I was your wife and I didn't appreciate them calling," I laughed.

Henry chuckled once, and then muttered something under his breath - it sounded like a girls name- Monica or something and I frowned at him.

I watched as he listened to his phone message with a sour expression, which quickly became a scowl before he promptly deleted it. "So," he turned back to me, "why do you have to go over and baby sit Coreen? Can't Vicki go?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Coreen wants to talk boyfriend troubles and girly stuff. Do you really think Vicki is the soft, sensitive, girly type for that?"

"No, I guess not. But…doesn't she have any other friends she can turn to?" He tried again, ignoring my reaction as he rummaged in the closet for his clothes.

"Henry!" I snapped, I'd never known him behave so heartless towards a friend - he was being selfish and sulking.

"What?" he huffed, pulling a shirt out of the closet and turned to look at me innocently.

"Look…Coreen and I got pretty close when, well…she was there for me a lot, when erm…when you broke up with me." I muttered the last words, but I still caught him wince at the mention of it. He hated to be reminded of the stupidest mistake he'd made which had only caused us both heartache. "I owe her," I whispered and continued getting dressed to avoid his gaze.

"Did you…talk to her, about me?" he asked.

I shrugged and pulled a top over my head.

"Catalina?" He placed a finger under my chin and raised my face to meet his eyes. "Did you?"

I sighed. "I didn't exactly have much choice in who I could discuss you with. If I had mentioned vampire lovers to most people I would have been thrown in the nearest mental home. Vicki and Coreen were the only people who knew the whole truth, the only people I trusted. Vicki was more…rational, practical about it. Coreen would let me ramble about you, listen when I was down…be a shoulder for me to cry on…" I admitted.

Henry looked sad for a moment, his face full of anguish. "Oh," he replied simply.

"So, I'm returning the favour and being her shoulder tonight. And you can get on with your work."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll get to it." He pulled the shirt on.

"When? Because I've been here for weeks and barely seen you do anything. No wonder your editor is pissed with you. You missed an issue deadline Henry!"

"And that would be my problem, would it not?" He shot back.

"Fine! It's your work…just don't go blaming me for taking up all your time."

"I would never…" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever," I muttered to myself, standing to fasten my jeans and then headed out of his room to find my shoes.

I'd barely made it to the doorway of his room before he caught me, threw me over his back and threw me down on the bed, making me cough again. For one moment he looked worried, afraid he'd caused the coughing, but it soon went off and he crawled over me, holding my body between his manly thighs as he dangled a pair of handcuffs in my face.

"Don't make me use them," he grinned wickedly.

I rolled my eyes. "You got some more then?" I was barely amused - he'd been desperate to get me back and chain me to the bed to have his wicked way with me.

"Mm hmm…they were in that package you brought up yesterday." He referred to the one that had been delivered downstairs and Greg had passed on to me when I returned to Henry's.

"You are being such a jerk tonight," I poked my tongue out at him.

"Tell me you don't love it," he grinned at me.

He had me there - he knew I couldn't resist him. I loved that he found me so desirable - he made me feel unique, loved and precious. I loved that he loved me, even though I found it hard to believe at times - he was so….undeniably exquisite, whereas I was a plain mortal and yet he wanted me, he appeared to adore me and need me - who was I to deny him otherwise? I had to fight back just a little though, I couldn't be a complete doormat for him, and besides, it made things a little more interesting. He'd get bored if he didn't have to chase his quarry.

"You won't use them," I goaded him whilst trying to struggle from beneath him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Won't I?" He taunted me, before he slapped one on my wrist and the other side on his own. "Now you're my prisoner," he chuckled, holding up his hand to prove I was chained to him.

I lay my head back on the bed and sighed deeply, admitting defeat. He could be such a spoilt vampire…and yet I adored him! "You had me when I just got here tonight. You had your way in the shower, is twice not enough for you? You want more?" I looked up at him exasperated.

He merely flashed me that grin of his - the naughty smirk that lit up his entire face and told me exactly what mood he was in. "Besides, it's your own fault," he decided, burying his head in my neck and nuzzling at me.

"How on earth did you work that out?" I groaned, my body betraying my need for him also.

"You shouldn't be so damn irresistible." He snickered and then returned to my lips to kiss me and all thoughts of fending him off, of resisting his advances left my mind as his tongue swirled in my mouth and my lips moved against his.

"Mmm…" I sighed as a cool hand crept inside my shirt and cupped a breast. "I…I'll call Coreen. Oh…in the morning," I relented and completely gave in to him - body, heart and soul.

*********

Henry watched me curiously and silently as I entered his apartment the following night and dumped my stuff on the large ornate table - my jacket, my bag and a small flat box on top. And then, with only a brief smile flashed in his direction, I wandered through to his kitchen.

I'd noticed him stood in his studio alcove when I came in and began to wish I had stayed at Vicki's or gone to Coreen's, maybe had an early night. Mostly because it looked like he was actually about to settle down to some work and I was worried he was ignoring it all because of me - I didn't want to come in-between his art, his novels or his career that he loved. But also because, and I would never admit this to anyone, I was feeling lousy. This cold just wouldn't budge no matter how much cough medicine I took, and now I was feeling irritable, sore, tired and feverish. But I knew I wouldn't have been able to stay away from him for a whole night - it was hard enough to tear myself away from him during the day when he was asleep. I was after all, essentially just a selfish human and I wanted as much of him as I could get.

He frowned at me as I wandered back into the lounge with a drink and flopped onto his leather couch unceremoniously, laying my head down with a tired sigh.

"Hey," he was crouched by my side within a heartbeat. "Are you okay?" he asked gently brushing my hair back from my face. I hoped he didn't notice how hot I was as I forced a smile for him.

"I'm just tired," I replied with a shrug.

"Tired? You fell asleep last night way before dawn," he pointed out.

"Was there any wonder?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as his mind obviously went back to the events of the previous night. He grinned. "Plus, this damn cold won't shift and…I'm just tired, alright."

"Sure," he smiled uncertainly and kissed my forehead. He frowned again and I winced, waiting for him to comment on my temperature. But for some reason he didn't mention it. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked, lifting my head from the sofa, plopping his body down in the space and laying my head on his lap.

"Weren't you working?" I questioned, realising he had abandoned his post in the studio yet again. So easily distracted this vampire of mine.

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing that can't wait anyway. So…what do you feel like doing?" he grinned that grin of his.

I sighed. "I got a movie," I waved my hand towards the table where I had left it with the other things. "Do you mind if we just watch that together?" I asked hopefully, having no energy for anything else tonight.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he leant down to kiss my temple and then went to grab the movie and set the TV up for us in the library.

The next couple of hours were spent curled up together on the sofa, his cool body spooned behind mine with his arm wrapped around my waist; complete with intermittent indolent kisses pressed against my neck or playing with my hair when he grew tired of the movie I had chosen.

Only I couldn't remember if I saw the end of the movie…it might have been a dream, seeing as how I fell asleep in his arms before then. I only woke when I felt him slide his hands in under my body and lift me.

"Ssh, you fell asleep," he whispered softly against my ear as I flailed in his arms. "Was just going to lay you in bed." he added.

"What time is it?" I muttered, trying to stifle another round of coughing.

"Just after eleven," he replied without the need to check.

"Oh," I yawned and struggled in his arms to be put down. "I should go. I promised Coreen I would make up for neglecting her last night."

"I'll call her," he offered, setting me gently back down on the couch. "Tell her you're too tired."

"No, I'm fine. I promised her," I insisted.

Henry sighed and frowned at me. "You're not feeling well. Don't think I didn't notice your fever."

"Its just a cold Henry. You got your way last night, don't be selfish. I owe Coreen…she, needs me." I had vowed to keep my promise tonight, no matter what he tried. I did owe Coreen - more than he knew. I would have gone insane if not for her, so I felt awful for having ignored her the night before.

"Selfish?" he asked, astounded by my choice of word as he paced in front of me. "Well, if taking care of you, if wanting you to be safe, needing to be with you. If _loving _you is selfish…"

"That's not what I meant. I just…" I sighed, searching for the right words without giving away the secret Coreen had confided in me. "I promised her Henry. She needs someone to talk to." I added vaguely. Coreen needed more than talk, she wanted my support and was counting on me to be there when she discovered her fate.

"Then call her," he suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I will be back tomorrow and I'll spend the night with you then. I'll stay all day, chain me to the bed if you want. But right now I'm going over to Coreen's…and you can finally get some damn work done because I know you haven't touched it yet."

He scowled at me as he stopped his pacing and fixed his gaze on me. "Will you quit getting on my case about my work? It's bad enough with my editor leaving me messages every hour. It's my damn problem, not yours!"

"Fine!" I coughed a few times before continuing. "Lose your publishing deal, I really don't care." I got to my feet and threw my hands in the air - he forgot I had heard the message the day before…with the bleak warning that if a new issue wasn't turned in for printing by the end of the month they would be withdrawing his deal - he'd already been three weeks late last month. And I knew it was because he was spending all his waking hours with me.

He muttered something under his breath, so low it sounded more like a growl to me. Then again, knowing him - it could well have actually been a growl.

We stood glaring at one another. Since we'd been back together, almost seven weeks now, we'd barely raised our voices at each other, barely had a disagreement and I felt my eyes sting with the threat of tears. I hated fighting with him, but sometimes he could be so damn infuriating expecting his own way every time just because of who and what he was…and because I loved him. He knew he had me on that one because I would do anything to make him smile, anything to prevent him feeling the need to push me away again…and sometimes I think he played on that a bit, on my insecurity with him. It wasn't fair.

I backed down first - as usual. "Henry, I love you," I sighed and wiped the back of my hand against the sweat pooling on my forehead. "But…you don't own me or control me. I do have a life outside of you, not much I admit, but I do…and sometimes I need to venture into that life and spend time with my other friends. Because, you have other things in your life too, besides me. There's things you need to do, other things you're passionate about. And if we start restricting the other….we're going to finish up resenting one another. I'm not coming between you and your art."

"Is that really what you think? That you're the reason I'm not working? That I'd somehow blame you? I'd go do it if I wanted to…it has nothing to do with you."

"Then go and do it then!" I yelled at him. "Stop making me feel so damn guilty and selfish for wanting to be with you…when I know you have other things to do. You haven't lived for almost 500 years by being this irresponsible."

"Do not treat me like a child!" he snapped at me. "I am Royalty." He stood straighter and held his head up, his nose in the air. "I am of noble blood. And I HAVE survived this long without your concern because I _am_ a vampire…do _not_ forget what I am."

"Yeah?" I rolled my eyes, I'd heard that speech enough times to know it by heart. "Then start bloody acting like one then!" I provoked him.

He snarled at me as his eyes flashed with anger and then he swept me off my feet in a fireman's lift, my head bouncing against his backside.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, thumping his back with my fists, choking back another fit of coughing.

He ignored me, until he opened his door and dumped me back onto my feet. I staggered slightly, my head feeling somewhat dizzy, before taking a step back towards him, only to have the door slammed in my face.

"Henry!" I hammered on his door. "Stop being a stupid jerk!"

The door opened for a moment, he threw my bag and jacket out and slammed it again, not before giving me a hateful glare.

"Henry!" I yelled at him again. "Let me back in…I'm…no, I'm _not_ sorry. But…you're being stupid. Talk to me damnit!"

"Go to Coreen'!" He yelled back.

"Stupid, childish, stroppy asshole of a vampire!" I yelled back, kicking his front door which shook and rattled at the hinges with the force I gave it. "Bastard!" I hissed under my breath as I stalked off towards the elevator.

An elderly neighbour nervously poked her head out of her door to see what was going on, but the moment my glowering expression met hers, the door snapped shut again with a sharp click. I strode into the elevator when the doors opened, punching the ground floor button furiously and the first tear slid from the corner of my eye as the doors closed behind me. A huge sob left my throat then, infuriated with him as I cursed him in my mind - not meaning one word of it, but wishing I could. And then I broke down into another round of barking coughs, sounding as though I smoked 100 cigarettes a day and struggled for breath. Henry got the blame for that too in the mood I was now in!

*****

"Men are compete jerks!" I announced to Coreen when I arrived at her place. "Vampires as well as humans!"

"Oh dear," she bit her bottom lip. "Trouble in paradise?"

"He threw me out!" I told her, dropping my bag on the floor and taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

Her expression was as shocked as I had felt. "Why?" her voice sounded somewhat awed.

"The spoilt vampire prince got his royal boxers in a bunch…and behaved like a child! All because he cant have his own way," I rolled my eyes. "He can be such a…a man!" I settled.

Coreen chuckled under her breath, but quickly swallowed when she noticed the scowl I gave her. "Sorry…but, you know you love him, no matter what."

I sighed. "Trouble is, I think he uses that knowledge to his advantage sometimes. Half the time I can't believe that I'm good enough for him…and he knows I aim to please him all the time…so the one time I won't…"

"Nah," she disagreed as she shook her head, cutting me off. "He loves you just as much - you were lost without each other and he knows he needs you as much as you need him. .Maybe sometimes he gets a little…insecure too."

I had to smile at that idea - a vampire, insecure? He knew how I felt about him, surely? That I would not leave him - ever. I couldn't - he was my life now. "Anyway," I changed the subject with a tired sigh. "Have you done it yet? Do you want to do it now I'm here?"

"No, the instructions say the best time is first thing in the morning, the result will be more accurate then, something about the potency of the sample then." She explained.

"Okay, well…wake me before you do it, and I will be here for you," I promised, squeezing her hand as she offered me a nervous smile - worried about taking the test in the morning and discovering her future.

We stayed up for a couple more hours, chatting and drinking hot drinks, watching junk on TV and having a girly night - both trying to take one another's minds off of our separate concerns. Not that it worked well on my side - I kept hoping Henry would call or come over to apologise. But there was nothing.

Until finally, my body completely haggard from the relentless bouts of coughing and the repeated doses of cough medicine taking their hold, I fell asleep on the sofa.

Only to wake a couple of hours later barely able to catch my breath at all through a continual bout of coughing. I flung the blanket off of me that Coreen must have covered me with - I was wet through with sweat and burning up. I gasped, desperate for air, wheezing every time I tried to take a breath, which then made me start choking again.

"Cat?" Coreen flew out of her bedroom. "What's wrong?" she asked, panic filling her eyes as she crouched down and tried to make sense of me, feeling my sweat drenched forehead with the back of her hand. "You're burning up," she muttered in alarm.

"Can't…..breathe…." I managed to rasp between coughs, tears streaming from my eyes due to the effort involved and my body straining to catch a breath. I was scared and panicking when I couldn't breath - which made it worse. My chest was so tight and sore, I had the urge to ram my hand down my throat and scratch it just to alleviate the aggravating irritation on my chest and lungs.

She patted my back as I lent forward on the sofa, my head between my knees in some effort to simply breathe, and then recoiled in horror when she realised how wet and hot I was everywhere. "Damnit," she hissed under her breath and grabbed the phone, pressing a speed dial number and putting it on speaker phone.

"Coreen! It's 3am, this had better be damn important!" Barked Vicki's thick sleepy voice through the line eventually

"Vicki! It's Cat, she's sick, really sick…she's coughing none stop and can't breathe…"

"Give her some more of that cough syrup." Vicki instructed her, not taking her seriously in her sleep deprived state.

"I don't think she can…she can barely catch her breath here let alone swallow anything. She's choking!" Coreen panicked when I began another coughing spell, sounding like a dog with a booming bark.

"Calm down Coreen," Vicki sighed. "She's not chok…"

"Oh God," Coreen suddenly gasped, her eyes wide in horror.

"Now what?" Vicki asked, sounding a little more concerned now.

"She…she's coughing up blood," Coreen almost whispered in shock, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen to wipe my mouth and then sitting back beside me on the couch, one arm anxiously on my back as she dabbed at my face and wiped the blood from my hand that I had coughed into. She began to cry herself, not knowing what to do for the best, how to help. And she was scared - terrified that something horrible was going to happen - knowing this was not merely a normal cold.

"Coreen. Get her to hospital right now. I'll meet you there!" Vicki instructed her firmly and hung up the phone.

Coreen ran off to pull some clothes on herself, and then I felt her shove my feet into a pair of shoes and then a sling a jacket around my shoulders before leading me outside to the car. The cold air constricted against my chest, causing me to wheeze and cough again - panicking when I couldn't catch a breath and starting to feel light headed.

And then I only remembered snatches here and there as I floated in and out of consciousness. I craved for the quiet moments to come, when I was enveloped in the murkiness and the pain and pressure were not as apparent, dulled slightly. I was aware of bright lights and being wheeled down corridors, needles sticking into my skin, masks placed over my face and bright flashes. People calling my name and running around me hastily, frantically shouting things to others. And then, mercifully it all stopped, my body felt calm and free from pain, the blackness took hold and took me down with it and my body sighed in relief - I was free from the torment.


	24. Chapter 23 'Eclipse'

**A/N I'm SO sorry I didn't add another chapter again last weekend - I wasn't feeling myself and I totally forgot about it! I shall try to get another chapter up later today/tomorrow to make up for it (and I'm off work all week thanks to half term, so I can get some more chapters edited ready to post.)**

**Also...I'm just about done writing this one now...am just editing the last 3 chapters and the epilogue! Yikes!! I've been writing this for over a year so I shall feel lost without it. I need to come up with another plot and get inspired to write again...though I might try something a bit different! Shall let you know!**

**Thank you as always for all the beautiful replies and feedback - you make the effort of posting worthwhile!**

**On with the chapter...**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"**Eclipse****"**

An immeasurable length of time passed and the fog slowly lifted from my mind, my senses slowly returning to me. I was first aware of a low humming sound, almost like a hive of bee's all buzzing at once. It took some time for me to realise the sound was that of voices talking, but I couldn't quite determine the owners. Well, I decided just before I slipped into the unknown again, if I heard voices then I couldn't have died. Or maybe I had, maybe I was a ghost? Maybe that was all my spirit body was capable of? I'd gone again before I could start to panic over that.

The voices returned again some time later, increasing in volume this time and becoming more distinct.

"I called him, but he's not answering. I left a message and told him to get here the moment he can." One of the voices spoke urgently, panting as though they had been running.

"It's dawn, he wouldn't be answering would he?" The other voice snapped.

I instantly recognised the diverse tones of Vicki and Coreen.

"She's going to be alright Vicki."

One of them sighed deeply.

I wanted to open my eyes, to tell them I was fine, that I was here and ask what on earth they were talking about. But I couldn't, I wasn't even able to move. My eyes wouldn't open - nothing was working except my hearing and my sense of smell - the horrid sanitary smell of a hospital filled my nostrils along with an overpowering scent of plastic and gas. I felt trapped, like a huge weight was pressing down on me as I struggled to lift my hand, to wiggle my fingers, my toes - and nothing. It was as though my body was not in tune with my brain anymore and I began to panic. As I did an incessant beeping grew more frequent, faster and more annoying.

"What's happening?" A voice asked panicky - I wasn't sure which. "Her heart rate is speeding up."

"Should I call the doctor?" I think Coreen asked.

Oh, so that was the cause of the beeping - I was attached to a heart monitor and when I panicked my heart rate sped up. Not a ghost then - ghosts didn't have a heart beat! I tried to calm myself down, not wanting to alarm them any more than I obviously already had. I drifted in and out of consciousness after that, catching only snatches of conversation.

The next time I was conscious again, a third voice had joined the room. A male and I waited for him to speak again, hoping it was Henry.

"Vicki Nelson." She answered a question I'd missed. "She my cousin."

"Right, I'm Doctor Todd, I'll be taking care of your cousin."

"What's wrong with her?"

I waited for the diagnosis myself - what was wrong with me? What had happened to me and why couldn't I move?

"We'll know more when we get the rest of her lab work back. But her x-ray suggests a serious pneumonic infection."

I heard Vicki gasp and mutter something I didn't catch.

Pneumonia? Trust me! I couldn't just catch a normal, common cold, could I?

"We have her breathing more stable now, with a little help from the C-pap mask supplying fresh oxygen directly. But we had to sedate her to control the coughing caused by muscle spasms and convince her body to relax. Once her blood oxygen level is back up, we'll reduce the sedation gradually and see how she goes from there. As soon we have her blood work back and other test results, I'll come back and talk to you further. But, please don't hesitate to call me or a nurse if you're concerned about anything."

"Thank you doctor." I heard her reply. And then I realised it was only the two of them in the room - she must have sent Coreen home whilst I'd been out of it again.

So, I was sedated…well that might explain me not being able to move or speak or become fully conscious. Just this weird state of being left in limbo - able to hear sounds around me and yet not be a part of them. The sedation didn't bring me full relief from the pain though, just a slight numbing, making it almost bearable. My throat felt as though a dozen razor blades were lodged along it's length, whilst my body from my shoulders down to my hips ached as though I had been trodden on by a tap dancing elephant! My chest was still tight, but the doctor was right in that I could breathe a little easier now - and then I realised the cause of the horrid plastic and gas smell - the c-pap mask over my face forcing oxygen into my diseased lungs.

I drifted again, falling asleep for immeasurable periods and waking for stretches of time. During which all that I could hear was that infernal beeping of the monitor and my own rasping, laboured breathing. Occasionally I heard footsteps as though someone was pacing the room, the shuffling of paper as though someone was turning the pages of a book or a magazine and the odd deep sigh. Vicki must be staying by my side - keeping watch over me. I wanted to be able to tell her to go home and get some sleep - that I was alight, just sleepy. But…I couldn't do anything - only my mind seemed to be awake - anything that required physical exertion had shut down.

At some point I was woken abruptly by the door of my room slamming open - I would have jumped off the bed if I'd been able to move.

"Jeez, Henry," Vicki sighed, sounding sleepy - perhaps she had been snoozing as well.

Henry! My heart leapt again - as noted by the heart monitors. I wanted to fling my arms around him, kiss him and apologise for being a crabby bitch the other night - I wasn't sure how long ago it had been now since we'd fallen out. Whilst he may have behaved like a childish brat - I had been a moody cow with him as well. Mind you, I had an excuse - I was suffering with pneumonia! It hurt that I couldn't even let him know I was pleased to see him - not even a smile.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded. "What happened? Is she unconscious?" he asked frantically as I felt him take my hand and his cool lips touched the back of it.

I heard Vicki sigh and the creak of a chair as I guessed she stood up.

"She has pneumonia. And she's sedated. They had to!" I heard her tell him vehemently and I could only imagine the panic stricken glare he must have given her. "It was the only way to calm her body down, convince the muscles to relax…so as she would stop the coughing and she could breathe." she explained.

"Pneumonia?" Henry repeated, alarmed.

"Yeah, she's pretty sick."

Henry leant in close and kissed my forehead as his lips murmured against my ear. "I'm sorry my darling, I love you."

I wanted to scream - this was SO infuriating. I was desperate to return the endearment, let him know that he was forgiven and turn my head to kiss him. But all I could do was lie here as he held my unresponsive hand in his own.

The door opened again. "Hello again Miss Nelson, and erm…"

My doctor had returned - guess they had my blood work back.

"Oh, this is Henry, he's her…boyfriend." She uttered the word as if it was an expletive.

"Oh, right…well, we have the results back. And they are a little puzzling. Would you care to take a seat?"

"What's wrong?" Henry asked ad I felt him unconsciously squeeze my hand in anguish.

"Is it bad?" Vicki again, the creak of the chair again that she must have returned to. This was intriguing - without anything else to focus on, my sense of touch and hearing were superior.

"Right…well, your cousin, Miss…Ellis." A shuffle of papers as he checked his notes. "She has Pneumocystis pneumonia or PCP, which is a relatively rare strain in people with normal, healthy immune systems. Though it is commonly seen in those with weakened immune systems, such as AIDS victims nowadays."

A sharp intake of breath and then the sound of someone being slapped. "You bastard! You gave her AIDS!" Vicki accused Henry.

Hey! I wanted to yell at her. Don't you go hitting him! He did not give me anything - you know why my immune system is damaged - leave the vampire alone!

"No. No one gave anyone AIDS, we checked and there's no indication of the HIV virus in her blood at all. But…she does have an impaired immune system. We checked her records from England, concerned she might have had a transplant we weren't aware of, which is often another cause for this strain of pneumonia, and we discovered she's had many infections in the last few months…"

Oh crap! I thought as the doctor droned on. Vicki, tell him to shut up! Henry can't know, not that way - not from some doctor whilst I lay here sedated up to the eyeballs. I had to be the one to tell him.

"Many infections?" Henry asked, sounding glum and troubled.

"Minor things; ear infections, bladder and kidney infections - various colds and throat problems. I would say it was building up into a major infection for a long time…but we can't find a cause as to why her immune system is so impaired, virtually none existent. It's a wonder she's not become sicker much sooner. She is quite a mystery."

"Is it treatable?" Vicki asked. Ever the practical one, and hopefully steering them away from further speculation I realised - thanks Vic!

"Yes, the good news is the PCP is. She'll be here for some time, a couple of weeks probably. But we can treat her with high doses of long term antibiotics and steroids."

A couple of weeks! I didn't want to be here for a couple of weeks…I wanted to be with Henry damnit - I didn't have all that much time left here you know.

"A nurse will set her IV up in a moment and get her started. And then…we'll start to reduce the sedation and see how things go from there. We'll be keeping a close eye on things for some time. Once we have the PCP infection stabilised, we will do further tests for her immune system and try to verify what is happening there and treat accordingly."

"Thank you doctor." I guess he must have been leaving, though Henry never spoke parting words.

"She will be alright, I'll make sure of it." He promised them both - perhaps me as well, before he left the room.

All was quiet again, apart from that damn beeping. Couldn't they turn it off or something? Henry would know if my heart was in trouble. Those cool lips touched the back of my hand softly again as he kept it clasped tenderly in his, rubbing his thumb over the back.

"What is going on Vicki!" Henry demanded suddenly, sounding furious.

"What? You heard the doctor."

"I also heard what he didn't say. There's something else…something causing her immune deficiency. I know something has been wrong for weeks, months. You didn't seem surprised by the news. What is wrong with her?"

"Not now Henry!" she hissed.

"You do know!" he accused in an icy tone.

Vicki sighed deeply. "Look Henry…I don't know everything and it's not my place to tell you. It's her business. When she wakes and she's stronger…then you can ask her. I'm sure she'll tell you everything."

I groaned inwardly - knowing there would be no escaping that conversation now and already dreading it. But I knew he wouldn't let it go and I suppose I _had_ promised when we got back together that if I got sick again, I would tell him everything and stop being selfish about it. However, for the first time since I realised I was under it's influence, I wanted the sedation to last a bit longer and avoid that conversation as long as possible.

"I was righ…" He faded off and went silent then. A moment later I realised why, the door opened and someone with squeaky shoes entered, bustling around my bed. A moment later something tugged uncomfortably at my hand and I realised the nurse must be altering my IV drips.

"There we go, that should kick in soon." She spoke kindly - I couldn't be sure if she was telling me or my visitors. "And you'll start to feel better." Okay, so she was speaking to me. "I've reduced the sedative dose, so you might notice her waking up soon…but it could take hours - don't expect too much. But give us a shout when she wakes, she may need painkillers."

"Okay," Vicki replied and squeaky shoes left the room.

All was quiet again for some time. Well…apart from that beeping machine, though perhaps I was becoming immune to it, because now my hearing focused on Henry's breathing, just about audible over my own raspy breaths.

"Why don't you go home Vicki, get some sleep?" Henry suggested warily. "I'll stay until dawn."

"But….I…"

"I'll call you if there's any change. Really….she's going to need you during the day, it makes sense for us to keep vigil in shifts," he pointed out.

"Have you fed?" she muttered. "Because you dare think about…"

"Do I look stupid to you? Besides, a hospital is practically a smorgasbord for a vampire."

"Henry!" she practically yelped.

"I meant the haematology lab downstairs. Not patients. I'll be fine. Go, get some sleep and come back at dawn…I'll try to stay close."

"Close?"

"I'll find a nice safe closet somewhere." I could hear the wry grin in his voice. "Out of sunlight with an internal lock so I don't have to leave so early."

"Okay…well, perhaps you're right," she gave in. "I'll be back at dawn then." I felt her pat my shoulder gently and then uncharacteristically for Vicki she kissed my cheek. "Get better soon," she whispered and sluggishly left my room.

It was just the two of us now - and my friend the beep machine! He sat holding my hand and stroking my face with his fingers. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "Not now. I've waited almost 500 years for you...I'm not about to lose you yet. You have to get well," he murmured and as he leant over to brush his lips against my forehead again, I thought I felt a splash of something wet on my cheek. Was he crying? Could vampires cry? I didn't have much time to contemplate the thought, and as much as I fought against it so I could feel his touch, hear his words…I slipped back into the dark murkiness once more.

******

My eyes opened quite suddenly and moved warily around the shadows of the unfamiliar room. For a moment I thought perhaps I was still under the sedation after all, trapped in my own private little dark world, but then my eyes flitted to a figure sat in a chair by my bed. I blinked a few times and slowly my eyes focused in the dimness enough that I could make out Henry's profile. He was facing the window, overlooking the city lights skyline, and yet his eyes were closed. His lips seemed to be moving very fast as though he was talking silently to himself. I wondered if perhaps he was praying.

Feeling his cool hand still clasped around mine, I squeezed it, grateful to find I had at least some strength and my physical responses restored. Henry's head shot swiftly round towards me, glancing down at our joined hands and then up to my face.

"Hey," he whispered once he realised my eyes were open. "You had us worried," he continued, flicking on a bed side lamp. Through squinted eyes in the sudden brightness, I could see that he appeared anything but worried in that second, judging by the smile on his face and the flash of hope in his eyes. Although on closer scrutiny, the smile didn't quite meet his eyes - it wasn't my favourite full Henry grin.

I tried to reply to him, to at least say hey back, but my voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper - like someone with severe laryngitis. I attempted to clear my throat and then winced when the action burned and stung - like every imaginable sharp implement was cutting into my throat at the same time. I attempted to speak again.

"Shh…" Henry soothed me, stroking the top of my head. "Don't try to speak, you're going to be pretty sore," he smiled kindly.

I shook my head vehemently and frowned at him….I needed to tell him, to speak to him.

"Do you hurt?" he asked, his eyes filling with anguish as he mistook the reason for my expression.

I thought about his question for a moment and realised how much pain I was in. My throat was now on fire, and forget that one elephant - it felt as though a whole herd had been using my body as a spring board. And yet I shook my head at him, lying - the pain wasn't what was bothering me right now. Raising my free hand, the one with the IV needle stuck in the vein, I knocked the mask off my face.

"So damn stubborn," he muttered and moved to put it back.

I brushed his hand away with as much force as I could muster - which wasn't much at all right now and I was surprised he even felt it as he paused.

"Wait," I managed to whisper.

"What is it?" he asked, holding still with the mask hovering over my mouth and nose.

"I love you," I croaked, scarcely audible.

He laughed once and grinned at me, before leaning down and barely brushing his lips against mine. "I love you too," he replied before carefully replacing the mask. "And I'm sorry about the other night, I _was_ a jerk. I shouldn't treat you like that, forgive me?"

I sighed as I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, a small smile on my face - glad that I had been able to tell him. I wanted him to know I wasn't still mad with him.

"That's right, you get some more rest," he whispered, stroking fingers down my cheek.

I opened my eyes and shook my head again. I didn't want to sleep anymore - I wanted to look at him and sleep would be a waste.

"Are you in much pain?" he asked again. "I should call the nurse," he muttered to himself and reached for the button behind my bed.

"No!" I gasped and nudged his arm with my hand. I didn't deter him at all.

"No point being in pain when you don't have to be. And you need to rest, get your strength back." He looked down at my obstinate expression. "Don't make me vamp you!" he teased.

I pulled a face at him.

"Yes?" the nurse answered.

"The sedative is wearing off and she's awake…I think…"

"I'll be in with some pain relief in just a minute," she replied before he could finish what he'd been trying to say.

"Thank you."

I lay back, just gazing at him as he held tight to my hand, his thumb brushing over the knuckles as he returned my gaze. A smile graced his full lips and yet his eyes told a different story. They were full of torment and worry and I knew he must have a million questions for me, that he was desperate to finally find out what was going on, what was happening to me - the secret we'd been keeping from him. And yet he never once faltered in his charade of not letting me know how much he knew, unaware I had heard things whilst I was sedated. He just acted happy that I was awake and concerned with how I was feeling, never once broaching the subject. And for that I was grateful - I really was feeling too sore for talking and far too weak to raise that subject now. I needed to be much stronger when I told him the truth, because I knew it would devastate him.

The nurse strolled in then - a dumpy, yet kindly looking older lady with thick rimmed glasses. Henry averted his eyes, so as not to embarrass the poor woman, knowing the look shared between us was personal and intense. With a syringe she injected a clear liquid into the needle already secured in my hand.

"There you go honey, should start to feel better really soon," she touched my shoulder and smiled at me - a maternal kind of look on her face. "Call me if you need anything else," she told Henry as she left us to it again.

I fought against the pain medication as much as I could, but it was taking hold within seconds and my eyelids felt heavy with sleep. Henry fussed about with my sheets, covering me and making sure I was warm as I curled on my side in the hospital bed. He fluffed my pillows for me.

"Now…get some more sleep," he instructed as he flicked the light off again. "You'll feel better for it." He clasped my hand again and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right here," he added, upon seeing the panicked look in my eyes. "I promise, I'll be right here all night. You just sleep and concentrate on getting well…we can talk later." He gently kissed the back of my hand and settled himself back in the chair for the rest of the night. He tucked my hand in under the sheets then, but kept a hold of it as I finally gave in and allowed the pain relief to take effect and I drifted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24 'Confessions'

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"**Confessions****"**

I slept restlessly. I couldn't decide whether it was an unconscious reaction because I wanted to be sure Henry was still here, beside me. Or if simply the pain medication wasn't strong enough and my discomfort was waking me. But either way, every time I woke, Henry _was_ there, as close to my bed as possible, still holding my hand and offering me a smile every time he saw my eyes flash open, before soothing me back to sleep, assuring me he was going nowhere, at least until dawn, and that he loved me.

At some point during the night, I had been given a stronger dose of pain relief…maybe Henry had told them I wasn't sleeping too well. Which meant by the time I woke properly, the sun was streaming in through the window and I had missed Henry leaving at dawn, missed the presumed kiss he had left upon my head as he'd said goodnight, and I sighed regretfully about that.

My sigh alerted Vicki who was sat in the chair vacated by Henry, though she was pushed back towards the window, her feet resting on the window ledge as she sipped at a cup of take out coffee and flicked absently through a magazine.

"Morning," she smiled, tossing the magazine onto the floor. "Well, almost afternoon," she amended as she checked her watch. "Sleep well?" she asked, shuffling the chair closer.

I squinted in the bright sunlight and frowned at her. What did she mean sleep well? Didn't she know I had almost practically choked to death mere hours ago? Yeah, slept like a baby! I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?" she asked upon noting my expression. "So, how you feeling?"

"Rough," I managed to rasp, my voice sounding exactly how I felt.

"Hardly surprising," she responded and drained her coffee cup before setting it down on the bed side cabinet. "I think you scared Coreen half to death - more than any of the freaky shit we've had to deal with."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Anyway did Henry tell you what's wrong? That you have…pneumonia?" She held back on some of the information there.

"No," I shook my head. "But…I heard," I added, relieved to discover it was slightly easier to talk now and my voice was slightly more than a hoarse whisper.

"You heard?" she frowned in puzzlement and waited for further explanation.

"I heard some stuff, when I was…was sedated," I stumbled over my words as I began to cough slightly, wincing when it hurt my throat all the more. But at least it was pretty normal sounding coughs - not the deep barking of before. I guess my lungs had a way to go yet in healing though.

Vicki flustered around, trying to find something to soothe my coughing and poured some water into a cup for me, before placing a straw in it. "Sorry," she apologised when she saw my reluctance of using the straw - I didn't want to be babied, but I suppose it was a necessity right now. I drank greedily, the cool water actually feeling quite good on my sore throat.

"Well, you're going to get better in no time," she promised.

I knew she was lying - the doctor had said I'd be here at least a couple of weeks. And, with the severity of the infection this time, I knew my body was losing it's battle, it wasn't able to defend itself anymore. The infections would only become more severe until one finally killed me. And there wasn't much chance of avoiding another infection - unless they were planning to stick me in a sterile bubble.

"Though, erm…remember that promise you made, that if you got sick you were going to tell Henry the truth?" she asked. I nodded, knowing what was coming already. "Well…you're going to have to make good on that promise because he suspects more than ever now and I think whatever he's imagining is maybe worse than the truth. So…you and he need a nice long chat," she patted my hand as she smiled at me, making it sound as though we were going to discuss the weather or our opinions over the latest new movie.

I nodded solemnly. It was not a conversation I was looking forward to - it would be extremely difficult. How did I explain to him that I was trying to protect him? When I knew he would be furious I had kept this to myself? Denied him the chance to help. Or perhaps he would simply be so angry with me he would walk away, assuming I had lied to him and resumed our relationship under false pretences. But I hadn't, I honestly thought his love had cured me. Yeah, I know, a complete fool right?

So, I was almost grateful that for the next two or three days I faded in and out of a drug induced sleep. Slowly they lowered my dosage until I was able to stay awake for hours at a time, rather than minutes. The pain wasn't so bad now, my ribs still ached from all the coughing I'd done and the small bouts that still afflicted me, but my throat was much better - just a little tender, like having a dry throat rather than acute tonsillitis. The oxygen mask had been replaced with c-pap nasal tubes that first morning I had woken and now they had been removed all together, being able to breathe alone - though they were close by should I have a relapse or need the extra help. My annoying beeping friend had been detached from my heart, so thankfully that no longer bothered me. And, upon Henry's request and probably down to his affluent reserves, I had been moved to a posh private room now.

"You look different," Henry spoke from my doorway, where he leaned against the jamb, watching me sat up in bed reading my well loved, but tatty copy of 'Twilight' once more.

I looked up and smiled at him, by the time I'd raised my head he was already at my side, with yet another bunch of flowers - my room resembled a florists as it was! "Thank you," I smiled and took them from him as he continued to scrutinise me. "Coreen was over earlier…she helped me shower and washed my hair for me," I explained the difference in me he'd probably noticed.

"No, there's more. You have some colour back." He brushed his fingers down my cheek and continued down my throat. "You're starting to look…better," he smiled in relief and then pressed his lips against mine.

"I feel a bit better too," I replied, it was nice to feel coherent, rather than under a fog of drugs. And then I gulped suddenly - realising what that meant - if I was feeling better, it was time for that chat, wasn't it? The sudden gulping had caused my lungs to protest in a coughing session. Henry brought me some water.

"Thank you," I whispered, sipping it as the coughs subsided. My chest liked to remind me every so often that I was not forgiven for making them so sick and sore, though my latest x-rays showed that the shadows were slowly clearing and breaking up.

"Better?" he asked, setting the cup down and perching himself beside me on the bed.

I nodded and stuck the bookmark into my book before putting it down on the table.

"Good," he smiled and kissed my forehead lightly, brushing my hair back from my face. I closed my eyes and leant into the caress the way a cat nuzzles it's much loved owner. "Are you up to talking?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes flashed open and a look of alarm must have flashed across my face as I leant back from him.

"Or not," he offered. "I can wait until you're up to it."

I took a deep breath. "I guess you have some questions for me?"

"I do….but we can do them later. Don't worry…"

"No," I sighed. "We'll talk now…it's probably best."

"Am I about to find out what's been happening with you? The truth of what's wrong?"

I nodded and looked down at the stark white sheets of my bed. "Yes…" I mumbled. "And…I don't think you're going to like it." I twisted my fingers together anxiously and looked up towards his face. "But, please…just listen first whilst I explain and…"

"Good evening honey." One of my nurses wandered in - squeaky shoes from that first night. "Just wanted to check on your IV and see if you need anything."

"I'm fine," I answered her irritably. Normally she was my favourite nurse - friendly and kind, yet firm. A grandmotherly nature to her as she cared for me. But, I had just summoned the courage to tell him everything and she was interrupting.

"Oh, I see your young man finally made it in tonight." She smiled at him as she stuck the thermometer in my mouth, I swear she fluttered her eyelashes at him as I rolled my eyes. He picked up woman without making the slightest effort - even those more than old enough to know better! "Visiting hours end in half an hour love," she reminded him, checking her watch as she checked the level of my IV drip.

"I'll be gone," he promised her with his winning smile. I knew he wouldn't - he never was. Henry had the perfect ploy for managing to stay with me all night every night - he just wiped the nurses memories, made them forget they had even seen him and he always got away with it.

"Ooh, more flowers? They're beautiful,. I'll go put them in water for you." She grabbed the bouquet before I could tell her it didn't matter. "I'll be right back," she promised, pulling the thermometer from my mouth, glancing at it with a sigh and shaking her head. "Still above normal," she muttered as she left the room.

I looked at Henry and sighed…knowing I'd have to wait now until she returned with the flowers, and then I wondered where she was going to put them - just about every flat service was covered with vases and displays of some description - including the amazing black roses that Coreen had brought for me, and I fought with the nurses over ever day because they were convinced they were dead and wanted to throw them out.

Henry and I simply sat and looked at each other until she returned. I was searching for the right words in my head, practicing my speech, trying to decide how to tell him…and how much of the truth he needed. He was going to be mad and upset and I wasn't sure I could deal with his emotional outburst right now - but it had to be done. Perhaps then I would stop worrying about it, stop having reoccurring nightmares of telling him.

Once the nurse had miraculously found a space for the flowers and reminded Henry he only had half an hour, he turned to me and took my hand. "You were saying…" he started.

I sighed deeply and bit my lip for a moment. "Okay…first, you have to know…and don't be mad…but I didn't tell you for your benefit…I had my reasons and I'll explain when I'm done, so, please…just listen for a moment, okay?"

"Okay," he replied warily and let go of my hand.

"So, remember what happened with…Sinead?" I asked and he snarled at the mere mention of her name, I took that for a yes. "When she, she stabbed me? And tried to cast some spell or curse on me?" I reminded him unnecessarily - I knew that still haunted him and he still blamed himself - this was going to be a disaster. Suddenly I wished I had Vicki here to keep him calm for me, or at least try to. "Right, well…" I continued, not daring to look at the expression on his face, picking at a loose thread on the white cotton sheets. "She _did _curse me." I cringed at the sound of the sudden angry growl that left his throat. "When she stabbed me, something….evil entered my blood stream…it must have been on the blade or something, we're not sure how it happened. But.."

"We?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah. Other…people have been helping me in trying to find out what happened. Vicki, Coreen…Dr Rajani, and…Sagara…" I added and screwed my eyes shut as I said her name, hoping I hadn't dropped her in it - he would be furious with her that she'd hid things from him too.

"How long have you known?" he wanted to know. His voice was cool, distant and I recognised the tone, he was fighting to keep it under control.

"A…few months. I started to suspect something when I kept getting sick…I thought it might be connected. Which is why I came back here initially, for Vicki's help. We've been doing research and that…and then, a few weeks back, shortly before you and I got back together. Rajani found something strange in my blood…a bug that is killing my white blood cells. We don't know what it is yet and we don't know how to…

"You've known for this long!" he interrupted me, the control on his voice slipping as he wrenched his body out of his seat and paced the room.

"I didn't want to worry you….I didn't…I didn't want to make you feel guilty, to blame yourself and…"

A furious snarl ripped from his throat and then the icy breeze blew my hair around my head, fluttered the get well cards over on my bedside…and by the time I looked up, he was gone - the door closing slowly by itself.

I sighed deeply and bit my lip in an effort to stop the flow of tears already threatening to spill from my eyes. But it was futile, they poured down my cheeks and a huge sob escaped, followed by a burst of coughing as I flung myself back down onto my pillows and cried. That had gone terribly…complete worse case scenario. I had expected him to yell, to rant and be mad that we'd kept it from him. But I hadn't really envisioned him storming out on me like that.

"Damnit!" I sobbed into the pillow and thumped the bed. If he didn't come back…then I didn't care if I never recovered from this damn lung disease…I'd rather die than be without him. Because I'd been without him once before, I knew how it was to merely exist and I wasn't going through that again - I wouldn't survive the next time.

I'm not sure how long I lay there sobbing to myself, trying to work out if I could have said things differently, made it sound not quite as bad, broken it to him more gently - but I guess there was no way to do this easily. Maybe I should never have kept it a secret from him in the first place, but it was too late to think of that now - it was done.

I cried myself to sleep in the end, only to wake an hour or so later with sore, red rimmed eyes. But still I managed a weak smile when I caught sight of Henry sat watching me, an unreadable expression on his face, anxious, apologetic and in torment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out a hand and gently running a fingertip under my puffy eye. "I never wanted to make you cry."

I offered him another weak smile and caught his hand, holding it close to my chest as I sat up a little bit. I didn't know what to say, fearing I would only make things worse if I said the wrong thing, so we sat in awkward silence for some time.

"You should never have met me," he eventually sighed deeply and took his hand back, folding them across his chest.

I nodded sadly and fought back the threat of tears once more. "You're right," I agreed. "I'm sorry, I have been terribly cruel. It was selfish of me to come back to you, when I knew…to offer you hope and happiness when I know it might not last. I'm a horrible person," I hung my head as one tear dripped from my eye and splashed onto the sheet. This was the end then…he was saying goodbye, I'd hurt him too much.

His gentle fingers under my chin lifted my face to meet his - his look was incredulous, startled even. "I meant _me_," he amended. "You shouldn't have met me because of the mess I've caused in your life. I'm a bad choice for you. I.."

"What? No…don't say that!" I shrieked and grasped hold of his hand again, afraid he was about to walk out of the door and I would never see him again - a replay of that last time I had been in hospital and he'd uttered similar words to me.

"But it's true, if you had never met me, you would never have been cursed, you wouldn't be lying here right now so sick." You could hear the remorse in his soft voice as he kissed the back of my hand. "You could have been happy and…"

"I am happy, _you_ make me happy." I interrupted him.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that." He flashed a wry smile. "You could have had a _normal _happy life…found someone who can give you all the things I can't, found someone better for you than me."

I scowled at him - did he not know me at all? Hadn't we been through this once? "Without you I would have merely existed, I wouldn't have been living."

"You can't know that." He hung his head as he shook it slowly.

"Well, you can't know I'd have had a happy normal life. Henry…we tried being apart, you tried leaving me and it didn't work out - we were miserable without each other. We're meant to be together you and I. Meeting you was my destiny and I will never regret that and you will never make me."

Silence followed as we both just looked at one another, each trying to absorb what the other had said.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you before and led you to wrong conclusions. That I left you alone to cry. I was just so angry and.."

"With me?" I assumed.

"No…with this whole situation. With the world…with myself. I caused this," he whispered harshly.

"You did not Henry! That dumb bitch did!"

"Either way," he gave in, realising we were never going to agree on that subject - he would always lay blame upon himself, no matter what I said. "I had to calm myself down before I did something I might regret, before I _had_ taken it out on you. I had to get my head straight before I could discuss this rationally with you. Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you kept pushing me away when you knew I still loved you? Why you lied to yourself about me?"

I nodded again. "I was selfish, I know that now. I…told myself I was keeping it from you to protect you, I knew you would blame yourself and I didn't want to do that to you, I couldn't leave you to suffer this regret for eternity. I didn't want you beating yourself up about it or regretting me. But, then I realised I was being selfish. I just didn't want to see you feeling that way and I wasn't brave enough to witness that. When all that would achieve is my leaving your pain and guilt for someone else to deal with. I would have spared you nothing."

"You silly girl," he got up off his chair and perched on my bed again, pulling me into his arms. "My feelings - _me, _I am irrelevant when it comes to you, your health…your life." He kissed the top of my head as his hands ran up and down my back comfortingly.

"Your feelings matter to me," I whispered into his chest.

"I don't deserve your love and devotion," he returned the whisper. "But now I can help, we've wasted time. I have all those books at my place. Books with ancient magic in them, ancient legends…perhaps one of them has the answer and you've been too busy covering up to protect me. You remarkable, beautiful, foolish woman…." He held me tight against him and kissed my temple softly.

"I think Vicki did try to look at some of your books…but you always caught her and she'd make something up. She wanted to borrow some but couldn't decide how to lie to you about it."

"So, that's what she was doing. Well…she has free reign to any of them now. Anything…I'm joining this fight and together we WILL find something to save you, to make you better. Whatever it takes. I promise," he assured me, kissing my forehead again as he shifted his position - leaning back against the headboard and pulling me to lay against his chest. He held me in silence for some time, rubbing his hand up and down my arm, his chin resting lightly on the top of my head and I almost dozed off. "By the way, what changed? Why did you decide to let me back in? To rekindle our relationship? Even though you wanted to protect me."

"Hmm?" I asked, opening my eyes and gazing up at him. I yawned. "Because I'm essentially a very selfish human being Henry," I answered sleepily. "I was more miserable without you than the thought of what might be. I decided to allow myself this happiness with you, no matter how long it might last…to give in and stop denying how I felt. And then….I was SO happy being back with you. And I felt so good that I thought you had cured me, that your love had made me better. I thought they had all been wrong…that my sickness was simply down to being miserable without you. I was such a fool."

"No, not a fool," he disagreed. "And I _can_ understand why you didn't tell me. I'm not unfamiliar with the desire to protect someone you love from the horrid truth. I just think your intentions were unfounded, unnecessary. No matter what happens, whether you reach natural death from old age or there is another cause for you to leave this earth…whenever that intolerable day comes, I will blame myself, I will be full of remorse that I stole your life from you, that you never had a normal life full of normal things…"

"Stop it!" I mumbled. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! Don't you dare regret meeting me, being with me, _loving _me. Don't make me feel like I'm a burden to you…that you don't really want to be with me…that I am nothing more than a stupid mistake to you," I whispered, the threat of tears powerful once more as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I have not one regret of us my love. Quite the opposite. I still believe you're the best thing to happen to me in almost 500 years. But I do regret that our love is not without consequences…that you had to suffer because you love me, because you chose me - a vampire."

"And that was _my_ choice. No matter what happens, you were worth it." I snuggled down into his chest, making myself comfortable, feeling safe and protected in his embrace.

"I'm glad you think so. But then, it's not like I ever planned to stay around long without you anyway."

My eyes flashed open - instantly awake now realising what he was implying. "You will NOT do anything stupid, promise me?" I searched his eyes, almost afraid of what I might see.

He exhaled a gush of air. "Okay, I promise." And yet the words meant nothing to him. He was just saying that for my benefit.

"Good, because I have enough to worry about right now without adding a suicidal vampire to the list. So, stop beating yourself up Henry, stop feeling sorry for something that was beyond your control, beyond anyone's control. I don't need that! It happened, it was no one's fault - it just happened. And now, we deal with it!"

He nodded solemnly and I knew he didn't share my opinion on the matter at all - as far as he was concerned it _was _his fault and he _should _have been able to control it, to _prevent_ it from happening. He was simply telling me what I wanted to hear, and I was only hearing what I wanted to.

"Okay, you're right…we need to concentrate on fighting this."

"Good." I lay my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes again.

"You need some sleep." He whispered gently and manoeuvred us both so as I was laying down in the bed more, without once disturbing me from upon his chest. "You need to get your strength back so we can fight this thing together, because I will not lose you Cat," he vowed whilst wrapping me in the sheet. "When you find that very thing you've waited hundreds of years for, that something that has been missing from your existence, you hold on to it with all that you have…and you never let it go. I am _not _losing you," he mumbled against my head, his lips touching my hair as I curled my body into him, held him close and drifted to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25 'Eggshells'

A/N Oops! I almost forgot to add again this weekend - blame it on the great weather we're finally getting herein the UK!!

I just wanted to let you know...I have finally finished writing this!! But, for those of you have sent me messages etc saying you're sad it's nearly the end - fear not....this is only chapter 25 - I have written 40 chapters in total! There's more yet to be posted!!

Now I just need to think up a new story - something different to write, because I feel lost without my writing! I don't know if it will be another Blood Ties fic...I kinda wanna try a Twilight one, or maybe a crossover...I don't know yet. Hopefully something new will come to me soon!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"**Eggshells****"**

"So, you told him then?" Vicki made me jump as I slowly made my way back from the bathroom, pushing my IV on its stand ahead of me. She was sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Erm, yeah…" I answered vaguely, gesturing for her to shift her feet so as I could crawl back into bed as I wondered how she knew.

"See, he found it necessary to come yell at me late last night, blaming me for making you keep secrets," she answered my puzzlement.

"Sorry," I cringed as I flicked the TV off and set the remote down. "Must have been when he stormed out on me, before I had much chance to explain things." I added as I pulled the sheets back over myself and lay back against the pillows with a tired sigh - trips to the bathroom were exhausting. "You erm, you might want to give Rajani and Betty the heads up then…as well as Coreen, because I confessed to them helping me too."

"Great - poor Betty," she sighed. "So, how did he take it anyway?" She sat up straighter in the chair.

"He's a vampire…" I shrugged, "he's had a long time to work on his poker face."

"Meaning?"

"That he's putting a brave face on things for me. Doing a lot of acting and pretending. When I know he's angry about it all. I know the guilt is eating at him…and that he's always going to blame himself no matter what happens. He just thinks I don't know he feels that way - he forgets I know his face, better than my own…I notice the change in him…the expressions he thinks I don't catch. But, he is trying…because I asked him to."

"Well…perhaps we'll come up with something and he'll get over it."

"I hope so," I sighed, "for his benefit as much as mine."

Vicki rolled her eyes - she still found it alarming that I placed so much reverence in the arms of a vampire.

"Vicki," I began quietly, wondering whether I should even ask.

"Mmm?" she looked up from draining her coffee cup.

"Will you promise to do something for me...I mean, if…if we can't stop this."

"We will, you're going to be fine," she repeated the mantra she had been chanting for weeks now - trying to convince herself as much as me of the fact.

"Well, if I'm not…and if…well _if_ I die. You have to promise me…you can't let Henry do…anything… stupid to himself."

"Stupid?" she frowned, not understanding yet what I was getting at.

"He erm…he implied as much last night that if I were to….leave this earth as he put it, he didn't plan to stay around either."

"Oh. Ohhh…" It was obvious the news shocked her.

"So, will you….promise me?" I begged.

"Cat, as you needlessly pointed out, he _is_ a vampire. How am I supposed to stop him if he wants to off himself?"

I cringed at her choice of words. "At least promise me that you'll try…talk him out of it. I don't want to, I can't…."

"Okay okay, I'll try." She held her hands up in surrender.

******

After two long weeks of being stuck in the hospital, I was finally deemed strong enough to be discharged…that is after the doctors had subjected me to further tests. More blood was taken, so that I began to think all the hospitals had more of my blood than Henry had ever taken. More x-rays were done including a trip inside the tunnel of the MRI machine, and then to top it all off, I had a lung biopsy - just in case they thought I hadn't suffered enough and that my body wasn't already feeling used and abused.

I was prescribed a cocktail of drugs to try and boost my immune system and prevent further infections. I heard mentions of horror stories that included a bone marrow transplant to replace lost white blood cells and removal of my spleen, though I didn't quite understand how that one would help. In the end though they decided to wait and give the drugs a chance to work and see how I went for awhile with regular hospital appointments. Until finally they signed my discharge papers and gave me the advice that any further infection as serious as this last one could kill me. My body was becoming weak and growing immune to certain antibiotics - I might not be able to fight off another virus like this. It was suggested I avoided contact with too many people and any contact with anyone possibly contagious. Information that my friends took seriously and disagreed upon.

"She's coming home with me Victoria!" Henry stood his ground as he crossed his arms defensively and glared at her.

"And I say she's better off with me!" Vicki retorted - just as stubbornly.

"How will she be better off with you? Given the amount of people, strangers you have coming in and out of your place daily, carrying lord knows what diseases and germs - she'll pick up new infections. My place is safer, more hygienic. Besides us, no human will enter my domain without my say so." As far as Henry was concerned that sealed the deal.

"You gave up the happy meal snacks then?" she teasingly retorted.

Henry grimaced at her comeback as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Yet he didn't grace her with a reply to that comment - fixing her with a stare instead.

"Look, Henry, how do you propose to take care of her during the day?"

"Well, how do you propose to look out for her at night?" He returned the question.

"At least she can wake me if she needs me. She can hardly resurrect a dead vampire if she's in need of something during the day!"

I sat on the bed, packing my last few items as I watched the argument go back and forth like a tennis match. I caught Coreen's eye then and we both rolled them at one another as she fought back a giggle.

"Do I not get a say in where I go?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" they both shot back.

"Like you know what's good for you! You chose a vampire!" Vicki hissed loudly.

"You wanna say that word a bit louder? I think someone in the morgue in the basement missed it!" I snapped - fed up with the pair of them. "Vicki, I want to be with Henry." I told her.

Henry looked up at her with a rather smug, triumphant grin on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who's going to look after you all day? No one will be there for you…" Vicki began to protest.

"I won't need someone around all the time…I can sleep most of the day anyway. And everything else….will be close to hand. Henry won't mind me having some food in, right?" I checked with him, he nodded and flashed a smile for me. "Not that I have much appetite right now anyway. So…"

"Absolutely not! See…you need a human around to make sure you eat properly. Not someone who barely remembers food and even then lived on pigeons, peacocks and hedgehogs!"

Henry's eyes narrowed, not impressed with her ridicule of his human history. "So, Victoria," he spoke her name scornfully, "are you going to shut up business for a few days then?"

"No, of course not," she frowned at him, "you know I can't…"

"Then how do you intend on being there for Cat during the day when you're busy with important clients? Dealing with business, working on cases…"

"I will only be a room away - _I_ won't be dead to the world in every sense of the word!"

"Okay! Enough!" I yelled at them. "If you two don't stop arguing about this and listen to me...I am going to leave here and go home, alone." I got off the bed and grabbed my bag.

"Oh no you're not!" Vicki ordered.

Henry merely stood in front of me, blocking my path as he calmly took the bag from me. "Please, do not be ridiculous, you need taking care of."

I huffed and sat down on the bed. "I'm not a child! I can do things for myself." I pouted. "But…I want to be with Henry…I want to be close to him, to…spend time with him whilst I still…in case I don't…" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest of it. I couldn't watch that flash of pain wash over Henry's features before he caught himself again and recomposed his expression.

"Vicki, I can pretty much do what I do anywhere right?" Coreen suddenly spoke up. "I mean most of the work I do for you at the office?"

"I suppose so," Vicki looked at her with a bewildered expression as she answered - wondering what that had to do with anything.

"So, I could take my laptop to Henry's place…carry on with research for you, typing out invoices, stuffing envelopes….just about everything I do in the office I can do at Henry's. Then someone will be around should Cat need anything she can't do for herself….she'll have company during the day when she's awake and I can go through some of Henry's books too," she sensibly suggested.

Vicki sighed, realising she had been defeated - she had no comeback for that one - it, unfortunately, made perfect sense.

"Okay, fine! But don't think I'm not going to be checking up on you and coming to see you myself"

"I'm counting on it." I smiled at her as Henry stood with the smug grin on his face once more.

*****

I yawned into my hand as I propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of me, allowing the dark purple nail polish Coreen had just painted my toenails in to dry.

"This is _so_ much more fun than sitting in the office with an irritable Vicki!" Coreen announced, painting her own finger nails. "She'd never let me do anything this…girly!" she giggled.

"Ah, so that's why you volunteered yourself for babysitting duty - to slack off a bit." I teased her, glancing absently at the movie we had running on the TV - neither one of us was really watching the lame chick flick.

"Hey! I _am_ working!" she protested - eyeing the laptop and pile of inventory files waiting to be entered into the blank programme on the screen. "Well, I will be," she resolved, blowing against her fingernails and shaking them dry.

I laughed at her.

"Besides, part of my reason for being here is taking care of you too…and that includes keeping you occupied, right?"

"Well, if you insist," I sighed, shifting my position and leaning my head against the back of the couch. It was becoming irksome feeling so damn tired all the time.

"So…to get back to the job, do you need anything? Can I make you anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," I stifled another yawn again. I couldn't be tired already - I'd only woken about three hours ago. "Hey…so what happened with you? Did you sort things with Gabriel? I'm sorry I haven't been there for you much."

"Don't worry," she waved away my apologies with a flash of her hand and then shook it vigorously to dry her nail polish. "You have been otherwise engaged…with your own problems."

"So, did you…are you…"

"No," she sighed with relief, "a couple of days after you scared us to death and all that, nature decided to let me know I wasn't pregnant."

"Oh," I nodded, "time of the month." I realised. "And…what about Gabriel?"

"We worked things out. He was actually…very sweet," she gushed. "He apologised for freaking out on me and said if we were going to have a baby we'd work it out somehow...he'd be there for me. Which was sweet…and then I told him I wasn't and we just hugged and he promised me he would have stuck around even if I had been. We've been taking things…slow since then, but it's going well."

"I'm glad," I smiled at her - the girl deserved a bit of luck in love!

Coreen's cell phone rang then - the sudden shrill tone of some obscure gothic track making her jump and almost spill the bottle of nail polish on Henry's expensive rug. "Damn…it's Vicki," she hissed, glancing at the caller ID. "Bet she's checking up on me."

"Well, in that case," I touched my toenails with the tip of a finger to check if they were dry, "I think I am going to go cuddle up to my vampire and take a nap." Suddenly I was exhausted again.

"Okay. I'll bring you some water in a minute…you'll need to take your medication again soon," she called, heading for the kitchen as she flipped open her phone and answered Vicki's call.

Coreen followed me into the bedroom a few minutes later, just as I was starting to drift off again, I hadn't been lying about cuddling up to him - my head was on his chest and my arm wrapped around him.

"See ya later then Vic," Coreen ended the call and placed a glass down on the bedside table amongst the resemblance of a chemist now residing there with all my bottles of pills and potions. "Don't forget to take them," she reminded me yet again, lingering beside the bed.

"What?" I asked, raising my head and looking back at her, wondering what she was waiting for.

"Doesn't that creep you out? I mean…practically hugging a dead body?" She almost shuddered.

"Coreen! I thought you'd have been more understanding and open about it - Vicki thinks I'm a freak! It's Henry…he's just…sleeping. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, I mean…I _know_ it's only Henry. But…he _is_ dead during the day - he doesn't know you're there, he can't feel you…he doesn't hold you back."

"But _I_ know that I'm here, _I_ can hold him, feel him….and he does when he wakes up. He likes finding me here. It makes him smile."

"I guess…I just never realised. I mean….how very much you love him. He's everything to you, isn't he?" She gave me a sad, almost pensive look.

"All that and so much more," I smiled.

"Well…here, your drugs," she took the correct dosage from all the bottles as I moved to sit up with a tired sigh. Handing them out to me in the palm of her hand, I took them from her and swallowed them with the water like a good patient.

"See ya later Coreen," I yawned again and lay my head back down upon his chest, closing my eyes. I was asleep within seconds.

*****

It became easy to slip into a routine, especially when it involved sleeping most of the time. I tried to spend as much time with Henry at night as I could…but sometimes I'd fall asleep on him and I'd wake to find him simply holding me in bed. Or he'd be sat at his drawing desk watching me sleep and his expression would swiftly light up - a complete contrast to the brief seconds I saw of his face upon opening my eyes - he was still acting for me. And he was doing a good job most of the time. He was also being very attentive - giving me everything I wanted, doing things for me…just being sweet and loving and, rather out of context as far as the average vampire legends went - he was actually quite soppy and very romantic.

During the day I would nap and spend time with Coreen - having girly chats, watching utter nonsense on TV and eating junk that we never told Vicki or Henry about - as far as they were concerned it was all healthy, nutritious stuff full of essential vitamins. It wasn't the ideal situation - being cooped up inside was boring and stifling. Having people running around after me and being concerned all the time though trying not to show it was somewhat exasperating. I knew they only cared, that they wanted to do these things for me, that it was done out of love…but I was capable of doing things for myself if I needed to. My drugs seemed to be helping and I was feeling much better than I was when I first left the hospital - getting some strength back and managing to stay awake for longer periods. But they never stopped worrying - almost tiptoeing on egg shells around me, trying so hard to pretend everything was perfect and normal, that it became so obvious that it wasn't.

I grunted softly in my sleep as a soft fluttering touch upon my head broke through into my consciousness. And then the cool pillow was slid from beneath me and the bed dipped slightly. Henry must have woken and climbed out of bed, kissing my forehead before he did as always. I sighed as I heard the door close behind him and rolled onto my back, stretching.

"Coreen," he greeted her out in the lounge, "has everything been alright?"

"Fine. She woke late, but then I assume she was up with you most of the night. And she's not been quite so sleepy today. And yes I made sure she ate and took her medication," she added before he could ask what had become a customary question for him.

"Good. Has she been asleep long this time?"

"Erm….an hour or two." I imagined she'd checked her watch.

"Any luck with that one?" he asked then.

"No," Coreen sighed and a dull thud indicated a book being closed harshly. "There's nothing helpful in here. Sorry," she apologised to him solemnly. Silence followed for a few minutes and I contemplated getting up and going to join them, before Coreen spoke again and I paused. "You really are very worried about this, aren't you?"

"I'm a vampire, barely anything has frightened me for hundreds of years. But this, the very thought of losing her to this…it terrifies me," he confessed, sounding a little choked.

Intrigued by their conversation and hoping I might find out some of what Henry was trying to hide from me, I crawled to the bottom of the bed to hear better, dragging the sheets with me.

"Imagine…" Henry sighed and I heard a soft creak of the leather on the sofa as he sat down next to her. "Imagine searching for something for centuries, trying to find that one element you feel is missing from your life…existence. And then you finally find it, you understand what it was and it's everything you thought it might be and more. Only then you discover this very real threat of it being snatched away from you. That's enough to make even the calmest human anxious. Enough to devastate the emotionally challenged. Enough to break the heart of one that no longer beats."

I bit my lip in the bedroom, not wanting to make a sound, not wanting them to know I was awake and stop talking. Knowing how he really felt was important to me - I needed to hear this.

"And yet all of that, my feelings, my turmoil, it's insignificant when it comes to her. Because she's important here. How she's feeling is my utmost concern. I hide things from her as best I can. I will not give her grounds to feel she should apologise for think she's making me feel bad, for feeling guilty that this whole thing happened. I just want her to be happy as best she can…to not feel pain. If I could, I would take all of this away and suffer for her. It crushes me to see her so…morose and weak."

I heard a sniff then and wondered if Coreen was crying, as a lone tear rolled down my own cheek. I brushed it away with the back of my hand and buried my face in the sheets, muffling the sounds of my sobs.

"You know," Coreen began. "I've only recently realised how very much she loves you. I mean, I knew she was crazy about you before, but I thought maybe it was just the excitement of being with a vampire…something different - it was a buzz. But, she truly loves you - you're everything to her. Her whole life meaning is you. She would do anything to protect you from any pain or distress. And yet, sometimes….I think it still surprises her that you….want her, love her."

Henry laughed once - a cheerless tone of incredulity. "She's far too good for me, she deserves so much more…a monster like me is not worthy of her love. She holds me in such high esteem though, it's…irrational at times. Yes, I love her…and _I _can't believe _she_ loves _me_. That she wants me, appears to need me - the stuff that horror stories are based upon - a bloodthirsty killer, a beast in every sense of the word. And yet she's in love with me."

If I had been sat beside him I would have slapped him for calling himself those names. He knew I hated it - he had more humanity than most humans I met to be considered a beast. Coreen's sharp intake of breath told me that she had never considered that notion before, that someone like him should only exist in the pages of a horror novel or on the screen in a scary movie.

"I shouldn't be that lucky to have her with me. It's not right…I don't deserve her," Henry continued. I began to wonder if he was even aware he was speaking to Coreen now, or if he was simply thinking aloud. "It should hardly surprise me that I may not get to keep her…I've already had this new happiness for too long and losing her is what a monster like me deserves, I'm not supposed to be privy to love and happiness. It's obvious that the one thing that means the most to me, the very meaning of my existence should be taken from me, to punish me. And yet I wish she didn't have to suffer because of me…she shouldn't be punished for my mistakes - it's not fair…she never deserved this. She should never have met me."

His words became muffled then and a sob caught in his throat as more tears spilled from my eyes. Damnit…I wanted to go out there and hold him, tell him not to be stupid, to stop thinking this way. But then I also didn't want him to know I had heard. I didn't want him to feel bad knowing that I knew everything he had tried to hide from me. I thumped the mattress in frustration - everything was so bloody messed up!

"Maybe she shouldn't have met you," Coreen began. What the hell was she saying? Shut up now Coreen! "But, I do know that she needs you." Oh…okay - you may continue. "When you two…were on a break," she chuckled once at her choice of words. "Well, she pretty much fell apart without you. She was miserable…barely alive, merely existing. I don't think she can function without you anymore and….maybe you two were meant to be, everything happens for a reason? Maybe even an unnatural, forbidden love?" She suggested.

I smiled, I'd told him as much myself. That he had been turned into a vampire, to become immortal simply so he would still be around today to meet me…because he was meant to be with me just as I was born to be with him.

"I should thank you, for being there for her. She told me you were her shoulder to cry on…and I'm glad she had you to talk to. And, just so as you know, I had a hard time without her…I could have had many distractions if I wanted them, but I had no desire at all for that life anymore. The only thing that got me through was telling myself I was doing it all for her. That my pain was worth it so as she could be happy without me destroying her life - I didn't realise for too long how depressed she was."

Silence followed for a few moments.

"Which is why," Henry spoke again, "I have to save her. I am essentially a selfish being and I love her far too much to lose her. I would give her anything, do anything for her if it meant she was happy and healthy and alive…whatever it took, if she wanted it, it would be hers," he added cryptically.

I frowned, wondering what he was getting at, but didn't have much chance to think it through as I heard the leather of the sofa creak and his voice speak again, changing the subject abruptly.

"Can I ask you stay a bit longer whilst I go…feed?" he asked hesitantly and I guessed the intimate chat was over, he'd closed the door on his heart again and hidden away his feelings, ready to perform in front of me, to pretend that everything was perfect.

"Sure, no problem. Oh, and Vicki said she'll be over later."

Realising he was heading back to the bedroom, I quickly scrambled back into the bed, pulling the sheets over me and wiping my eyes hastily as I buried my face in the pillow, laying on my side and making it look as though I was still sleeping…or at least not quite awake.

"I look forward to her visit," he replied sarcastically before opening the bedroom door and closing it behind him. He carefully climbed onto the bed then so as not to jostle me and curled his body behind mine, wrapping his arm around me. "Are you awake my love?" he whispered, kissing the back of my neck.

"Mmm…" I replied, hoping it sounded like I had just woken and hadn't been crying. I turned in his arms and buried my face into his chest, not wanting him to see my eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked, placing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I rolled my eyes. The concern was wearing a little thin now - I was feeling much better.

Henry lifted my face with two fingers placed under my chin and frowned, his look silencing me, asking me to humour him. I sighed, shaking my head and lay back down on his chest. He held me in silence for a little while, fingers lazily tracing up and down my arm.

"I have to go…I need to…feed." he spoke softly. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I confessed.

"I'll bring you something back with me." he promised, already sliding from the bed.

"Okay," I nodded, watching him take one of his many jackets from his closet and sling it on over his clothes.

"I'll see you in a little while." He leaned back over the bed, a hand either side of me as he kissed me farewell.

"Hurry back," I smiled, tugging on the lapels of his jacket and pulling him back for a deeper kiss.

**********

Time is a funny concept. There are periods when it seems to drag…when every second feels like an hour. And then there are those moments when time slips away from you, as though every clock in the world has been put on fast forward and you can't hang on to it. You also can't get time back, once it slips past you, it's gone…where are all the mad scientists with their time machines when you need them?

Right now I felt my time was running out, going by too fast as I tried desperately to cling to every moment that I could. I attempted to spend every second of Henry's waking hours with him…which wasn't easy when I was trying to fight sleep - but I had to….I didn't know how much time I had left. I somehow knew that for all the research we were doing, all the hope that they had and all the denial, it wasn't going to work - this damn curse was going to get me.

And yet, night after night we spent hours pouring over Henry's books, hoping that tonight would be the night we came up with the answer…that one of his ancient books would finally come to the rescue. But, we were slowly exhausting his collection and nothing had come up yet, nothing even close and I sensed an added anxiousness and despair amongst them all.

Just as she did every night, Vicki let herself into Henry's apartment, clutching a sheaf of yet more papers she'd printed off from somewhere or photocopied from Betty's books, hoping they might hold the answer. She looked up after closing the door behind her, to be met by the image of Henry and I on the sofa.

I lay sprawled out, wrapped in a soft chenille blanket Henry had bought to keep me warm, with my head resting in his lap . The TV remote was in my hand as I absently flipped through the channels - not really watching anything since we had the sound muted and Debussy playing from his stereo system. He had his arm around my shoulders, his hand in my hair as his fingers tenderly twirled a strand around and around his finger, turning it into an intricate ringlet.

In his other hand was his drawing pad, resting on the arm of the sofa as he scribbled furiously. It seemed implausible that each hand could be conducting such different activities at the same time - one moving gently, tenderly; the other a mere blur as it moved the pencil across the page.

"Where's Coreen?" Vicki asked, glancing around the room.

"She went to get you ladies dinner," Henry replied, never once breaking his concentration.

Vicki stepped towards us and peered over the back of the sofa at his drawing. "Yeah…don't think your readers are going to like the new direction," she muttered.

I frowned, wondering now what he was drawing - I had assumed he was working on his novel.

"What is it?" I asked, straining to reach up and look.

Henry glowered at Vicki, evidently I hadn't been supposed to know. I shifted my position, leaning over him and taking the notepad from his hand.

"It's us…" I whispered, lightly tracing his pencil lines with the tip of my finger, marvelling over the accuracy of his creation. He had drawn this exact scene, me curled up with Henry, his hand in my hair and even the notepad in his hand. "How…" I wondered.

He nodded towards the TV. "The reflection," he answered my unfinished question.

I squinted at the screen and perhaps I could see a dull shadow of our reflection, but to his superior eyesight it must have been as clear as the image currently playing on the screen. I smiled at him and curled my hand around his neck in order to pull his head down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful," I told him, stroking his cheek with my thumb, gazing into his eyes. He kissed me again.

Vicki grumbled as she threw her jacket over the back of a chair before settling herself into the seat. "Hope Coreen remembers the sick buckets too," she muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Henry laughed.

Coreen returned shortly after with our dinner and we ate whilst Henry nipped out to get his! Once all our hungers were satiated, we settled down to another session of reading and research. I sat on the sofa with my back leaning against Henry, his arm at my waist as I glanced through the book I was reading. To be honest all the long and unfamiliar words just gave me a headache.

Coreen sighed and then suddenly slammed her book shut, the abrupt thump startling us all. "We're going about this wrong," she announced. "I mean….we're all missing the most obvious cure, perhaps the only way to end all this."

She paused as we all looked at her eagerly, wondering what her solution was, had she actually found something after all this time?

"It's so obvious," she looked around the room at each of our faces, seemingly amazed that we hadn't come to this conclusion before now. "Henry should just turn her," she added calmly.


	27. Chapter 26 'Considerations'

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"**Considerations****"**

My heart leapt at the idea. Of course - how simple, a sure fire way to end this threat and save me. Becoming immortal and therefore exempt from trivial human limitations. And more importantly, the most appealing aspect to me, I could be with Henry forever - in the real sense of the word.

The moment those words entered my head, my heart dropped. Territorial disputes…we couldn't be together, I'd forgotten about that. No two vampires could hunt and live within the same city without feeling compelled to kill one another - it just didn't work. Henry and I would have perhaps a year as he taught me how to survive in this new life, taught me about being a vampire, the ways of the night…and then as suddenly as our relationship had started, it would be over. Our intense love for one another would be replaced with the desire to kill each other.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't be alone in this world for all infinity, it just wasn't worth it - even if it would give me an extra year. There would just be no point to me living if I couldn't be with Henry - I couldn't go back to merely surviving without him and the idea of having to do that for all eternity terrified me.

"No," I whispered, the first to speak as Vicki sat in stunned silence whilst Henry frowned at Coreen who waited for our response.

"But, it solves everything." Coreen couldn't understand.

"Perhaps, but at what cost?" I asked.

"Okay, I know you'd lose a few things…the day, not that you see much of it anyway," she laughed to herself. "Regular human food, but heck you'd never have to diet again!" she grinned. "Your mortality - which is obviously the reason this makes sense, nothing can harm you then…and…"

"My family, friends…Henry." I whispered the last name with devotion.

"Well, yeah….but we all lose family and friends eventually. How would you lose Henry?" she frowned, forgetting basic vampire lore she'd discovered since knowing him.

"The territorial issues," Henry answered for me. He appeared proud that I had remembered things he'd told me. And yet at the same time he was both distressed at the mere suggestion of taking away my mortality and pleased that I had included him amongst the things I couldn't bare to lose.

"But you would have your life….or something like it." She gave an over zealous shrug complete with the big grin on her face. Now that she had voiced the idea, she was keyed up about this.

"I suppose it does make sense," Vicki eventually spoke, taking off her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes. "Not that I particularly want my cousin to become a vampire. But…if this is the only way to protect you, to save your life..."

"Henry is my life, it wouldn't be saving that."

Vicki rolled her eyes as Henry gave my waist a little squeeze, kissing the top of my head fondly. Coreen sighed loudly.

"Well, can't you work around it somehow?" Coreen continued, looking for any kind of loophole.

"You can learn, with practice, not to kill one another…sometimes," Henry sighed.

"See!" Coreen sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Coreen…do you think I want to _learn_ not to kill the man I love? Do you think I want to live knowing that any moment I could snap and be filled with the intense desire to kill him? Do you think he'd want to live that way? Becoming a vampire is NOT an option," I snapped at her.

"Maybe we should just go back to reading," Vicki suggested calmly, putting her glasses back on and opening her book again.

I slung my book down on the table. "I'm tired of reading…it's giving me a headache," I squirmed from Henry's loose embrace and stood from the sofa. "I'm going for a bath," I told them, heading for the bathroom en-suite.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Fine," I turned as I offered him a smile and continued on my way.

"Nice work Coreen!" he spat at her when I closed the door.

Minutes later, I lay back in the bathtub, bubbles up to my chin, contemplating my choices here, wondering whether I actually did only have the two options. Option one: Hope to find a cure, a counter curse or something before it was too late and I lost my life to this. Leaving behind Henry, my family, Vicki, everyone. Or option two: Allow Henry to turn me into a vampire, effectively saving my life, only to lose him a few short months later. To watch everyone I knew and loved die. I didn't know which was worse, which would be more painful…which option I could bare to live through.

Oh, I know, dying was the easy option - taking the choice out of my hands….I wouldn't be the one to suffer the grief - everyone else would. But….could I allow myself to become immortal and be with Henry for those few sacred months as he taught me the ways of the night…knowing in the back of my mind this wouldn't last, anticipating that fateful day when I would be consumed with the desire to kill him. When I no longer looked at him with eyes of love, just as competition for my territory. Or that he may be the one to kill me, causing him further guilt to endure. No, neither choice were viable, neither were acceptable and I didn't know what to do.

By the time I returned to the lounge, dressed in my pyjamas and pulling my flannel grey hooded robe around my body, Vicki and Coreen had left and Henry was at his drawing table. All the books had been returned to his library.

He looked up at me and smiled as I approached. "Nice bath?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded with a soft sigh. I knew it must have been killing him not to come and check on me, to make sure I was okay, but he'd sensed my need for space and I appreciated that. "Did they leave?" I asked the obvious.

"Yes, they said goodnight."

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"You're sorry?" he asked, putting his pencil down and looking up at me. "What on earth for?"

"For snapping at everyone. For throwing a mood swing. I just…I, erm…"

"Sshh," he whispered as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for, your reaction was perfectly acceptable, they understand."

I gave him a watery lop sided smile. "Thank you…" I kissed his lips softly.

"You smell good," he grinned against them. "Jasmine?" he asked.

"Your favourite," I replied with a smug grin.

He nuzzled my neck then, inhaling the scent of my freshly washed skin.

"Henry?" I began

"Mmm…" he mumbled, his lips vibrating against my skin and causing goose bumps to appear on my arms.

"I'm just curious…have you…I mean, has the thought….did you ever consider….changing me?" I bit my lip, waiting for his reply.

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, it has crossed my mind numerous times since I found out the truth. I know I can save you from all this pain, I know I can cure you. And, you know that if it is what you want, I would do that for you, I will give you anything."

"But…you never said anything. You've never even suggested it. Why?" I wondered, but I thought I knew the answer.

"Because I was scared….terrified you might say yes, beg me to give you immortality now. And then I know I would lose you," he winced at his own confession, realising how that sounded. "Like I've said, I am essentially a very selfish being. I don't want to lose you….either way."

I sighed and buried my face in the hallow of his neck. "I don't want to lose you either. But…Henry, are we running out of options? We've read just about everything we can, tried various things, been through rituals, I've had medical treatment and nothing is working, nothing comes close…"

"We'll find something…I promise." He'd picked up Vicki's mantra about the matter.

"And if we don't?" I pushed it.

"We will," he repeated vehemently.

"Henry…"

He sighed and closed his eyes before speaking again. "I _have_ to find something, this can't be it. I _won__'__t _let this beat us, I will _not_ lose you."

"You said, that sometimes…two vampire can learn not to kill each other, do you know of any that lasted together?"

"Maybe…there are some old legends. Stories of vampire lore passed down from parent to child. I can ask Augustus to be sure, his family may have some ancient records. Why? You aren't….considering it, are you? I mean, if you want it, I will do it…for you, but…"

"Only if we could be together. I wouldn't dream of doing it without you. Eternity without you terrifies me. But…if there's a way….if we could make it work, then maybe… well it's another option, isn't it? Something to keep in mind, a back up plan." I suggested.

He sighed in defeat and bowed his head indistinctly. "I will ask…that's all I can promise."

****

The moment I woke the following lunch time, Coreen bombarded me with 'research' she'd been doing. She had stacks of books on the table with various pages marked in bright pink post-it notes and sheets of paper with scribbles on them everywhere.

"Look, this can work!" she all but squealed at me.

"What can?" I yawned and sat down heavily on the sofa, rubbing at my eyes. I wasn't ready for this - I'd only woken because I was hungry and I was still tired.

"You and Henry….being vampires. There's been hundreds of vampire couples."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Henry hadn't know about any. Not by name anyway, only vague legends he'd heard - myths almost.

"Yep," she flicked through the pieces of paper until she found her correct notes. "Right, there was Lestat and Louis - not exactly lovers, but they did live together for a long time, they were companions. Dracula and Mina - okay she chopped his head off, but she loved him! And then of course Buffy and Angel, Bella and Edward, Sookie and Bill, Alice and Jasper and….why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"Sorry," I spluttered a mouthful of giggles, not being able to contain myself a moment longer.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious here!" she pouted.

"Coreen….sweetie, you do…know they're all…well, fictional right?" I checked, asking her the way you would someone with learning difficulties.

"And?" She folded her arms and stuck her chin out.

"Well…they're not real. They don't exist so they never were truly together or anything. Though, I actually wouldn't mind if Jasper were real, and Edward come to that…maybe Lestat too." I added as an afterthought.

"Oh my god! You're a chronic vampire lover! I'm telling Henry!"

I rolled my eyes. "What were you trying to get at? That Henry and I could be together in a book?" I scoffed.

"No," she snapped, slamming her book closed. "And yes I do realise they're all fictional, I'm not completely stupid!! But…someone wrote about them, the idea came from somewhere. I never heard of this territorial thing until I met Henry and…well, maybe these books were written by someone who knew more than we think? Who's to say they are all complete fiction?"

"You ever heard of the phrase grasping at straws hon? Because…it comes to mind right now," I sighed. I knew she was just trying to help, to offer some hope and persuade me. Heck - I think she was even excited about the prospect of me becoming a vampire.

She tossed her pile of books back onto the coffee table. "Well…it was only an idea," she sulked.

"I know, and I appreciate it, really I do. But…maybe we should concentrate on finding a cure or counter curse? Let the vampire turning just be a very last resort…maybe. And, Henry said he'd ask Augustus about it….you know, just see what he says, what he knows."

"Oh, really! He is?" she perked right back up again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again, wanting to bang my head against something hard - there was no stopping her sometimes!

"Don't go expecting miracles here Coreen….even if he does know of any cases or whatever…I'm not sure it's something either of us wants."

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious? About being a vampire I mean. What it's like and all that? All the heightened senses, supernatural powers - it would be a blast!" she gushed. And I began to think she'd start begging Henry to turn her soon.

I shook my head at her slowly - the girl was exasperating at times, so easily excited over the supernatural world - a world which would terrify any average person. "It's not something I've ever considered." I shrugged. "At least not seriously. I know I could never spend eternity alone….a mortal future is hard enough at times, imagine being that way forever? And I can't say I find the idea of drinking blood from others appealing, hardly something a long standing vegetarian would find appetising.

"Yeah, but all that aside…I mean, I imagine the blood thing would be instinctive and it wouldn't gross you out after the change - it would be like craving…chocolate!"

I laughed at her analogy. I couldn't imagine it myself.

"Well, it might be," she grinned. "But…wouldn't you be at all tempted? Seriously? Especially knowing it could, well…save you, kind of."

I sighed again and closed my eyes - I should have just stayed in bed with the rumbling stomach - it would have been more pleasant than this conversation. When I opened my eyes again, Coreen was still sat staring at me, waiting for my answer with an impish grin on her face.

"Okay…maybe, if…I could somehow guarantee Henry and I would stay together forever. If what we have now could last all eternity and we'd be happy and in love…then possibly I would be begging him to turn me. But…the truth is Coreen, nothing really lasts forever…you can't guarantee relationships and who's to say he wants forever with me anyway? It's all just too uncertain and scary and…."

"And you're afraid to risk it?" she surmised.

"I'm afraid of being alone, forever. My worst fear has always been growing old alone…well, that and clowns!" I gave a short laugh at my own words. "But, the prospect of an eternity alone? I'd be walking into the sun within a few days of that!"

"Yeah, but Henry loves you, right? I've never seen a couple like you two…you're so in tune with one another. Almost as though…you are an extension of each other, and I know Vicki teases you about it being soppy and puke inducing and all that crap…but secretly I think she's jealous because she knows as well as I do, you two have something special, something that doesn't happen very often. He is your soul mate, you belong together. So, if anyone can make this work, you two can - even forever."

"I wish I could believe you Coreen….really I do. I would love for that to be true. But, we've only been together a few months….how on earth can we plan something as long as forever when we could drive each other insane within a few years? Get on one another's nerves and hate each other? ? Plus there's so much we don't know about one another…"

"You'd have plenty of time to find it all out," she pointed out with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes again. "It's just…no relationship comes with a guarantee, even supernatural ones. And…I'm not prepared to do this alone….I'm not cut out for eternity alone. So, even though it may save my…'life'," I used the standard bunny ears gesture. "What kind of life would it when everyone I love leaves me? I'd rather be dead anyway. Maybe I'm just being selfish, I don't know. I want the easy option and I'm not strong enough…"

"But Henry loves you…he wouldn't leave you alone…would he? Of course he'd want forever with you if he could have it."

"I know that he loves me and that his feelings are genuine - I heard some of what he said the other night to you. But, he's been alone for centuries, he's never really had a long term relationship…does he really want to spend his forever with someone else? And maybe he wouldn't willingly leave me, but it's something out of his hands." I sighed deeply. "I know how I feel about him - he is my life and I can't imagine him not being a part of it. But…

"Did you ever think that maybe the choice was taken away from you when you met him? When you fell in love with him? I've heard you say that he was turned immortal to stay on this earth for you, that you were meant for each other. Well, surely fate wouldn't go through all that effort to keep him for you only to allow you a few meagre months together? Did you ever consider maybe this was all supposed to happen? That this is your destiny?" she suggested cryptically.

I heard what she was saying and her words set me thinking,. I always had been someone who believed that everything happened for a reason. You might not see it at the time, but in retrospect, you saw the reason why for most things. Love doesn't always come to you in ways you imagined, it's not always convenient…and maybe this was the way for me. Maybe this was why I had never grown close to any mortal boy, had never been able to relate to them - I was meant for so much more. And suddenly I caught glimpse of a glimmer of hope, the briefest flash in my darkened future. If there was even a chance, I had to cling to it, didn't I? I had a lot of soul searching to do.


	28. Chapter 27 'Proposition'

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"**Proposition****"**

Henry stood in front of his apartment door, his arms folded across his chest and a look of determination on his face.

"Oh come on Henry…I've been stuck inside for days…I need to get out of here."

"It's cold," he offered as his reason for not allowing me to exit the apartment.

"Which is why I put my coat on!" I replied, flapping my hands inside my pockets, causing the coat to flare for emphasis.

"And what about all the people out there? Carrying who knows what germs? You're supposed to avoid them, you'll get sick again and…" he didn't finish the sentence of his little mother hen speech.

"I'm not planning on getting close enough to anyone to catch anything. I just need some fresh air - I've been cooped up inside for weeks…the last snatch of fresh air I had was leaving the hospital. Please?"

He considered my request for a moment and relaxed his stance a little. "You just want some fresh air?" he reiterated my plea.

"Yes," I nodded, pleased he was finally listening to me. I took a step forward, thinking he was going to let me outside.

"Okay," he nodded, taking my hand and leading me away from the door as I frowned at him.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," I sighed, leaning into him as we stood together on the balcony of his apartment. I was not only wrapped in my coat, but he'd tucked the thick comforter from his bed around me and found a horrid orange woolly hat from somewhere - I couldn't imagine him ever wearing it or why he owned it, but it was now firmly in place upon my head, pulled low to cover my ears.

"You have fresh air, don't you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you're safely away from other people - perfect compromise. Are you warm enough?" he checked again, his eyes flitting over my body with concern.

"I'm sweating like a pig!" I grumbled under my breath as I struggled against my layers.

He chuckled to himself and wrapped his arms around me as I leant against him, looking out over the city lights.

It was actually quite nice and romantic up here, alone with him beneath the stars and the bright full moon. Far below us the traffic played their symphony of horns and squeals of breaks, people hurried on their way to wherever they were going, eager to get out of the cold. It would have been more romantic had I actually been able to move - but I was wrapped up tighter than an Eskimo here and I couldn't even get my hands free to touch him - the most I could do was kiss his cold lips.

"Right, I think that's enough fresh air," he whispered after a rather deep, promising kiss. "Don't want you getting cold," he muttered and he appeared somewhat flustered as he ushered me inside. I was becoming slowly frustrated with him for a completely…different reason…an absurd reason given the current circumstances. Feelings that had been repressed the last few weeks I had been feeling so ill were bubbling to the surface once more.

*****

I flinched slightly as something woke me from the light slumber I was in later that night and then my body froze in apprehension as I tried to discover the cause of waking me.

"Sorry," Henry mumbled against my ear whilst curling his arm around my waist and slipping in behind me. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Mmm, Henry," I mumbled his name, realising it was only him joining me in bed that had disturbed me. "Is it dawn already?" I wondered, slurring my words sleepily.

"Not yet, still a couple of hours away," he replied kissing the back of my neck softly. "I just fancied an early night."

I smiled to myself then. An early night for him meant he just wanted to come cuddle with me, to hold me in his arms and be with me. Since I had left hospital and was still rather weak it had been hard for him to leave me at all. He did this quite often, sometimes I would wake and we'd lay in bed talking, sharing kisses until the dawn took him from me. Sometimes I wouldn't wake until much later and find him in his death sleep curled next to me - thankfully he always remembered to close the black out blinds before coming to join me.

I sighed contentedly and turned in the circle of his arms. Smiling at him, I placed a kiss upon his naked chest before laying my head down on it and curling my arm around his waist. I know that most people would have probably recoiled from the strange coolness of his satin soft skin, but it intrigued me as always and I loved to feel the smoothness beneath my finger tips as I traced invisible circles upon him.

He kissed my forehead lightly and trailed his fingers up and down my arm, holding me close against his body and resting his cheek upon the top of my head.

My lips strayed to his chest again, raining baby soft kisses on him. Quite unexpectedly those feelings began to bubble up again, until they boiled over and my whole body burned with desire and longing for him.

"Henry," I murmured his name, burying my face in his chest, embarrassed over what I was going to ask him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, a tone of amusement in his voice over my sudden apparent awkwardness.

"Will you…make love to me?" I whispered the words, my face flushing to bright red.

I felt his body stiffen beside me and his jaw clench. Though my leg resting between his thighs felt the initial reaction to my request. "I don't think that's such a good idea," he muttered tersely through clenched teeth.

"Please?" I asked, lifting my head slightly. "I want to…please?"

"Now is really not a good time," he added further, his hold on my slackened and he tried to inch away from me without me realising.

"Now feels like exactly the right time," I grinned to myself as I brushed my knee against his crotch where his body betrayed his true response.

He shifted away from me, not wanting to allow himself to enjoy my touch, trying to control himself and not give in, feeling it was not in my best interests. Surely he must be feeling it too? It had been four long weeks and our sex life had always been…an exciting part of our relationship. And yet he was denying his own needs in concern for what he felt was best for me.

"You've been sick," he pointlessly reminded me. "You're weak."

I sighed frustratingly. "Does that mean you're never going to touch me again? I feel fine now…much stronger," I insisted.

"I'm touching you now," Henry returned, tightening his hold on me again and kissed the top of my head.

"Not like that," I muttered unhappily under my breath - he was being most infuriating. "Please Henry?" I raised myself up on my elbow and kissed his lips. "I've missed you," I whispered.

"Missed me?" he almost yelped the words, finding it more and more difficult to resist. "I spend every waking moment I can with you, how can you possibly miss me?"

"I don't mean in that way. I've missed….your touch. The closeness and intimacy between us when making love…the way you make me feel. Please? I need you…my body needs you. Please," I whispered again and began raining small kisses upon his face, his cheeks, along his jaw line. Gentle short kisses placed along his lips until they softened and parted for me as he surged into my mouth, returning my kiss in ardency.

After a moment, Henry pulled back and groaned as he thrust his head back into the pillow. "You will be the death of me woman," he growled under his breath.

I grinned, knowing that I was winning, I was getting to him. "Please?" I whispered again, my mouth hovering over his before we kissed once more and my hand rubbed his chest, catching his nipple between my fingers.

His hands began to search my body, slipping a cool hand up the back of the cotton camisole I was wearing in bed, stroking along my skin with tenderness, fingertips trailing softly and causing goose pimples to appear as I giggled into his kiss.

He smiled at me as we broke the kiss and shook his head. He'd given in! I wanted to whoop with victory, but I managed to contain my delight - being overly smug over my seductive technique wasn't such a good idea - he could just as easily back off again.

My top was removed and dropped over the edge of the bed within a heartbeat, his artistic hands cupping my free breasts, brushing the nipples with his fingers as I bit my bottom lip, gazing into one another's eyes. And then he completely surprised me as he spun me around, so as my back was against his chest once more and I panicked, thinking he'd had second thoughts and was stopping. Not fair! I wanted to scream at him.

But then his hand curled around me again and continued to toy with my nipples as his lips kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin at the back of my neck. I thrust my backside against him, feeling the hardness of the bulge in his boxers and wiggled my butt against him teasing him as he groaned into my ear.

One hand crept under my body, cradling me against him as another slid down my stomach and into the tiny sleep shorts I wore. He found what he was seeking quickly and inhaled sharply upon the realisation of how aroused I was, how hot my body was for him and how much I needed this as he manipulated me masterfully.

The rest of our clothes were removed effortlessly, adding to the small pile beside the bed as he manoeuvred my body into the angle he wanted, holding my leg up and curling it around his thigh. Placing his burly thigh between mine, he slowly slid himself inside me from behind as he moaned into my neck and I thrust back onto him, wanting him deep within my body, moaning loudly and sighing in complete satisfaction - this was exactly the way I had been missing him.

He moved slowly, finding a smooth rhythm that our bodies knew well - we always fit together so perfectly. Once again reinforcing my belief that we had been made for one another. He barely moved at all, merely rocking his body against me, holding me tight and kissing at my neck, nibbling on my ears. It was very much like an erotic, intense cuddle and I was loving it. This was exactly what I had needed - soft, romantic, satisfying sex.

As he sensed my imminent orgasm, his hand returned to the hard nub of nerve endings between my legs, above the spot he was thrusting in and out of. His rhythm increased as he whispered against my ear, asking me how that felt, was it good, encouraging me to come for him.

It was only seconds later when I was more than willing to fulfil his wish and with a loud moan of his name and grasping hold of his hand moving against me, my body shuddered with a crucial and powerful orgasm. He allowed himself to spill inside of me as my body began to calm down, inducing yet another climax from me as I sighed and moaned softly, undulating my body against him.

I lay in his arms as my body calmed down, my breathing and heart rate returning to normal as he remained curled by my side, still inside of me. Eventually, with a soft kiss to my shoulder, he pulled out and rolled on his back, tugging me around to face him and lay in his arms.

I sighed happily and lay my head upon his chest, wrapping my arms around his body. "Thank you," I whispered. "That was beautiful."

He smiled down at me and lifted my face with the tips of his fingers to kiss my lips as he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. His eyes gazed into mine as he brushed a damp tendril of hair from my face and smiled at me.

"Marry me," he suddenly whispered.

It took me a few moments for my brain to register the words he'd spoken. And then when I realised what he had said, my mouth fell open and I stared at him in shocked disbelief. Did he mean that? The look on his face told me that his words had shocked him just as much, had he meant to say that out loud? I doubted it and I fought desperately to quash that hope bubbling in my stomach before I became disappointed.

Neither one of us spoke as we continued to stare at each other, still rather surprised by the words he'd uttered, not quite knowing what to do or say next. After a few moments he offered me a weak smile.

"Wh…what?" I asked him eventually. "Did…did you…mean to say…that?" I had to know, my heart was still hoping…pounding loudly beneath my rib cage in expectation that I knew he could hear, that he could see in the blood rapidly pulsating through my veins.

He thought about it for the briefest of seconds, tilting his head to the side and meeting my eyes again. And then a huge grin spread across his lips, lighting up his entire face.

"Yes," he whispered. "I meant to say that. Marry me?" he repeated his request.

I squealed and then blushed when I realised I sounded like a silly school girl! "Really?" I checked, not yet allowing myself to believe him. Were vampires able to marry mortals? Was this idea even possible? Practical?

"Yes, really," he laughed at me. "I didn't realise I was thinking that until the words spilled out…I never thought it was something I had a right to ask of anyone, least of all you. But…now that I've said it, it just makes sense. It feels right, like this was meant for us. So…will you marry me?" he asked, taking hold of my hand and kissing my knuckles.

I giggled at him, nervous all of a sudden and it took me even less time to consider my answer. Damn the practicalities - I loved him and I wanted him.

"Yes," I grinned widely at him and flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in the hallow of his shoulder. "Yes I will marry you."

Henry held me tight against him, rubbing his hand up and down my back and then pulled away just enough so as our lips could meet in an intense kiss full of love and promise. He was right - this was meant to be…it felt completely right and it all made perfect sense! At least it did to the pair of us, and that was all that mattered.


	29. Chapter 28 'Congratulations'

_Sorry again for the delay in this chapter - I didn't have any edited last week and then my printer ran out of ink (I have to print off a hard copy to go through and highlight bits to change etc) but...I have a few chapters half way edited now, so I shall try to add another chapter before next weekend - depends how manic the week at work is!!_

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

"**Congratulations****"**

"Morning Coreen," I mumbled as I stumbled from the bedroom, fastening Henry's red silk robe around my body.

She looked up from the laptop. "It's noon already," she replied and turned back to the screen, before her head whipped back up again and studied my face. "What's with the big goofy grin?"

"What?" I asked, trying to contain my features - I hadn't even been aware that I was grinning.

"Oh My God," a look of insight flashed in her eyes. "You had sex last night!" she spluttered amongst the giggles.

"Coreen!" I shrieked in embarrassment and then almost walked into the table in my fluster.

"What? Just stating the obvious - it's written all over your face….you got laid!" she continued in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes at her as I felt my skin flush and hurried into the kitchen away from her scrutiny.

Not that it lasted long, she followed me as I switched the kettle on to make myself a drink. "Is there more to the silly look on your face then?" she asked, adding a mug to be filled for herself.

"What silly look on my face?" I avoided her gaze as I opened the fridge for the milk.

"Well…something is going on, other than you getting laid last night…because, well I'm sure he's wonderful and all that, but…"

"Coreen," I grumbled and elbowed her. She didn't know the half of it - the vampire was incredible in that department - not that I was ever telling her.

"So…what is it?" she took over making the drinks for us both. "Oh, did you find something? In one of his books?" she looked up at me and set the kettle down with a bump onto the worktop.

"Huh? What? Oh…no," I stammered, forgetting all about that for awhile. Henry's proposition last night had swept every other thought clear out of my mind. All I could think about was us, being engaged, getting married. Or was I? "It's erm…well…" He DID propose didn't he? It wasn't just some very vivid dream I'd had? And if he did, he did mean it, didn't he? He wouldn't wake up tonight and claim it was simply the mood talking. Damnit…now I was confused.

"There's nothing else Coreen…if there was I might tell you sometime," I added, not sure whether I should tell her, not wanting to look a fool if I was mistaken. And also because it was kind of exciting to just keep it between ourselves right now - our little secret. But I was 92% sure he had proposed last night and that he had meant it.

"Oh," Coreen shrugged, but didn't look totally convinced as she made our drinks and took them both through to the lounge. "I thought it might have been something exciting. But, if you get that happy about you two doing the horizontal shuffle, then…well, he must be good!" she laughed as I groaned and blushed again.

Some hours later, having escaped from Coreen and her constant babble about the benefits of me being turned into a vampire or her prying questions to try to get me to reveal secrets of my love life, I was in the shower washing my hair.

I screamed, swallowing a mouthful of soap suds as two strong arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. Spluttering and choking on the suds I berated myself for being so stupid - there was only one being those hands could belong to.

"I'm sorry my beloved," Henry whispered against my ear and taking a sponge to wipe to shampoo from my face. "I didn't mean to startle you." He turned me in his arms and brushed my wet soapy hair from my face as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He gave me such an impish smile that I couldn't help but return it - his grin was so damn infectious! "Better now?" he asked, once I had done choking on shampoo foam.

I nodded as I loosely rested my hands on his bare hips and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm sorry," he repeated in a murmur.

"Hardly your fault I'm an idiot. Not like I shouldn't expect you, I don't know who else I thought it would be."

"Just me, your fiancé," he grinned at me and made a casual gesture.

"Fiancé?" I asked, my eyes lighting up. "Then…it was real? It wasn't a dream?" I asked giddily.

Henry laughed at me, finding me both amusing and terribly endearing. "Of course it was real…I asked you to be my wife. You said yes," he reminded me with a kiss.

I squealed again and held him tight. I could feel his body rumble beneath me in a silent chuckle before he lifted my face to meet his and pressed his lips against mine, I responded eagerly, deepening the kiss quickly before he pulled away with a struggle and emitted a small sigh whilst turning me around again.

He rinsed the suds from my hair and then gently ran my conditioner through my locks, before they too were rinsed clean.

"You done?" he asked, enquiring whether I was finished showering now.

I nodded as I turned and glanced down his body, a sly smirk growing on my lips as I stepped closer to him, my hand following the path of my gaze. I shifted as my nipples hardened against the soft brush of his chest hair.

"Later," he whispered, grasping hold of my hand and removing it before I reached my goal, raising it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. "Coreen is here and as she isn't aware I have awoken, she will come checking up on you any moment."

I sighed and pouted slightly. Henry chuckled lightly again and ran his thumb over my protruding bottom lip.

"Later, I promise. You won't have to beg." He kissed my lips fleetingly to seal his promise and then turned off the shower, opened the door and stepped out, handing me a large fluffy towel. He took a smaller one which he proceeded to rub my hair with for me. "Speaking of Coreen, did you tell her?" he wondered, wrapping the towel around my hair and finding one for himself.

I shook my head. "No…I erm…I wasn't sure and…well,"

He found me amusing once more. "You didn't trust your memory?" He led me from the en-suite bathroom into the bedroom and towards the large walk in closet.

"I didn't trust that my reality could be as wonderful as my dreams," I corrected him. "And…I didn't know if you wanted people to know yet."

"Oh, people should know. I want to marry you as soon as possible. We'll need help with the plans," he explained as he found clothes for himself and tossed an outfit for myself onto the bed.

My heart gave a flutter at the announcement he wanted to marry me as soon as possible as I stood in the middle of the room watching him dress with a wide grin on my face. I hardly dared to believe any of this was real - it still felt like a dream, or maybe a fairy tale would be a better description…the lowly girl finding her prince and being allowed to keep him. Though I knew this was anything but a fairytale - nothing about us was going to be easy, too many factors fought against us. But., was forever really too much to hope for?

"Cat?" Henry asked.

"Hmm…" I looked up startled, lost in my thoughts.

He smiled again and shook his head. "Where were you? Planning wedding dresses and bridesmaids and such?"

I shrugged. "Just…wondering how I got so lucky."

Henry rolled his eyes - he didn't believe I was lucky at all. If I was lucky I would be enjoying a normal life with a normal man, or one who wasn't undead anyway. And the whole stereotype that went along with that. And yet this was more than I ever dared to hope for. I knew that he truly loved me and would do anything for me, give me anything to make me happy - I didn't know what I had done to deserve him.

"So, are you going to tell her?" he wondered, fastening the last button on his shirt.

"Coreen?" He nodded. "I can tell her?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Cool. But, you get to tell Vicki!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Oh give me the easy job why don't you?" his tone implied sarcasm

We both knew Vicki wouldn't be completely tolerant about this. She accepted things as they were right now because it was what I wanted and where I was happiest. But something more permanent, something this unorthodox, her cousin marrying an undead vampire - she was bound to have issues with it and not be shy about expressing them either!

Henry stood from the bed having pulled his boots on and reached for his jacket laying casually on the sofa in his room. "Are you going to get dressed?" he smiled, slinking past me and kissing my bare shoulder, visible since I was only wrapped in a towel. "I don't want you getting cold," he added.

"You're going out?" I realised and pouted again.

His face held a look of apology. "I'm sorry my love. I'm hungry, I need to feed. Your scent is driving me crazy and I won't feed from you…not until I know you're strong again. But, I won't be long, I promise."

I nodded and tried to smile for him. The truth was it never got any easier knowing he still needed to feed on strangers, knowing his mouth would be elsewhere. It was illogical and selfish of me - he needed this in order to survive and I had no right being jealous about it - it just was. I had to simply trust him when he'd told me that all his feedings held not one ounce of romantic or sexual connection these days, that he saved that all for me.

"So, you can tell Coreen whilst I'm gone. I doubt my sensitive ears could handle her obvious excitable shrieks about it all. Is there anything you want whilst I'm out? Want me to bring you back some food?" he offered, handing me my clothes again, insisting I get dressed.

"No," I shook my head, taking the items from him and pulling them on. "Just hurry back to me?" I requested.

"Always," he smiled, kissed my lips and slunk out of the bedroom doorway, leaving me to dress. "Hello Coreen," he greeted her in the lounge. "I'm just slipping out for a few moments, I won't be long. Cat is getting dressed and then she has something she would like to tell you."

"Ooh…I knew something was going on. What is it? Is it good news? Please say it's good news."

"I will allow her to tell you," he smiled at me as I stepped from the bedroom fastening the buttons on my black sweater.

"Thanks Henry!" I poked my tongue out at him playfully as he grinned and left the apartment.

"So…what is it? Come on, tell me…I knew something was going on all day - you've had that silly grin on your face. So…come on, spill now…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I took a seat on the couch.

"It is good news, isn't it? I don't think I can take anymore bad news. Is it about you two? Ooh, have you given in, is he turning you? It's SO romantic."

"Coreen!" I interrupted her.

"Sorry," she sat down beside me. "So…is it…"

"Coreen," I silenced her again, and before she could start, I just let it out. "Henry…last night he asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

I'm pretty sure Henry had arrived downstairs by now, but I was certain he'd still be able to hear her excitable scream as she jumped up off the sofa, covered her mouth, clapped her hands together excitably and grasped me for a hug all at the same time.

"Oh wow…Oh…this is wonderful. It's so sweet and…exactly what you need - something fun to look forward to and plan for and…so when are you doing it? What kind of wedding do you want?!

"I don't know yet, he only asked me last night. We haven't had much…"

"Oh…there's so much to arrange," she continued, ignoring my reply. "I have a friend who's a florist, she can help with the flowers and then my second cousin, he's just started his own cake business and…well, I don't suppose Henry will be bothered about the menu will he? Yikes!" she suddenly exclaimed and made me jump. "Can vampires even get married? I don't know…I mean I suppose they can, they do everything else. Oh, never mind about that…it's far too romantic and wonderful to bother with such trivial matters," she sighed and a goofy far off expression filled her face. "You're so lucky…Henry is incredible and he adores you. Right, we need some paper, start making plans…"

Coreen prattled on to herself, barely able to sit still as she thought of something else, the grin bigger on her face then even mine was. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands, leaving her to it - she was exhausting me. And I prayed Henry wouldn't be long - I was going to kick his ass for leaving me with her…maybe, just maybe he hadn't drawn the short straw in getting to tell Vicki our news.

Thankfully he returned almost an hour later. Though even his vampire senses weren't any match for Coreen in uber happy hyper mode - he was rushed and thrust upon the moment he entered the doorway as she threw her arms around him, crushing the bunch of flowers he'd been carrying.

"Congratulations," she shrieked at him and he winced. "You're SO sweet and romantic," she sighed again. "I think it's wonderful news…I really do…you'll make a great couple, I mean you already do, but a great married couple…and this is just what Cat needs…it's just SO perfect…"

Henry looked over at me, asking for my help, trying to get Coreen off of him without offending her.

"Were they for me?" I asked Henry's face that was pressed tight against Coreen's shoulder as she hugged him.

Somehow he managed to pull the squashed flowers from between them and handed them to me. "Yes…they were. They look rather worse for wear now though." he handed the battered roses to me.

"Never mind, they're still beautiful." I smiled at him and then tapped Coreen on the shoulder. "Think I can have my fiancé back?" I asked her.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Sure…sorry. I'm just SO happy for you guys."

"Really? I hadn't noticed?" I muttered as Henry smirked..

He effortlessly untangled himself from her hold and moved towards me, bending down to place a gentle loving kiss on my lips as Coreen sighed behind us. I rolled my eyes as Henry chuckled and pulled back.

"You're so sweet." she gushed for the thousandth time. "Really, congratulations…it's such good news."

"Thank you Coreen. But…listen, please don't say anything to Vicki yet. I need to work out how best to approach the subject first." Henry warned her.

"Oh, don't worry about me. My lips are sealed!" she promised, pretending to lock her lips with an invisible key and toss it over he shoulder.

*******

We managed to keep the news away from Vicki for a whole 24 hours!

"Don't move! I'll get it!" I called through from the kitchen upon hearing a thump at the door. Figuring it was Coreen back with some food for us, and knowing Henry had settled down to some work, I didn't want to disturb him.

"I said I'd get it." I sighed as Henry pulled a silly face at me. By the time I'd made it from the kitchen to the front hall, Henry had already answered it and was leading Vicki back inside. "Hey Vicki," I smiled at my cousin before taking a sip of the drink I'd been making. "What's that?" I asked, suddenly noticing the large box Henry was putting down on the coffee table.

"It's for you," he replied, stepping back and allowing me to peruse the box myself.

"It arrived at my office this afternoon," Vicki elaborated. "I figured I would bring it over."

"Well, thanks…" I sat down, placed the glass on the table and turned the box around, hoping for some clue as to what it was. "Oh!" I gasped then, finding the return address. "Oh my god!" I whispered as my hand covered my mouth.

"Everything okay?" Henry was at my side in an instant eyeing my warily, a cool hand on my shoulder.

I grinned at him and pulled the tape from the box. "It's my book," I explained. "I mean…the first copies of my book all printed and everything." I pulled the lid off and tossing the correspondence aside, I grasped hold of a thick hardback book. I stared at the book in my hands, unable to believe it was really mine, tracing the gold embossed letters of my own name over the front cover. It was all a wonderful dream come true and something else I knew would never have happened had I not met Henry. After all, he'd convinced me to do this…and then he'd become the inspiration for my first novel.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, the hand on my shoulder slipping around my waist as he watched me gazing thoughtfully at the book in my hands.

I grinned up at him and nodded. "It's mine…." I whispered, hugging the book to my chest. "I'm a published author."

He chuckled at me and kissed my forehead. "Yes you are…congratulations."

"So…do we all finally get to read it now?" Vicki asked, delving inside the box and pulling out another copy.

"Oh, erm…" I glanced up from the beautiful front cover illustration as designed by Henry and didn't know what to say. Having strangers read it was one thing, having those closest to me, who knew what it was about, was another.

"Hey, what's going on?" Coreen bounded in then with a couple of bags of take out food. "Ooh, is that your book?" she snatched it from my hands. "Nice work Henry!" she complemented his art work on the cover and handed it back to me.

"Well, do we get to read it or not?" Vicki repeated her question, sitting down with a copy and beginning to flick through it.

Coreen dumped the food on the table and grabbed another copy too - how many were in the box exactly? "I wanna read it too, sounds good." she glanced at the back synopsis.

"Well…I dunno, I just I…" I stammered and glanced up at Henry. Our eyes met for a moment before I closed mine and looked away.

"You don't want _me_ to read it?" he surmised and removed his arm from me, edging back in the seat.

Damnit - now I had offended him "No…it's not that, it's just…you guys know…the inspiration behind it, what it's all based on. I'll get embarrassed with you all reading it," I mumbled.

"Aaw, it's dedicated to you Henry," Coreen announced as she flicked randomly through the pages.

Henry took the last book from the box and read the brief dedication I had written to him. "So…it's dedicated to me…"

"And my family…Vicki, Coreen…" I interrupted him.

"And yet I'm not allowed to read it?" he finished.

"I didn't say you weren't allowed, just…."

"We're only thanked," Coreen pointed out. "The dedication is purely for Henry. Besides, you two shouldn't have secrets from each other…not if you're getting married! Oh!" Coreen gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth realising she had just dropped a huge clanger.

Silence reigned in the room for a few seconds as Henry and I grimaced at one another, neither of us being able to look at Vicki's face. I elbowed Coreen in the ribs.

Vicki looked between both of us, completely aghast as she slowly stood from her chair. "You… you're…getting married? To each other?" she hissed between clenched teeth. The book slipped from her hands and landed with a heavy thump on the wooden floor.

"Yes, isn't it romantic?" Coreen sighed, hoping Vicki would surprise everyone and agree with her.

"No!" she snapped. "It most certainly is _not_! It's the most absurd notion I have ever heard in my life What the hell are you thinking? Are you insane? My god Catalina!"

"Sorry," Coreen mouthed at us and backed away, a grimace on her face.

"Why would you….what ever possessed you to…good god! You've lost you're minds, the pair of you, finally lost your minds completely."

"Breathe Vicki," Henry calmly told her.

Vicki let out a gush of air and started again. "I mean…how can this even be legal? What the hell do you think you're going to do? How…why….absurd, totally and utterly stupid…" she continued to mutter and paced the floor.

"It will be legal…or I will make it legal," Henry resolved.

"Vicki, please…" I tried. I was so happy about marrying him, becoming his wife - and she was ruining it all.

"Please what? Allow you to ruin your life? To waste it on some undead being? You're being ridiculous."

"I love him!" I defended my decision. "And this is _my_ life...I should be able to spend what I have left of it as I wish."

Vicki huffed, Henry looked hurt by the mere reminder that I may not be his wife for long.

She glared at the pair of us then and snatched her bag from the floor. In doing so she knocked the now empty box over and revealed the bridal magazine Coreen had brought over in her wedding exuberance.

"Good god!" she snatched the magazine up. "You two have gone too far this time…playing your pathetic little game of make believe, pretending this is normal. It's not - none of this is. And the very idea of marrying him is foolish and preposterous and…you're an idiot Cat!" she tossed the magazine at me.

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. Why couldn't she just be happy for me? Accept my decisions - okay maybe we were slightly mad in doing this, but so what? People in love did crazy things every day!

"Victoria! Enough!" Henry commanded, pulling me towards him and holding me close, rubbing a hand up and down my arm. "I will not have you upsetting Cat."

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Be happy because I'm happy?" I sobbed as Henry tenderly stroked my hair and whispered words of comfort against my ear.

"Happy?" she spat, but one look from Henry and she stopped. "Oh, do what the bloody hell you like!" she snapped then and turned on her heal, racing towards the front door. "I've had it with the pair of you - you're both as insane as each other!" and she slammed the door after herself.

"I…I'm really sorry." Coreen apologised. "I didn't think and….god I'm sorry!"

Henry grimaced, the nerve in his jaw twitching. "Don't worry about it Coreen. I have a feeling she'd have reacted the same however she found out."

"I'm _so_ sorry Cat," she handed me a tissue. "Maybe she'll come around? I could talk to her?"

"It won't do any good," I sniffed, dabbing at my eyes.

"Give her chance to calm down and accept the situation and…I will talk to her," Henry promised, pressing his soft cool lips against my temple. "Vicki needs time for new ideas to bounce around her head for a bit, maybe she can learn to accept it eventually."

I burst into huge sobs of tears then - knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Great! Just perfect! I sighed to myself and snuggled into Henry's embrace. I'd wanted her to be pleased for me…or at least glad that I was happy and getting what I wanted. Instead she'd reduced me to tears and, at least temporarily, destroyed all my happiness and excitement. A shame Henry's powers didn't work on her - because it might take him vamping her to make her come around about this.

"Erm, maybe…maybe I should go," I heard Coreen mumble over my sobs.

"Perhaps that would be best," Henry agreed whilst rubbing my back and handing me more tissues.

"I'll erm…I'll see you tomorrow. And, really I _am so_ sorry," she offered me a weak smile, put the food she'd bought on the table and then left the condo.

"Come on my love," Henry hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Don't let Vicki upset you, you know what she's like."

I nodded and sniffed as I lifted my head, frowning at the damp patch I'd left on his shirt. "I know…but, maybe she has a point…" I wondered.

Henry looked at me aghast as he pushed me away from him, holding me at arms length with his hands on my shoulders. "What do you mean?" he demanded tersely as his brilliant sapphire eyes gazed apprehensively into mine, becoming wide as he tried to understand me.

"Well…maybe we are slightly out of our minds here. Thinking we can get married like any normal couple…playing a silly game of _'__lets pretend__'_. Maybe she's right - we're both insane. You're a vampire, I'm a mortal time bomb waiting for some evil curse to finish me of…we don't…"

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked seriously, interrupting my hysterics.

I looked up at him in puzzlement, taken aback. Why was he questioning my decision again? "Of course I do…you know that."

"And why do you want to marry me?" he asked in the same severe tone.

"Because…because I love you." I scowled at him. He was questioning my motives too? He knew how much I loved him, didn't he? That there was no one for me but him?

"In which case, Vicki is very wrong! We're getting married for the right reasons - because we love each other…nothing more. We're not playing any lets pretend game, we know who and what we are…that should be of no one else's concern."

I frowned again and sighed deeply, I really didn't know what he was getting at here, what point was he trying to make? I shook my head in bemusement, I'd always hated people talking in riddles.

"Look," he placed his hands on my cheeks and forced me to look up at him, "people get married for the wrong reasons every day - for convenience, for legal reasons, because they're forced to…because they think a child should have a father…for so many trivial reasons, but not so many do so purely for love. There's people getting married who don't even like each other, don't know one another, never even met before the wedding ceremony. I asked you to marry me because you're important to me, because I love you and you said yes because you love me…nothing else."

I smiled up at him as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs and he returned my tentative smile before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. I knew he was right, but still I wasn't completely convinced - something else Vicki had pointed out niggled at me.

"What about the legal aspects? How will this be a lawful union? What about the paperwork and…"

Henry laughed out loud and kissed my forehead. "Silly innocent girl." he muttered and dropped his hands.

I pouted at him, not at all amused that he found me so comical.

"I have a drivers license, I have a bank account, credit cards…I purchased this place," he waved his arms around, indicating his apartment.

He'd lost me again as I frowned in puzzlement.

"In other words," he smiled at my obvious confusion, "when needs be I can get hold of the necessary paperwork."

"Oh." I felt stupid now - of course he could.

"Please, don't worry about any practicalities of this, let me deal with it. I just want you to enjoy it…to get that sparkle back in your eyes that I saw before Vicki arrived - the one that hasn't been there in so long. Please my love, all I want is for you to be happy," he kissed my lips softly.

I smiled against his lips, secure in the knowledge of how much he loved me, how much I meant to him. He truly would do anything to make me happy. I was starting to feel a little better, but knew I wouldn't completely until I had Vicki's approval, until she accepted this. Heck knows why her opinion mattered to me so much, but it did - I always had looked up to her.

"Come on, lets go out," he took my hand and pulled me from the sofa, already handing me my coat.

"Out?" I yelped in alarm - I hadn't been allowed outside since I was sick.

"Yes…," he answered calmly. "I want to take you to the one place I go when I need reassurance…when I need to be at peace with my decisions…maybe it will help you too," he added cryptically - what was it with him and his riddles tonight?

I only sighed and allowed him to wrap me up against the weather before he led me down to the lobby and out into the night.

*****

I became almost distressed when he stopped outside St Paul's church on Bloor street and began to climb the steps inside, pulling me after him.

"Henry…no…I, I can't…"

"Of course you can," he almost laughed. "God won't care that you believe in an alternative faith. He welcomes all."

I groaned - that sounded like something a fanatical bible basher would go around reciting. "But…I find…your God…hypocritical…I don't even believe in a God like that Henry…I can't go in there," I tried to pull him back.

"Look, just come inside for a few moments…sit with me and stay warm?" he requested, gently holding both my shoulders and gazing into my eyes. "I'm not trying to change your beliefs or convert you - I respect what you believe and the way you are. But, please…for me, just come inside and sit for a moment."

I grimaced at him, knowing I was going to do as he requested - I could never say no to him when he used that tone on me or the intense gaze from his pure blue eyes. He got me every damn time…I couldn't deny him anything.

He smiled as he sensed my acquiesce and holding my hand, he led me inside. Silently he moved towards a small table at the back of the church where he moved his hands in the ritual for the sign of the cross before he lit a small candle. He gazed at the candle solemnly for a moment and I felt as though I was intruding - I was the hypocrite now, not this God I claimed not to believe in.

Without a word he then pulled me to sit next to him in a back pew - there was a choir practice in process and Henry simply folded his hands on his lap and bowed his head. I watched him for a few moments, noticing how at peace he appeared.

"This is the one factor in my many lifetimes that hasn't changed too much," he whispered. "My faith brings me peace when needed. Just sit and relax for a few moments…it may bring you some peace too," he suggested.

I sighed and settled back in the hard wooden bench, and then cringed when the sound of the wood creaking almost echoed around us - not that anyone looked up - everyone was far too absorbed in their own troubles, deep in prayer or lost within the angelic voices of the choir - each person had their own reasons for being in the church.

As I glanced around at the other people sat in their quiet solitude, I caught sight of a statue of the Virgin Mary…looking down upon everyone, so serene and beautiful. And suddenly I realised that what they claimed happened to her - giving birth to the Christ child that wasn't of her husband, wasn't exactly natural and yet she did alright…people worshipped her, despite the fact it was….well, unusual. No one questioned her motives.

And in that moment I became overwhelmed with a reassuring sense of peace. I knew that marrying Henry was the right thing for me to do. That it was what I truly wanted no matter what others thought about it. He made me happy and I had a right to be happy any damn way I chose - I never had tried to fit in, or tried to conform to other people's expectations - this is what worked for me.

And almost subconsciously the weight I had felt upon me lifted and I relaxed, leaning against Henry's body, laying my head upon his shoulder. He glanced up at me and wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to him as a small smile played upon his lips. I gave a small, happy, calm sigh and closed my eyes…I didn't remember the walk home.


	30. Chapter 29 'Information'

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"**Information****"**

"Oh, erm...hello," replied the deep mail voice nervously as I impulsively answered Henry's phone. "This is Henry Fitzroy's number?" they checked.

"Yes, yes it is, but I'm afraid he's out at the moment, he forgot his phone," I confessed. "Can I take a message?"

"Oh," the caller seemed surprised. "Well…this is Augustus…he called me last night and left a message asking me to call him back. So,"

"Augustus?" I repeated, recognising the name myself and importance of it. "I'll get him to call you back the moment he gets in…he erm, he shouldn't be long."

"Gone to…get dinner?" Augustus correctly assumed.

"Yes," I sighed, realising he knew all about Henry, which I suppose he would.

"Right, well I'll speak with him soon then. Thank you. Goodbye." And the kind sounding older gentleman hung up.

I put the phone back on Henry's work table and then picked up my glass again, continuing through to the bedroom with my water. Sitting on the edge of the bed I dutifully took my medication and then seeing as I had a few quiet moments I crawled under the covers and settled down with a book. Coreen had left early - she had a date with Gabriel and I was trying to convince everyone that she really didn't need to come baby sit me every afternoon anymore. Even though I think Coreen just liked getting out of Vicki's space for awhile!

Completely lost in the romance fiction, I wasn't aware of the time passing quite so quickly, so that when the bed suddenly shifted beneath me and something touched me I almost jumped out of my skin. As it was I sent the book flying from my hands and crashing back down onto the nightstand - knocking over numerous bottles of medication and narrowly missing the half empty glass of water.

"Good God! Don't DO that!" I slapped the hand that was slowly inching along my hip as I realised who it was. Damn him and his silent fast entrances - he always caught me by surprise.

"I'm sorry," Henry's body rumbled with silent laughter next to me as he kissed my neck.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," I complained and elbowed him away from me.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and then turned me to lay flat on my back in the bed. "Forgive me?" he whispered seductively, his face leaning into mine, his breath cool on my skin and his scent permeating my nostrils.

I sighed - of course I would…he knew that by now. He only had to turn the full gleam of his eyes on me and I was putty in his hands.

He kissed my lips fleetingly, grinning to himself. "What are you doing in bed anyway?"

"I was reading," I sighed, glancing at my book on the floor. "I just like to read in bed - it's comfy and warm…I like cosy," I shrugged.

"Hmm," he sighed. "Okay…well are you staying there?"

"Depends, did you bring me back some food? Did you get the movie I wanted?" Hey - a girl had to have some advantages of her vampire lover being able to run around the city quickly - he might as well grab me some things whilst he was at it.

"I did," he smirked.

"In which case I shall get up," I told him, pushing him away and flinging the sheets back as I made to climb from the bed. "Oh…" I suddenly remembered, "Augustus called…you left your phone, I answered it, sorry…"

Henry merely met my eyes and raised a single eyebrow, asking me to get to the point of the message.

"He wants you to call him back."

He leant over, kissed the back of my neck and was at his desk, dialling the number before I'd even stood from the bed.

Henry nodded towards the food he'd placed on the coffee table for me as I emerged from the bedroom.

"Augustus? It's Henry…" He'd obviously got through. "My apologies…my assistant? Oh….no…that was…she's…someone important I'd like you to meet."

Henry smiled over at me as I unwrapped the cartons and inhaled the delicious aroma. I much preferred it when Henry went out for food for me - he'd go to the posh restaurants and coerce them into fixing me a three course meal to go - and usually my favourite dishes from the Italian restaurant. With Coreen it was standard fast food take out. I returned his smile as I dug into my food.

"I need to meet with you, as soon as possible. I can't make my requests known over the phone, but I need some important information. No, I'm not planning on going anywhere…at least not right now."

I tried not to listen to his conversation, but it was hard not to.

"Tomorrow night? Ten o' clock sounds fine. I'll be here. Thank you Augustus. Look forward to seeing you again. And yes, I still have some of that wine in the basement in storage. I'll make sure I have some available for you," he half laughed, said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I looked up at Henry questionably…although I had heard his side of the conversation I didn't like to assume.

"He's coming over here tomorrow night. We can ask him about any possible other vampire couples who survived together. Purely as back up…" he added quickly before I jumped to any conclusions.

The only way I would ever allow Henry to turn me, even if it was to prevent me, dying so to speak, was if I knew I could always be with him…if I had some kind of assurance that it could work. Because an eternity without him, alone in this world, would be too much for me to bear - I'd be better off dead in that case.

*******

"Oh great! If you've come to yell at me again, you can save your breath!" I snapped at Vicki as I opened the door to her and Coreen. Leaving it open for them to enter, I stomped off back towards the couch and shut the lid of my laptop before I turned to face her, hands on my hips in defence mode. "Nothing you can say will change my mind - I am marrying Henry whether you like it or not…because he makes me happy and I will not let you ruin that for me!"

"If you will allow me a word in edge ways here, I actually came over to apologise!" Vicki yelled back at me. Coreen skulked behind her, feeling awkward and pretending she wasn't here as she looked through the pile of items she was holding.

"Huh?" Now that stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry alright? It was just a rather big shock and I reacted…so I'm sorry I upset you."

"And?" Coreen encouraged, creeping forward and elbowing her in the ribs.

Vicki sighed. "And…if you're happy and this is truly what you want…then I'll have to learn to accept it. I don't like it…but," she sighed again and obviously struggled with the words, "I'll keep my opinions out of it."

"Thank you," I smiled at her, knowing that was the best I was going to get from her.

"Oh, yay!" Coreen clapped her hands. "Now we can start planning weddings!" she dumped the armful of magazines down on the table and opened up the folder where she had already highlighted a 'to do' list.

I looked up at Vicki and rolled my eyes. She merely shrugged and pretended to close a zip across her mouth - indicating she wasn't going to say a word about it, as per promise. I sighed deeply - things could get well out of hand here with Coreen if I didn't somehow reign her back in.

"Where is Henry anyway?" Vicki wandered around, peeking into the open bedroom.

"He's in the basement," I replied, shaking my head vehemently at a horrid dress Coreen pointed out in the top magazine.

"Erm…why?"

"Oh," I looked up at her, realising how vague that sounded. "Sorry, he's going through the stuff he has stored down there, he's looking for some wine. We have a visitor coming over later," I explained.

"A visitor?" her interest spiked, she sat down next to us. "Do tell? He's not bringing dinner over, is he?"

"No!" I snorted. "Augustus is coming over to speak with him. Henry is going to ask him for any…information, if he has any…you know, just out of interest," I added for Coreen's benefit who was bouncing in her seat once more.

Henry returned a few moments later with a dusty old wooden crate in his arms. The bottles clinking together inside told that he had found the wine he'd been searching for. I knew it was very old, but still didn't get what was so special about it - but then I had never liked wine.

"Vicki, Coreen," he greeted them both whilst blowing a cobweb off the top of the box. "Come to cause more conflict?" he asked, taking it through to the kitchen.

"No," Vicki's reply dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, she apologised," I told Henry, entering the kitchen myself and putting my dirty glass in the sink.

"Really?" he smirked at her and wrapped an arm around my waist as he jerked me closer and kissed my temple. "That I am glad to hear." He set the crate on the worktop and took out one of the bottles,. Realising he intended to open it. I searched the drawer for a corkscrew for him, in which time he'd already prised off the cork with his finger tips. I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed. "Need to let it breathe," he smiled.

"Right, anyway…Henry, think I can have a word? I need some advice on a case."

"I knew she didn't just come here to apologise to me," I sighed.

Henry kissed my head once more and then let me go, holding the door open for Vicki. "Then come into my parlour," he grinned.

Coreen claimed me then, dragging me back to the couch to look at wedding magazines and discuss venues and dates and a million other things I wasn't really listening to - I had barely even discussed it with Henry, I shouldn't make plans without his opinion. I kept glancing up to find Henry and Vicki looking at me from the library. For a time it seemed they really were discussing a case, Vicki had the folders with her anyway. But after awhile I got the distinct feeling they were talking about me. Henry was smiling, which meant it couldn't be all that bad - but he also looked intensely serious, contemplative and sometimes a little melancholy - I really hoped Vicki wasn't causing more problems here.

There seemed to be a lot of whispering going on at one point and surreptitious glances back my way - and then I caught Henry hand her something small from his black pants pocket along with a piece of paper. I frowned, wondering what was going on - not liking being out of the loop. But, the matter was soon forgotten as Coreen started badgering me about flowers and colour themes - was this my wedding or hers? And who employed her as wedding co-ordinator anyway?

******

Henry answered the knock at the door before I even put my hand on the kitchen doorknob. I could hear another male voice enter the room and I stood a little nervously just inside the kitchen - suddenly shy about meeting him. He'd known Henry a long time, his father and grandfather before that had known him. Augustus was kind of an observer of Vampires - helped them to relocate to new territories when the time came. They kept vampires up to date on various things within their world, recording all information as they had done for generations. And for some unfathomable reason I was afraid to meet him.

"Cat?" Henry called from the lounge - though he knew exactly where I was - he could track my scent from some distance these days, as familiar with it as he was. "What are you doing?" he whispered as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm nervous," I told him, fussing with the silver tray I'd placed the bottle of wine and a glass on.

"Silly girl," he kissed the top of my head. "There's nothing to be nervous about - Augustus will adore you."

"I feel like I'm going to meet your parents or something," I whispered as he took the tray away from me before I could knock the bottle over or smash the glass.

"Now, if you really were going to meet my father, I could understand the nerves, he scared the crap out of me as a mortal," he laughed and then took my hand. "Come with me," he led me from the kitchen and over to the couch in the living area. "Augustus, this is who I wanted you to meet. This is Catalina," He introduced me proudly. "Cat, this is Augustus, an old…friend."

"Now, not so much of the old Henry," the elder man berated him. "A pleasure to meet you Catalina," he stood to shake my hand.

"And you," I smiled at him.

"Catalina is my fiancée." Henry then added.

Augustus' mouth dropped open as he fell back into his seat and stared at Henry and I in surprise, his gaze flitting back and forth between us. And then he started laughing. "Oh Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond….always the tease. Now…where is this infamous wine I have been craving since your phone call."

"Really…Cat is my fiancée. We're getting married as soon as possible." Henry pulled me closer to him and placed the tray down on the table. "She's very…important to me, special if you will."

"Well," Augustus huffed. "I think I need a drink." and he reached for the wine bottle and poured himself a rather tall glass.

"I'll erm...just go get us something to drink," I told Henry and excused myself.

I took much longer than necessary to pour Henry a glass of water and myself a glass of juice, but I wanted to give them some time to talk. Hopefully Henry could explain some things.

"Well…it's certainly a very interesting concept Henry, very interesting. And I am totally surprised…especially it coming from you - sharing your sanctuary with a mortal." I heard the older man saying as I opened the kitchen door a crack. "But…can this possibly work? Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean…setting yourself up for the fall when, well…she _is_ mortal." he reminded him of the inevitability of that fact.

"I'm certain," Henry replied positively and glanced towards the doorway where he obviously knew I was lurking. "Cat is worth the risk and I know we can make this work, somehow - I've never wanted anything this much, not even…" he faded off as he caught my eye again. "So, this news brings me to what we need to discuss with you." Henry indicated with his eyes for me to come back then.

"Yes, please do tell. If you're not planning to relocate, what information do you need? If you want an update on where…she is, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"I don't _care_ where she is!" Henry snapped harshly and made me jump, almost spilling the drinks as I handed him the water. I had a good idea on who 'she' was - Christina - his vampire creator.

"No, of course not," Augustus muttered and I got the sense Henry had protested too much about that in the past. "Then, what is it? I don't understand."

"What I'm looking for is…some truth about a vampire legend I heard. Erm…I want you to check some records, go back as far as you can…ask others of my kind if you can, but don't give them my name - make it casual."

"And what am I asking them?" he took a sip of his wine and sighed, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"I…we, want to know," he glanced at me and took my hand. "I need to know, if there are any records of a vampire couple surviving together…"

Augustus almost choked over his drink and put it down quickly, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth. "You want what?!"

"I would like to know if there any records of a vampire couple…sharing the same territory peacefully. Staying together throughout time, their relationship unchanged. And if there are any, how they achieved that. We need to know, it is of essential importance."

"But, Henry…"

"Yes, I know. But…you don't understand the magnitude of this request. It…it might be our last chance." he squeezed my hand and I willed tears not to fall upon the reminder that my time with Henry, of being this happy, might be cruelly cut short.

"Are you saying," Augustus ran his hand over his forehead, "that you're planning on…turning her?"

"No, not planning. Just…something to consider…if needs be."

"I don't think I understand," he shook his head. "Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning Henry?"

Hendy looked to me, asking for my permission to tell him my whole saga, the reason we needed this information and why we might need to act upon it.

"You might as well tell him everything. You trust him, right?" I asked.

Henry nodded.

"Then, he should know everything,"

"It would certainly help," the old man reached for his wine glass again.

"Alright then…this is what we know…"

At that moment my phone rang, interrupting the conversation. "Sorry," I whispered and went to retrieve my phone from Henry's desk. "It's my mother," I told him, looking at the caller ID, not sure whether to answer or not.

"You go speak to your mother, I'll explain to Augustus," he smiled. It would be easier for him to talk about me and his intentions for us without me being around - even I knew that.

"I'll erm, take it in the bedroom. Excuse me," I apologised to Augustus.

He waved me away with an understanding smile.

"I'll start right at the beginning then," I heard Henry begin as I closed the bedroom door. "Cat and I met last year…."

By the time I returned, having reassured my mother that I was well and happy, though wasn't sure when I was coming home, if ever - repeating for the thousandth time that I wanted to stay with Henry. She knew nothing of my deteriorating health - I hadn't been able to tell her. And as yet she didn't know her daughter was engaged either. I knew if she did she'd want to fly over for the wedding and help arrange things and invite the family…which would cause too many awkward moments to deal with and I wasn't sure how to handle things right now without speaking to Henry about it. I wanted her to know the truth - the happiest part of the truth at least, and I would have loved her to be at my wedding - what loving daughter wouldn't? But not at the risk of Henry. If the scrutiny and attention a family brought could harm him in any way, I would prevent that at all costs - even if that meant lying to my mother.

Anyway, by the time I returned to the lounge, Henry had obviously finished telling him the saga and Augustus was considering the information we'd requested.

"I'm not sure Henry…I mean there are legends, urban myths if you will. And I seem to recall some tale from my Grandfather of a vampire couple - I thought it was just a scary story back then," he laughed. "And yet…here I am drinking wine and chatting with a vampire."

"Would it have been recorded anywhere? Something you may have copies of?"

"I'll have to go to headquarters and find all the old records and diaries. I promise you, I will go through them as thoroughly as feasible. And, I can ask others…in passing where plausible."

"We would like the information as soon as possible…we have plans to make and…"

"I do understand Henry. Well, perhaps I should leave you to your night now. The sooner I get back, the sooner I can get started on the research for you." He drained his wine glass and struggled from the seat, Henry offered him his hand and helped him, showing him out. "I can see why you want to know, why you don't want to lose her, she's a lovely girl dear Henry." he looked back at me and smiled. "You look after yourself dear," he told me.

"Thank you, I will. And thank you for your time."

"My dear young girl, I hope we can sort this all out for both of you. Yes, I can see you wanting to spend forever with her. No more loneliness for you huh Henry? You're a very lucky…vampire, I doubt something like this happens very often for your kind. Just make sure you totally allow yourself to really love and appreciate her," he reminded him.

"Oh, I do Augustus, believe me, I do," Henry smiled and patted the elder man on his back as he opened the door for him.

"Goodnight. I'll be in touch soon," he promised, patted Henry's back and left the apartment.

"So…do you think he'll find anything?" I asked Henry as he caught up with me taking the dirty glasses through to the kitchen.

He didn't answer as he took the tray off me with a swoop of his head and kissed me.

"Do you?" I repeated, turning the kitchen tap on to rinse the glasses.

He sighed deeply and handed me the first glass. "Honestly, I don't know. This is the stuff of legends to my kind…like mortal fairy tales. And…remember it is only a back up plan so to speak. You might still get well, you might beat this and we can still be together."

"And I'll get old and still die anyway," I muttered whilst scrubbing the glass in my hands much harder than necessary. I knew he could hear me, but he didn't comment - we'd had this fight before.

Silently Henry replaced the cork into the half empty bottle of wine and set it high up on a shelf to save for Augustus' next visit.

I placed the last glass on the draining board to dry. "Right, well…" I dried my hands on a tea towel and turned to catch him deep in thought, that almost painful, melancholy look in his eyes once more. I sighed, I hated it when he looked like that, as though I was causing him unnecessary pain. "I'm going to take a bath," I announced.

He looked up at me and smiled, as though he had only just remembered I was there.

"Care to join me?" I tilted me head to the side and grinned as I and held my hand out for him.

He laughed lightly whilst shaking his head, and as he took my hand, the hint of a smirk grew on his lips whilst he allowed himself to be led to the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 30 'Temptations'

**Chapter Thirty**

"**Temptations****"** (Henry POV)

As my sense of awareness returned to me at sunset, a recollection was also restored - of myself proposing marriage to my mortal lover. I don't know what had possessed me to behave so…human, so normal - but I knew the moment the words spilled from my mouth that I meant every word. That marriage with this incredible, loving, accepting woman was something I wanted more than anything ever before.

Catalina made me not only want to be a better person, to be more in control of the beast, but she made me want to be a man - human, mortal. For the first time in my long years of accepting and embracing what I had become, I wished I was a human. Over 450 years ago I had given up my human life in exchange for immortality for the woman I loved. And now, I knew if I could, I would gladly give up my immortality for the woman I loved more than I had ever loved a person before.

It became imperative that I speak with Augustus, find out if it was at all possible somehow for a vampire couple to be together. To share a territory, for our relationship to survive the transformation unharmed. Deep in my heart I knew the stakes were against us, I knew they were just myths and legends as much as my kind were to humans, but I couldn't help hoping. If there was a way for us to remain together forever, I would grasp at it with both hands. As it was I was considering the implications upon me should Cat become seriously sick once more. I don't think I could bear to watch her die from this curse. Not when I knew I could save her, keep her with me just that little bit longer. We'd have a year at least…if nothing more. Was it selfish of me to think that way? And yet, if it wasn't what Cat wanted, I knew I would never go through with it - I would never do anything to hurt her.

I called Augustus when I went out to hunt, asking him to call me back as soon as he could, that I needed his help and impressing upon him how important this was to me.

As suspected Coreen was excited by our news. She was young and innocent - caught up in the romance of it all and nothing else - finding the whole proposal idealistic. Vicki on the other hand, focused more on the practicalities and dangerous, legal implications this held for us. I'm not sure she even understood the meaning of romance, at least not in her world - that was for other sappy people to bother with. Not for her, an ex cop/homicide detective, a tough woman of the world. And she would not allow herself to be affected by something as fluffy as romance.

That or it was just jealousy, because she didn't take the news well, tearing into Cat and not minding her words. I knew that she was just worried, that her concerns were for Cat if things all ended badly. But still, Vicki didn't have to go and upset her, spoiling her excitement and happiness and I told her as much, demanding that she leave her alone. I was delighted that Cat was so happy, seeing that sparkle back in her eye, hearing the content, steady throb of her heartbeat, seeing the wide honest smile on her face - and knowing that I had done that, I had made her that happy by mere words, it thrilled me more than I knew.

I missed Augustus' call when it came, so intent on getting out to hunt and back quickly that I forgot to take my phone with me. I needed to feed more often than usual right now…with Cat being around me all the time, the scent of her blood, her heartbeat, the blue veins visible in her pale skin being even more tempting to me than usual. But I couldn't, I wouldn't feed from her knowing how fragile she was right now, how weak and sick she'd been. I would do whatever it took to keep her well - I couldn't lose her. So, denying my own desires, I went out to feed from strangers - petty lowlifes, whores who had nothing better to do whilst waiting for business, students out looking for danger and adventure - leaving them all only with the memory of a vague dream.

None of them truly satisfied me, only gave me what I needed for my survival. I assumed it was like consistently dining at fast food joints, rather than gourmet restaurants. The intimacy, the sex was all kept sacred for Cat, it gave me the sense that I wasn't actually cheating on her if I merely fed from others and kept that part separate. Sex was something shared solely between the two of us and I was pleased that after everything she felt the want and desire for me still, that we were able to make love at all, albeit slowly and gently right now. Secretly I was thrilled how much I enjoyed that. I'd never experienced something like this before - amazing that after over 450 years on this earth something was still new to me.

Returning from the basement, I sensed the presence of both Vicki and Coreen inside my apartment with Cat. I sighed and prayed she wouldn't be causing more trouble, that she wouldn't be upsetting my love, my fiancée. I had to smile at saying that word to myself. I would not allow her to repeat the previous nights shouting and ridicules.

So, I was relieved when it was revealed she had actually apologised to her cousin and saw the sparkle return to Cat's eyes…even if she was growing increasingly frustrated with Coreen's exuberant wedding plans. We hadn't even discussed a date yet and Coreen was wanting to order flowers and cakes and have dresses made. I vowed to reign her in before things went too far, but Vicki claimed to have a case she needed to discuss with me.

Vicki did indeed have a case she was working on, but why she needed my advice on it I couldn't decide at first, until she elaborated.

"So, you see…I found their daughter, she's living with some friends outside the city. But what her apparently loving parents failed to tell me is that she's 18, old enough to make up her own mind…and when I mentioned going back to at least explain to her parents, she broke down."

"And this involves me how?" I folded my arms and raised both eyebrows.

"I think she's been abused by one or both her parents," Vicki tapped her pencil on the photo of said child. "She was terrified by the mere mention of them. She's finally escaped their clutches and they don't like it."

"And what do you expect me to do about it Vicki? Take the law into my own hands? You know your Mike won't approve." I knew it was wrong to taunt her, but old habits die slowly.

"He's not _my _Mike!" she snapped at me. "And I'm not asking you to play vigilante. All I want is you to come with me and talk to the girl…you know you have that wonderful persuasion technique, get her to tell us the truth…and then if they have been abusing her, we can make the bastards pay!" Vicki looked all too excited at the prospect of capturing a criminal - the cop inside her hadn't forgotten.

"Fine, I will come with you," I sighed, "but not tonight," I added.

"Oh, right. Yeah, Claire mentioned you had a visitor coming over." The statement was made to sound like a question.

"Yes," I nodded simply.

"Augustus?" she asked.

I shot a glance towards Cat, wishing she hadn't told Vicki that much. But I couldn't feel bad towards her - she looked most frustrated with Coreen as it was as she rolled her eyes at something she was saying. I'd help her out soon, tell Coreen to back off a bit or something.

"I just wanted to speak with him. Ask his opinion," I replied, not elaborating anymore. I knew she didn't approve of this direction, she thought we were wasting our time when we could be conducting further research into finding a suitable counter curse or antidote. I knew it was highly doubtful we'd ever find either.

Vicki sighed deeply beside me as I turned back to face her. "Why are you doing this Henry? What were you thinking?"

"About what?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" she snapped

"Look at her," I nodded in the direction of Cat. She smiled as our eyes met.

Vicki followed my gaze. "Yeah? What?" She didn't get it.

"She's happy," I rationalised, that being reason enough for me. "She's truly happy; her eyes are twinkling, she has that big smile on her face, her heart flutters with excitement and delight," I smiled as I watched her animatedly chat with Coreen, obviously excited about something. "If it makes her happy I will do anything, give her anything at all to see that smile on her face, to see her eyes light up - _anything_," I added ominously.

Vicki sighed, she couldn't deny that her cousin looked happier than she had in weeks or how giddy she was by the intending nuptials, but the idea was still absurd to her.

"But Henry…marriage? Really?"

"I didn't intend to propose as such, the words just spilled out. I only realised I meant them after I said them. I have leant that humans need a future purpose in order to live. This gives her something to plan for, something to look forward to and think about, other than…everything else going on. Whatever it takes, I will do for her."

Vicki rolled her eyes - the concept of romance couldn't be lost on her completely, somewhere, deep down, she had to have a soft spot or something…although I was pretty damn sure no one had succeeded in finding it yet. But I was also sure that she was uncomfortable with it, it embarrassed her - romance was some terrible affliction that happened to other people, not Victoria Nelson.

"So, you're just doing this for her? Just to humour her? Playing at your little game of 'lets pretend we're normal?" she scoffed, as usual hiding her embarrassment behind a bravado of hard edginess.

"No, it's not purely for her…I admit. Some is for myself. Vicki in over 480 years I have been married once…to someone I never really cared for, someone chosen for me based upon their breeding, upon politics. When my time comes, I want to know that I did something right, that I made a choice I was happy with and never regretted. I want to know that for even a brief period of time I had the love of my life and did everything I could for her."

Vicki merely nodded and her eyes glistened slightly, had I touched her?

"One day, I am going to be alone again. Everyone important to me now will leave me behind and the loneliness of that will consume me once more. In those dark times, I want to be able to remember this time as being the happiest I've ever been. Of loving her, being with her…knowing it was right.

"Okay, okay…I get it!" Vicki held her hands up. "Don't go all melodramatic on me…you damn writers with all your prose and everything," she sighed. "Look, I understand…I do. And I appreciate you making her happy. I just…it all bothers me somewhat, how you're going to, well, if you can…"

"Make it work?" I finished for her. "I'll do my damndest! And I shall deal with all the legal aspects of it, I won't cause problems for anyone involved. You have to remember Vicki, I haven't shared my life this much with a mortal for a very long time, if ever. And yet with Cat it feels…natural. Like it was meant to be."

"I warned you about the prose speech, right?" she rolled her eyes.

I laughed at her. I myself was feeling much less burdened since the proposal, lifted almost, happy even. I knew it was the right thing to do.

"You're not setting yourself up for heartbreak are you Henry?" Her voice softened, she wasn't chastising now, merely concerned.

I shrugged. "Whether I marry her or not, it's going to hurt just as much…if we…lose her," my voice caught on the words, "not that I intend to let that happen," I added quickly_. __"_Listen, do you think you could do me a favour?" I changed the subject abruptly as I pulled the small antique leather box from my pocket.

The box had been replaced some years earlier, but the item inside was as old as I - my mothers ring. It had been a gift from my father during their turbulent affair and she had been allowed to keep it. After her death I retrieved it before it could be stolen, wanting to keep a part of her with me always. I had almost forgotten that I had it, until I came across it in the basement and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it now.

"It's a ring, a very old ring. I want to give it to Cat…can you take it to this jewellers? They're experts in restoring valuable old pieces and it will probably need to be resized. Her measurements and the details are all on here." I handed her a piece of paper. "Don't open it here," I put my hand over the box as I glanced over to find Cat watching us curiously. I gave her a smile and guided Vicki to place the ring box and piece of paper in her bag. Coreen thankfully distracted her again soon after. "Please be careful with it, it is a very valuable please, irreplaceable." I stressed.

"Yeah, okay Henry, I get the point," she batted my hands away and put the box into her bag herself. "I'll get it done for you, alright?"

"Thank you. Tell them to bill me the cost, whatever it is."

"Oh, you can sure I'll be doing that." She laughed.

*********

It was harder than I had expected to explain the whole story to Augustus, more painful than I was prepared for. It surprised me to realise how much guilt I still carried around with me, how much I blamed myself for what was happening to Cat and the dire choices she had now. Either die a slow painful death as the curse destroyed her body, or allow me to take her life and turn her into the same kind of monster I am. Was that even a choice? I knew that Vicki still held out hope for a miracle cure, I knew there wouldn't be one. I knew Sinead's magic, I knew she was evil and I regretted ever becoming involved with her. I suppose I could keep on going feeling guilty about everything that led up to what transpired, and it would never make things alright, but it could only turn me resentful.

Augustus was understandably surprised - shocked even as I announced our engagement and my intentions for us. I knew now that the only chance I had to be happy and continue to remain upon this earth was if I had Cat by my side - I didn't want to be without her. That still shocked me - how quickly, completely and irrevocably she had curled herself around my being, upon my existence, as though her life essence was coiled around my heart - the anchor that kept me here…without that, I would cease to exist, I knew that now - and yet it surprised me every time I realised it.

I had always been a very reclusive person, keeping my contact with mortals down to what was necessary to survive…the bare few that I allowed in never lasted long, and there really hadn't been that many who knew the absolute truth about me over the years, those that I trusted with all that I am. To allow Cat to live within my sanctuary, sleep in my bed, my room, have access to everything within my condo and most of all, to be around me during daylight hours when I was at my most vulnerable was totally uncharacteristic of me and Augustus knew that. Yet, I trusted her completely with it all. She would never hurt me - to do so would only hurt herself. Her life was just as coiled within mine - we needed one another for survival now - an unspoken realisation between us that no one else could understand.

Still, Augustus promised to find out what he could, but I sensed he didn't believe he'd find much. He thought such legends were just that - stories passed down from parent to child with no basis of evidence. He was willing to look into it though. Not only for my benefit, but for Cat's too - he seemed to like her, approve of her almost. Augustus and I had always had an affable relationship - we respected one another. I could tell that he never thought such an idea would work though - he knew too much about vampire lore, about our very natures and didn't think we'd be strong enough to control our most basic instincts no matter how much we loved one another now. He doubted either one of us would survive more than the usual year together before the bond faded and vampires parted ways. But he never said as much aloud, offering Cat some hope.

Lately I had began to doubt our vampire lore's. My parent, Christina, had told me of the bonds fading, of a vampire being a lone hunter and unable and unwilling to share a territory with another - even if that other had been your lover, your friend, before. And I had had accepted her words as gospel, as I had everything else she had taught me. But was she right? Was that just the way things had worked for her? Yes, I had changed a small few people in my 480 years…some had been close to me at one time and the bond between the parent and child had faded and we'd gone our separate ways. But, was that instinct which had caused that, or myself provoking the situation so that we would part? I wasn't so sure anymore. Was it perhaps possible I could control things if I wanted to badly enough? If the love was strong enough? If we had a tight bond before the change?

Perhaps I was just clutching at straws here, holding on to any glimmer of hope. In fact I knew I was. I didn't want to be without my love ever…and I knew our time together was rapidly running out. Almost every morning, shortly before dawn, the selfish side of me almost won and I almost voiced my plea for her to allow me to change her, to convince her that a year together, a whole year, perhaps more if she didn't adjust to the change so easily, would be better than nothing. That we'd deal with what came next when we had to. But I didn't, I just kept my control over the selfishness…unless she chose this existence for herself, it was not something I was willing to force upon her.

******

The evening had been stressful, and at just after midnight it was far from over. Sunset in early October was at least another seven hours away. So, when Cat innocently enough requested I join her in a bath, the suggestion implying at something more, I eagerly agreed. Nothing like damn good sex to ease the stress!

Allowing her to lead me anywhere always privately amused me. As though anyone could possibly make me go anywhere or do anything I didn't wish to. And yet with Cat, I permitted her a lot more authority over me than I had ever allowed anyone before her - I trusted her implicitly and quite possibly would willingly go anywhere with her. Besides, usually it was to my own benefit.

Reaching the bathroom, she turned and kissed me deeply, her hand winding around my neck and tugging at the curls of my hair. I growled low in my throat as I returned the kiss, becoming both turned on whilst firmly fighting back the hunger.

"You light the candles, I'll run the bath," she instructed with a quick brush of her lips against mine.

In a flash I left her arms, turned on the bath taps and began lighting candles around the tub, before she'd even turned around. She smiled in approval as I lit the last candle and returned to face her, scooped her up in my arms and placed her down on the black marble worktop beside the wash basin. Hands already fixed to the back of my neck tugged my face back towards her as our lips met in another heated kiss, whilst my body nudged between her legs and settled comfortable against her as she clasped her ankles at my backside.

For awhile we merely kissed as hands caressed skin through clothing. But soon my fingers were nimbly unfastening the buttons down the front of her black blouse, pushing the fabric off her shoulders so as it slid down behind her. A bra strap was nudged aside as I tenderly kissed the skin beneath, tasting the salty taste of her as my kisses moved over her shoulder and down her arm. She sighed contentedly in my arms and tightened her hold around my back as I expertly snapped open the bra and allowed it to slip onto the floor unnoticed, discarded.

She smiled up at me shyly as I pulled back to gaze upon her naked beauty, to admire the pale swell of her breasts, the dark nipples tightening under my gaze. My lips returned to her neck, placing long wet kisses along the column of her throat down towards her collar bone and lower still until I took a hard, pert nipple in my mouth, laving the tip with my tongue, nibbling and sucking upon it gently. The other mound received attention from my fingers, rolling the bud between thumb and index finger.

She moaned against the top of my head, her cheek pressed against my hair as she held me close to her body before her fingers began scrabbling at my shirt, wanting to touch my body, to stroke my skin, to press her soft feminine chest against my hard masculine body. She grunted in frustration when she couldn't slip the button through the hole in this position and tried again, her fingers fumbling blindly.

Reaching up I helped her, ignoring the buttons and tearing the shirt from my body, dropping it to the floor in two perfect pieces.

She laughed lightly then and kissed my forehead. "You keep that up and you're going to need a whole new wardrobe soon," she commented with a light chuckle which caused her to vibrate against me.

I left her breast for the moment and shrugged as I cast the ruined garment on the floor a nonchalant glance. I didn't care - I could afford to buy new clothes, though admittedly I was getting through more than usual since I had met Cat I realised.

My mouth returned to her other breast as my hand slipped down her body, inching under the checked mini skirt and sliding along the soft skin of her thigh. Almost instinctively her legs parted for me, granting me access to her most intimate area. The scent of her arousal washed over me, temporarily overpowering every other scent in the room to my sensitive nose. I could feel the heat from her body, feel the liquid pooling between her legs before I had even touched her. I grinned against her breast, feeling rather smug about my sexual prowess.

I finally touched her, lightly through her underwear at first and her body bucked against mine. Her heart rate had already increased and her breathing was heavy as she clung to my body, moaning lightly. I allowed my finger to trace the wet cotton up and down as we kissed once more - eagerly and heated in passion - lips crashing against lips that were sucked upon, tongues swirling against one another.

Whilst we kissed and my hand teased against her, she reached down and yanked at the belt of my jeans, forcing the leather through the strap until she had it open and the proceeded with the button and zipper. Her hand delved inside and found it's prize, curling her gentle small fingers around the one part of my body that remained warm during sex, what with the extra blood pumped into it. I growled against her mouth as she squeezed me with one hand, the other pushing the jeans and silk boxer shorts passed my backside and down. I wiggled my body, helping her with them as they slid down my thighs and pooled at my feet, kicking them off along with my shoes and socks easily without missing a beat.

She held my erection lovingly, running her fingers up and down and adding further pressure causing me to hiss and snarl as I broke off the kiss. I looked down between us, the sight of her hand on me turning me on even more. Before Cat sex had been a quick affair, foreplay wasn't needed - just the suggestion to my willing partners and they spread their legs for me as I took them and drank their blood. With Cat I always wanted to please her, to make the moment last and to allow her to explore my body, surprised at how much pleasure I actually felt as she touched me in a way I never usually bothered with - what had I been missing all these centuries?

She squeezed harder then and pulled at my length, causing me to growl at her and bare my teeth - but I would not feed from her, I would control it. I couldn't allow myself to give in to the instinct - her body wasn't strong enough, I knew that even if she didn't. Tearing her lacy panties aside I dropped them to the floor - adding them to growing number of panties I had ruined. My fingers delver further, first one and then another slipping inside her, the heal of my palm rubbing against the hard nub above. She thrust against my fingers and groaned deeply as I worked them inside her body. Her hands let go of me as she leaned back on the worktop, balancing on her hands, thrusting her breasts forward.

I alternating between kissing her lips and using my mouth on her breasts, always careful of the sharp fangs - I couldn't catch her with them, to taste her blood would be the undoing of me and I was intent on keeping my vow not to take her blood now. The swollen bud between her legs quivered against my hand and her heart sped up even more as blood was pumped quickly throughout her body.

"Oh…Henry…oh God…" she moaned, her eyes tight shut as she rode my fingers. I added another and she gasped loudly, "oh…god…I'm going to...don't stop," she demanded, lifting a hand and fixing it firmly over mine. "Yes…there, right there," she shuddered, her head fell back, her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body began to contract around my fingers as she came.

As her body slowly calmed down, she grasped hold of my face between her hands and kissed me with unyielding passion, as I held her in my arms. Pulling back and panting against my neck, I kissed her temple, the top of head, ran fingers lightly up and down her back before she wriggled against me and looked up at me.

"Thank you," she whispered breathlessly, "that was…"

"Far from over," I finished for her as I lifted her and carried her over to the now full tub, just catching it in time to turn off the taps before we had a flood. I lowered her gently into the warm bubbly water and climbed in behind her, scooting close to her body and holding her in my arms.

It wasn't long before she turned and was sat on my lap, my large throbbing erection thrust up inside of her and the water in the bath sloshing over the sides like a tidal wave in our carnal pleasure.

*********

Awaking to twilight once more, my senses slowly resumed themselves as I lay in the bed in darkness. Something niggled at my intelligence as I waited to awake fully, something wasn't right, something was…missing. And then in an instant I realised what it was - Cat's heartbeat. To think that at first I was afraid I would find it too difficult to wake each day with the scent of blood and the sound of a heartbeat so close to me, I was surprised at how easily I had grown used to it, even fond of it. I liked having her here. Which made the impact of it not being there that much more significant.

In a blind panic I leapt from the bed before senses had totally returned and my foot became tangled in the sheets in my haste. I snarled and snatched my foot free, tearing the sheet in my rage and yanked open the bedroom doors, almost pulling the wood off the hinges. She wasn't there, I searched every room in my condo within five seconds and she was nowhere to be found, My worst fear had been to find her lifeless on the floor, and to my utmost relief I hadn't had to face that materialisation.

So where was she? With a terse growl, I returned to my bedroom to dress, slamming the door behind me and earning a crack in the wood for my effort. Perfect - I'd have to replace that, yet again. You'd think after almost 500 years I might be able to control my strength and not lose my temper so easily. Stomping over to the closet, I paused as I caught sight of something on the floor - a small piece of purple stationary with the scent of Cat all over it torn from her journal.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up - she'd obviously left me a note on the bedside and I'd been in too much haste to notice it.

"_Henry, _

_Don__'__t panic my love. I haven__'__t gone far and I will be back shortly after you wake. I just wanted to do something for you__…__I hope it will be alright, I should have checked I suppose. We__'__ll soon find out. I love you. Oh, and good morning! _

_Cat xxxxx__"_

I sighed with relief as I lifted the paper and inhaled her scent, all the time wondering what she was up to now…and yet annoyed with her that she'd left the building. I knew I should have insisted that Coreen stay a little while longer to keep an eye on her - she wasn't supposed to leave the relatively sanitary safety of my apartment, wasn't supposed to risk coming into contact with any infectious germs.

I showered quickly and dressed slowly. I needed to feed. I could feel the hunger rising within me. There was a time when I could go a night, maybe two without having to feed, but having a mortal with you constantly, having the temptation so close at hand all the time I didn't want to risk anything and so fed nightly. But I wasn't leaving until Cat returned. I marched over to the large windows and gazed down upon my city, my territory with my hand resting on the glass for a few moments. And then turned and paced the living room floor.

On the third circuit I heard the elevator arrive on my floor and then the scent of her waft down the hall and under the door. I was at the door before she even had the key in the lock.

"Where the hell have you been!" I snarled at her.

"Henry!" she visibly recoiled and I knew I had startled her, practically scared her. Despite her knowing exactly what I am, I think sometimes she forgot or deluded herself - she only saw the man she was in love with, not the beast inside me. The stark reminder of my hostile nature was cruel - especially when I rarely displayed that side of myself in her presence.

"I'm sorry," I felt suitably remorseful. "I…I was worried."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way past me, irritated with me now. "I told you I would be back soon. I've only been out a few minutes," she protested, as though that made everything alright.

"You're not supposed to go out at all…"

"Oh stop it!" she snapped and flung herself down on the sofa. "It was perfectly alright when you took me somewhere you wanted to go. Do you just not want me out on my own? Why not simply keep me chained up in here for your sole pleasure?" she jerked her chin out in defiance.

"That's not it at all, you know I don't think that. It's just too risky and…"

She cut me off. "I was only up on the damn roof and I was trying to do something nice for you! I won't bloody bother in future!" she fumed as she hurled herself from the seat, hurrying into the bedroom and a slam of the door told me she'd locked herself in the bathroom.

Damnit! For the second time already that night I felt mortified with myself - I didn't mean to upset her, I didn't want to fight with her. My concern for her safety, for not wishing anything to harm her had presented itself too forcefully and my intentions had been missed. She just felt as though I was trying to control her. Damnit, damnit, damnit!

Heaving a deep sigh I followed slowly after her, knocking gently on the door. I knew she was aware that I could rip the door off it's hinges and force her out, but that wouldn't solve anything, merely infuriate her all the more and scare her again. I'd have to wait this out.

"Cat?" I asked softly, "sweetheart?" I tried. Nothing. "Come on, open the door…please?" I begged. Still nothing. "Cat!" I raised my voice a little and knocked more sharply. "Open the door now!" I never had been very good with patience - Prince of Man or Prince of Darkness, I got my own way. I sighed again and fought my impulsive nature under control. "Cat…can you open the door and come out? I'm sorry alright, I…" I was cut off by the sound of the toilet flushing, and then running water from the tap.

A few seconds later the lock on the door snapped back and she stormed from the bathroom straight past me. "For fucks sake! Can't I even take a piss now without you wanting to check on me? Should I ask permission?" she snapped and threw her bag down on the bed with such force it bounced in the middle and contents spilled out.

"I'm sorry…I was worried. Look, I didn't mean to upset you and I don't want to fight with you, I just panicked, then got worried and annoyed because I didn't know where you were…it all came out wrong." I stepped towards her and she allowed me to pull her into my arms. "I'm sorry…I forget my nature sometimes. I don't like fighting with you." She sighed against me and I felt her relax a little as she leaned heavily against me.

"I'm sorry too," she murmured. "I shouldn't have snapped at you…I just, I feel so stifled sometimes," she looked up at me and held her hand up before I could protest, "and I know you're all just trying to keep me safe…but seriously you can't keep me locked up in a bubble for the rest of my life." she lay her head back down on my chest.

I looked up at the ceiling and held her tightly against me, a had caressing her hair. I knew she was right, this wasn't fair on her. But at the same time the thought of her catching something, becoming that sick again terrified me as nothing had in the last five centuries.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly, "we'll give you a little more leeway…we'll work something out." I promised for her benefit, keeping my own emotions out of the decision - this had to be about her and what she wanted.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed my cheek.

"So," I changed the subject, "you mentioned you went up on the roof? What on earth were you doing up there?" I didn't bother to hide the amusement in my voice as I suddenly recalled that little revelation.

She pulled away from me then and blushed slightly, heading towards the bed. "First of all…just checking, it's only true sunlight that burns you, right?" Sitting on the bed, she pulled her bag towards her.

"And tanning lamps, ultra violet lights," I added. "Not as quickly as the sun, but they will burn my skin."

"Oh," she looked surprised - obviously she hadn't know that before. "So, erm…a photo of the sun or even a recording of it, wouldn't hurt you? Like if it was on TV?"

"No," I smiled at her and stepped towards her. What had she been up to?

"See, I thought maybe it's been too long since you saw a sunset…I mean a real one. So, I went up on the roof with this," she revealed a video camera from her bag, "and recorded it for you…then in the morning I'll shall go back up and record a sunrise for you," she promised.

"You did…" I asked, choking over a sudden, unexpected lump in my throat - where had that come from? "You did, that…for me?" I tried again and managed to get the sentence out as I sat down beside her on the bed.

She smiled at me and nodded, relieved I appeared to appreciate the gesture - she had no idea.

"Thank you," I whispered and gently kissed her lips. Excess moisture began to cloud my vision and at first I didn't understand it. I hadn't cried or produced tears in such a long time, I no longer thought that my kind could, but here I was being proved wrong. I gave her a watery smile then, almost ashamed of the tears - I was a man, a royal prince, vampire…we don't cry.

"Henry?" she asked, concerned as she touched the corner of my eye, catching a stray tear.

"I'm alright," I sighed and swiped at the offending tears. I couldn't believe she'd overwhelmed me so much by such a simple gesture - but no one had even considered doing something like that for me before, no one had cared that much before. "I just…no one has done something like…no one has ever thought about me the way that you do," I smiled at her, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Well, I love you." she turned her head and kissed my palm. Her reason was simple, yet profound.

"As I love you," I replied and kissed her again, enclosing her in my arms and holding her as tight as I dared. I didn't think I could become any more afraid of losing her than I was before, but now it was terrifying. I could not be without this woman - I knew that as much as I knew sunlight would kill me.

The kiss became heated as I lay her down on the bed and followed after with my own body, pushing her bag aside before she lay back on it. Her fingers tangled in my hair as my body rested just slightly above hers so as not to crush her and our mouths worked against one another's, kissing, probing, licking and teasing as she moaned and allowed a hand to trail down my body towards my backside.

If I didn't stop things now, they would quickly get out of hand. Not that I would mind, but I really needed to feed first so as not to lose control of the hunger with Cat. She shifted her body at that moment, brushing against mine and moved her lips down my chin, along my jaw and down my throat. Damn…she was making this hard, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull away now even if I wanted to. I'd have to fight back the hunger, reign in the beast - I was strong, I could do it. I tried to convince myself of that anyway.

A sudden vibration at my hip caused strange things to happen to both our bodies as we jerked against one another - surprised by the feeling. I looked up at Cat and we laughed together as we glanced back down towards my pocket, where I remembered I had placed my cell phone.

I pulled back with a regretful sigh and stroked my finger down her flushed cheeks, over her kiss swollen lips as I pulled the phone out with my other hand and rolled to my side. "Vicki," I muttered answering the call. "Yes?" I answered tersely. "Nothing…just, busy erm, working on something," I grinned at Cat as her fingertips ran up and down my arm. "Oh yeah...no, I'm coming, I said I would, didn't I?" I grimaced as I remembered my promise. "Yes, I'll be there in 15 minutes, I'll pick you up. Oh, you'd better make that 30 minutes, have to catch a bite to eat first," I glanced down at Cat and the temptation rose once more. "I'll be there as soon as I can Vicki, relax will you?" I rolled my eyes as Cat giggled at me. "Get a grip Vicki, I'll be there soon." I hung up on her and looked down at my love lying next to me apologetically. "Sorry…I forgot, I promised to go help Vicki on a case."

"Oh," she nodded solemnly and moved her hand away, folding them across her body.

"And, I have to feed first, so I should go," I stood from the bed and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"But, you can take my blood," she offered once more, trying to entice me.

_Oh don__'__t tempt me my love_, I thought as I shook my head sadly. "I can't, not yet."

She sat up too then and sighed, straightening her sweater. "Okay then…well, you should go," she decided, attempting to hide her disappointment and not succeeding. We'd argued about it so much lately she knew there was no point - I was _not _going to give in.

"I'm sorry my love" I leant in and kissed her lips briefly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and then we can watch your video." I promised her and headed to the closet for my coat. "Will you be alright alone?" I wondered, turning back to look at her, suddenly anxious about leaving her. "I can call Coreen," I offered.

"No!" she practically yelped. "I mean…she'll only drive me mad with more wedding talk. Speaking of which, we really need to talk when you get home."

A sudden flash of panic swept over me - I was such a man, the mere mention of talking about our relationship, commitment and I panicked - what had happened to me lately? "Erm, sure," I agreed. "We'll talk, later. Here, why don't you keep busy," I dug into my wallet and pulled out my credit card. "you can go shopping online whilst I'm gone…I know you need new clothes after I erm…ruined them." If my kind could blush, I would have been beet red by now.

"You don't have to," she attempted to decline.

"Take it," I forced the card into her hands. "You can pick some things out for me whilst you're at - go mad…have fun!" I smiled.

"Well, okay then." She laughed at me, but took the card.

"I'll call, and be back as soon as I can my love," I leant and brushed my lips against hers and sprinted from the room before the temptation to climb back on the bed with her overwhelmed me.


	32. Chapter 31 'Blood'

**Chapter Thirty One**

"**Blood****"**

The front door unexpectedly slamming shut had me half jump out of my seat and my finger that had been poised over the mouse ready to click the 'confirm order' button, pressed down and it was done.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself, realising I had just ordered a whole load of stuff I really wasn't sure about on Henry's credit card. Most had just been silly fantasy ideas and I was going to delete some. Too late now!

"What?" Henry asked me, tersely.

Looking up to find him removing his jacket, pressing it into a ball and then slinging it onto the sofa on his way to the large picture windows, I chose not to explain. He didn't really want to know. "Nothing," I smiled at him, noted the time as being just before midnight and closed the laptop quietly.

I bit my lip as I watched him pensively from my perch at his desk, where I had been using the laptop. He appeared to be in a foul mood, irritated by something and I didn't know how to treat the situation. Treating your vampire lover with kid gloves wasn't exactly something you could pick up from a self help book.

"Did erm…did things not go well?" I asked tentatively, assuming that was the cause of his mood.

He turned and stared at me for a moment, before he sighed. "Just Vicki and her damn wild goose chases!" he returned to his scrutiny of his city out the window. His forehead rested on his raised arm that was pressed against the glass.

"Oh," I got down from the chair and approached him. "Was she wrong about the case then? I mean, nothing sinister is going on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he spoke to the window. "The girl is obviously terrified of something, you mention her father and her heart goes into palpitations. But, whatever it is, she's suppressed it so far even I can't get a straight answer out of her."

The muscles in his back tensed as I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder and stood beside him. Slowly he pivoted to face me and kissed the top of my head.

"She's had me driving her all over the city for the last few hours, deciding we need to talk to the girls father. Only about half an hour ago she admits she has no idea where he lives or how to find him! I erm…I lost it with her then," he had the grace to look vaguely ashamed of that admission. "But I just don't have time for her crap right now."

"A vampire has all the time in the world, don't they?" I tried to make light of it as I grinned at him.

"Not with…" he broke off and sighed deeply as he took a step away from me and returned to his scrutiny of the city, his city.

I knew what he had been about to say though - it was written all over his face.

"She just drives me completely insane at times." A hand ran through his hair. "Expecting me to be at her beck and call when she demands. I have more important things right now than chasing a possible case."

"Tell me about it," I replied, whilst taking his hand and tugging him towards the sofa. Thankfully he surrendered and followed. I shoved his jacket aside and pulled him to sit down beside me.

He looked at me as we sat down and forced a smile for my benefit before leaning over to lightly place his lips against mine. "Oh, you wanted to talk," he suddenly remembered.

"Hmm," I shrugged one shoulder slightly, "it will keep." I kissed the back of his hand. Given the current mood that he was in, I knew he wouldn't be interested in talking wedding plans or making any important decisions right now. Bless him, my vampire could be such a man at times!

"Have you eaten?" he asked me then.

I nodded. "Have you?" I asked before thinking.

He grunted something that was obviously not for my ears - he didn't like talking about his…dinner companions with me. He thought the less said the better.

"Anyway, I got the video all set up and ready, do you want to watch that video now?"

"Sure," he forced another smile, "that would be ideal right about now." And he kissed my forehead before I made a dive for the remote on the table.

I snuggled into him as I started the tape, and slowly his hold on me tightened whilst his body tensed beneath me as the footage I had recorded played out on the screen. I hardly dared look up at his face, anxious of any expression I may see, knowing that if he became overwhelmed, I would too. I suddenly wondered if this had been such a good idea, unaware of what memories something like this would evoke - he hadn't really seen the sun in almost 500 years - I couldn't even imagine something like that. Maybe this would just upset him, cause him to miss the sun more, to miss the day and his mortality. I didn't want him to start regretting decisions that couldn't be changed now. A decision made such a long time ago by a young boy blinded by love. A decision that ultimately had brought him to me. I didn't want him second guessing any possible choices we may have to make together in the near future.

Reaching for the remote again, I was about to stop the tape - my own thoughts had made me an emotional wreck just thinking of what he must be feeling, so I didn't know what he must be going through. But he placed his hand over mine and prevented me from hitting the stop button. I turned to look at him, realising only then how close we were - our noses almost touching.

He sighed gently, his breath cool on my face as the backs of his fingers trailed down my cheek. "A choice I made out of love forced me to give up the sun for centuries, to hide from the powerful rays. And now, a choice I again made out of love has brought the sun back into my life. Thank you." he whispered. And somehow I knew he wasn't talking about the videotape, he was talking about me - that I was the sun in his life now.

I grinned at him as I felt my skin flush, a little self-conscious over the compliment. "You are becoming sappy in your old age, Mr Fitzroy," I attempted to hide my embarrassment.

He closed the gap between us then, kissing the tip of my nose. "Perhaps I am," he agreed with a wry grin. And then his lips found mine as he kissed me deeper.

******

We had only a couple of days…nights, of peace together, before Vicki summoned Henry's help again. Somehow she had managed to track down the girls father and wanted to go check him out. Henry had told her to let this go, that this case was a none starter , but apparently her infamous hunch was on alert and she wouldn't or couldn't let it slide. Using bribery, she got him to agree to checking out a couple of leads with her - his home and his frequent hangout in a sports bar, where according to some he spent most of his time.

Since he'd be out most of the evening and I would be home alone, Coreen decided I needed to be kept company, so accompanied Vicki over to Henry's place to meet him after sunset. I still hadn't found the right moment to talk weddings with Henry - though he had started sorting out the paperwork we needed. Luckily getting a wedding license wasn't too difficult in Canada - at least from what I had researched online out of curiosity it wasn't supposed to be. Though Henry had been getting his papers forged for years - I trusted he knew what he was doing and let him get on with it.

But as for the particularities of a wedding - the where, when and what, we hadn't talked about any of that. And I really needed to before Coreen starting driving me insane again, bombarding me with stuff and started going wild with booking things I didn't want and turning the whole thing into some huge wedding of the year farce.

"Henry! Are you ready yet?" Came Vicki's shrill voice as the pair of us stood in his bedroom saying goodnight in private. "Honestly, you might be a vampire, but you take more primping than a woman!" she scoffed.

"If only she knew," I chuckled as I pulled back from another kiss and stroked his soft cool cheek with the backs of my fingers. I hated being away from him these days…not knowing how soon may all end.

"If she knew, she'd be in here attempting to drag us apart," Henry pointed out with a chuckle before moving in for another tender kiss as our lips touched.

"Eurgh! Good god, you're worse than a pair of horny teenagers," complained Vicki, her voice suddenly much closer.

I opened my eyes and looked over his shoulder to find her leaning against the doorjamb of his bedroom. " Busted," I whispered to him as we parted. He grinned at me.

"Cat! Put him down - you have no idea where he's been. And Henry, can we get going. I do believe the sports bar I want to check out has some kind of closing time," she huffed and strutted off again.

Rolling his eyes, Henry kissed me one last time before moving to take his jacket from the bed. "I'll see you soon, okay? And I'll call, let you know how long I'll be," he promised, heading for the door. He stopped then and turned back to me. "Will you be aright alone?" he suddenly worried.

I waved him off with my hand. "Oh, but I have Coreen and her pile of newly published bridal magazines to keep me busy," I grimaced at the thought.

"Want me to have a word?" he asked, an amused smile on his lips.

"Please?" I asked hopefully.

Stepping back towards me, he kissed me again and left the room.

"Finally!" I heard Vicki mutter as the front door opened and she headed out.

"Coreen, a word?" Henry asked, his voice commanding, but not vamped out.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," she began to protest, thinking that's what he wanted to tell her.

"I don't doubt that. But…think you can reign in the whole wedding enthusiasm a little? This is Cat's wedding day…well, wedding at least. It's supposed to be fun for her, not stressful."

I noted Coreen pout as I hovered by the bedroom door. "But…"

Henry cut her off. "Just listen to what she's telling you…if she says no, she means it. And if she doesn't want to do this yet, that's fine - it's her call, alright?"

"Fine," she pouted and folded her arms like a petulant child.

"Henry!" Vicki yelled from down the corridor.

"Damnit woman!" Henry hissed and with a final smile and a wave in my direction, he joined her at the elevator.

"Have I really been that annoying?" Coreen asked me after they were gone, the pout still evident on her lips.

"Just a little over enthusiastic," I admitted. "I love that you're excited about it, I do - heck it's better than Vicki's ignoring the whole thing and hoping it won't happen. But…this isn't a normal wedding, I haven't discussed things with Henry yet and….I just want it small, low key and informal. Right?"

"Okay, small. I can do small. Now, how about the dress?" she searched through her pile of magazines and found the one she was looking for. "I love this one," she opened it to the page she'd marked.

I sighed - it was still going to be a long night.

*********

Coreen left at just after one that morning, but only at my insistence. We had actually had a good night - eaten junk food, watched a chick flick or two and I had willingly chosen my wedding dress. Nothing from any of her magazines or wedding catalogues mind you, but something I had seen online and fallen in love with. I hoped Henry would like it and not find it a painful reminder of his past since the design was inspired by the fashion of his human era. Coreen, who agreed enthusiastically with my choice, was going to call and get it ordered for me the next day.

I hadn't heard from Henry all night, but I wasn't too worried - it just meant he was busy and didn't know when he was going to be back yet. Coreen wanted to stay with me until he got back, but she was nodding off as it was, so I sent her home, insisting I would be fine. And I was for a couple of hours.

By the time it reached 3.15 am, I went to take a bath and get ready for bed, figuring he would be home by the time I was done. Nothing and I even checked the phone for any messages I might have missed - nothing. Now I _was_ starting to worry - irrational I know, he is after all a vampire - a predator, more than capable of taking care of himself, of dealing with the evils of the city, but I couldn't help it. For him not to have called me at all something must be wrong.

I dragged a pillow and the comforter from the bed and made myself comfortable on the sofa in my pyjama's intending to wait up for him, not being able to sleep until I knew he was alright. Still, I dozed intermittently…hoping each time I woke I would find him home, that he'd taken me to bed and he was beside me. But each time I found myself alone on the sofa, the TV playing quietly to itself in the background for company. I tried his phone a few times, but it just rang and rang before going to voice mail and I had soon filled his inbox with frantic messages.

It got to about an hour before dawn, by which time I was starting to panic - he should be back by now. He'd been gone since nine the night before, it was now just after five am. I gazed out of the windows, looking down onto the streets, wondering where he was, what had happened and praying he was alright. I closed the blinds then, not wanting him to have to worry about that should he just make it before the dawn. I called Greg downstairs, but he hadn't seen him or Vicki since they left. I paced the room, from one end of the lounge to the other, glaring at the portrait of his father every time I passed it. Until finally I lay down on the sofa and nodded off again.

Having just fallen asleep, I was startled awake as the door was thrown open and someone stumbled inside. I shot up from the couch, tangled in the blanket and stood unseeing for a moment, until I realised what I was looking at.

"My God, Henry!" I screamed, hurling myself to his side where he lay crumpled on the floor, bleeding, broken and struggling. "What happened?" I pushed his hair from his face, wincing as I saw the injuries to his beautiful face. There was blood everywhere and it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

"Demon," he managed to gasp, "was a demon." As he apparently passed out on me.

Somehow, and it must have been the adrenaline pumping, I managed to haul him to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. I was tending to his injuries, wiping the dried blood from his face with a damp towel, trying to stem the blood he was still losing from deep wounds on his chest, arms and thigh, when he came too again.

"Don't," he attempted to push my hand away and it alarmed me more than the state of his appearance to realise how weak he was. I'd never seen him this bad. "Hurts," he whispered as I pressed the towel against his chest.

"You probably have some broken ribs," I muttered, noting the bruising coming out on his skin.

Henry was struggling for each breath, it obviously hurt his chest too much as he writhed in pain on the bed, the bleeding not letting up from the many open wounds on his arms and chest. There was a deep cut at the top of his thigh, possibly a broken nose and some ribs and Lord knows what other injuries I couldn't see - he looked a fright. I didn't know what to do, not like I could take him down to the ER and ask for the Vampire specialist on call - where was Doctor Carlisle Cullen when you needed him, I thought wryly and then shuck the nonsense thought from my head.

I glanced over at the clock my side of the bed. Only 36 minutes until dawn…what could I do for him? And then I remembered the only thing that would help, he needed blood. He had to have blood in order to heal. I was his only option right now, and where the hell was Vicki anyway? I pushed the thought from my mind, not wanting to consider the possibilities. I'd have to give him my blood, no matter what he said - it was his only chance and I would do anything for him.

Yanking the sleeve of my top up, I pushed my wrist to his lips. "Henry, love. You have to feed," I tried to coerce him. "Come on, please….you need blood." I pushed my wrist closer against him, hoping he'd catch the scent and bite, instinct taking over him - he was barely conscious. "Henry, please!" I begged him as unnoticed tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No," he muttered, pushing aimlessly at my hand. "I can't….not you," he mumbled.

"I'm your only damn chance! Now bite me and stop being a bloody martyr" I yelled at him, forcing his mouth open and shoving my wrist against his teeth.

He moved his head away and shook it slowly. "No," he whispered.

"Damnit Henry!" I yelled at him again, frustrated and frightened whilst fighting the urge to slap his face - he was injured enough, didn't need me adding to it. "Drink damn you!"

There was only one way he was going to do this, I was going to have to force feed him. There was a knife on his desk I had seen earlier - a knife he used to sharpen his charcoal with for his art work. I rushed from the bed and grabbed it in record time, crashing back down at his side a moment later. Taking the knife I looked down at my wrist for a moment, placed the tip of the blade against the vein and closed my eyes, wincing as the sharp blade cut through my skin and made a small incision.

The knife fell to the floor, blood trickled down my hand and I forced the wound over Henry's lips. Involuntarily as blood dripped into his mouth, he swallowed. And then as he got the taste of my blood, he began to suckle, holding my wrist against his own mouth and drank deeply. I trusted him to know when to stop.

A minute or so later when he didn't stop, I became concerned. I knew he needed more blood than a usual feeding, but how much could he take from me before it caused me harm? I didn't want to stop him, but at the same time I didn't want to let him continue only for him to regret it later - he was going to be pissed enough with me when he came fully conscious again.

"Henry," I touched his face and tried to move my arm away. He held on tighter and drank more greedily. "Henry…stop. You have to stop now," I brushed his curls from his face - hair damp with blood. I tried once again to move my arm, he snarled at me. "Henry," I spoke his name more forcefully, starting to panic now. "Stop!" I ordered him. "I love you," I whispered then and stroked his face.

His eyes opened and met with mine and something clicked inside his head as recognition returned to his gaze. He swallowed and licked at the wound, healing it with his saliva before he released me and turned his head away from me, ashamed for having fed from me at all. We'd argue about this later…if we got a later, he was still so weak.

He lay on the bed, still writhing in pain as I brought the first aid kit from his bathroom cabinet and proceeded to clean up and dress his worst injuries, at least hoping to stem the blood flow and give the blood he had taken from me chance to work. And then, as I fastened the last bandage on his upper arm, he groaned slightly and an expel of air left his body as dawn crept up on us and he fell into his comatose vampire sleep.

I sat back and sighed deeply, watching his lifeless body. I was exhausted - weak from worry, the adrenaline rush and blood loss. It was only then that I noticed I was covered in his blood, as were the bed sheets and the pile of towels I'd used as dressings beside me. I stripped off, shoving everything, including the towels and what bed linen I could remove from around him into the washing machine, before I showered myself clean.

Finally I fell into bed beside him, keeping the lamps on and not expecting to get much sleep as I kept vigil beside him, checking that he was healing, that the unnaturally sluggish but steady pulse of his heartbeat was still present, that he was still with me.

*****

I dozed in and out of sleep for the rest of the day - each time I woke with a feeling of relief to see that Henry had begun to heal. The smaller injuries were closed, the bruises fading, the blood clotting and the swelling on his face going down. By sunset he'd look more or less normal, besides the larger injuries - though I knew he was going to be sore and weak for a few more days yet. Though, weak to a vampire just meant mortal strength, rather than supernatural.

Each time I woke I made sure to drink plenty of water. I was insistent on replacing my fluid loss, not wanting to give Henry any concern for regretting what had had to be done last night - I was going to prove to him that he hadn't caused me any harm. Though I wasn't going to tell him I felt decidedly tired and light headed - something that could also be down to lack of sleep.

Shortly before sunset, Coreen called, babbling on excitedly due to the fact she's had just secured me an appointment with the designer to be fitted for the wedding dress I had chosen.

"Anyway, since we need the dress asap, she said it will cost an extra thousand dollars, but that will be all ri…"

"Coreen, is…is Vicki there?" I cut her off hesitantly, almost afraid of the truth. But surely she wouldn't be this giddy about a dress if anything had happened to her boss?

"Er, yeah, she's in her office," she sounded put out that I wasn't joining her in the excitement of a dress!

"Well, can I speak to her?" I asked patiently.

"Oh, sure," her tone suggested she was sulking as the phone became muffled and I assumed she'd put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Vicki, Cat's on line two, she wants to speak to you." I heard her call glumly.

There was a low beep and a click. "Yes?"

"What the hell happened last night and where were you!" I demanded.

"I was abducted by space aliens!" she quipped. "You know I was working that case with Henry!" She sounded perturbed. "Or I was meant to be - the damn vampire bailed on me!"

"You weren't together." It was a statement, rather than a question. I suppose I should be grateful she wasn't with him - she was just a mere mortal, if the demon had done that much damage to Henry, I doubted Vicki could survive.

"No," Vicki sighed. "He had this wonderful idea of splitting up so we could get the job done quicker. I think he wanted to get back for something," her tone implied that something was me and that she wasn't thrilled about it. "So he dropped me at the guys home address whilst he went on to check out the bar. We were supposed to call one another with what we found."

"He didn't call." I already knew the answer.

"No, he didn't. I called him numerous times - left him a million snotty messages, before I gave up and went home. Wait until I get my hands on him…he left me with the guys gormless girlfriend, who incidentally knows nothing - not even how to flick a light switch I daresay. So, what did he do, glance in the club and then rush home for a quick fuck?"

"No, he did not!" I defended him - frustrated that she would use this as another reason to take a crack at us.

"Really?" her attitude suggested she highly doubted that. "Did _your _vampire find another chew toy to distract him then?"

"_My_ vampire?" I raised my voice - outraged now that she was making fun of it all when Henry could have easily been killed last night. "He barely made it home before dawn, and I have no idea how he even managed that because he was badly beaten, broken and losing a lot of blood!" I ranted at her.

"What?" she shrieked. That got her attention.

"You heard me!"

"Well…how…what the hell happened?"

"That is what I asked you. All he managed to gasp to me was something about it being a demon, before he passed out."

"But…he's, is he….alright?"

"He seems to be healing," I absentmindedly rubbed at the small bandage I had placed on my self inflicted wound the night before. It was closed, thanks to his saliva, but it was sore.

"He's healing? How? Did he manage to feed?" A silent pause. "You gave him your blood, didn't you?" she realised.

I glanced down at my wrist and stopped rubbing at it - was only making it itch. "What did you want me to do? Let him die!" I snapped.

"No! Of course not!" she shot back, but didn't exactly sound sincere. "I just…look, I'm coming over, right now."

I growled at the phone as she hung up and flung it down onto the glass topped coffee table before dropped my head into my hands. Damnit - an awkward situation was about to get worse. Both of them were going to be pissed with me for allowing him to take my blood, for forcing it on him…and I doubted that either would accept the excuse that I would rather die than be without him - I would not lose him.

It took me a moment or two to realise there was a sound of movement from the bedroom. Lifting my head from my hands and glancing at the clock on the DVD player, I realised it was sunset and Henry was waking. Fixing a smile on my face I went to greet him.

He was still lying in the bed, waking slowly, allowing his body to return to consciousness. I crawled onto the bed beside him and held his hand, running a fingertip of my other down a faint pink line on his chest - a line that last night had been a ragged open wound and bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

He turned to face me, his jaw set in a firm line and met my eyes for the briefest of moments before his gaze ran down my arm and paused on the bandage at my wrist, and then he turned his head sharply, gazing across the other side of the room.

"Henry?" I asked him, touching his check and trying to turn his head to look at me.

He stubbornly refused to move before he swiped my hand away from him and gingerly sat up in the bed, swinging his legs over the side and an arm wrapped around his body, holding his chest together. He winced at the movement - bones didn't fuse as quickly as skin, the ribs were causing him some pain.

"Henry, are you alright?" I asked him again, my hand hovering against his back, wanting to touch him, to comfort him, but not wanting the rejection again.

"You forced me," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You needed my help," I protested. I had been expecting this and yet it still hurt.

"You gave me no choice!" he snarled.

"What damn choice did I have? Help you or allow you to bleed to death in my arms?" I sat back and folded my arms across my own chest, protecting myself from the onslaught of his mood.

He turned to look at me over his shoulder, shooting me a look of disdain. "I'd said no," he reiterated, before standing and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

A tear ran down my cheek - did he seriously think I would have been better off to save myself a pint of blood and allow him to suffer like he was? Okay, perhaps he might not have died, but he would have been in terrible pain, he would have suffered and would be a damn sight weaker than he was right now. Already it pained me to see him moving so gingerly and languidly. I had done the right thing, I was sure of it. I just had to convince the others.

Clambering off the bed I stormed after him. "I did what I had to! I was not going to let you suffer like that, not when I could do something about it!"

"At risk to yourself?" he was studying himself in the mirror, checking out his injuries and I noticed him wince once more as he carefully pressed against his chest.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Sometimes…when you love someone, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. I gave you my blood last night because you needed it, because I love you, because I couldn't bear to see you suffer like that. You have risked your…life many times for me. It was the least I could do."

"You took my will away from me. You forced your blood on me, what if I wasn't able to stop? What if I'd drained you, do you think I could love with myself?"

"But you did," I pointed out. "Because you love me too."

A silence reigned between us as we stared each other down.

"Do you really think I could live with _myself_ if….if the worst had happened and I knew I could have saved you? I did what I had to do…and I'm no worse off. So, stop trying to be the damn hero all the time! Sometimes you need saving too!" I was about to leave him to his mood and rip the ruined sheets from the bed. But he stopped me as he took something from the cabinet and threw them at me. I caught them easily.

"You should take those, it will help."

I looked down at the bottle in my hands - iron tablets. "Thanks," I muttered.

He handed me a glass of water as I took a couple of pills from the bottle and dutifully swallowed them. He gave me the hint of a smile as I handed the empty glass back to him.

"Look…can't you just thank me for helping you, and get over it?" I sighed.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Now…think maybe I could give you a hand in the shower? Because, quite frankly my love, you look a sight." I pushed a clump of blood matted hair from his face.

He smiled then, albeit briefly as he took my hand that was touching his hair and kissed the back of it. "I'd like that," he whispered.

Some minutes later, whilst stood under the warm flow of the shower together, I gently began shampooing his hair, before he froze.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked him, stopping my actions, worried I'd not been gentle enough.

"No…you're being very tender. It's just, there's someone coming to the door," he cocked his head to the side as he listened.

"Oh…ohh, shit, sorry, that will be Vicki. I kind of let slip what happened last night." I bit my lip and dropped my gaze.

"Why?" his eyes widened in horror.

"Well…I didn't know if she was with you, if she had been hurt too, what had happened or anything. And, well, then…I got mad with her," I admitted.

He sighed and lifted my face to his. "It's alright, I'm sorry I haven't explained things. She's knocking," he added.

"Well," I finished rubbing the shampoo into his hair, "you finish up in here and I'll go let her in. Then you can explain to both of us." I touched the tip of his nose with bubbles, before I climbed from the shower, grabbed a towel and went to let my cousin in, preparing myself for another argument.

****

As suspected Vicki ranted away at us - treating the pair of us like irresponsible disobedient teenagers. She accused Henry of not taking good enough care of me, not looking out for me or being careful enough. And accused me of just being plain stupid and not considering the implications of my actions. Unfortunately Henry agreed with her there - he still thought I shouldn't have done what I had, that he wasn't worth it and my health was so much more important. Neither would accept the perfectly obvious fact that I was absolutely fine. Alright, I was a bit tired, but that was through lack of sleep, not lack of blood. I had done what I had to and I had no regrets and it was _my _blood damnit! If I wanted to donate it, that was up to me - no one else!!

"Oh for Gods sake," I sighed. "Look, I did what I did, I'm fine, he's fine and it's done now. So, can we just let it go, please?" I begged.

I knew Vicki wasn't happy with the situation at all as she glared at me, but she did shut up for a moment.

"Good," I took her silence as an answer to my request. "Now, do you think we can hear what exactly happened last night now?" I tried to divert the subject.

Vicki glanced at Henry, he raised his eyebrows in question and she shrugged.

"Fine," she sighed, but she didn't take her eyes off me once.

"Okay, so your suspect wasn't actually going to the sports bar," Henry launched into his explanation, "he was going beneath it. There was a private club, in the basement," he added upon seeing our bemused expressions. "Naturally I persuaded my way in, only to discover it was a sect, bunch of imbeciles thinking they were worshiping Satan."

"Satanists?" Vicki asked, screwing her face up. What did that have to do with anything?

"Ha!" I snorted. "Idiots! Worshipping something purely invented by the Christian church to scare people into following their beliefs."

Henry cast me a snide glance - I was belittling the basic beliefs he had been brought up on. I smiled at him, hoping to diffuse a religious argument - that was something he and I were never going to agree on.

"Anyway," he continued, allowing my comment to slide, "at least that's what these fools thought they were doing. I got a look at the book they were using and heaven knows where they got it from, but it was some pretty powerful demonology. Whilst they had been chanting they were actually summoning a demon. This demon had come through and managed to possess your suspect's body. He came to you looking for his daughter, a close blood relative, because he need her for a sacrificial ritual."

"Jeez! No wonder she was terrified of him! Imagine having to explain to a demon why you missed curfew?" Vicki joked. Henry frowned and folded his arms as he waited. "Sorry, go on," she waved him to continue.

"The demon saw me and knew what I was…knew I would try to send him back - he could sense the strength of my faith and…a battle began. Most people fled then when they saw what was happening, not that they understood what that was - the demon had revealed his true form, leaving the body of the suspect in a coma. We fought for the book, he was a powerful demon, but once I had it I used the incantation to send him back to where he came from."

"So, the demon has gone?" Vicki checked.

"You could have been killed!" I shrieked at him. "Attacking a demon with no knowledge and no back up!" I told him off and slapped his upper arm. He winced - he was still in some pain. "Sorry," I whispered and offered him a sheepish grin.

"Yes, the demon has gone…and I knew what I was doing. It's not the first time…" he aimed the end of his sentence at me.

"Mmm," I yawned, "somehow that's hardly comforting."

"And what of the suspects body? What happened to him?" Vicki returned to the matter at hand.

"As I left the scene, I anonymously called an ambulance….he should be in a hospital in the local area, providing he made it of course - demon possession is terribly draining on the body, especially that of a human."

Vicki nodded. "So...how the hell did you make it home?" she wondered, thinking allowed the question I was thinking.

"Slowly," he grimaced, "very slowly. I had to leave the car, I couldn't drive and I knew I needed to feed, but I never came across an easy enough target and I had little strength to hunt. I just kept hoping I would make it back here before the dawn, gather some strength as I slept and take care of it tonight. I didn't suspect, I wasn't expecting…well, I didn't think what happened, would. I wasn't planning on that." He made it clear.

"I know you weren't, I know you expect nothing from me. But heck, if we're in this, we're in it together. If you help me then you have to accept that I want to help you too." I yawned again and forced my eyes open wider - they were becoming so heavy.

"You're exhausted," he commented, touching my cheek

"Hmm…I barely slept at all last night through worry," I admitted, nuzzling into his caress. "And then I haven't slept much today - had to keep checking on you."

He gave me a lop sided smile as his thumb brushed my cheek. "Lay down," he offered, patting his own lap.

"You haven't even been resting since…" Vicki began. Henry cut her off with a mere glance as I scooted around on the sofa, carefully placing my head on his lap, not wanting to jar any injuries - we were done with that argument. Like I'd said what's done was done.

"Fine," she held her hands up in surrender. "Now, what do we do about my client? Tell her that her Daddy had a demon-off makeover and is all better now?"

"I dunno, the guy was still a creep - anyone that gets mixed up in such dark magic isn't normal," Henry decided, silently running fingers gently through my hair.

"I have to tell her something…I suppose I can't bring charges against him though," she mused. "that would be an interesting call to Mike…" she winced at the mere thought.

"You could always try to have him sectioned…" Henry suggested.

I closed my eyes as they threw ideas back and forth over ways to handle the case now and where to go from here. The rhythmic stroking of my hair lulled me and the next thing I knew I was curled up in bed under the sheets all cosy and warm. My world was safe again - for now at least.


	33. Chapter 32 'Hope'

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"**Hope****"**

"So, did you get it?" The voice that broke through the haziness of my awaking slumber sounded in high spirits.

"Yes, yes, I got it. Hold on a minute and keep your hair on…let me get my coat off first." The other voice he was speaking to sounded anything but.

Listening to the excitable chatter in the lounge as I stirred from my nap in the bedroom, I recognised one voice distinctly as being that of my vampire fiancé, Henry. The other, judging from the sarcy comments was my cousin Vicki.

"Here you go. So, where is Cat?"

"Taking a nap. This is perfect, thank you." Whatever she had given him, he sounded in awe over it.

"Yeah, don't think you'll be saying that about the bill. You know, either Mr Salvator is an idiot or he really trusts you. He says he doesn't usually allow items to go until they're paid for, in full, but since it was you…"

"Fear is always a useful element as well," he commented and I could hear the wry grin in his voice.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, waking up and allowing my eyes to become use to the bright lights Henry had left on for me as I stretched and contemplated who Mr Salvator was and what Henry could possibly have been buying from him.

"So, is it how you imagined?" I heard Vicki ask.

"It's beautiful. Do you think she'll like it?"

I frowned, what were they discussing? Dragging myself from the bed, I grabbed some random clothes off the Victorian coach, Henry's boxers and a baggy t-shirt, and pulled them on as I left the bedroom.

"Think who will like what?" I rubbed at my eyes as I attempted to creep up on them. Not a chance when a vampire was around!

"Oh, erm…nothing," Henry grinned at me and surreptitiously shoved something into the pocket of his black jeans as he swung around to face me. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked, kissing my temple when I moved beside him.

"Why were you napping anyway? Do you not feel well? Are you alright? Has he been taking blood from you again?" She eyed him accusingly.

"God Vicki, chill will you? Can I not just be a little tired and nod off?" I rolled my eyes at her as I left Henry's side and went to the kitchen for a drink. I was not about to tell her I had merely nodded off for an hour after a frantic love making session!

"Do you think she saw anything?" I caught Henry's question as the kitchen door swung closed behind me.

I poured myself a glass of juice, wondering what they were up to. What was it Vicki had given him? Why did it sound as though it was so expensive and why did he want to know if 'she' would like it? Whatever it was, the way Henry spoke of it made it sound rather special, important, essential even.

"Right, well I had best be going," Vicki decided as I left the kitchen again, taking a sip of the juice.

"But you just got here," I frowned again. Something was definitely going on.

"Yes, but….I erm, have a date, with Mike." I couldn't tell if she was making that up or if it was the truth. "I'm meeting him at a restaurant down the street, thought I would call in to say hi on my way past. And now," she checked her watch, "I had best go before I am late and Mike gets pissed." She put her coat back on. "Call me tomorrow," she instructed me on her way past to the door. "Night Henry."

"Right, well…that was weird." I commented, watching her go. Only when I turned to look at Henry and caught his expression, I decided she wasn't the only one being weird. "Hmm…" I sighed and walked past him to sit on the sofa as I flicked the TV on. If he was up to something I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me begging to know.

"You watching that?" he asked as I randomly zapped through at least five channels a second.

"Why, is _Batman_ on or something?" I teased him, stifling a chuckle as I avoided his eyes.

Henry pouted - he'd never quite got over his embarrassment at my discovery of his little cartoon obsession - or my constant teasing about it. "No," he huffed eventually. "But….can you turn it off? I…I want to ask you something."

He was stood in front of the TV now, with his arms folded. I would have continued my act of ignorance, if not for the look I saw in his eyes. Suddenly I wanted to know what exactly he was up to.

With a dramatic sigh I switched the TV off and tossed the remote down on the seat beside me. "What is it then?" I looked up at him expectantly.

Henry rolled his eyes and took a step towards me. "You're not making this easy," he muttered to himself so low I barely caught him. "Now…I know I already asked, but…I would like to do this properly, at least once in my existence."

He bent towards the floor then and me being an idiot began to look at the floor too, thinking he had dropped something. Only when I realised he was skilfully balanced on one knee did I suspect what was going on. Quite abruptly a nervous bubble of giggles burst forth, and the more I tried to stop them, the worse they got. I did try…I knew I was ruining the moment, he was trying to be romantic, gallant even - but the whole situation seemed so absurd to me. The bastard son of King Henry VIII, Duke of Richmond and Somerset and a powerful vampire to boot, seen on his knee's proposing to a mortal woman - it just seemed far too cliché an act for someone of his stature.

I bit my lip as he frowned at me, desperately trying to choke back the giggles. He was not impressed. But splutters still escaped. He waited, sat back on his heals and folded his arms as he raised one very Royal looking eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," I forced the grin from my face, biting my lip again between words. Why oh why did I get a fit of the giggles now? "It's just…you, you look…ridiculous!" I couldn't help it, I exploded into more laughter.

He stood and stomped towards the window in one fluid movement, exasperated with me now - I'd ruined his moment.

"Oh, Henry…I'm sorry. I just…you're making me nervous. Come back, please? Try again?" I almost begged him, reaching out a hand to him.

He turned to regard me for a moment before exhaling heavily. Then took a step towards me and was about to go down on his knees again. A giggle escaped. He stopped and raised both eyebrows at me, his expression asked me if I was kidding him.

"Look, forget the knee part, just come sit here," I patted the cushion next to me.

Rolling his eyes, he moved beside me. "This is not how I envisioned it," he muttered with a sad shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining this for you. But I'll be good now, I promise." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing my expression before opening them again.

"Alright then," he took my small, warm hand in his much larger, cool one. "So…Catalina, my love," he whispered gently and rummaged in his pocket for the item he'd hidden earlier. "You know I love you…that I will do anything for you and want nothing more than to spend eternity with you. So, please tell me again…will you marry me?" he presented a small box to me, placing it in the palm of his hand and opening the lid with flourish.

The sparkle from the stones almost blinded me as I feared my heart would stop beating and my lungs cease to breathe. I could do nothing but stare at the ring on it's soft blue velvet pillow in the box. I had not been expecting that…not something so…elaborate, so expensive looking or so beautiful. A breath caught in my throat and I almost choked over it

"Cat?" he asked concerned after a moment. "Are you alright?" he touched my face with his fingertips.

Suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. I shook my head and looked up into his eyes. They conveyed the softest, most tender expression I had ever seen from him. And then I smiled at him, grinned, my whole face beaming. This was the man…vampire, I corrected in my head, who held my heart - my one true love - the fantasy I had never expected to find and felt so blessed that I had.

"I, erm…" I coughed as my voice cracked. "Yes," I simply whispered instead.

He leant forward and kissed my forehead tenderly, before pulling the ring from the box and slipping it on my finger. It was a perfect fit and I was impressed as I moved my finger causing the stones - which I suspected were rubies and diamonds - to reflect the rays of the lamps and sparkle splendidly.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, my voice thick with emotion as a single fat tear rolled down my cheek. This was silly, he'd asked me days ago, I had already agreed - why did the gesture of him giving me a ring make me feel so emotional?

"My mother always seemed to think so," he spoke wistfully as he admired the ring on my finger.

"Oh…oh God," I suddenly realised then how old it was and therefore how valuable it would be. Was it like the crown jewels or something? I swiped the tear away off my face as I looked up at him. "Are…are you sure?" I wondered if he should be giving me something this priceless and cherished to him.

"Yes," he placed his hand over mine to prevent me from removing the ring. "I want you to have it, it's yours now. I think my Mother would approve."

And then he gathered me close into his arms as my fingers wound around his neck and into his hair before he kissed me so tenderly and passionately as the tiny velvet box between us clattered to the floor unnoticed.

****

"By the way," Henry began as I set the cold bottle of water down for him on his desk. "Have you told your family about us, that we're getting married I mean?"

"I erm…no," I muttered as I gave a little shrug and took my drink to the couch.

"Why?" he watched me enquiringly, stopping his work and setting down his pencil.

I sighed as I sat back down and glanced at the screen of my laptop. "Because…I didn't want to make things awkward, for you," I admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"For me? I don't understand," he gave a little shake of his head and a one shouldered shrug.

I rolled my eyes and sighed again, sitting back from the computer. "If I tell my mother I'm getting married, she's going to want to meet you, she'll want to be here for the wedding and…"

"And she won't approve?" he assumed. "Or she'll take over things? Don't you want your family to know you're happy at least?"

"Henry, you're a vampire…how do I tell my mother I'm marrying a vampire?"

"You just tell her you're marrying me, who said anything about having to tell her everything? All she needs to know is that you're happy, that I love you and that you're being taken care of."

He made it all sound so simple. "And how do I explain to her why she can only meet you at night? Why we can't go out for dinner to get to know you? Why the wedding has to happen so soon and why, perhaps after this, she may never be able to see me again? How do I lie to her about all that?"

"You don't. You tell her as much as she needs to know. Your parents at least deserve to know you're going to be happy, with me, don't they?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

I shrugged. "I suppose so. It's just what if they don't like you? What if they get suspicious, ask too many questions and…"

"I can be quite charming when I want to be," he grinned teasingly.

I chuckled once. "I know that much, besides, you ply my Dad with some of that wine and he'd adore you anyway. But…really, it won't make things awkward for you? I would hate to cause you problems or for you to be exposed or something worse and…

"Cat, do you want your family to be at your wedding?" He made the question sound like an ultimatum.

I thought about it for the shortest of moments before I nodded. "It wouldn't feel right without at least my Mum there, we've always been so close."

"Then call her, tell her your news and invite her to the wedding," he decided simply as he picked up his pencil and began drawing again.

"Invite her? Erm…when would I be inviting her for exactly?" We hadn't set a date yet…in fact we hadn't really discussed our weddings plans at all really.

He looked up and grinned. "Hmm…well, the papers should all be ready in a couple of weeks. So…how about in three weeks?" he checked his calendar on the notice board beside the desk. "So…October 24th? Does that sound okay?"

"Perfect!" I squealed, skipping over to him, flinging my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his cheek.

He laughed at my obvious delight as he turned his head and kissed my lips.

"So, do you think you and Coreen can put together a wedding in three weeks?" he asked as we parted and his eyes searched my face.

"Three weeks!" I yelped, the urgency of it all suddenly dawning on me. "I'd better go call her!" I turned and raced for the phone that was left in the bedroom.

I didn't catch Henry's chuckle or the wry shake of his head as he returned to his work with a wide, happy grin plastered to his face.

********

"Yes, he's right here. Hold on a minute." I put my hand over the phone handset and crept from the library where I had been watching TV alone. Henry had been frantically working on a piece of his novel since sunset and I was loath to disturb him when he was on a roll. But I knew he would want to take this call. "Henry, it's Augustus."

He only looked up when I shoved the phone under his nose and said the elder man's name. He took the phone from me eagerly as I waited in anticipation of what he had to tell us, trying my best to be patient. I leant on Henry's desk, watching his face intently for any clues. But then came a knock at the door. He lifted his eyebrows in question.

"I'll get it," I sighed over dramatically, not wanting to miss out on the conversation.

"Hey! I have news!" Coreen's excited face greeted me as I opened the door.

"Don't tell me, the venue is all booked up that date?" I guessed, half heartedly.

"What? Oh no…that's all booked silly!" she flapped her hands nonchalantly at me. "Actually, this news is perhaps a little more important. Where's Henry?"

"On the phone," I replied, closing the door and following her in.

Henry was just hanging up when I glanced towards his working nook. "He has some news for us," he announced, setting the phone down and sliding off his chair.

"Oh…right." My stomach rolled, wondering if that would be good news or bad news.

"Who? What news? Hey I have news too!" Coreen pouted, miffed at having her thunder stolen. "And you might like my news."

"And what news do you have little dark lady," Henry humoured her, winking in my direction.

"It's about you two…being together, as vampires," she announced, rummaging in her bag for something.

That got our attention! Both heads turned to stare at her.

"And…" Henry asked impatiently.

"Is, is it possible?" I questioned at the same time.

"See, I was reading last night, this book you gave me Henry," she produced said book from her bag - a rather tatty looking book 'Myths and Legends, Fact or Fiction?' "I forgot you gave me this last birthday," she sat down on the sofa, the book on her lap.

"What did you read?" I asked impatiently, wanting to swipe that damn book off her and read it myself. My heart was in my mouth at the possibility of being able to share eternity with the man I love. The thought of cheating death and not allowing this curse to beat me.

"Okay…there was this story of a vampire couple," she opened the book to the page she'd marked with a post it note. "We're going back to 1683 here. They had been married as mortals…and then they were turned, yet their relationship continued…unaltered. They're still together to this day as far as most people know and they say it was that ultimate union with one another that keeps them together - they have a sacred bond." she tapped the paragraph in the book with her index finger.

My heart dropped. "That's just a story Coreen…merely a legend." My voice sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"Yes but, look how many legends and myths and stories turn out to be real in _our_ world? Vampires exist, shape shifters coexist around humans, wendigo's go about killing people - we have bug demons, ancient mummies, Greek Goddess'…why can't this be true as well?" she asked.

Henry sat down, thoughtful. "They were both mortals when they were married?" he checked. I wondered for one second if he thought this story held any truth, if he thought the same way as Coreen.

She nodded, checking the book.

"I'm not a mortal Coreen…" he pointlessly reminded her. "It wouldn't be the same for us. I've been a vampire for almost 500 years…we don't have the same starting point." Now he sounded just as disappointed.

"Well, what if it's simply the fact of the union between a couple? The sacred bond?" she suggested.

My heart leapt again…maybe, what if…she was right? What if the story were true…would a bond of marriage be enough? "Henry," I touched his hand. "Let's not completely dispute it until we've spoken to Augustus, alright? Maybe we can ask his opinion? Coreen's right, stranger things have turned out to be fact rather than fiction…who knows?"

"Fine, he's coming over in about an hour," he agreed, but I knew he was only doing it for me. He could probably see the glint of hope in my eyes and didn't want to be the one to snatch it away from me. "We'll ask him then."

Whilst we were waiting, Coreen decided that we needed some snacks and Henry returned to his work. Not that he appeared to be doing much of that. Every time I glanced his way he was sat gazing pensively out over the city night lights, the pencil idle in his hand. He smiled at me once when he caught my curious gaze and dropped his head to his work as he drew a few lines. But within moments his gaze was back on the window.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him leaning over his desk and taking his hand, toying with his fingers.

He nodded and flashed me his brilliant smile - it came across as being completely forced.

"Worried?" I surmised.

He shrugged. "A little apprehensive I think," he admitted, turning his hand palm to palm and lacing his fingers through mine.

"It will be alright. If he had nothing good to tell us, he'd have said over the phone, right?" I asked brightly, refusing to believe it could be anything bad - all I really wanted right now was for him to confirm Coreen's story. I was not ready to let go of this, of any of it.

"Perhaps," he murmured quietly and then looked up into my eyes. "But…please my love, don't go pinning all your hopes on what Coreen told us, that could simply be a nice story for vampires," he squeezed my fingers gently as he spoke to me softly, cautiously even.

"Everything will be alright," I promised him, reaching over the table and tugging his face towards mine for a kiss. I was sure of the fact…somehow I just knew - the universe's Gods and Goddess' surely couldn't be this cruel to finally give me everything I hoped for and take it all away from me, could they?

He smiled at me as we parted. "You're right. We'll work this out," he smiled at me, the smile more genuine this time - intent on allowing me to believe a little while longer if nothing else. With a tired sigh, he glanced at the clock. "Guess I'll go…catch a bite to eat before he gets here. Will you be alright with Coreen?"

"Fine…I'm learning to tune her out these days!" I laughed.

He laughed out loud as he leant in for another quick kiss. "I'll be right back," he promised and before I had time to respond he was gone, the front door closing behind him.

"Hey, where did Henry go?" Coreen asked, returning from the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn, tall glasses of coke and a box of cookies.

"To get his own….snack," I replied, sitting down heavily on the sofa. I so wanted what Coreen had told us to be true, yet I knew what Henry said was right, I shouldn't get my hopes up. But it was hard not to - it was the first piece of positive news we'd heard since this whole mess began. Perhaps there was a way to save me and stay together, for always. Perhaps…

"Oh, he could have shar….oohhhh…." it dawned on her what I meant as she giggled at herself before shovelling a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Henry and Augustus were quick to deal with pleasantries when he arrived, both eager to get on with it. After serving the obligatory glass of wine, Henry sat beside me, leant forwards towards the elder man with his elbows on his knee's, fixing his gaze squarely on the man's withered face.

"So…what did you find out?" he asked.

I curled my hand around his arms, placing it tenderly on his thigh as I snuggled close to him. Henry grasped my hand in his.

"Ahh," Augustus sighed appreciatively after taking a sip of the wine and setting down the glass. "Right, well…I asked around a few of the vampires I'm…in touch with. It was hard to find any who took what I was talking about seriously, most laughed! But eventually the dark buxom woman in New Orleans seemed to know what I was after. She said she remembered my Grandfather asking her the very same questions many years ago."

"And…" Henry urged him on as he paused to take another drink.

"Well, she knew nothing more than that. But, it got me thinking that if my Grandfather had some knowledge of it, it must be documented somewhere. I have spent literally hours reading through old diaries and notebooks and his filing system leaves much to be desired." He smiled drolly.

"But what did you find?" Henry was beginning to lose his patience. I felt him tremble beneath my hand.

"Sorry, I'll get to the point. There apparently _is_ a couple, two vampires, a male and a female, living together in Washington DC. According to my books they've been together for almost 300 hundred years now."

My heart leapt at the news - we could make this work then? It _was_ possible.

"How do you know? And how do they…"

"Stay together without killing each other?" Augustus answered his question. "_Love_, my dear Henry. The pair were very much in love, married before they were turned. Apparently they defied all odds to be together, running away from home to be married. He was turned first in an act of vindictiveness by a nomad vampire. The couple remained together even then, but after a couple of years when he realised he would have to watch his beloved die as she aged and he remained the same, he changed her himself. No one had taught him the ways of the night, no one had explained the territorial disputes to him, he didn't realise he was taking a risk with his beloved at all."

"And the instincts, it didn't bother them?" Henry was completely captivated, his eyes all aglow as he absorbed the gentleman's every word.

"Apparently not. People believe that because they were married, because they were very much in love, - soul mates as it were - the bond between them is so much stronger than merely blood. They have a unique, spiritual, sacred bond - it's almost as if they are two parts of a whole. Apparently other couples have tried and failed since hearing of them…not many vampires are capable of such love, not many can resist the instinct for blood over love. And then not that many vampires believe the story at all of course. It goes against everything they were taught. But this was written as an account, not merely fiction."

"Ooh, that sounds like what was in my book!" Coreen spoke up. She'd been sat so quietly for once in the corner chair that I had almost forgotten she was there. "Here, look," she thrust the book under Augustus' nose.

"Yes," he nodded as he glanced at the text, "that is very probably the very same couple. Stories like this are often passed down, becoming almost like our human fairytales for vampires," he smiled at her as he closed the book and passed it back. Coreen had a rather smug looking grin on her face as she cradled her book against her chest.

I wasn't really listening to them anymore, already my head was full of images and dreams of how we would be, might be… if we could break the predicted territorial instincts too. With my heart pounding in anticipation, I began to wonder whether the bond we had would be enough to match what this couple shared. I knew how very much I loved Henry - he was unlike anyone I had ever known and I highly doubted I could find a love this intense with another. And I knew he loved me, I knew it was uncharacteristic for him - the way he was with me, but I felt the depth of his love.

Whilst I was sure of our love being enough, I wasn't sure if we actually knew each other long enough…we'd barely spent a year together, and yet here we were discussing not just the commitments of a long marriage, but the prospect of eternity in every sense of the word. What if he decided he couldn't stand me after awhile? Would it be enough to spend as much time with him as I could before that day came? One glance in his direction confirmed that - he was worth the risk to me. And in that moment I made up my mind about my future as I again listened to their conversation.

"You do think this couple…actually exist then? That the stories are true?" Henry asked doubtfully. I think he was afraid to hope, afraid to… dream.

"Oh yes, very much so," Augustus set down his wine glass again. "It was all written down in many details. I have tired to find the couple, I was hoping that maybe they would speak with you. But according to a later entry in my Grandfathers journal, they have become outcasts in your world, a little reclusive. Other vampires are naturally jealous of the bond they share and those who feel that way don't merely want to ask them questions on how they achieve this, these vampires wish to destroy them. They think they are an anomaly of your world and must be destroyed."

"That's terrible." I shook my head sadly. How could someone be that evil to deny another couples happiness? Then I reminded myself how - they were vampires - not all of them held on to their humanity as well as Henry, some only knew the instinct, the blood lust. They were not human.

"Yes, yes it is," he agreed with me as he drained his glass. "Well, I think I have given the two of you a lot to think about and discuss," he picked his hat up from the arm of his chair and placed it back on his head before he stood. "So, I will be leaving you now. If there is anything else you need Henry?"

"Thank you," he answered him - Henry seemed rather dazed. "I'll...we'll let you know." he amended.

"There is something," I spoke up. Augustus turned to face me. "Henry and I would very much like you to attend our wedding," I invited him.

Augustus smiled, took my hand and kissed the back. "I would be honoured my dear."

"We'll be sending an invitation soon," I promised, pleased that he would be there. Besides Betty Sagara, he was probably Henry's oldest friend alive.

"Very well. Goodnight Henry," he tipped his hat at him. "I'll , erm, I'll see myself out." he added, noticing Henry's demeanour for himself.

"Yeah, I erm…I think I'lll be going now too." Coreen looked back and forth between us as she hastily gathered her bags and books and coat together. "Call me," she mouthed and made her thumb and forefinger into a phone when Henry wasn't watching.

I nodded and watched them both leave.

"Can I give you a lift anywhere Mr…"

"Augustus, and yes, that would be lovely." I heard them chatting as they left the apartment.

Henry sat quietly, staring out the window once more - something he often did when deep in thought or troubled. I sighed as I watched him, wondering what he was thinking, whether he had the same concerns as me, whether he was thinking of more serious issues. Whether he actually believed any of this and if he would be angry that I believed every word - simply because I wanted it to be true so badly. I found myself wishing I could read his mind and figure out what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

Augustus was right, we did indeed have a lot to think about and a great deal to discuss with one another.


	34. Chapter 33 'Decisions'

**Apologies for the delay in an add - I forgot all about it last weekend, I'm off work for the summer and getting all my days mixed up!! FF then wouldn't let me upload for a few days! And whilst I'm here I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to both Schizophren and supernatfem76 for never failing to leave me a comment/reply to each chapter. Many thanks...you make posting this worthwhile! :)**

**Now...on with the chapter - I promise you it is coming to a close soon...**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"**Decisions****"**

Henry was quiet for a long time after both Coreen and Augustus left. He returned to the large picture windows once more where he stood with his arms folded, leaning against the glass pane as rigid as a statue as he gazed out over his city, his territory.

I sat on the sofa, watching him quietly, anxiously. I wished he would speak to me, wished he would at least let me know what was thinking - I didn't have any idea what was going on inside his head and it was slowly driving me insane. He was also worrying me. The room was silent but for my breathing and the clock ticking by his desk. It was almost as though he had forgotten I was here. I curled myself into a ball in the corner of the sofa, resting my head on the back cushion as tiredness crept up on me. How long was he going to stay this way for?

"Henry?" I asked softly. There was no response, he didn't even move. "Henry!" I spoke a little louder, "please…talk to me. What are you thinking?" I asked forlornly.

I finally got his attention as he turned to face me, seemingly startled that I was still here.

"Talk to me, please?" I asked, reaching out my hand to him.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head imperceptively as he took my hand and moved to sit beside me. "It's just, it's a lot to take in."

"It is," I agreed. A silent pause followed as we each thought about the same thing. "Do you…do you think it could work…for us?" I quietly asked him eventually.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "It goes against everything I have been led to believe about my kind. Everything that I know."

"But…do you think it's possible…that a couple could overcome that instinct?"

"Maybe," he paused, "if the love was stronger than the basic impulse of our kind. If the love went that much deeper than the bond of blood, perhaps it could be," he shrugged slightly and sighed.

"Do you think we have that love?" I asked shyly. "Enough to beat the blood lust? Enough to drown out every natural urge of a vampire, or at least keep it under control."

He smiled at me and kissed my knuckles. "All I know is I have never felt this way before. You have changed me, changed who I have been for hundreds of years. You make me want to be a better man."

I returned his smile a little coyly as I dipped my head. "I've never felt this way either. I feel connected with you in a way I can't explain…like you complete me."

He nodded, agreeing with my perception.

"But would love be enough?" I thought out loud. "Maybe I'm not strong enough. Maybe we haven't known each other long enough, it's barely been a year. That other couple were together for years before they were changed and…"

"Shh," he placed his finger over my lips as my panic flared. "No one can be sure. Others have tried and failed. If…if…"

"Have you turned others?" I asked, interrupting what he had been about to ask me.

"A couple." he replied quietly, as though he was ashamed of the fact. I wondered if he thought that unfaithful to me somehow. "Many years ago."

"Did you…did things change? I mean after you turned them?"

He nodded. " We had the year or so, in which I taught them the ways of the night, how to hunt…almost parenting them. And then, the instincts kicked in and we went our separate ways."

"Were you in love with them?"

He suddenly found the stitching on the arm of the sofa fascinating, looking down as though he didn't want to answer the question.

"Henry…" I whined his name.

He sighed. "I…cared for them, a lot," he answered, deflecting his gaze.

"But you didn't love them?" I dipped my head, trying to meet his gaze, to gauge his reply.

"Not the way I love you, no." His eyes returned to mine.

"Then maybe it is possible? Maybe because of everything you had been led to believe, everything you had been told, it made you expect those reactions. Like your mind told you it was coming, that things would inevitably change because that's the way it was for your kind and therefore, you unconsciously made it so. You never had the love worth fighting for, worth trying for - something you wanted more than the blood or the hunting ground."

"Maybe, I don't know," he shook his head again as he frowned in bewilderment.

"Would things change between us? If you tuned me I mean? Would we still feel this way about one another, would we want to make love, desire each other or would things become more…paternal between us? Is the same love and passion still there in that year of teaching?"

"It was for Christina and I. Our love making was like wild fire," he grinned at the memory. I cringed at the mention of her name and the fact the memory made him smile. He noticed. "Sorry," he whispered. Silence followed. "What are you getting at?" he asked quietly after a few moments.

I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "I'm just wondering if…if it's maybe worth giving this a chance? Taking a risk? I mean if we can't find any cure and my health seriously deteriorates again. We'd have another year together if nothing else and…"

"You would do that?" he asked, astonished.

"I'm not ready to leave you yet," I answered solemnly.

Henry nodded silently and settled back into the couch, throwing his arm behind me along the back rest. He was quiet again, obviously mulling things over in his head, weighing up the pro's and con's and struggling to reach his verdict on my proposal.

"I do have some conditions though," I added after a couple of moments.

"Of course," he smiled warily.

"The most important one being that…if we can't make this work. If…the urge to kill for our territory overwhelms us and there's nothing we can do…we can't be together at all anymore. You have to promise you'll kill me…promise me?" I added more determinedly when I saw him about to object. "I can't do this without you. I was not meant to walk this world without you."

Henry's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes and exhaled forcefully. "I promise you that if…I change you and we can't make it work, if we can't resist our nature…then we'll meet the sun together," his arm along the back of the sofa curled around me, pulling me to his chest. "I can promise you that. You're not leaving me." he whispered as his lips touched the top of my head.

*******

"I…don't understand." Vicki stared at the pair of us in disbelief, her eyes darting back and forth between us accusingly. "Do you mean to tell me that you're just giving up on trying to find a cure? Giving up on hope and just planning on turning her into a bloodsucker as well?" she exclaimed.

"Vicki!" I started, annoyed with her over her reference towards Henry.

"Vicki, you know as well as I do, we're not going to find a cure. We're not going to fix this," Henry spoke gently, trying to be sensitive and understanding, but wanting her to accept things for what they were.

The worst thing, the most painful aspect of our conclusions, was telling Vicki. Informing her of the decision we had more or less come to - that when the time came, whenever my body became infected again and it looked as though the sickness was beating me, he was going to turn me.

"This is my only chance," I whispered, imploring her to understand.

"Only chance for what!" she spat. "He's practically going to kill you, take away your life!"

"No, no he's not." I defended him. "Henry is at the very least going to give me another year on this earth. Another year I can be with him, another year in which I can say goodbye to my parents, spend more time with you and Coreen…if nothing else, he bequests me a final year."

"Eternity if we can make it happen," Henry smiled at me. "I'm prepared to fight for this."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Fighting for something based purely on some dumb fairytales Coreen and a vampire stalker has been telling you? Yeah, just great…perfect! And perhaps I'll meet my Prince Charming or my Knight in Shining Armour will come sweep me onto his white horse if we're basing out futures on ridiculous Disney notions now!"

"Vicki…" I sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. And you don't have to like it, but you could respect me. This is what I want to do…I believe this is my only chance. You know I could get sick again at any moment - hell knows what this curse is relentlessly doing to my body, the damage it's already done. I could only have days, weeks left and I doubt I can survive another battle with it. Can you really deny me another year to be…here, no matter how I go about it?"

Vicki sat down and rolled her eyes dramatically before exhaling a large breath. "No…I suppose not," she whispered. "But you're right, I don't like it. Not at all."

"Besides…I know you don't believe any of this, and that you have no romantic nerve in your entire body," I started. "But you have to admit that, arguments aside, if there is any truth to all this…Henry and I have a damn good chance of making it work." I looked up at my intended husband, he smiled and took my hand.

Vicki grimaced, looking almost as though she felt nauseas. "Yeah, you're right…I suppose there's more chance of world peace breaking out than someone else finding what you have…it's one in a million," she admitted with a wry grin.

"Aaw, see…we might just find her romantic nerve yet!" I laughed as I grinned at Henry who soon joined in my laughter.

******

"What's this?" Henry picked up the sheet of paper I had placed upon his desk over the drawing he was working on.

"A list of my…conditions," I cringed, wondering how this was going to play out.

"Conditions?" he frowned and began to read it.

"Hmm…perhaps requests is a better word. I just thought if we're making our living arrangements more, permanent that I should have a say in a few things."

"Oh," he spoke warily as he leant back in his chair and perused the list meticulously. "Okay," he unnecessarily cleared his throat, "_number one, I would like my own work space for my writing, a desk, somewhere to put a computer_," he read from the sheet. "Fine," he nodded, "we can…get you a desk set up in the library or something? Have your own little nook in there? Is that alright?"

I smiled in reply - so far so good!

"_Number two, I would very much like some of my personal belongings shipped over from home. Especially photos, books, CD__'__s etcetera_," he read the last word with flourish. "Well, perhaps your parents could bring some things with them? Anything too big tell them to ship it and I'll pay…just nothing too…large, I don't have a lot of storage space."

"Okay, I'll call Mum later," I grinned, leant over his desk and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I had already talked to my parents about the wedding and they were coming…after a few protests about us rushing into this, suggesting that perhaps we should wait and see how things worked out this time. But I managed to convince her of how much I loved him, how much I wanted this, that it was right for us and how happy he made me. And of course the gentle reminder that she only met my father in the December and they were married by March 1st didn't hurt!

"Erherm," Henry began. "_Number 3, we need new bedding, preferably more comfortable than silk_, what's wrong with the silk?" he asked, dropping the sheet from his face. "It's the best thread count." he protested.

I shrugged. "Even so, I just…it's not exactly cosy, is it?"

"Hmm," he snorted. "_And some more comfortable pillows. _You don't like my bed?" he assumed.

"Henry," I grinned at him. "You know I love your bed, but…I'd just like to feel like it was _our_ bed…have things I'm familiar and comfortable with."

"Oh." I caught the shadow of a smirk on his lips as he returned to the sheet of paper. I think he liked the term, 'our bed'. He sighed then. "Right, _number four_,"

I winced, waiting for this one…we were getting into dangerous water now.

"_That headless statue thing has just got to go! _What!" he bolted up straight in his chair. "What in all that's Holy is wrong with that?" he was incredulous.

"It's ugly Henry."

"It's practically an antique and very valuable. It's rare and I collected that a long time ago."

"Doesn't make it any prettier." I muttered. "I don't like it, it looks weird. I mean, how many other people have a headless statue of some unknown person on a plinth in their home? Answer - no one! Not unless you live in a damn museum. Henry…I want this to be as normal as possible - everything else is going to change so much for me…we have to make this a home - not an art gallery."

He sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling. I could sense he was going to give in, it was his usual act of submission. "What about two vampires living together is at all normal?" He mumbled. "Alright," he began when he caught my expression. "When we move," he held his hand up to stop me before I could interrupt, "and we will have to at some point soon…we can't be in the same place for too many years - people start to notice we don't age. But when we move, I'll leave it in storage. Until then…" he sighed as he gazed wistfully at the statue. Was it really that important to him? "Until then, I'll have it moved to the basement if it offends you so much."

I relented a little, I was being mean - these were his things after all, what he was used to, his tastes. "No, it's alright. It can stay for now…you're obviously attached to it. Just…when we do move, which I hope isn't too soon," I added, "well, perhaps you could keep it in your office if you want to hang onto it?" I made the suggestion, feeling cruel now - art was an important part of him and I had no right in telling him to get rid of it.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, picking the piece of paper up again. "How many more of these are there?" he talked to himself, not finding it endearing anymore. "Number _five, there are to be no __'__meals__'__ brought home, myself included after the change._ You make it sound like the menopause!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to read. "_We have to keep our home private, our own domain. _Agreed." he nodded simply.

"Good." I added as he went on to the next.

"_No sex with any meals at anytime, anywhere - no excuses That is an act sacred and exclusive between the two of us. And the rule applies to both of us from now and for always. _Again, agreed…easier said than done, but agreed."

"What do you mean easier said than done?" I starred at him wide eyed.

"You'll see," he grinned wryly. "_Okay, number seven, I would like to keep in touch with my family as much as I can_." He put the list down and took my hand, "I'm not asking you to give them up. I wouldn't."

"Even after?" I asked quietly.

"Even after. If might be…harder for you and it might become upsetting at times as they, well as life goes on. You probably couldn't see them again, not without scaring them. But I would never ask you to sever ties completely with your family for me. Keeping in touch by email and phone won't be a problem"

"Thank you," I smiled at him and moved around his desk to stand beside him.

He pulled be closer to him. "Are you sure you want this? Will being away from your family be too hard for you? We don't have to, you know…we could…"

"Yes, we do have to Henry. Without this I will die, you know that. My family would lose me completely. This way I still get to speak to them, tell them I love them. They will know that I still exist somewhere and that I'm happy - this is best for everyone."

He forced a smile and kissed my forehead. "Last one, _number eight. You have to swear that you meant what you promised me will happen if we can__'__t make things work after my change. _Of course I meant that," he pulled me into his lap. "Do you seriously think I want to go on without you in my life? You came along and changed everything…I don't think I can do it alone anymore…those few months apart proved that to me. I swear to you, I promise you…if things go bad we'll end it together. Promise with all my heart." he murmured as his lips closed in on mine and then he kissed me, softly…tenderly and full of his promise.

After a moment or two he unwillingly dragged himself away from me with a long, yearning sigh.

"There was one more thing…" I began. He looked down at the list. "I didn't write this one down," I lowered my eyes and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"What is it?" he took my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers. His whole face was smiling, knowing what I was thinking.

"Number nine," I began. "You…" I dropped my gaze again, embarrassed. "You…have to, make love to me as much as possible," I mumbled the words into his neck.

He raised my face with the tip of his index finger under my chin. "That is the easiest condition of all to meet. It would be my pleasure," he grinned, before his lips were drawn back to mine and the fire between us quickly inflamed into an inferno that was swiftly moved to the bedroom.


	35. Chapter 34 'Jitters'

**Sorry!! I'm behind again!! I was away last week - staying with a friend...days of being able to talk Henry, Twilight, vampires to our hearts content with someone who just got it was awesome!! But, on with the fic now - shall try to post another chapter this weekend to make up the repeated lateness!! Sorry!**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

"**Jitters****"**

Despite all her ridiculous, incessant lists, you had to hand it to Coreen - she had managed to pull this wedding together practically single handed in just a few short weeks. Even though she had driven me insane with her annoying babble about menu choices, flower arrangements and guest lists as I had equally driven her mad by being so nonchalant about the whole thing. Today - my wedding day - was going to be perfect because of her help.

I gazed at the image in the huge mirror of the vast bedroom of the hotel suite, barely recognising the woman staring back at me as Coreen and my Mother helped me on with my wedding gown. Carefully they lowered the garment over my elaborately styled hair until the dress draped my entire body in white velvet and chiffon. I smoothed the fabric down over my hips, adjusted the sleeves and the neck line slightly and smiled at my appearance.

I had loved this dress the moment I had seen it - it was the only thing I had become animated about during the wedding plans. Exactly what I had envisioned from being a young girl when I had played at weddings with my sister, using our bed sheets for a veil. _'__A fantasy renaissance gown, fit for the fairytale wedding_', the website had declared and I had to have it. The gown itself was fairly simple - a sweetheart neckline, drop waist with an A line skirt accented with a jacquard trim belt - similar to the designs from medieval times. But my favourite thing about it was the sleeves - puffed to the bicep with a full metre circle of chiffon drop. I felt beautiful in the dress - fit to marry my prince.

As I thought about Henry, I smiled to myself. In less than two hours I would become Mrs Henry Fitzroy. I would be married to my vampire - bound to him for all eternity, in every true sense of the word - no matter what happened. I truly believed that love survives death into eternity. I would always be his and he would always be mine. And I couldn't wait to become his wife.

Coreen fixed the dazzling tiara into my hair then as my Mum dabbed the tissue at her eyes again.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart," she smiled through her tears.

"Don't cry Mum, you'll set me off," I teased, returning her smile.

"No!" Coreen gasped, horrified. "Your make up!" She had hauled me off earlier to a beauty salon where a professional had expertly styled my hair and applied the perfect tones of make up. I didn't bother with much make up usually, but I had to admit that the end effect was good. And I would never confess to Coreen that I had been slightly relived - I had thought she might use her goth make up on me.

"Don't worry Coreen, I'm far too happy to cry today." I hoped to avert her dismayed alarm.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and Vicki's mother, Marjory, marched in, closely followed by Vicki. The mere look on my cousin's face clarified the displeasure her Mother's presence caused her.

"Oh my word…you look wonderful," the older woman gasped. "Simply marvellous my dear. You make such a radiant bride," she sighed wistfully and eyed her own daughter pointedly. "This might be the last family wedding I get to attend," she added for her daughters benefit.

I caught Vicki rolling her eyes in the reflection of the mirror and giggled to myself. I knew she was most upset with me for inviting her - but I couldn't very well leave her out when her own sister was flying over for the wedding and she was merely a couple of hours train journey away. I didn't have much family here after all.

"Or perhaps you'll surprise everyone and it will be your turn next," she neglected the evasiveness and told her daughter forthright. "After all, you're not getting any younger you know my dear and…"

"Mother!" Vicki snapped, warning her to shut up. "I told you before we left…I do not want to spoil Cat's day, but if you don't shut up I will…"

"Come now, Marjory," my mum, her younger sister stepped in. "Vicki is perfectly old enough to make up her own mind about these things. It's not everyone's cup of tea getting married these days, you know how these youngsters are."

"Oh, I know…far too impatient to wait for marriage these days - hop in and out of bed…commitment means nothing to them anymore - they don't think of their long suffering mothers or…"

"For Christ's sake Mother!" Vicki left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What did I say?" she asked us all, blind to the obvious. "Honestly - I don't know what it is with her anymore. Anyone would think she has something against men. It's not as though they bite!"

Coreen lapsed into an uncontrollable fit of the giggles then as I grinned knowingly at my reflection - _'my man did',_ I added in my own head.

"Coreen, love, are you okay?" My Mum asked concerned.

"Fine," she managed to splutter amongst the giggles. "It's just…oh dear," she wiped away the tears. "Oh, excuse me," she fled into the bathroom, still hysterical with laughter and I hoped she could calm herself down.

"Well, I never!" Marjory muttered as she sat down at the dressing table and took out her compact from her bag, touching up her own make up.

My mum and I exchanged a wry glance - Aunt Marjory hadn't changed one little bit. But, I was glad she was here in a way - my brother and sister hadn't been able to get time off from their lives and busy jobs to fly over for the wedding, so it was nice for me to have as much family around me as I could - I didn't know when, _if _I'd get the chance again.

My parents had flown over a week ago and I was grateful to be able to spend that time with them as well as introducing them to their intended son-in-law. A meeting I was more than a little anxious about. Just how did you introduce your parents to your vampire fiancé and make it, normal?

********

My parents flight got in late on the Friday night. Vicki and I met them at the airport and took them back to their suite at the Park Hyatt hotel. Once settled and after Mum had stopped fussing over me, we left them to get some rest and I promised to meet them for lunch the following day and show them around the city a little. Henry and I had decided it would be best if we waited until they were more refreshed before meeting him - it was going to be hard enough to pull off the 'everything is perfectly normal' card without throwing jet lag into the equation.

"Isn't your Henry joining us?" Mum asked as we were being seated in the hotels restaurant the following afternoon.

"Erm…no. But you will meet him tonight. He's invited you over for drinks," I replied vaguely.

"Tonight? Why can't we meet him now?" she wondered as she opened her menu.

"He's erm...he's…I told you he works nights, right?" I avoided her gaze as I took interest in the menu.

"So he's still stinking in bed?" Dad harshly assumed, joining the conversation after ordering a Gin and Tonic from the waiter before even glancing at the menu.

"He is still asleep, yes." My mind unintentionally returned to the sight I had left in that bed less than an hour ago. "He works very hard you know." I tried to defend him.

"I thought you said he made comic books or something?" Mum wondered whilst unrolling her napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Graphic novels. He'd be offended if he heard you call them comics. And yes, he does…he's a writer," I proudly added.

"So, surely he could choose his own working hours then?" She pointed out rationally.

"Yes, I suppose so," I sighed, laying my menu down. Damnit - this wasn't going well.

"You'd think he could make a bit of an effort if he plans on marrying my daughter." My Dad muttered accusingly, looking around for the waiter returning with his drink.

"He will make an effort, tonight. And he thought it would be nice for you to spend some time alone with me before the wedding." I attempted to make them feel guilty for doubting him. "Besides, you know how artists are? Temperamental - he's at his best late at night." Since he is practically dead during the day, I added to myself.

Neither of them looked convinced - rather just perturbed that their intended son-in-law wasn't rushing out to meet his in laws at the first available chance and wondering what I was getting myself into and why I was defending him so protectively.

I huffed in irritation. "Look, his sleeping habits don't matter to me, I totally understand it and this way works just fine for us. Henry is truly a wonderful man, you will meet him later and you will love him," I hope, I muttered under my breath as I picked up the menu again. "Now, shall we order? I hear the steak is very good here, Dad" I hoped to distract them - and thankfully it worked as they both began to peruse the menu.

After eating, I borrowed 'Milly' the car from Coreen and gave them a brief tour around my new adopted city of Toronto. We stopped off at the CN Tower first since it was so close to the hotel and paid to go up to the look out to enjoy the view. I briefly showed them where the wedding was going to be held - Casa Loma, and drove onto the grounds. Given Henry's ancestry, Coreen and I both agreed that it was the perfect venue for Henry and I to be married. The Casa Loma wasn't strictly a castle in the historic sense - built in 1911 by Sir Henry Pellatt for his wife, they lived in the stately home for many years before they were forced to move out when they could no longer afford it. Now it belonged to the city, open to the public and many functions were held in the grounds. We hadn't told Henry where our nuptials were taking place yet, I wanted it to be a surprise.

After a brief tour and a quick chat with the manager about the arrangements, I took my parents to Saint Lawrence market where we spent a couple of hours wandering around before taking a break for a drink in a sunny outdoor café. By then they wanted to go back to the hotel for a little rest and to change before meeting Henry. I left them, promising to come pick them up in a couple of hours.

I spent those two hours pacing Henry's apartment and worrying about everything. This was never going to work - they asked too many questions as it was. How was I ever going to convince them our set up was normal? That there was nothing different about Henry?

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, startling me as he curled his hands around my waist from behind. He'd just woken and as usual, I hadn't heard him moving about.

"Don't do that!" I slapped his hand away and wriggled from his grasp as I straightened the sofa cushions once again before going over to his desk and making sure that looked tidy.

Henry watched me in amusement, his arms folded across his chest and a small smile gracing his lips. "I think it's about as tidy as you can get it." A hint of laughter could be heard in his voice.

"I just want things perfect," I muttered, rearranging the pens in his pot, making them all match in height.

"Is your mother really going to be inspecting my work area?" he continued to scrutinise my efforts with increasing hilarity.

"I don't want to give them anything to complain about. The easier we do this, the better. Why on earth aren't you dressed yet?" I gasped, when I looked up at him for the first time and realised he was practically naked.

He stood there in his red boxers, grinning at me and spread his arms wide. "This never usually bothers you."

"Go get dressed!" I shooed him away. "You have to go out to feed yet and be back here before they arrive and.."

"Hey, calm down." he was at my side before I'd even seen him move and cupped my cheek in his palm. "It's all going to be fine. I promise. I will be back in time and have your parents eating out of my hand in no time," his lips touched my neck and I trembled in his arms.

"Don't go starting that," I whispered half heartedly. "I won't be able to concentrate on anything if you start that." I grasped his hair before turning my face to kiss him deeply. His lips upon mine had a strange effect on me, calming me down slightly.

He chuckled as we parted and he caught the disgruntled look on my face. "I shall go dress and go out. I'll be back before you," he promised, disappearing into his bedroom, leaving me totally frustrated in the middle of the lounge.

In the elevator, all the way up to the top floor with my parents I was praying he was back already, that nothing had gone wrong, that he hadn't been distracted or careless. This had to be perfect - it wouldn't do if he was injured and then healed before their eyes. Or if he had blood stained lips or spillages on his clothes. Or, even worse, had brought his lunch back with him and was in the middle of dining when we entered. Not that he ever did that anymore - but I was thinking worse case scenario here.

I barely heard my Mum comment on the beautiful apartment building or my Dads' comments that my fiancé must have money to live here as I led them down the corridor and opened his front door apprehensively.

Henry was waiting, pacing a little agitatedly just behind the entrance table - I knew he would have been able to hear our approach, but he was doing his best to not make it obvious he'd been waiting. As we stepped inside and I closed the door, he came to greet us.

"Mum, Dad, this is Henry, my fiancé," I smiled proudly, introducing them. A quick glance around the room told me everything was still in order - at least that was one concern that could be put to rest.

Henry shook their hands. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs Ellis, Mr Ellis," he smiled affably in greeting. "Can I take your coats, get you a drink?" he asked pleasantly.

With drinks in hand a few moments later, Henry steered us towards the seating area. He sat next to me in the twin leather chairs as my parents sat on the sofa.

"I erm, I have been wondering one thing," Mum began.

"Oh?" I asked as blasé as possible whilst eyeing Henry warily our the corner of my eye. Surely she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary already? She couldn't possibly know, could she?

"What was that Mrs Ellis?" Henry asked.

"Oh, it's Jenny, please," she smiled at him, falling prey to his charms already. "But I was wondering why the wedding was in the evening? It's just, rather unusual."

"Oh, well, erm…" I searched for an excuse before my Dad could imply that Henry was simply lazy and couldn't even be bothered to get up at some normal hour to marry his daughter. "Well, you see…"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Henry confessed.

I grimaced as I elbowed his arm that was resting on the small table between our chairs - what the hell was he doing?

He smiled at me calmly, before continuing. "You see, I have a strange allergy to sunlight. It, well my skin burns rapidly and becomes rather uncomfortable with blisters and sores," he painted a sorry picture. "So I have adjusted my life to live with things the best way I can. And your wonderful daughter here is so selfless she's willing to change her way of life for me too," he smiled at me and took my hand in his. He looked a little smug - he'd obviously been inventing that little story for some time.

"I'm sorry," my mum muttered, a little flustered. "You should have said. I didn't realise…"

Henry held his hand up to prevent further apologies. "Hardly your fault, I'm just a little embarrassed about it. It sounds so ridiculous and people make silly jokes about vampires when they find out," he laughed at himself and my parents chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, don't you listen to them my dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she told him compassionately. "We can't help our afflictions, can we?"

"Thank you," he nodded his head towards her and offered his gratitude.

"Anyway, Catalina showed us where the wedding will take place today," Dad offered.

"Really?" Henry smirked at me. "Even I don't know where that is."

"That's because it's a surprise," I warned him. He was not about to fish for information from my parents.

"Oh, it is?" Mum realised. "Well, it looks quite beautiful. I'm sure you will love it."

"I suppose I'll have to wait to find out." Henry folded his arms and practically pouted about it.

"What about your parents Henry? Will we get to meet them before the big day?"

"Yes, we should have a meal together. A chance to talk about our kids impending union." Dad laughed to himself. I didn't dare to think the kind of stories he'd tell if such a meeting could take place.

"Alas, sadly my parents died a long time ago," Henry hung his head. He really was very good at this acting - I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh," Mum gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that, that's so sad for you. But you will have other family at the wedding, won't you?"

Henry shook his head sadly. "I have no living relatives. At least none I am aware of."

"Oh you poor dear, all alone," she shook her head slowly and I thought she might cry.

"I do have some very dear friends who will be there. They're like family to me."

"Yes…yes of course. And soon you will a part of our family of course," she cheered up by that piece of knowledge and smiled at him.

It seemed almost ludicrous to me that she had accepted him to so readily and so completely - it had barely been ten minutes and she was already welcoming him to the family like a long lost son. He had been right - he had completely charmed her. It took a little longer for my Dad, but during the evening they were beginning to bond over lashings of Henry's old wine and discussing current affairs - complaining about the youth of today taking everything for granted and not knowing anything about the hardships his parents had suffered.

"In my youth, children respected their elders. And they were happy for any job to earn a few bob, not like these youngsters today who think the world owes them something," dad ranted on.

"Exactly. In my day children were sent out to work as soon as they were able or else there would be no food on the table. Those lucky to be from more affluent families were taught to fight to protect their country and the family honour. Whereas those children today are sat in their comfortable homes playing video games. I never had a real childhood, I mean we were often married off before puberty!"

My parents stared at him in confused silence as I frowned at him - what the hell had he said that for?

""Erm…Henry?" I coughed. "What on earth are you talking about?" I hissed.

"Well, just that I was….ohh…" he suddenly realised what he'd said. "I'm sorry," he looked around at my parents and laughed at himself. "I was a history major at college, that time period always fascinated me and I often fancied myself as having come from centuries ago in our history," he invented another story. Did being a vampire help you make up stories now? Though I suppose he was used to it, having to lie his way through the last few centuries, concealing his true self.

"Oh, right," My dad mumbled, but continued to stare at him as though he was mad. Thankfully I think he was slightly drunk though and hadn't quite caught what he'd said. And Mum was so enamoured with him I began to wonder that even if he revealed his true nature to her right now, she'd still accept him.

"It does seem such a romantic era," Mum sighed wistfully.

"And of course woman were treated like ladies back then, as well they should be," he smiled at my mother offering her his dazzling smile. She grinned back at him girlishly.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Some might have been treated like ladies," I poked his arm. "But those _ladies _were also terribly repressed, expected to stay home, bear children - preferably boys - and clean house. The men expected them to always look pretty for them and were often traded off to the highest bidder for land or to settle debts. They were barely held in the same esteem as the animals. You needn't think you're controlling me like that!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"I would never dream of it," he smiled at me and kissed my temple. I caught Mum grinning at us.

Sometime later when Henry excused himself - after his one gaffe he remembered to keep up the pretence of being human and seeing to those human needs - my Mum told me that she thought he was wonderful, even though he looked awfully young, and that I had certainly done well for myself.

"He's very well spoken, perhaps a little old fashioned in some of his thinking and mannerisms for one so young."

"He's plenty old enough Mum," I bit my lips to prevent the smirk fighting to appear.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. But being old fashioned is a good thing, it means he will treat you right," she praised him.

"And he certainly has some good taste," my dad added. I thought for a moment he meant he had good taste in choosing me, his daughter, to marry him. But then he picked up his wine glass and drained it. "This wine is superb." he announced.

I rolled my eyes - should have known better! But really I was pleased they had not only accepted him, but they approved of my choice and appeared to actually like _him_ - Henry, the man.

All in all it would seem the meeting had proved a success. My mum adored him and my Dad respected him, giving his silent permission for him to take my hand in marriage. He never said as much, my Dad was a man of few words when it came to me, but I knew he supported my decision.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed his lips softly as we exited their hotel, having just seen them safely back after our evening together.

"For?" he wondered.

"I know that was weird for you, meeting the parents is hardly something a vampire is accustomed to dealing with. And I know you did it all for me, so thank you," I kissed him again.

"Even after I almost ruined everything?" he chuckled.

"Well…there was that," I laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head ruefully. "I just felt so relaxed with them and almost normal, that I think I forgot the façade for a moment."

I smiled, I liked that he felt relaxed with my parents. "I'm just glad you liked them and they liked you. I think the evening was a success. So thank you…again."

"Do you fancy coming back to mine and showing me how thankful you are?" he teased, his lips nibbled at my neck and caused my body to shiver against him.

"Uh huh," I managed to utter and nod my head. Henry swept me off my feet then and returned to his black Jag hastily.

***

A voice repeatedly calling my name brought me back to present day, before I could relive the pleasure that had been that night. I sighed regretfully, but then realised that tonight would hopefully be even better - it being my wedding night and all.

"Yes?" I eventually looked up to find the voice calling me.

"Are you alright?" Vicki asked concerned.

I didn't understand the look in her eye and I tried to work out what she could possibly be reading in my expression. I hadn't been aware I was giving out anything unusual - but obviously she saw something there to cause her concern.

"I'm fine." I repeated my new mantra.

Because, to be honest I wasn't feeling fine. I was tired a lot again and often times a little breathless - it felt like I was coming down with the flu or a really bad cold. I guess after being protected from any threat of infection in Henry's apartment for weeks and then suddenly spending much more time outdoors with my parents hadn't been the best idea. I hadn't dare tell anyone how I was feeling though, in fear they would make me postpone this wedding, and it had to happen now, I knew that. So, I hid things as best I could - I wasn't going to let something as trivial as a cold ruin my day. I'd just momentarily let my mask slip a little.

"Hmm…" she sounded doubtful. "Well, anyway, the cars are here. We should be making a move over to the castle now," she informed me.

"Castle? Don't you mean church?" Vicki's mother questioned patronisingly.

"No, the wedding is taking place at Castle Loma."

Marjory sighed. "This wedding is the strangest I've ever been to. I mean, whoever heard of a ceremony being held at night? And no church? Well, I…"

"It's what they want mother," Vicki snapped.

That silenced Marjory as she left the room to head down to the cars, I gave Vicki a grateful smile as she followed her out, taking Coreen with them.

"I'll send your Father up to collect you," Mum kissed my cheek.

"Where is he?" I wondered.

"Downstairs at the bar," she sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I hope he's not drunk. I could do without him stumbling down the aisle."

"I made him promise. I think he's a bit nervous. Anyway sweetheart, I'll see you there. You look beautiful by the way, Henry's a lucky man."

"Or I'm just a very lucky woman," I smiled to myself.

Mum chuckled once and kissed my cheek again before leaving the room and myself to my own thoughts.

*****

I was surprised to find Coreen agitatedly waiting for us at the main entrance as the car pulled up. I knew something was wrong the moment I looked at her face.

"What is it?" I demanded, stepping from the car and fighting with my dress.

She just forced a smile and ushered us into a small side room.

"Coreen, what's wrong?" I turned on her the moment she closed the door.

"Nothing, well…just the teeniest problem. It's just…Henry's not here yet," she confessed and grimaced.

"What?" I gasped. "Well…where the hell is he?"

She shrugged. "Augustus went to pick him up as planned, said he wasn't there. He called him, no answer. So he came here thinking maybe he'd found out and driven himself. But no one has seen him. Well, one person thought they saw him arrive, but others said they didn't and no one really knows where he is and…"

"Oh just perfect!" I moaned, dropping into the nearest chair and cutting Coreen off from her ramble.

"I'll erm, I'll go fetch your Mother," my Dad muttered upon seeing I was close to losing it. He had no idea how to deal with this. The mere hint of an appearance of tears and he ran for the hills.

"Have you called him?" I asked, my voice muttered with my head in my hands.

"Yes, numerous times. It goes straight to answer, like when he's you know…sleeping," she whispered the last word.

"Well, what's happened to him?" I practically pouted.

She shrugged again, "I…just, I don't know Cat,." she sighed apologetically and rubbed my shoulder.

A sudden thought struck me then and I shot up to stare at her, frightened. "What if…what if he's hurt or something has happened? He could have been attacked or…"

"Cat, he's a vampire," she whispered the word in fear someone might be listening.

"I know that, but it hasn't stopped him from being injured before. I've been there, I've seen him so injured he has no strength," I pointed out.

"Yes, by a demon - a demon he was fighting. He's not going to be looking for trouble today of all days, now is he?"

I sighed, I knew she was right. It was hardly likely anything 'normal' in the city could harm him enough to keep him away.

"Look, he's only just over 20 minutes late. We'll just give him a bit longer," Coreen suggested practically.

I nodded, knowing I had little other choice.

"I'm sure he has a logical explanation," she added, always the optimist.

"Yeah, he'd better!" I mumbled under my breath.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed as I sat in silence, my Mum sat beside me holding my hand supportively as Coreen paced the room trying his phone over and over and the ticking of a clock somewhere driving me slowly insane - ticking away the minutes of my life.

"He's changed his mind, hasn't he?" I eventually blurted out what I had been thinking - what everyone was thinking but would never dare voice.

"No, I'm sure he hasn't." Coreen was too quick to reply.

"He's had second thoughts…I mean, he's been alone for hundreds…such a long time," I quickly changed my choice of words as I glanced warily at my Mother, she hadn't appeared to notice - accepting it as normal words coming from someone upset and flustered. "It's probably just dawned on him that he's about to bind himself to me forever…he's used to his freedom, to living his life the way he wants to with no one else in it…and he doesn't want that. He'd probably skipped town, ran as fast as he can away from commitment…he's.."

"Cat, love," mum quietened me, taking my hands in hers. "I've seen him with you and that man loves you. I can see that he does, he's so protective of you and so proud and awed by you at the same time. It's as though he can hardly believe you love him, that you want to be with him…it's really quite special."

I stared at my mother in wonder, I never realised she was so perceptive or that she'd been watching us so closely. If I didn't know better I thought maybe she knew more of the truth than she was supposed to. I just wished that I could believe her.

"Your Mom's right Cat. Henry adores you. He knows how…important this is, imperative even, to both of you. He's not going to mess this up."

"They why the hell isn't he here?" I raged. "If he loves me so much, then shouldn't he be here already? Waiting, eager to marry me?" Neither of them had an answer to that. As the door opened, I sprang out of my chair in hope. But it was only Vicki. "Is he here?" I snapped at her.

"No, I just came to see if there was any news. Obviously there isn't." She exchanged glances with my mother and Coreen as she took in my appearance, troubled by what she saw.

I began to pace the room. "Not bloody likely!" I stomped my way towards the door, turned and stomped back. "Stupid damn vam…man!" I matched my words to each stomp of my foot. "What the hell did I ever trust him for?"

"Now, that's not fair…he could have a perfectly good reason for being late." My Mum stood up for him - he'd done far too good a job of charming her.

"No there isn't!" I disagreed harshly. "What possible reason could he have? I've sat here for over an hour! The sun set ages ago, he's had plenty of time to get ready and nip out for a…a bite and still be here in plenty of time." I continued to cause a scene - but I thought I was justified in doing so.

Coreen and Vicki shared a horrified glance at my choice of words.

"Nip out for a bite?" Mum asked, confused.

"Oh, she just means he could have had time to erm…get something to eat, calm his stomach." Vicki made up.

"Oh. Well, maybe that's it? Maybe he's nervous and went for a little Dutch courage and simply lost track of time?" Mum suggested.

"Ha!" I snorted and slumped back into the chair.

"Look, don't get upset. You can't cry, you'll ruin your make up," Coreen tried to make me laugh. I merely scowled at her.

I sat silently fuming to myself, willing the tears back - I was not going to cry. I refused to cry over him - again! But the sad truth hurt so much it was hard to deny them. I knew that Henry must have changed his mind, for whatever reason. He wasn't coming and he didn't want to marry me, he didn't want me. Once again, he had rejected me, only this time he didn't even have the courtesy to let me know. He'd just walked away, signing my death warrant in the process. He had may as well have killed me himself, I couldn't survive without him, and I wasn't talking about the curse raging through my body here. I needed him, for my very survival - my life, my heart, my soul had become so inexplicably merged together with his that he was my life now.

In some far off corner of my consciousness, whilst I wallowed in self pity, I was aware of Coreen on the phone leaving yet more threatening messages for Henry. Of my Mother and Vicki anxiously discussing what to do - whether they should let the guests and the officiator know the reason for the delay. I heard them debating how they thought I was coping and what Vicki was going to do when she got her hands on him. But I didn't care about any of it anymore…I just mourned for the loss of my love, my Henry, my vampire.

The door opened again then and for one infinitesimal second my heart leapt, hoping he'd finally arrived. Hoping I had been wrong, that he did still love me, still want me. That he would be ready with a damn good reason for putting me through this.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Came the familiar voice of Marjory Nelson. "Everyone is waiting out there you know!"

"Mother, not now!" Vicki hissed.

"Why? Is the wedding off? Is he not coming?" she asked, tactless as ever.

"Oh, fuck this!" I snapped and yanked the tiara from my head. "Face it, he's just not coming! I've been jilted!" I tossed the tiara to Coreen and flung my bouquet of flowers callously to the floor. "I'm done waiting for him!" And I marched from the room, practically tripping over my dress that I irritably kicked out of my way before storming out of the Castle entrance.

"Cat!" Frantic voices called after me, but they let me go.


	36. Chapter 35 'Matrimonial'

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"**Matrimonial****"**

I fled through the Castle's vast grounds, ignoring the rules of them being out of bounds after dark - like I cared about rules right now. My dress was in serious danger of tripping me up at any moment as I became entangled within the vast folds of material and the high heals on my feet weren't helping much either. Stopping for a moment, I slipped the silver heals from my feet and clasped them in one hand, as I yanked the skirt of my dress together in the other and bunched it up, giving me access to run faster, to escape this living nightmare, this utter humiliation and escape into the darkness of the night.

Tears were streaming down my face now. I was beyond caring and didn't have the strength to fight them back anymore. There was just no point in anything anymore - my life was over. Since my life was Henry and he had decided he no longer wanted me. He'd crushed me in the worst possible way - giving me hope and then snatching it away from me in one fell swoop. My life would be nothing without him.

Stumbling across the gardens, I tripped over my own damn feet. "Fuck you!" I screamed out loud up at the sky as the tears smeared my make up. "What have I ever done wrong?" I demanded, frustrated and angry with the world, angry with the whole universe. "Go pick on someone else…haven't you done enough to me, now you take my love away from me?" I clutched at my chest, an empty ache where my heart used to be. "You bastards!" I cussed to all and sundry, not really sure who my anger was aimed at.

As I righted myself, fighting with the damn dress again, I caught sight of a figure sat quietly on a bench under a garden gazebo. I sighed, I didn't really want to bump into anyone right now - with the state I was in I simply wanted to be left alone. Right now all I wanted was to run and hide away forever.

The figure looked up sharply, obviously having heard my unladylike cursing and the heart wrenching sobs.

"Cat?" The voice of the figure called.

I whirled in astonishment towards the sound. Henry?! It couldn't be…but as I took a few steps closer, there was no denying it was him sat statuesque on the garden bench. What the hell was he doing here? Rage overwhelmed me as I marched over to him and before the thought even lodged in my overwrought mind, the pair of shoes in my hand were flying through the air and slamming into him. I was silently thrilled when one of them smacked him in the head.

"You stupid asshole!" I spat at him, wishing I had kept one of the shoes to pummel him with.

"Cat?" his eyebrows puckered. "What are you doing out here? What…what's wrong?" he seemed genuinely confused as he stood from the bench to meet me.

"Oh, don't be a bigger jerk than you already are!" I screamed at him. "How could you do this to me? Why? What did I do deserve this?" The sobs were back and I struggled with the words.

"Deserve what?" he asked calmly, taking hold of my shoulders and dipping his head to look into my face. "I don't understand. What's happened?" He peered curiously at me.

"All I ever did was love you," I choked the words out, ignoring his ridiculous questions. "But you just keep screwing with me. I hate you Henry Fitzroy! I hate you!" I pounded my fists against his chest as I broke down in further sobs and tears flooded my face.

"Catalina," Henry spoke my name softly and gently held me in his arms, too weak now to support myself. "What, what is it? What have I done?"

His apparent ignorance and blasé attitude riled me more as I shoved him away. "Don't act stupid! You know damn well what you did! Now let me go. I never want to see you again!" I struggled away from him as he held fast onto my arms.

"Not until you tell me what you're screaming at me for. Sit down," he ordered and pulled me beside him on the bench. "Now…tell me what I did?"

I snorted at him. Was he a complete idiot? How could he possibly not know?

"You're late!" I muttered eventually, understating the obvious.

"I am?" he checked his pocket watch in alarm. "Damn! I am…" he realised. "I'm so sorry…I, I lost track of the time, I…"

"Ha! Yeah right…what utter crap!" I sniffed loudly, wishing I had a tissue with me - this was not a pretty picture. "You changed your mind, didn't you?" I avoided looking at his face - I couldn't bear to see the rejection in his eyes again.

He exhaled a large gust of air. "Yes…I mean, no, not like you're thinking," he quickly clarified. "I just…"

"You weren't coming…" I whispered barely audible as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "You don't….you don't want me," I choked the words over another sob.

"Hey, will you let me explain?" he asked, his voice soft and warm. He tenderly held my face between his palms, forcing me to look at him. A look of distress flashed across his features and I was suddenly conscious of the frightful mess I must have looked with tears pouring down my face, smudged make up, hair awry and a runny nose. "I made you cry," he whispered, sounding horrified. "I…did this to you." his eyes frowned whilst his thumbs gently wiped some of the tears away. "I'm so sorry…I…"

"Henry," I mumbled, trying to pull away from him. He was only making this harder.

"Right…I should explain," he sighed and sorted through his words. "My intention was never to stand you up or to hurt you or cause you pain. Though I know that I have and I hate myself for that." There was practically tears in his eyes. "I just…I needed to think. I lost track of the time. I'm sorry…I was coming, I promise I was…"

"To break it to me gently, huh?" I scoffed, as I sniffled some more.

"No, to marry you." His eyes scowled again. I couldn't decide if he was angry with me or himself.

"Yeah, right. That's why you were sat out here having second thoughts. You just got caught. You know, for a 500 year old vampire, you're pretty slow," I mocked him.

Henry sighed deeply. "I hurt you, again…I'm sorry. So very sorry…I've never wanted to hurt you. I just, I want you to try and understand something, alright? Will you listen to me?" he requested.

I rolled my eyes and sniffed again. "I suppose so," I muttered.

He realised that was the best he was going to get as he let go of my face and his hand slid down my arms, until he caught my hands in his and held them gently. His eyes fixed on mine and he took a deep unnecessary breath before he spoke. "Have you ever…been so completely terrified of finally getting exactly what you've desired for years?"

I frowned at him, not understanding. He must have read the confusion in my eyes as he tried again.

"Okay, try it this way. Imagine there's one thing, the only thing it seems has been missing from your life for more years than you care to remember. Now imagine you're on the verge of getting it, yet you're terrified of messing it up in some way. You want it so badly, but you're afraid if you hold it too tight, you might ruin it. That it could slip right through your hands and cause pain, not only to yourself, but to the one you love also." He searched my eyes, hoping I was following him. "That's how I feel about you. I want you so much, you're everything I've been searching for. But, lately I've been wondering if I'm selfish. Am I offering you this hope of us making it work merely to spend another year with you? What if we can't? How do I live with myself…knowing I took your life from you…for my own selfish reasons…simply because I can't bear to lose you?. So…I had to think, hard, before it was too late. Ask myself if I'm doing the right thing here, for you." His eyes implored with me to understand him.

"Okay, first of all, Mr 'Melodramatic, I'm such a tortured soul', you're not taking anything from me…we decided on this together, I _want_ this. Besides you know you'll practically be saving me…I'm not going to live much of a normal life with this curse in my system anyway."

"Well, yes, maybe," he frowned. "But…"

"No. No buts and no maybe's, you know this is the only way. Without you I barely have weeks to live. I could die any day. With you I'm guaranteed another year at the least…a year to be with you. My parents won't have to grieve for me. I won't have to say goodbye to friends right now, or to this world. You're not simply offering me an empty hope, you're giving me a future. A future we can both share. That's not in the least bit selfish."

"Only if we can make it work," he cautioned, holding one finger up. "But, also I just wanted to be sure you know…for both of us I mean…_if _we make this work…this is _really _forever. Not the romantic notion of the word - but for all eternity. No going back." He lowered his head and appeared embarrassed as he toyed with my hands. "Do you think you can put up with me that long?" he looked up again.

He gave me such an impish grin, I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes," I smiled for the first time in the last couple of hours. He still wanted me, still loved me…he wanted to marry me and yet he thought that was being selfish! My silly, tortured, vulnerable, loving vampire. I stroked his cheek with my hand.

"I've been a fool, haven't I?" he asked, nuzzling into my hand and then turning his head to kiss the palm.

I nodded. "You could say that."

"Seeing you, so upset, knowing I caused that….it almost broke my heart. The way I felt when I saw you in tears, I knew then how much I love you…how much I want you, that I want this, so badly. And I know it's a risk, but isn't everything?" he shrugged, speaking to himself. "So…Cat, will you still marry me?"

I nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"Let's go then," he whispered as we parted, standing and taking my hand.

"What? Now? I'm a mess, look at me!" I shrieked, wondering what state I was in.

"I am and you're perfect," he whispered, wiping a streak of mascara from my cheek and tucking a few lose strands of hair back into place that must have been wrenched free when I tore the tiara from my head.

I tried to do everything at once as I hastily ran my hands over my face whilst looking down at myself, not believing him for a second that I looked perfect, trying to smooth the creases from my dress and looking around for my shoes.

He'd already found them and knelt before me, placing them on my feet. "You're beautiful and I can't wait to be your husband. Lets go get married!" he murmured, before he kissed me again and then led me back towards the castle.

*****

"Happy? Mrs Fitzroy?" Henry asked, using my new name for the first time as he whirled me elegantly around the dance floor.

"Hmm, yes," I sighed in contentment as I lay my head on his shoulder and held him just a little tighter.

To say that our guests had been surprised when I returned, with Henry in tow, was a slight understatement. Coreen had literally stood their, mouth agape for a few seconds before she came to her senses and whisked me off into that side room again, fixing my hair and make up so as I looked…as good as I had before. I wouldn't quite go as far as Henry to declare that I looked beautiful, but I knew I looked better than I usually did.

"Did I tell you, how beautiful you look tonight?" Henry asked as the song finished and he led me from the dance floor for a small breather.

"Just a few times," I grinned at him as he pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. "And by the way, you look exceptionally handsome tonight."

Now that all the drama was dealt with and things had calmed down somewhat, I'd been able to look him over and give him my utmost approval. It was almost as if he knew what I would be wearing - though I wasn't quite ruling out the vampire mind reading thing here - sometimes he seemed far too intuitive! But he stood beside me now wearing a long dark purple frock coat over a white poet shirt - the frilly cuffs hung below the cuff of his jacket. Skin tight black pants and boots completed the outfit.

"You kinda look like a very sexy pirate," I chuckled to myself. "I like it."

"And you look like my medieval Princess…the princess I should have married almost 500 years ago, I think I'm long overdue," he smirked as he handed me a drink and took some water for himself.

Since the ceremony was over, along with admiring my husband…my husband, I could get used to that! But now I could fully appreciate the decorations in the room as well. On every available flat service sat lit red, black and white candles, alongside vases overflowing with black, white and red roses. Twinkle lights hung from the ceiling, creating the whole room in a magical, almost fairytale scene - perfect for a wedding such as ours. I would have to remember to thank Coreen properly later!

We had an informal buffet, with waiters carrying various trays of food and drinks to our small cluster of guests. That way it wouldn't be obvious that Henry wasn't eating - he could be seen to pick food up, only to feed it to me later and no one would be any the wiser.

"Can I cut in for a dance with the groom?" my Mum appeared beside us.

"Oh, um…sure," I replied and stood back. Henry handed me his glass and waltzed back onto the dance floor with my mother.

"Shall we?" my Dad asked, offering me his hand.

"Okay," I answered a little warily - concerned I was about to get my feet trodden on. As a rule my Dad didn't dance, I wasn't so sure he knew how. But I put down both glasses and indulged him for the moment. After all, who knew when, or if I would get to spend time with my parents again.

As the dance grew to a close, Henry mercifully reclaimed me - I understood now why my father avoided the dance floor!

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested and headed for the large double doors leading onto the terrace and out into the castle grounds.

We walked for awhile in silence, just holding hands, content to be with one another, to contemplate the day and revel in the fact we were now man and wife…or in our case, vampire and wife. Upon reaching the gazebo once more, we took a seat on the bench and cuddled into one another.

"It's a gorgeous night," I commented, gazing up at the moon and the stairs.

"Mmm, it is," Henry agreed but he wasn't looking at the sky, he was gazing at me.

I laughed at him and shook my head wryly. He gave me his wide, breathtaking grin in response, before leaning in to kiss my lips.

"I just wanted a few moments alone with you," he whispered, stealing another brief kiss.

"So, do you like the venue?" I wondered.

"It's very fitting, who's idea was this?"

"Well, Coreen made the suggestion - all overly excitable about it of course. And I thought it was one of her better ideas. This place is perfect for us to get married in - a castle - given your history. Hey…" I suddenly thought, "if Augustus didn't bring you here…and this was supposed to be a secret…how did you know where to come to?"

He laughed and looked away.

"Henry?" I whined.

"Well…it wasn't that much of a secret. Coreen paid for everything with my credit card, right?" I nodded…he'd told us to - he'd insisted that he was paying for everything. "Well…the statement came through yesterday, with a booking for this place on it. I just used common sense."

"Oh…damn," I whispered. I'd so wanted to surprise him.

"Don't worry my love…you still surprised me, just a little earlier. And I couldn't have imagined all the decorations or the big production inside…it's all been perfect."

"Yes, it has," I sighed. "We must remember to thank Coreen appropriately. We'd never have pulled this wedding off without her, even if she was annoying with it!"

Henry laughed loudly and I joined in. As the chuckles dwindled, we sat in content silence once more - his arm around me and my head on his shoulder, each deep in our own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked, his tone a gentle whisper.

Ah…so he couldn't mind read then, I giggled inwardly. What a stupid notion, of course he couldn't!

"Fate," I breathed. "If I had left the castle in a different direction…"

"You mean stormed out of there," Henry interrupted.

"What?" I sat up to look into his face.

"Coreen told me, said it was quite a spectacular exit," he chuckled.

I made a face at him and elbowed him softly in the ribs. "But if I had left a different way. If I hadn't tripped and saw you sat here…if you hadn't sat here, but somewhere else…we might not be married right now. The whole thing could be off…" I trailed off.

"That's a lot of 'ifs' there," he pulled me just that little bit closer.

"I know. But don't you see…it was all meant to happen…it was fate, destiny, kismet…call it what you will, you and I are meant to be together."

"You don't have to convince me love," Henry kissed my forehead.

"Maybe even…maybe that needed to happen before we got married. Maybe we needed that talk to sort things out, make sure we were both completely sure before fully committing to each other and…what's coming next."

"Perhaps you're right," he sighed. "But I am so sorry you had to get so upset, I hate to make you cry. It breaks my heart, undead as it is, to see you cry and in such distress. I'll make another vow to you, right now. You will never have to cry again because of me, because of something I did. I'm not going to do that to you."

"That's a pretty big vow to make…not easy to keep."

"I promise, swear on all that's holy," he made the Catholic sign of the cross on his body. "I am not going to do anything to make you cry."

"Henry, really…it doesn't matter. Because…you're worth the tears," I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him, a smile on my lips.

He offered me his breathtaking smile that I loved, the one I would never get used to in all eternity. His soft lips were on mine in the next breath…and I responded to him instinctively as he held me close. It felt familiar, yet all new at the same time. He was my husband now…maybe that changed things?

The kiss deepened as my hands wound around his neck and I drank in the scent and taste of him as our tongues and lips melded together. He growled lightly, a low reverberating sound deep in his throat that made me shiver against him and his hold on me tightened.

Finally I had to pull away, if only for the simple fact that I had to breathe. Momentarily I began to imagine what this would be like, what sex would be like between us when breathing was no longer such an issue and I blushed deeply.

"What?" he asked, catching my face flush.

"Nothing," I grinned at him, hiding my face in his neck and nibbling at him. "Did you eat...before?" my voice was mumbled against his skin, but he understood.

"Uh huh," he murmured…he loved it when I nibbled at him - his neck was sensitive.

"Fancy a snack?" I asked, lifting my head slightly and smirking at him as my head titled to the side, my long red curls flowing down my back, exposing my neck.

He growled again. "We shouldn't," he muttered, not being able to take his gaze from the tender skin of my throat.

"No one will see," I glanced around hastily. "And it's our wedding day, we can do anything we please." I murmured, fixing my hand to the back of his neck and dragging his head down towards mine.

A sexy, animalistic snarl left his lips before the sharp fangs scratched against my skin and pierced the vein effortlessly. I shuddered against him as my blood flowed into his mouth, becoming aroused by the act as he shared the passion with me. I held his head close to me, my eyes closed and I moaned softly.

"My goodness…can't you two wait!" snapped someone behind us.

My eyes flew open and I saw Vicki's mother, my aunt, over Henry's shoulder. She was stood in the garden smoking a cigarette, her mouth agape and staring at us appalled.

"Good God…you'll be free to do whatever you please soon enough. You could try to control yourself a little longer. Never seen such indecent behaviour!"

Henry had healed the wound and licked his lips free of any blood before he lifted his head. He gave me a quick wink before turning towards Marjory. "Jealous?" he asked.

I sniggered and smacked his shoulder as I hid my face in his chest.

"Oh my…I never….such rudeness!" she stammered as she hurried away, still muttering about our apparent lack of respect or self control.

Henry and I dissolved into fits of hysterics, thankful that she just assumed we'd been too eager with each other, rather than the fact he was actually drinking my blood. Once we calmed down again, he took my hand and suggested we should head back to our reception.

Approaching the terrace, I could just about make out the shape of a couple in a passionate embrace in the shadows, out of sight of the open door. Judging by the movements they were obviously locked in a kiss.

Henry snorted to himself, he could obviously see who it was with his eyesight. "Get a room!" he taunted the couple as we walked towards them. Only as we passed them and the light glinted off her glasses did I realise that it was Mike and Vicki, really going for it in a tipsy encounter.

"Oh my God!" I giggled in surprise. I knew those two still had feelings for one another…but I thought they were both far too stubborn to ever do anything about it.

"It's about damn time," Henry commented.

"Yes, they belong together." I agreed.

"Perfectly matched," he kissed the tip of my nose. " Just like you and me."

A few snacks for the human, a couple of dances and the slicing of the cake later, and Henry announced it was time we were leaving. We had a couple of hours drive ahead of us and it was obviously important we made it to safety before dawn - and with a little luck with time to consummate the marriage! I had no idea where he was taking me. Truth be told, given our circumstances, I wasn't expecting a honeymoon. But he told me he was doing this properly and he was going to give me a proper wedding and everything that went with that. And I was willing to go along with whatever he decided upon.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Mum hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. "Have a lovely time…"

I nodded, a sudden lump the size of Mount Everest had lodged itself in my throat and I couldn't speak. This was just too hard…how did you say goodbye to someone you loved when it was likely you'd never see them again?

"Hey, don't cry," she whispered. "It's still your wedding day, be happy." She pulled a tissue from her bag and dabbed at my eyes.

I sniffed and offered her half a smile. "I'll miss you," I sobbed.

"You'll see me again. Maybe you could both come over for Christmas?" she suggested.

I cried even harder, knowing that would be an impossibility. I didn't know when my change would happen, and even if we held off until after the holidays, it would be too risky for Henry to go. "We'll see," I managed to choke.

"Okay, now stop crying, and go and enjoy that husband of yours," she instructed me with a smile, though she was crying now too.

I nodded again. "I love you Mum," I held her tight again and breathed in the smell of her, trying to ingrain it upon my senses for ever more. "I'll call you," I promised - about the only thing I would be able to do. But it was better than my being dead, I reminded myself - this was kinder to my parents. I knew that…but it was so damn hard!

"You'd better," she laughed and kissed me again. "Have a wonderful time," she pushed me away slightly, otherwise I don't think I would ever have left her. She went over to say bye to Henry and possibly to give him last minute instructions on treating her daughter right.

"Bye Dad," I whispered, looking up at him through my tears.

"Goodbye love," he gave me a half hearted hug - he was never one for showing his love or emotions. He'd always been rather…distant with me in the past and nothing much had changed. "Have a nice time and don't forget to call your mother."

"I won't," I nodded. "Love you Dad," I added and gave him a big hug - damn his awkwardness, this might be the last chance I got.

"Yeah, you too," he muttered and placed a brief, uneasy kiss on my cheek. "Now, off you go…" he pushed me towards Henry, who wrapped his arms around me, waved to our other guests we'd already said our goodbyes to and ran to the car, amidst a shower of rice - courtesy of Coreen!!

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked me as we drove away, glancing at me in concern. "You're so upset about leaving your parents."

I nodded as I wiped my eyes on the sodden tissue in my hands. "Yes," I managed to whisper, attempting to calm myself down. "I'll miss them, but I can still call them, and email, right?"

He nodded, "of course you can. Anytime."

"Then it's better for them to know I'm alive, and happy with you. I don't want them to mourn my death if they don't have to. This way they can be happy for me…"

"Well, if you're sure. I don't like to think of you being upset. But, you know, it's not going to get any easier, losing people you love."

"I'll get through it, with you." I offered him a watery smile. When in actual fact that thought terrified me - it was the only burden I could see of becoming a vampire. Losing my parents…watching my sister and brother grow old and die. Imagining my six year old niece as a great grandmother one day - it all seemed very surreal to me at the moment, but I knew it would happen some day…if we survived the year. And I was suddenly aware of the fact that being a vampire, being immortal, was not going to be easy at all.

But at least I would be with Henry…my love, my soul mate, forever.


	37. Chapter 36 'Honeymoon'

**Hey!! Sorry for the delay in adding again...it was back to work last week for me after 6 lovely weeks off (got to have some benefit of working with kids!) and it's been hard changing routine again - so sorry I missed last weeks add!! And a heads up that I shall probably miss next weeks as I'm going off to another Twilight convention...but I shall try to add soon after!**

**Also, a huge thank you to the few new people leaving me comments....esp those who seem to think it's all over - fear not, I still have 4 chapters to post after this one!! Thank you as always to everyone who replies and I will get back to you all personally eventually!! **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"**Honeymoon****"**

I must have fallen asleep during the drive - hardly surprising considering the overly emotional day I'd had. But the next thing I knew the car had stopped and Henry was lightly stroking my face, murmuring for me to wake up.

I opened my eyes and blinked, I could barely see him in the darkness, only the shadow outline.

"We're here," he smiled at me when he saw I was awake.

I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me. "Where's here?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep as I peered outside the windows. I could hardly see a damn thing - the darkness was permeating.

He chuckled once, and the next thing I knew he was at my side of the car, opening the door and lifting me out. "Let's get you inside," he murmured and kissed me lightly.

Inside where? Honestly - there was nothing here, just a bunch of tree's and….wait, was that a building? He was most definitely carrying me up the path towards something. Suddenly, amidst the darkness a large wooden door loomed in front of us. He unlocked it, skilfully juggling me in his arms and not jostling me once and stepped inside before he put me down on my feet.

He flicked on a light and I gasped. "Wow," I whispered, slowly moving my gaze around the room. "This is…it's wonderful." I giggled excitedly as I turned and flung my arms around him.

Henry laughed, hugged me back and kissed me gently, tenderly.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, pulling himself away from me with difficulty.

"Where you going?" I pouted. I didn't want to be left alone on my wedding night.

Henry chuckled at my expression. "I'm only going to fetch our bags my love." he kissed the tip of my nose and then darted outside again.

I took the moment to gaze around the building further. I was stood inside some elaborate wooden cabin in the middle of an open plan lounge and kitchen diner. A small hallway led off to what I assumed was a bedroom and bathroom. The whole building was small, compact, but lavishly done out - with rustic, authentic furniture. A stone fireplace filled an entire wall of the lounge, before which was a rug in front of a couch. The walls were made of light coloured logs, all carefully piled on top of one another, connected together just as they would have been a hundred years ago or more.

"Do you like it?" Henry was back within seconds, dropped the bags to the floor and kicked the front door closed behind him, before wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder, his cheek next to mine. "I know it's not the Caribbean or Hawaii or anywhere exotic but…"

"It's perfect," I whispered, cutting him off. "Besides, I don't mind where we spend our honeymoon, so long as I'm with you."

Henry kissed my neck. "Well, you deserve a proper honeymoon, seeing as you're not getting a proper husband."

"Hey," I turned in his arms and slapped his shoulder lightly. "I have exactly the husband I want, thank you." I poked my tongue out at him. Henry took advantage of it as he claimed my mouth in a deep, promising kiss.

Eventually I pulled back, gasping for air as Henry cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I came here last night and fixed a few things up. The kitchen is stocked with food for you, there's towels in the bathroom and sheets on the bed - the kind you like, all comfy and cosy," he teased. "And there's logs all ready to go in both hearths."

"Both?"

"There's another fireplace in the bedroom," he winked.

I grinned at him, my mind flashing back to a long held fantasy, before something occurred to me.

"Wait…I mean, is this place safe?"

"No one can get in if that's what you're worried about," he turned and waved his hands towards the thick wooden beam that slid across the door to bolt it shut along with the lock. "Besides I doubt anyone could even find the place."

"No, I mean is it safe for you," I took hold of his hands. "Are the windows and things protected, from the sun?"

"Oh, yes," he kissed my hand, gratified as always that I should consider his needs above my own. "This place actually belongs to an old vampire…a friend. He's letting us borrow it."

"A…vampire friend, but I thought…" I frowned at him.

He smiled. "Just because two vampires can't live in the same town, doesn't mean I can't be friendly with another of my kind. We email," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You email," I whispered in some bewilderment - wondering just how much I still didn't know about this man I had married,

"So, do you want to see the bedroom?" he removed his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch before nuzzling at my neck.

"Hey," I jerked away from him as another thought worried me. "What are you going to…eat whilst we're here? I mean, you know you can…but…"

He chuckled again. "Relax, there's a small town ten miles or so from here," he pulled me back into his arms and his lips sought out my neck again. "I can nip out when I'm hungry…and I can survive on animal blood too, if needs be. There's probably a few bears and moose around here."

"You'd kill a bear?" I pouted. Why on earth did the thought of him possibly killing a bear worry me more than possibly killing a human?

He sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Never mind about my diet. Now, let's go look at the bedroom!" he bent down, attempting to sweep me off my feet and into his arms.

"Wait!" I pushed against his chest, preventing him from grabbing me. I knew I was making him frustrated with all the interruptions, but truth be told, I was kind of enjoying it. "Is that all you think about?" I raised my eyebrows at him, pretending to be offended.

"Hey, we're married now. You're my wife. It is my conjugal right!" he poked his tongue out at me, letting me know he was only teasing.

"Oh, well, in that case…we'd best go and see to your rights! Can't have you being deprived, now can we? I mean, you might demand an annulment!" I gasped in imitated shock at the very idea.

"Never," Henry whispered and lowered his head to place a kiss on my lips as he swept me up into his arms.

He took a step forward, towards the hallway which I assumed led to the bedroom. Only as he did, his foot became entangled within the vast folds of material of my wedding dress and he tripped. It would seem that even a vampire could be clumsy when completely distracted.

The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion - even though it barely lasted seconds. I screeched as Henry let go of me and felt myself flying through the air and then landed with an audible 'oof' on top of him. Somehow he had twisted himself around and landed beneath me in order to give me a softer landing.

After a bewildering second or two that it took for me to grasp my bearings and decide if I was alright, our eyes met and we dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

"Great Henry, very seductive," I laughed at him.

He frowned at me, screwing his nose up in consternation. "It's that damn dress," he complained.

"Oh, want me to take it off?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

His eyes lit up. "You do look beautiful in it, but…yes," he nodded eagerly

I laughed at him again before his hand fixed to the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss me.

The kiss intensified quickly - passion and lust replacing the giggles. My fingers tangled in his curls, never wanting to let him go as our tongues mingled and lips moved effortlessly - familiar with the frequent action.

Henry's hands moved from my neck and ran across my shoulders and down my back. He moaned as my hips moved atop of him and readjusted his body before nimble fingers began unfastening every tiny pearl button on the back of my dress - pushing each carefully, agonisingly slowly through the intricate loop. As he pulled the fabric from my shoulders and ran his cool hands over revealed skin, I shivered lightly in his arms. Only then did I notice the air was a little chilly in here.

"One second," Henry pulled back to whisper.

He extricated himself from underneath me with ease and leant towards the fireplace - for the first time I realised we were lying on the soft faux bearskin rug in front of the hearth. He fiddled with something for a moment before sitting back beside me.

"There," he murmured, kissing me again. And within minutes a fire roared into life, dry logs crackling in the grate and instantly warming me through. "Better?" he asked, his lips barely leaving mine.

"Mm, hmm," I nodded and wriggled so as the dress fell down my arms more, pulling my hands out of the sleeves and revealing the new lace and satin lingerie I had bought especially for my wedding night. The bra was barely there - leaving little to the imagination.

Henry growled lightly and dived in for another kiss, his hand cupping my breast as mine wound around his neck. His other hand cradled my head and he lowered us to the floor - his body half covering mine, his thigh hitched over my hip as the kisses and stroking continued.

For some time we simply lay together in front of the crackling fire, kissing one another, sliding hands tenderly, enticingly over bare skin. As he removed my clothes, he kissed my skin as more was revealed, gazing at me fondly, appreciatively - as though he was seeing me for the first time. As though this was our very first time together.

"I love you," I smiled at him, running my fingers through his hair and down his back, gazing into his eyes as his held mine whilst we kissed and caressed one another's bodies.

He answered me with a zealous kiss, "I love you too, my wife…" he grinned. "My wife," he repeated, "I like the sound of that." And kissed me again, adoringly, allowing his lips to trail from mine and venture down my jaw line, my throat, nuzzling me fondly.

We were both naked now, but neither was impatient to rush ahead with anything. This was perfect…the most romantic love making - so tender and loving, the way you would expect, hope, and anticipate a wedding night to be.

I loved the feel of his soothing cool, satin soft skin against my flushed body - the way he glided against me, keeping my body temperature in check from the heat of the fire. Contented sighs left slightly parted lips, hushed whispers of love emanated in the room, a harmony of mutual pleasure implied between us. This was the most erotic foreplay I had every experienced.

As our fondling eventually drifted to more intimate places, the passion flared further between us - his arousal evident in the hard shaft resting against my thigh. A strong cool hand slipped between my legs, touching me lightly, rocking back and forth. I moaned against his ear. He grinned in satisfaction as he pressed his lips to my neck and allowed the kisses to tumble downwards, eventually teasing a breast with his mouth.

"Please Henry," I gasped. I was more than ready for him - I wanted him to complete me now, complete our union.

"What?" he raised his head, giving me an impish grin.

"You know damn well what!" I growled lightly at him, grasping my hands around his neck and urging him upwards as my legs parted beneath him.

He chuckled once and kissed my lips again. "You want me to make love to you?" he teased, kissing my cheeks, my jaw, nibbling at my ear. "You want me to bury my hard shaft deep inside you?" he whispered hotly against my ear. I trembled from the goose bumps his words and breath caused.

I swallowed with difficulty and nodded, arching my body to try and reach him.

"You want me to make you scream in pleasure?" he asked again, his lips planting tiny kisses across my mouth.

"Uh huh," I nodded again.

"Then say it," he whispered huskily, "tell me what you want." he kissed me roughly, his tongue swirling inside my mouth, brushing against mine. "Tell me," he whispered again, holding my gaze.

"I want," I blushed. "I need…oh god…" I felt him press himself between my legs momentarily and then agonisingly pulled away. "Oh please Henry, make love to me…make me scream, fill me!" I cried and then moaned deeply as he did just that, entered deep in one smooth movement.

My hands slid down his powerful back and grasped his backside, urging him on, fingers pressing into the smooth flesh. He alternated the rhythm, slowing things down when it felt too close, in no hurry for this to be over too soon - wanting to savour this moment as he moved on me and in me.

I returned the thrusts, moving together in ardent abandon, holding him close to me as he cupped my face, showering me in a constant stream of brief kisses. My hips rolled beneath him, my body vibrated and agreeable moans and groans left my open mouth as I rushed towards my own peak.

As his own climax rushed towards the finale, his lips touched my throat, kissing and licking at the spot just below my ear, before his razor sharp fangs nipped at me. He didn't take enough blood to constitute as a meal, just enough to add to the feelings of pleasure already soaring through our bodies - bringing us both over the edge and completing together - reaffirming our vows in blood and sex.

Henry kissed me soundly. "I love you," he murmured and kissed me again before rolling to his side so as not to burden me with his weight, cradling my body against his.

I lay panting in his arms slightly, my heart beating erratically and slowly coming down from the orgasmic high. I shivered lightly, the sweat cooling my body down rapidly. Henry leant away from me briefly and then I was covered with a soft blanket as he held me closer and made sure I was closer to the fire, keeping me warm.

I sighed and allowed my head to fall onto his chest, snuggling into him and sliding my hand across his waist. "I love you too," I muttered sleepily.

Henry kissed the top of my head. "Sleep my love," he whispered, lacing his fingers through mine which rested on his belly and holding my hand as I drifted to sleep.

*****

I woke some time much later feeling rested, cosy and comfortable. The crisp cotton sheets rustled slightly as I rolled over and wondered what time it was. But the room was in complete darkness and I couldn't see anything until my eyes adjusted and I caught a crack of light shining from across the room.

I sat up then, trying to remember where I was and how I got here. My movements caused my leg to brush against the solid figure lying beside me. I'd been with him long enough not to scream in surprise when that happened anymore - it was Henry in his vampire sleep - dead to the world - literally. So it must still be daylight if he was sleeping.

And then it all came back to me, my beautiful wedding - I was now a married woman and I toyed with the new gold band on my finger, above the elaborate engagement ring. I was in the log cabin, on our honeymoon and then my body flushed as our wedding night came back to me, in all it's all it's erotic glory. Last night had been amazing and a wide grin spread across my face. Hang on, I could have sworn I fell asleep in front of the log fire last night, after our love making. Which meant that Henry must have taken me to bed, taken care of me, before he passed out for the day. Love for him overwhelmed me once more - and I was almost sorry that I had woken already, wishing it was night time and my new husband was awake.

I would have been quite content to lay there, beside him, cuddled to his side until he woke. I was reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of the bed, but my body had other ideas. I was in need of a moment in the bathroom and then my stomach growled - protesting it's hunger. I suppose I really hadn't eaten much the day before through nerves and excitement.

Sliding from the bed and grabbing the nearest item of clothing I could feel, I headed towards that small crack of light across the room, pulling on Henry's shirt, and discovered that he had left a light on in the lounge for me and the bedroom door open so as I wasn't completely lost when I woke. Honestly, whoever thought of vampires as monsters? Mine was an angel!

Bathroom needs taken care of, I ventured to the kitchen to find what goodies he had bought in for me and fixed myself some toast for breakfast. After eating I decided to take a shower and then unpack my clothes. I pottered about the cabin then, wondering what to do to while the time away until Henry woke. There was no TV or any kind of technical equipment inside and I was grateful that I had added a book and my journal to my packing as an afterthought. I wasn't sure where he was taking me for our honeymoon, but I guessed there would be times like this when I was alone during the day.

I settled into the corner of the couch, wrapped up in the blanket with my book for an hour or more, but I soon grew bored with that. It felt a little strange knowing it was daytime and not seeing the sun at all since every window in the cabin was protected with thick wooden shutters locked from the inside. I sighed to myself, surely if I closed the bedroom door and went out the front he would safe. And I would love to look around where this cabin was situated - I hadn't been able to see anything last night.

The thought decided, I ran back to the bedroom for a suitable pair of shoes and a thick sweater, left a quick kiss upon Henry's forehead and headed into the great outdoors.

I didn't walk too far, I didn't want to get lost and tried to keep to the path leading from the cabin, if not the cabin itself, in sight at all times. As I stumbled over discarded branches, tripped over rocks and got my foot caught in tangles of plants, I gazed at the scenery in awe. It was all so picturesque - tall green trees, long grass and ferns covering every inch of the forest beside the path. The sun filtered through the leaves and branches, causing a hazy appearance as numerous varieties of nature chattered, chirruped and rustled around me - birds, insects, mice, squirrels all scurried away at my approach as I wandered about delighted.

But after a short while I thought perhaps I had walked too far, I felt rather breathless and suddenly completely drained of energy. I guess yesterdays and last nights activities has worn me out more than I thought. Slowly I made my way back, wrapping my arms around myself against the sudden coldness. It took me longer to get back than I thought, sure that I hadn't walked that far - but I was just grateful to be back inside the cabin eventually.

I was still cold, shivering now as I tried to get my breath back from my short ramble. It almost hurt to breathe - anyone would think I had just ran the marathon! I rolled my eyes, admitting to myself that I must be seriously out of shape.

Sneaking back into the bedroom, I noticed the glowing embers from the fire in there. Henry must have lit this fire too to keep me warm during my sleep. I poked at the charred logs, hoping there was still some life in the fire as I slowly added small pieces of wood and gradually larger logs, until it crackled into life once more and warmed my cold body. There was still at least a couple of hours until Henry would wake, and that bed did look so inviting, that I slipped out of my clothes and climbed back into bed with him - drifting into a deep sleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

*****

I had the bed all to myself when I woke again - spread-eagle across the whole damn thing! I was worried for a moment, what if I'd kicked him out of bed? I scrambled to the edge and peered over, nope, no unconscious vampire lying on the floor. And then I chuckled at myself for my inane thoughts, sometimes my visions were ludicrous.

Taking a few moments to yawn and stretch, I eventually climbed from the bed and went in search of my new husband, pulling on the white t-shirt I'd discarded earlier over my nakedness. I found Henry in the lounge, sat in an old recliner, gazing reflectively out the window he'd now removed the shutters from.

"Did you sleep well my love?" he asked before I even uttered a word. I knew he had heard my approaching footsteps - in fact he'd probably heard me wake in the other room. He turned and gave me his heart stopping grin then, holding out his arms for me.

"I guess I was tired," I admitted bashfully as I skipped the rest of the way over to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

He kissed the top of my head and then my lips tenderly before laying my head down on his chest and placing his chin atop of my head. "You had a busy day yesterday. You needed sleep," he murmured, rocking me in his arms, almost as though I was a newborn babe.

I tightened my arms around him, easing one around his back and snuggled into him a little more.

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly wondered.

"Not in particular, are you?" I teased.

He smirked, but then shook his head. "I don't need to feed. But…I'm always hungry," he kissed the tip of my finger, before sucking into his mouth and I knew we weren't talking about his diet here.

"I erm…" I moaned, trying to form a coherent thought. "I woke for awhile earlier and ate then," I confessed.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly apologised.

I frowned at him, not understanding.

"I know perhaps it won't be much fun for you here," he continued. "Being alone….since I'm well, dead during the day. But…"

"Henry, it's perfect. And that's not why I went back to sleep - I was simply tired from my walk."

"Your walk?" he questioned.

I nodded and sighed happily. "I just had a wander around outside, admiring the scenery, since I'm not able to see much at night. I wanted to know where we were."

"Sorry…"

I placed my finger over his lips, stopping his apologies. "Will you stop apologising? I like being here with you…sometimes I like having a few quiet moments alone. It's just nice to spend some quiet time with you - no interruptions. You won't have to work, Vicki wont be interrupting and no one will have to rush off to all these life threatening emergencies that seem to plague us." I smiled ruefully. "And besides, if I'm busy with you all night, I shall sleep much of the day anyway."

"Hmm….busy doing what?" he wondered, shifting his head so as our eyes met, a wicked smirk adorning his gorgeous face.

I blushed at his question. He knew exactly what I was getting at - did he have to make me spell it out to him?

"Is it…something like this?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck and kissing the sensitive skin there.

I giggled as goose bumps trailed down my arms. "Yes," I murmured, squirming against him.

"And a bit of this?" he asked, kissing my lips and a hand creeping inside the t-shirt to stroke the soft skin just beneath my breast.

"Uh huh," I sighed into him.

"And maybe this…" his hand grasped my bare bottom as I jerked in surprise, his fingers drifting dangerously close to where the heat was pooling between my legs.

I swallowed and managed to nod as I shifted my body upon his lap. Damn that man, flaunting how easily he could turn me on.

"Then, I guess I _shall_ be keeping you busy all night," he winked and kissed me deeply, his hand still lingering on my backside.


	38. Chapter 37 'Damnit'

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**"Damnit!"**

The following week of our honeymoon continued as promised - Henry keeping me busy all night long. Although, surprisingly it wasn't always spent in the bedroom. He'd been out hunting the local wildlife a couple of times - but it wasn't really to his taste, so every few nights he would make the journey to the small town in order to feed. Sometimes he took me with him, not wanting me away from him for a second longer than necessary. He would take me to restaurants and buy me dinner, or we'd sit in bars and have a drink with the locals whilst he chose from his walking menu of the night. The town was small, but friendly, readily accepting a pair of strangers enjoying their honeymoon into their midst - never once suspecting what Henry really was, even if they did comment it was rather a strange place for us to choose to honeymoon.

I listened in amusement to the sounds coming from the kitchen as I pretended to focus on my book. The heavy clinking of pots and pans, the sloshing of liquids and the odd hissed expletive could be heard from my position across the room.

"Henry, are you sure I can't help?" I asked again, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

The counter top of the kitchen blocked my view, but from the noise I could easily imagine the mess behind there.

"No, everything's fine," he returned brightly. And then, "shit," as something fell to the floor.

I smothered my chuckles and turned away again. Bless him - my husband had insisted on cooking a meal for me - easy enough right? Except he was of course a vampire. Besides the fact that vampire's don't eat human food, Henry had never cooked before in his life - even as a human he had servants and maids to do all those things for him. Obviously he knew the principals of cooking - he'd been around humans long enough and seen enough books and movies to know how it worked, in theory - but it was easier said than done.

Something fell to the floor with a loud crash and another mutter of cussing.

"Henry, love…the thought was nice, but really you don't have to do this," I tried again. I thought he was being a little silly. Romantic, sweet and thoughtful, yes - but silly all the same!

"You're my wife…I'm going to take care of your needs," he muttered, down on his hands and knees clearing up whatever mess he'd made.

I grimaced. He was trying so hard to make this honeymoon as normal…as human, as possible for me. I told him it didn't matter, I loved him the way he was, vampire and all. He repeated that I deserved the chance of a normal, regular honeymoon…wanting me to experience everything remotely human before that was taken away from me.

"There," he finally announced, sounding pleased with himself.

I looked towards him expectantly as he fixed a huge smile on his face and made his way over to me, carrying a plate. I looked on in quiet reservation, knowing I would at least have to try whatever he had created. I just hoped that it was edible. I'd force it down myself if need be - I wasn't going to upset him after going to all this effort.

"Here you go," Henry smiled, proud of his efforts as he handed me the plate and closed my book as he took it away from me.

I smiled up at him and then glanced down at the offering on the plate. To be honest I wasn't sure what it was as I poked it with the fork. "Erm…thank you," I offered.

"Go on then, eat your pancakes," he smiled, perching on the arm of the sofa, watching me intently..

Ohh…so it was pancakes! I guess all the lumps and scrambled bits had confused me - I wasn't sure if it was scrambled eggs or an omelette or, well it could be anything really.

"I followed the recipe and instructions," he added, his tone implying he was a little insulted at my hesitation.

"Oh, hmmm….looks great," I slapped a huge smile on my face for him and broke a piece off with the fork, toying with it for a moment, half way to my mouth. He was still watching me, so I smiled and shoved it into my mouth. Something crunched against my teeth as I chewed and I tried very hard not to cringe.

"It's awful, isn't it?" he hung his head in failure.

"No, really…it's fine," I smiled again, taking another fork full.

Henry sighed and took the plate and fork from me. "Really, you don't have to save my feelings. I know it looks even more disgusting than human food does to me normally. You'd probably better not eat it, you'll get sick," he tossed the whole plate, food and all, into the sink. After rinsing it down the sink and turning on the garbage disposal, he picked his car keys up from the counter. "Come on, I'll take you out to dinner," he decided, nodding his head towards the door and grabbing my jacket for me from the coat peg.

I wasn't saying no to that, as I bounded out of my chair and over to him, kissing his cheek as he helped me on with my coat. "It was a good effort," I insisted, not wanting him to feel too offended.

"I think I'll leave the cooking to you now," he decided. And I had to admit, I was grateful.

"I'll still let you pour me a drink," I chuckled, sure he couldn't mess that up.

He laughed too, flung his arm around my shoulder and led me out to the car.

Well over an hour later I sighed deeply as I rested my elbow on the table and cradled my head in my hand, swirling the straw in my drink. I was sat alone in a restaurant booth, waiting for Henry to return. I knew he had to feed too, but it didn't mean I had to like what he was out currently doing. It caused actual pain to imagine his lips on another person, imaging him seducing another woman, that she was being pleasured by him - intentional or not.

I sat up then and drained my drink noisily, hoping to drown out the thoughts taunting my mind.

"So, where did you get to the other night anyway? I thought we were meeting at The Spirit?" I overheard the woman in the booth behind me ask her companion.

Her friend groaned. "We were, and I was on my way…but then I don't remember what happened after that," she sounded frustrated.

"Start drinking at home did ya?" the first woman teased and I gathered that 'The Spirit' was the name of a local bar we hadn't come across yet.

"No, Brit! It was really strange. I remember leaving home…remember walking down the street. And then it's kind of blank. But I could have sworn I met some guy…and we had some kind of encounter in a dark alley…you know, the pleasurable kind of encounter," she whispered with a giggle.

I sat up straighter and leant my head back a little, her story suddenly gained my interest.

Her friend laughed out loud. "Knowing you, you forgot about meeting me and fell asleep. You were dreaming!" she insisted.

"Maybe…" the girl sighed. "I suppose. It does all seem very hazy now. But it felt _so_ real. It's like an hour or so of that night just disappeared… I headed out to meet you and the next thing I know I'm back home drinking loads of water and feeling so tired."

Her friend just laughed at her again. "You and your weird dreams. I swear you get worse Candice, really I do!"

I knew she hadn't been dreaming at all. Her story was all too familiar of a vampire's hunting…of _my _vampire's hunting technique. Perhaps I had best tell Henry she had some vague memories of him…it might come back to haunt him in the future or she might recognise him if she saw him.

"Are you finished with that love?" The waitress returned and took my plate.

"Yes, thank you," I nodded and moved back to give her room to clear the table.

"So, where's that lovely young man of yours gone?" she wondered, taking my empty glass and placing it on her tray as she wiped the table with her cloth.

"Oh, my husband, erm…he had to nip back to our cabin. He left his wallet," I made up and rolled my eyes. "Men!" I laughed.

She joined in the laughter too. "You got that right love. Mind you, it looks like you caught one of the better specimens. He is very charming and handsome," she smiled.

"Oh, erm…thanks." I stammered. I knew that he was attractive and how women felt inexplicably drawn to him - but it still irked me a little when complete strangers fawned over my man.

"So, can I get you anything else?" she wondered.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, I didn't know how long Henry was going to be. Then my eyes caught sight of the menu again and the cherry pie suddenly looked delicious. "Can I get a slice of the pie?" I asked.

"Sure thing hon," she made a note on her writing pad. "And anything for your husband when he gets back?"

"Oh, erm…no thank you. He's…he's on a special diet." I made up.

"Alrighty then," she smiled and expertly carried her loaded tray away.

As she left my table I heard the girls behind me again. "You done Britney? Come on then, lets go!"

They both stood and passed by my table. I didn't know which one it had been, but the moment I saw both of them a sudden familiar feeling of insecurity washed over me. They were both beautiful girls, one tall and blond, the other slightly shorter and dark haired with figures a model would envy. I looked down at myself and felt dowdy in comparison. I was older, my figure was less than perfect - much more rounded than either of them and here I sat in my comfortable sweater, jeans and sneakers whilst they toddled off in their expensive high heals and mini skirts.

I knew it was stupid, I knew I was being ridiculous. But I couldn't help it - I was insanely jealous of the pair of them - regardless of which one had been with Henry. If he still preferred to hunt those kinds of women…the pretty 20 something model's, is that secretly what he craved? Had he settled for me out of pity? Did he actually not expect me to make it, so he would soon be free of me? Suddenly I was upset and angry with him…I felt like I was being cheated on.

Henry returned to our table at the same time as the waitress returned with my desert.

"Did you find your wallet?" she asked him, setting my plate down and handing me a fresh set of cutlery wrapped in a napkin.

"Erm…" he glanced at me and I nodded once. "Yes, thank you," he flashed her his winning grin as he sat down.

She giggled girlishly at him. "Honestly, you men," she flapped her hand at him, overcome of her emotions. "What are you like, leaving your wife sat here alone whilst you go off making up for your daft mistakes."

"Have you been okay?" he wondered, looking curiously at my face.

I ignored him as I unwrapped a fork and dug into my dessert.

"You're lucky, most women would have caused a fuss. Your wife has been very understanding."

"Well, that's because she's more than my wife. She's my forever." he smiled fondly at me, sliding his hand across the table and placing it atop of mine.

Suddenly I needed both hands to eat my dessert with as I pulled it from under his and flashed him a fake grin, shoving another forkful of pie into my mouth.

"Aww…" the waitress sighed. "That's so romantic…so adorable," she sighed again wistfully. "Oh, young love…you make me almost wish I had it to do all over again," she fanned herself with her hand. "You hang on to this love, the honeymoon period doesn't last long," she glanced back at her large, balding husband barking orders to his kitchen staff. He looked anything but romantic or even remotely still in love with his wife.

"Merely a week," I muttered to myself. As she left our table, shaking her head regretfully, remembering a time that seemed like another life time to her now.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, the moment she was out of ear shot.

"Nothing," I muttered, eating my desert in earnest.

He eyed me closer. "Something's upset you. Did I make you wait too long?" he wondered.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Are you paying the bill, or should I?" I stood up, having finished my pie already. Suddenly I just wanted to get out of here and go somewhere private.

"I'm paying," he huffed, sounding offended as he stood from the booth and went to find our waitress for our check.

I didn't wait for him as I headed out to the car.

He exited the diner a few moments later to find me leant against the hood of the car with my arms folded sullenly across my body, glancing up the street, away from him . Silently he walked to my side and unlocked the door, gallantly opening the door for me. I ignored him as I climbed inside and slammed the door shut. He frowned, his eyebrows puckering together and shook his head ruefully, trying to work out what he'd done or said to have upset me.

Silence followed us back to our cabin, where I got out as soon as we pulled to a stop and waited for him to unlock the door. Inside I threw my coat onto the stand and stomped into the kitchen, further aggrieved by all the mess he'd left before we went out.

"Cat…what's wrong?" he couldn't take it any longer as he closed the door behind us, locking us in for the night.

"Nothing," I muttered, ignoring his mess and taking a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water.

"Don't give me that, something is wrong. What…is it me?" he asked.

I glared at him as I downed the water and muttered under my breath, putting the now empty glass into the sink.

"Tell me," he pleaded, moving behind the counter to join me in the kitchen area. "What's upset you? Is it all this mess?" he grimaced as he looked around.

"I don't care about the damn mess!" I snapped.

"Then what?" he retorted in the same tone.

"Nothing, leave it!" I shrugged his hand off me before storming into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet telling myself I was being an idiot. I knew I was being totally unreasonable but I couldn't stop how I felt. Those nagging self esteem issues crept out of their locked cupboard to taunt me once more. A few tears escaped my eyes as I allowed myself to become worked up over it, and the more stressed I got about it, the more those fears became real to me and I cried harder.

"Cat?" a soft knock at the door. "Can we talk about this? I don't like arguing with you."

"We're not arguing!" I shot back, flushing the toilet and washing my hands.

"No, you're right. You wont even speak to me," he sighed and I heard him move away from the door.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong?" I asked, yanking the door open and slamming it against the bathroom wall.

He turned and looked at me alarmed.

"I came across one of your pretty play things tonight. One of your…conquests all under the guise of you having to 'feed'," I scoffed, making quotation marks with my fingers in the air. "It must be nice for you, being able to offer such a good excuse that I would have to understand you getting off with pretty woman every other night…have to accept you being with them, seducing them, touching them, kissing them," I began to cry as the images played out in my head. I was so insanely jealous right now that the thought of him being with anyone else made me feel physically sick.

Henry sighed deeply. "We've been through this before. You know it's not like that for me. They mean nothing…they're merely food to me. I look at them the way you look at a pizza," he attempted to explain.

"Ha!" I snorted, finding the idea absurd. "You don't catch me making out with a pizza, do you?" I left the bathroom doorway and wandered back into the lounge, over to the window.

"You know that's the way I hunt. The way I catch my prey, lure them in. do you think I like scaring people and taking blood violently?" He stepped up behind me, but kept a short distance for now.

I shrugged. "You _are_ a vampire,"

"It's easier if they come to me…willingly. If I can make the experience less frightening and offer them something in return, even if it's only a dreamlike fantasy. Besides the pleasure of satisfying my hunger, of feeling full, I don't get off on it. I hold that back for you." He begged me to understand.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, turning from the window and flinging myself down on the couch, searching for something else I could ignore him with. Though deep down I knew he was being honest.

"It's true…you know you're the only one I share that with now," he knelt before me. "There's nothing sexual for me in a feeding anymore. No love, no emotions, that all changed when I met you. Now…it's merely quenching my thirst."

"Well, pardon me if I don't like the fact that _my_ husband spends _our_ honeymoon seducing pretty young girls…who look a thousand times more glamorous than me." I pouted and folded my arms again.

"Is this what this is about? Your self esteem issues?" he raised one eyebrow. "Did I not marry you?" he reminded me gently as he uncurled my fingers and took my hand in his.

"Yes, exactly. You married me…not them…you're married to me." Something suddenly clicked inside my head as I looked up into his eyes silently. "You…you married me," I whispered. "You chose me. You, you _love_ me." I realised, feeling like a total jerk for every doubting him.

He nodded and smiled at me, brushing his fingers lightly down my cheek. "I do, eternally."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm being stupid…ridiculous. I just…I got jealous. I don't like it." I admitted, my voice muffled in his shirt.

"There's no need for you to be jealous love. I know this must be hard for you, feeling as though you're sharing me, but, in truth, I'm all yours." he leant forward and kissed my lips.

I looked up at him and smiled, returning his kiss. "I'm sorry,"

"Shh," he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "Besides, I should be apologising. I broke my promise." he moved from the floor to the sofa and pulled me into his arms.

"What promise?" I frowned at him, toying with the buttons on his dark blue shirt.

"I promised never to give you reason to cry again," he began and looked down at me.

I rolled my eyes - oh, that nonsensical promise.

"And here you are, already upset again, because of me." He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"You know, I'm an overly emotional fool. This might be one promise you can never keep. I cry at TV commercials sometimes," I laughed.

Henry chuckled once. "But that's not because of me. I don't ever want to hurt you."

I peered up at him and kissed his chin. "Henry," I whispered, my lips sliding along jaw.

"Mmm?" he asked sighing under my attention.

"Shut up, and make love to me," I demanded.

He growled playfully, flashing a devilish grin and in a flash I was under him, laid out on the couch as he claimed my mouth in a deep kiss before fulfilling my request.

******

It would seem the only causality of this arrangement - the consistent love making and being up all night - was my energy levels. I was sleeping so much more than usual - often times not waking until after Henry. He teased me about not having the stamina for a honeymoon with a vampire, but I think in the back of his mind he had a nagging doubt about it all, worried that something else was making me so tired and lethargic.

I wasn't at all worried. We were…enjoying each other more than usual and we were being much more energetic in the bedroom without having to worry about making too much noise - after all the closest people were at least ten miles away! I rarely fell asleep until dawn, so, it was only natural I would need more sleep to keep up with him and it was simply nice to relax and be lazy for once.

"I'm freezing," I complained, darting inside the cabin and rubbing my arms vigorously, trying to warm myself up. "Did we have to walk so far?" I grumbled, breathing on my hands.

"We didn't go that far," he smirked at me and locked the door for the night.

"Yeah, well…just because you don't feel the cold!" I pouted at him and hugged my body.

Perhaps a walk at night in the forest at this time of year was not such a good idea! It was so cold out there - I swore I'd seen the odd snowflake, but Henry told me I had imagined it. He had insisted I needed some fresh air and had dragged me outside to take a walk with him under the stars. He'd made it sound so romantic it was hard to resist. Now there was nothing romantic about my teeth chattering together or frostbite.

I stomped over to the fire, intending to light it and hopefully warm up as I threw a log on and searched for the matches left on the mantelpiece.

"Leave that," Henry took my hand and pulled me up.

"But I'm cold!"

"I know, I'll soon warm you up," he grinned at me, unzipping my jacket and allowing it to fall at my feet.

"Henry," I shivered - he was not helping things.

He just grinned at me and raised an eyebrow, tugging my hand and leading me back towards the tiny hallway. I thought he'd been leading me into the bedroom, so I was surprised when he turned and pulled me into the bathroom.

The whole room was already filled with wafts of steam and a heady scent from the bath oils and I smiled at him - understanding now how he intended to warm me up. This was even better than the fire - my body temperature was already rising.

I allowed him to undress me, slowly, raising goose bumps on my skin when his cooler hands touched my body as it was revealed. I undressed him in return until we were both naked and stepped into the large tub together.

He held me, kissing with abandoned passion as I felt his hand slide up my wet naked thigh. My legs appeared to have a mind of their own as they opened for him and he grinned against my lips., sliding his hand higher and touching me.

The effect was instantaneous - even after all this time, my body quivered against his touch and my heart rate increased as tiny nerve endings reacted to his delicate fingers. I felt the heat burn between my legs and I wanted him, needed him - he was like my drug and I couldn't get enough of him.

My breasts pressed against his wet chest as I moved closer to him, holding him tight and whispering against his ear, telling him what I wanted, what I needed him to do. His lips trailed down my wet skin until I felt his mouth at my breast and my fingers dug into his back. I was certainly hot now.

Within the briefest seconds he'd manoeuvred us in the tub, he was inside of me and already working my body towards yet another mind-blowing climax.

*****

As the first week of our honeymoon blurred into the second, I had to confess to myself that I was becoming concerned about my health too. Not that I said anything to Henry, though the slight fever I developed was difficult to keep from him - he noticed that the moment he touched me. He was so attune to my body, to everything about me that he noticed the slightest change instantly now and commented on my rapidly irregular heart rate. I told him it was because of the increased exercise every night and he accepted that, with some misgivings, for now.

But I didn't mention the increased tiredness or bouts of terrifying breathlessness to him. I tried to tell myself it was just the onset of a common cold, possibly flu at the worst, but even I didn't believe myself. Henry wanted us to go home, for me to see a doctor, but I was determined that nothing was going to ruin our honeymoon - we still had another week left before we planned to return home and I was not going to leave early. Only I could be stupid enough to get sick on honeymoon.

I woke late one afternoon in a blind panic, fighting for my breath as I lurched up in the bed. I sat wheezing for some time - just trying to catch my breath was difficult. I was wet and clammy with sweat, my fever having increased and I knew something was seriously wrong.

In an effort to alleviate the symptoms, I struggled to the edge of the bed, my head hanging between my knees, trying to breathe. Only every time I took a breath in my chest became so painful it felt like knives stabbing me over and over. It became a vicious cycle of gasping for breaths and then grasping my chest in pain. What was wrong? I began to panic, thinking I was having a heart attack.

But the panic just made everything that much worse - I was starting to hyperventilate. The pain became unbearable, my heart was literally pounding inside my chest - beating erratically and I felt light headed and faint.

Vaguely, as though lost in a deep fog, behind me I heard a noise as Henry woke.

"Cat?" he asked. And then in a millisecond he was crouched beneath me on the floor. "Cat, hon, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my knee comfortingly.

"Can…t…..bre…breathe…" I managed to whisper, in-between taking short gasping breaths.

"Your heart," he placed a hand over my chest, above my heart. "It's pounding…much too fast," he stood and put his other hand on my forehead. "You're burning up," his voice hitched in concern. "That's it, we're going back to the city right now," he announced and in the tenth of a second he'd thrown some clothes on.

Returning to the bed, he gently picked me up in his arms, grabbing a blanket on his way as he threw it over me and bundled me out to the car. "Stupid…so stupid," he muttered to himself, laying me carefully on the back seat. "Coming all the way out here, with no doctors…stupid," he berated himself again.

I wanted to tell him to stop, that this wasn't his fault. That I loved our time here…he was not stupid - it was all perfect and that I loved him. But it was hard enough drawing in the air to breathe, let alone form words.

His lips whispered against my forehead as he kissed me. "Hold on my love, I'll get you to the hospital. Stay with me, okay? I love you?" he pressed his lips against my clammy skin again before slamming the door, climbing in the drivers seat and putting the car into gear all in one fluid movement.

The car seemed to soar down the quiet roads as he rushed us back to the city - ignoring the road traffic laws. I drifted in and out of consciousness as Henry checked on me, talking to me, begging me to stay with him and bringing me around again when I passed out.

As we got closer to the city, the haze of lights visible in the distance, I heard Henry murmuring in the front seat. I thought he was talking to himself, but then I realised he was on the phone. "Vicki's meeting us at the hospital," he told me, slinging the phone onto the passenger seat as he jumped a red light and took the corner sharply. "We'll be there in a few minutes, hold on, please…" he spoke to me in the rear view mirror.

As promised, we pulled to a screech outside the ER entrance mere moments later. Henry left the car running and the doors open, abandoning the car in his haste as he carried me into the reception.

"I need help…my wife," he shouted, demanding for someone to help him.

A nurse looked over and seeing the predicament, grabbed the nearest wheelchair, rushing over to him.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to take me from Henry to place in the chair.

He refused to let me go and she gave up as he marched on ahead with me in his arms. "She can't breathe….her heart is pounding…she has a fever," Henry spoke hurriedly, his face a mask of pain and worry.

"Has this happened before?" she asked him, rushing on ahead to open a door into another room for him to carry me through as more nurses and a doctor joined her.

"Erm, no," he shook his head. "Not that I know of." He lay me down on the gurney and stepped back. his arms folded across his chest with the blanket he'd covered me with clasped to his body.

"Anything else we should know?" she asked hurriedly. Another nurse was attaching nasal tubes to my face to help my breathing whilst someone else was removing my clothes, placing probes on my body to monitor my heart. Henry watched all this in torment…I could see it all in his eyes as I kept mine on him.

"Sir, anything else we need to know?" she snapped at him, breaking him out of his daze.

"Erm…she, she has some kind of immunity deficiency….she'd had a lot of infections recently, had lots of tests…she has medical records here," he replied distractedly.

"Okay," she spoke more softly to him, realising his distress. "If you can go book her in at reception, we can get hold of her medical records and be able to help her more efficiently," she patted his back. "We will look after her," she promised, "but we need room to work, you can help best by signing her in now." She led him from the room, tearing my husband away from my side.

I needed him here, I was scared and in pain. But the thought of him being taken away from me hurt even more than anything my body could throw at me right now. Henry was my anchor, the only thing that kept me here and I was terrified of what might happen without him close by.


	39. Chapter 38 'Crossroads'

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Crossroads"

I felt as though I was floating…floating in a deep sea so dark and murky that I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand in front of my face.

I tried to swim, to kick my way to the surface and realised I couldn't move. I looked for a way out, searching for some hint of light, for the right direction to head for, but there was nothing at all to see. Only the darkness. I was lost - set adrift in this complete blackness, all alone.

I thought for sure I was going to drown, that the water would suffocate me. And yet somehow my lungs were being pumped full of clean fresh oxygen. Was I breathing the water? Was this some very warped dream I was having?

I frowned at myself…I didn't like this anymore. I didn't like the sea - creepy, unseen things lurked here.

And then the face of Henry, my husband, appeared before me, telling me he loved me, that he was sorry, begging for me to hold on. Hold on to what? I scowled at him - there was nothing here! Throw me a bloody lifeline damnit! His eyes looked tired, could a vampire get tired? I mused to myself. In fact, on closer inspection he looked panic stricken - alarm and undeniable fear evident in the lines of his face. I wanted to hold him, tell him I was alright. But I still couldn't move or speak.

Well, this was eerie.

There seemed to be large gaps in which I remembered nothing at all…was aware of nothing but the darkness. And then shorter spells of time when it hurt and I was vaguely aware of noises around me, but not really a part of them.

Henry appeared to me in dreams - holding my hand, murmuring to himself, kissing my forehead and repeating over and over how much he loved me, how glad he was that he met me and that we belonged together.

Sometimes the dream vision would become Vicki, nervously pacing beside me, arguing with someone and begging me to pull through this, that I should get better. Occasionally she became Coreen, who simply sat beside me with tears pouring down her face, smearing her black makeup.

I felt terrible - I was causing them all so much pain, but I couldn't understand why. If they wanted me out of this, why did they not just throw me a lifebelt or a rope? They could dive in after me? I was stuck down here, fighting by myself and yet I fought so hard to break the surface.

Memories from my childhood began to filter through - flickering in the back of my mind like the old cine movies my Dad used to take of us. Playing dolls with my sister, camping with both my siblings in the back garden. Family holidays spent digging on the beach and our first trip to Disney World. Fun times spent with my Mum, awkward moments spent with my Dad. A long procession of family pets loved and lost over the years played out causing me to mourn for them all over again.

If this was what they meant by your life flashing before your eyes the moment before you die, was I dying? Was this the end? I mused the possibility as the images continued - school friends, classrooms and work places passed by quickly. Ex-boyfriends and pop star crushes flitted past even quicker - obviously memories that weren't as important to me.

And then the scenes changed, tinged with happiness - travelling to Canada for the first time and meeting Henry - very probably my happiest memory. Our relationship that grew after. But then the pain and abandonment I felt when he pushed me away almost threatened to overwhelm me and I was drowning again.

Quickly, dragging me back from the brink again, the image changed. The reconciliation with Henry, our stronger, deeper love for one another. Flashes of moments spent in hospitals and doctors surgeries were cast in shadow by more recent happy memories of my wedding day, our wedding night - the honeymoon. And then becoming sick.

"Oh!" I gasped. And in that same moment that I spoke the words in my mind, my eyes flickered open slowly.

I remembered what had happened now. The panic of not being able to breathe returned to me, even though that seemed no longer the case. I had fallen sick, Henry had rushed me to the hospital - they'd taken him away from me and that was when the darkness started. I remembered it all now.

I blinked my eyes, trying to focus and became aware of two worried faces hanging over me.

"Hey," one whispered softly and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome back," the other smiled and patted my shoulder lightly.

I frowned at them and squinted in the harsh hospital room lighting. Thankfully someone turned off the lamp over my bed then and I could see better - Henry and Vicki hovering beside my bed.

"You've had us all worried…again," Vicki commented, perching next to me on the mattress.

I glanced at Henry, he never spoke, never took his eyes off me as he held my hand gently between both of his. Though he flashed me a brief smile, he looked so anxious and so remorseful, I felt the need to reassure him.

"Been out of it for three days now," Vicki continued.

I tried to speak and panicked when I found I couldn't - flitting my gaze anxiously from Henry to Vicki as I struggled to sit up.

"Don't try to talk. You have a breathing tube down your throat," she explained, carefully pushing me back down onto the bed. "I'll call your nurse and see if they'll remove it now you've come round," she smiled and got up to leave the room.

"I'm so sorry," Henry whispered, kissing my knuckles. "I should have realised you were so sick. I was selfish…I just wanted…"

I shook my head vigorously, wincing when the movement made me feel dizzy. A lone tear trickled from my eyes and down my face, splashing onto the pillow. He had nothing to be sorry for - I was the one who had downplayed it, kept things from him, insisting I was fine when I knew something was wrong. I was the idiot here - not him.

I moved my other hand, noting I had an IV needle attached to it, and touched his cheek, shaking my head again and he nuzzled into my hand, kissing the palm. "I love you," he whispered.

I tried to smile at him, my lips felt strange around the breathing tube and I wasn't sure he'd notice I was trying to smile. But I wished I could tell him I felt the same.

"I was so scared. I can't lose you," he murmured. "Not ever,"

Suddenly he stiffened and sat up straighter, laying my hand back on the bed, holding onto my other with only one hand now. And I realised that a doctor and a nurse had entered my room, followed by Vicki.

"Welcome back Mrs Fitzroy," he smiled at me before shining a light in my eyes, causing me to blink and squint again. He then placed a stethoscope to my chest in various places, I assumed to listen to my lungs. "I think we can remove the breathing tube now," he nodded towards his nurse who began to prepare everything for the procedure. "How do you feel?" he asked whilst shining a light into my eyes and checking my pulse.

What a stupid thing for him to ask me when he knew I couldn't talk - what with the huge chunk of medicated plastic rammed down my throat. I merely shrugged and he seemed to realise his own mistake.

"Oh, yes of course," he smiled.

Henry stood and moved out of the way, allowing the nurse to work as she unhooked another pipe attached to the tube before tilting my head back slightly.

"We can take this out now. It might be a little sore, I'll need you to cough for me."

I did as the doctor said and he pulled the tube from my throat, causing me to wince from the scratching sensation - like someone had wedged a garden rake down there. I burst into a bout of coughing.

"I'm afraid you'll be a bit sore for a few days," he informed me as the nurse attached nasal tubes to my nose - it would seem they thought I still needed some help with my breathing.

As she did that, he was studying the monitor belonging to a machine beside the bed. Only then did I notice the regular beeping noise and realise I was attached to a heart monitor. What was wrong with me this time? I remembered the terrible breathlessness, acute pain in my chest and the stifling fever. Symptoms that could mean any one of a million different things.

"Hmm, a little slow, but steady," he muttered to himself before checking my IV drips. "I think I'll go ahead and let you rest for now. Let you regain consciousness a little more first. Then we can talk, okay?" he asked with a kind smile. "I'll come and see you again tomorrow, unless there are any problems before then," he continued, not waiting for an answer. "Carol, I'd like for the nurses station to be aware Mrs Fitzroy is conscious and is to be checked on every couple of hours. Any changes, page me," he instructed his nurse.

"Yes doctor Cook," she nodded and set the cup down from which she'd been offering me a drink. "I'll get you some fresh water," she smiled and left my room.

"Get some rest," the doctor patted my upper arm and followed her out.

It was quiet in the room after she left, save for the beeping of the heart monitor, letting us know my heart actually was still beating.

I didn't notice the looks Vicki and Henry were giving one another over my head. To be honest I was so sore and sleepy now I didn't think I would notice much at all.

"Yes well," Vicki suddenly stood. "I think I'll go find a cup of coffee. I'll be back soon," she told me and gave Henry a pointed look before she left the room. There was obviously something going on between them - something I was not privy too.

Before I had much chance to think about that, Henry flashed me his dazzling smile and kissed my knuckles. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "Are you in pain? I could ask them for more pain medication. A drink, would you like a drink?" he suggested, his hands flitting from one thing to the next as he fussed after me.

I frowned at him and shook my head. I just wanted to sleep.

"There you go sweetheart," the nurse returned with a chilled jug of water. "Let me know if she needs anything," she told Henry and left us alone again.

"Do you want some now?" he asked, catching me eyeing the cold water.

I nodded and he poured me a cup, holding it for me and helping me raise my head to sip through the bendy straw. I felt so useless and pathetic and my eyes began to close as he took the cup away.

"You get some sleep," he told me, kissing my forehead lightly. It seemed ironic that I should be tired after being unconscious for three days, according to Vicki.

There was something I had to do first. "Henry," I croaked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes my love." I knew he would hear me.

"I," I paused and tried to clear my throat, wincing when I remembered why my voice was so scratchy. "I…love you," I managed to mouth the words to him.

"Oh, my darling, I love you too," he smiled and stroked my face, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. "You get some sleep. I'll be right here." he promised.

Well, at least until dawn, I mused as my eyes gave in and I fell into a deep sleep.

********

I slept restlessly throughout the night. Sometimes for me to drift off again all it would take was reassurance that Henry was still there. A few comforting words from my husband and I would go straight back to sleep. But sometimes I woke needing a drink or the beeping of the heart monitor would wake me, or I was simply uncomfortable.

Henry helped me through it all - getting me drinks, supporting me as I took sips. Murmuring gentle words to me to take my mind off the irritating bleeps, rubbing sore spots - anything to make it easier for me. I silently wondered where Vicki had gone - not having seen her again since she surreptitiously excused herself. But perhaps this was the norm of the last few days. Henry kept the night vigil, Vicki took the days.

By the following evening, having slept practically all night and throughout most of the day, I was supported on pillows in the bed, gingerly eating a bowl of soup and crackers - or at least trying to. My spoon swirled around in the watery liquid, scooping up and pouring out the soup.

"Come on, you have to eat," Henry encouraged. He'd returned to my side just a few minutes ago and his smile lit up when he found me looking more….human again.

"I'm really not hungry," I tried to push the tray away to stress the point - my voice was still very raspy from the breathing tube.

Henry pushed it back. "You need to get your strength back,"

"Henry's right," Vicki agreed with him.

I groaned at the pair of them - it was so unfair when they both ganged up on me. I took my drink and sipped through the straw, laying my head back on the pillows - even small activities exhausted me and made me a little breathless again.

Thankfully I was rescued from their lecturing as my doctor arrived in my room, complete with a thick folder - surely they couldn't all be my notes?

"Good evening. Nice to see you looking a little more aware. So, how are you feeling now?" he asked, doing a few routine observations.

"Tired," I dropped the cup back onto the small table across the bed. "A little breathless and my throat is still sore." I winced as I rubbed at it - I tried not to speak if I could help it.

"Well, I think that's to be expected in your condition." he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Vicki, eyeing Henry warily. Was he afraid of him? The thought made me smile.

"And what exactly is her condition?" my husband asked. His eyes on me had missed the look the doctor had given him.

Doctor Cook took a deep breath. "I'm afraid all the tests and examinations point towards Myocarditis as the probable diagnosis."

"And what's that?" Vicki asked the question for me.

"Mycorditis is an inflammatory disease of the heart muscle, it's cause is usually viral, but given your medical history I would think it's bacterial in your case. And because of your immunity deficiency, is rather advanced. If you hadn't come into hospital when you did, it is very possible you would have gone into heart failure…"

My eyes widened at his words. Henry gasped audibly, squeezing my hand that he held in his.

Vicki just stared at him - ever the practical one, the only one to speak. "What can be done?" she asked.

"We already have her on radical antibiotic treatment to kill the bacteria. And she will be on strict bed rest for awhile at least," he answered Vicki's question before returning his attention to me. "But I'm afraid the damage to your heart is irreversible. We can put you on beta blockers and digitalis to regulate your heart and hopefully treat the symptoms, but there is no cure."

His words went over my head as he continued to speak to us - I heard the odd medication listed, but I wasn't absorbing what he said. I had an infection, in my heart. This curse had finally done it - finally attacked the most, or at least one of the most vital organs. I knew that even if I survived this, though that sounded like a remote hope, but even then, the next infection would most definitely kill me - surely it couldn't get much worse than attacking the very organ that moved blood and oxygen around my body, keeping me alive?

"No cure at all?" Vicki asked quietly.

Henry appeared to be as shocked into silence as I was. Or he was deep in his own thoughts, working out what needed to be done. What seemed inevitable now. I knew what he was thinking - my mind had wandered that route briefly as well.

My doctor gave her a sympathetic smile. "We can keep her alive with these drugs," he seemed to realise he was only speaking to her right now - that he'd lost the pair of us. "Or relatively stable at least. The only true cure would be a heart transplant,"

"Well, do that then. We can pay, don't worry about the insurance. Her husband has the money," she cut in.

"If that was the only problem she'd be at the top of the list for the next available heart," he assured her. "However, given her history and mystery illness, we don't think that would be a viable option right now."

"We?" Vicki asked.

I was listening now, just too shocked to speak yet. I couldn't bring myself to form the words that Vicki somehow knew I needed to say, seemed to know the right questions to ask.

"I consulted with your doctor who treated you on your last hospital stay, and we're at a loss. This immune problem…it's nothing we've ever seen before. It's not caused by HIV or Lupus or anything we're familiar with. It seems to be a mutation of sorts and we don't know how best to treat it. If we were to perform a heart transplant it's probable that the immunity issue would just destroy a new heart or reject it so quickly we wouldn't be able to save you. Medication right now is the only way to go and we're optimistic we can at least treat the symptoms and give you some level of life…for awhile at least."

"And will you keep searching for an answer to this other illness?" Vicki was becoming agitated, not taking well to basically being told her cousin was dying. Not that it should have been news to her - I'd known that from the second we discovered this was a curse - that my own body was fighting against me.

He nodded. "Of course. We will be searching for answers and we hope we get lucky. We will be conducting further tests and consulting with specialists around the world, keeping her here under observation and reviewing the case every day. There is hope," he promised.

I sighed, I knew differently. My only hope now was for Henry to turn me. To take away my humanity and create a new vampire. I thought about it more and more, until suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't worried or upset, because I knew I had another choice…I knew we had a chance and a pretty damn good one at that. In that moment I had never been more sure that Henry and I could survive as vampires. Together.

The doctor stood then, distracting me from my quiet musings. "I'll have the nurses come and change your IV," he glanced at the dwindling bag hanging from the rail by my bed. I am so sorry the news isn't more positive, but we will do all we can," he promised. "I'll stop by again in the morning," he smiled with sympathy before he left the room quietly.

No one spoke after he left…we just looked at each other in dismayed silence. The look of pain and anguish were back in Henry's eye - I hated to see him like that. Vicki seemed almost deflated somehow. The nurse bustled in and apparently sensing the atmosphere in the room changed my IV drip quickly and methodically.

"There you go sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything else," she smiled sadly at me. Did everyone know then? That I was…dying?

I gave her a brave smile back as she left us to it once again. Henry gripped my hand even tighter, almost as though he was terrified to let go. Like by simply holding my hand he could keep me here.

Eventually the silence got to me, someone had to speak, had to say something. Perhaps that someone had to be me?

"So," I whispered. "Do I get to become a vampire now?" I attempted a little humour.

Henry did not look amused. Vicki looked aghast. "No," she gasped.

"But, you heard what he said," I pointed out. Was she really that delusional? Did she not understand what he was saying?

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I heard him say there was still hope. That he's not giving up on you. Well, neither am I," she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "You will survive this…as a human."

I sighed and looked to Henry, hoping he would say something here - support me and my decision. But he continued to stare blankly at nothing, clinging to my hand. I sighed and lay my head back on the pillow in frustration when he didn't move.

"He also said there was no cure. That they could keep me alive for the time being on bed rest and drugs. I'm not staying in bed for weeks on end slowly fading away. What would be the point in that? That's not living."

"Because it gives them time to find a cure." she shot back.

"We know that's not going to happen. We know what's causing this. I don't think they have a counter curse tablet yet," I scoffed. Humour was my best defence right now - it was the only way I could cope. "Henry?" I asked him and shook my hand in his.

"Hmm?" he muttered absently and looked down at me, as though seeing me for the first time in hours.

"Do you think it's time?" I asked his opinion. "To turn me?" I added in barely a whisper even though we were the only ones in the room.

"Not yet," he muttered. "I'm not ready yet…I need more time."

"You're not ready?" I frowned at him, not understanding. Had he changed his mind? Was he regretting this before we'd begun. Did he not want me?

"No, I'm not!" he snapped out of his little trance and became more lively. "From the moment we…do this, we'll only have a year together guaranteed. That's it…after that I don't know what will happen…neither of us know. I was hoping for more time with you. It's too soon," he shook his head sadly.

"It will be fine Henry. We'll make it." I promised him, bringing his hand to my lips that were still holding onto my own.

"You don't know that," he whispered, the look of fear threatening to return.

"Just wait a little while." Vicki seemed glad Henry was stalling - she'd never liked this idea.

"No," I said more forcefully that I had spoken in the last day. "We need to do this now, the sooner the better. Surely it helps matter if my heart is stronger…to keep it beating during the change. The longer we wait, the weaker it gets."

"You don't know that, you might get stronger with the drugs they're giving you. You might surprise them and make a full recovery." Vicki smiled at the thought.

I rolled my eyes harshly at her delusions. "No!" I spoke with decisive firmness as I slammed my fist down on the bed. "This is my only chance…you both know it is!" I was starting to panic as tears welled in my eyes. Surely they were not going to let me die based on some hopeful whim.

"It might not be," Vicki mumbled.

"I don't want to die," I sobbed, the tears making an escape down my face. "Henry…a year of being fit and well, being alive with you is better than nothing at all. Better than lying sick in a bed…you know that." The tears were making my breathing difficult again and I began to wheeze. "Please…I, I want this." I managed to gasp. "I will not….spend my last…..moments…dying in bed, when….when I could have….a whole year." I was really struggling now, using up the last of my oxygen to get the words out.

I began to cough and choke on my tears. Gasping in gulps of air and the bleeping from the heart monitor increased, becoming rapid and more erratic.

"Shh," Henry sat on the bed and cradled my head in his lap. "Calm down my love, please," he murmured, stroking my hair. "I won't let you die, I promise my darling, I will not let you die. Please calm down, this isn't helping," he spoke to me gently, running fingers though my hair methodically, his other hand ran up and down my arm, soothing me, helping me to relax. "I promise…my love…I promise," he whispered and I knew he meant it. I knew the thought of me dying scared him even more than it did myself.

"Okay…look just wait a couple of days, please?" Vicki begged. "Everything could change in that time. You could get stronger, the drugs could work…please? Just give me a couple more days."

I knew she was scared of me becoming a vampire. Not that the ides of vampires worried her as such - heck she'd been friends with Henry long enough. But because she felt as though she would be losing me anyway - that I wouldn't be the same. That I wouldn't be _me_. To her it would feel as though I had died because she would have lost the _'person' _her cousin was. Besides her Mum, I was the only family member she'd ever really bothered with. And she wasn't prepared to lose that to the world of the supernatural.

"Fine," Henry agreed harshly, still holding me and running his cool hand up and down my arm lightly. "We'll wait a couple more days…see if she get's stronger. But, if she doesn't…if she gets any worse, the moment that happens, I think Cat is right. It's time we did this. I can't lose her."

Vicki nodded solemnly, hoping that she was right, grateful to have a couple more days in which to hang on to hope. "Thank you," she whispered.

I just hoped I'd be able to hold on long enough to make it through.

**********

Over the next 24 hours it would seem that I did start to improve. I wasn't sleeping so much, the bleeps from the heart monitor became more regular suggesting my heart was stabilising and my lungs didn't struggle for every breath of air each time. The doctors were optimistic that the cocktail of drugs I'd been started on were regulating my heart and taking some pressure off the damaged heart tissue. Even Vicki became more hopeful.

I, personally wasn't so sure. I think it was because I had already come to terms with becoming a vampire now…I was ready and I actually wanted it. Or maybe really I just wanted Henry forever. I wanted his undying love for all eternity…so sure that immortality would give that to me. So, I was slightly…disappointed maybe that it seemed the change would have to wait. We had agreed, if I got stronger we'd hold off for awhile.

Henry put on a brave face about it all, but I couldn't read his true emotions. I think he would have done anything I asked of him now, anything that made me happy. Anything that would cause me the least pain and made it all go away. But was he glad or upset by the fact it appeared it wasn't going to be happening so soon now? That I was to remain human and fragile and vulnerable? I couldn't be entirely sure.


	40. Chapter 39 'Modification'

Hi readers...I am really sorry that this next chapter, the penultimate chapter, has been so long coming. It's been a weird few weeks for me since my last post and have been up and down on emotions. I was about to post as normal a couple of weeks ago when I recieved the news that someone very dear to me had very suddenly and tragically died. Understandably, any plans I had that weekend went out of the window as I dealt with my emotions - even now it doesn't seem real to me and I can't believe he's gone. I have also been to another Twilight convention in the past couple of weeks and then I got really sick with the flu - so my emotions and my life has been all over the place recently!! I'm sorry!

For your reading pleasure now I give you the next chapter. The final chapter is all ready to go as well, which I hope to post this weekend for you. Thanks for understanding. xC

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**"Modification"**

In contrast the following evening was a complete turn around as everything abruptly changed. I was moved to the intensive care unit where observations were more frequent since my health had deteriorated during the afternoon. Every breath I took was a constant battle with my lungs, so they increased my oxygen flow, replacing the tubes with a mask. My medication was increased and some drugs they muttered about were added to the cocktail I was already taking. I was exhausted with just the fight to stay alive, to keep breathing, to keep my heart beating.

"We're doing everything we can, though there doesn't seem to be much improvement right now. All we can do is keep her comfortable," the doctor told my visitors as I lay weak and helpless in bed, working hard for each breath. "I don't understand it," he looked at my notes again and scratched his head. "Yesterday she was much improved, today she's worse," he snapped the folder shut. "I shall consult with a colleague and get back to you. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He told us all as he hurriedly left the room.

I knew exactly why things had changed so drastically. Yesterday the drugs were new to my body, the cursed bugs attacking my immune system didn't understand them so the drugs worked and were fighting the infection. Today the curse had worked out how to fight them, the bugs destroying them before they could be of any benefit to me.

Henry followed the doctor to the door and locked it silently behind him. "I think it's time," he murmured and turned to look at us all.

"What? No!" Vicki gasped.

"I will not lose her!" he growled furiously. "Not when I can save her."

"Save her? Huh…for you maybe. I shall still lose her either way," Vicki scoffed.

"She will be alive," Coreen mumbled, wiping away her tears again. The poor girl was devastated. "In a manner of speaking anyway," she added.

"You won't be losing her Vicki," Henry spoke more softly, for the first time understanding her reluctance to the change. "Maybe for a few months at first, we'll have to go away."

"Away?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Cat will be a newborn. I'll be teaching her how to hunt, the ways of the night. At first things can be a little…messy, random. I don't want her nearby anyone she knows, it's just safer for all involved."

"Oh," Vicki understood, a look of revulsion evident in her features, thinking about what he would be teaching me.

"You're my best friend," Coreen murmured, watching me sadly and yet forcing a smile for me.

"She can still be your best friend," Henry crouched before her, laying a hand on her knee. "I know it won't be the same. But…it's better than allowing her to die, isn't it? You can speak with her, see her sometimes. We'll come back to Toronto in a few months, at least for awhile."

"You'll come back…for awhile? What does that mean?" Vicki asked sourly.

Henry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Vicki, I've already lived in Toronto for some years. People start to notice when you don't age after awhile. In a few more years it will be time for me, for us, to move on," he corrected himself, knowing that from now on it would never be just him, he'd always have company - a partner. Or at least that is what we were hoping for.

"Vicki…let him do this," Coreen grabbed her hand and tried to convince her. "You know it's the only way. I don't want to lose her either. But look at her, she can't take much more of this," they all turned to look at me fighting for my life in the bed.

I frowned at them, I hated being talked about as though I wasn't here. I might not have much strength to join in the conversation, but I could still hear, I could still think - I wasn't brain dead yet!

"I know, I'll just….I'll miss you," Vicki mumbled and I thought I saw tears in her eyes. "Everything will change, _you'll_ change."

I shook my head and looked at her sadly. In some ways I knew the changes would be drastic…my whole life, everything I knew was going to be different as a vampire. It would be a whole new world I'd have to get used to. But in other ways - the person that I am, my personality, my tastes in music and books and movies - even my tastes in clothes… I was positive they would remain the same. That I would still be _'me'._

"The important things won't change," Henry promised her. "She'll still be your cousin and your friend - that person you can trust. She'll just…be a little more…powerful. And have a slightly different lifestyle."

"Fine, so how do we do this?" Vicki sniffed and folded her arms.

I knew then that she had given in, she had accepted this way was the only way - she was going to allow Henry to turn me into a vampire, no matter what the price to herself. I almost cried thinking of the sacrifice she was making - they were all making, Henry included. They all loved me so much that not one of the three other people in this room wanted to lose me. It was quite overwhelming.

"I'll take her away tonight, away from here," he began.

"You'll have to get her out of the hospital first," she pointed out.

"I have a plan," he added mysteriously. "I will make the change tonight before dawn. By tomorrow evening, when she opens her eyes again, she will be a vampire…she won't be in pain or danger anymore. It will all be over. She'll be safe."

"Just as simple as that?" Vicki shrugged.

"Yes…that simple." Henry replied sardonically. It would be anything but simple for him. I knew his heart was in turmoil over it…he was still scared he was going to lose me eventually anyway. That this was the beginning of the end for us.

"What about your place? If you're going away for awhile?" Coreen wondered out loud. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Another city. We need a good night life for hunting. But the change…I'll do that at our cabin," he smiled at me and stroked my face with his thumb.

Our cabin was special to us - it held a special meaning, we had fond memories there - I hoped I would still remember them after being turned, I wasn't sure what to expect when I awoke my first night as a vampire. I don't suppose it's anything you could prepare for.

"As for my apartment…it will be fine without me for a few weeks. You could stay there if you wish?" he offered. "Be good to have someone keep an eye on the place, though we might need to find somewhere else when we return anyway," he mused to himself, making future prospective plans.

"So, this is it then?" Vicki asked soberly.

"This is it," he nodded. "You know it's the only way Vicki,"

She nodded solemnly and got to her feet, grabbing the jacket off the back of the chair. "Well, since time is of the essence here, perhaps we'd best leave now Coreen." Turning her back she hunted surreptitiously in her pocket for a tissue, before dabbing at her eyes briefly.

Coreen looked up at her pitifully, she still had tears streaming down her face. I felt so guilty…I was hurting people I loved. She nodded slowly and wiped her face on her sleeve and sniffed loudly.

"Nice, " Vicki muttered and handed her another tissue.

"You will come back, won't you?" Coreen asked me, leaning over the bed and holding my shoulders in a tight hug.

I nodded. "Promise," I mouthed.

"And…you will still like me, you know, when you're a vampire?" she pouted as she raised her head to look at me.

I made a noise that I hoped she realised was supposed to be a chuckle. "Of course I will, " I whispered hoarsely, sounding like an old man who had been smoking a packet of cigarettes every day of his whole life.

"Then, I shall see you soon," she forced a smile as she kissed my cheek. I patted her back weakly and she squeezed my hand. "I won't say goodbye…because it's not," she decided and then glared at Henry. "You…just…you," she couldn't get the words out, unsure what she wanted to say.

"I will Coreen, I promise." he nodded, seemingly understanding her anyway.

She nodded and wiped away another stray tear before making her escape.

"How long?" Vicki asked Henry.

He obviously understood her question as he answered. "Two, maybe three months. I think she'll get control pretty soon. Then we can come back."

She nodded and turned towards me again. "Are you sure this…"

I nodded before she could finish. This is what I wanted now, what I had accepted as the next step in my life. I'm pretty sure from the first moment I met Henry that this was inevitable. We couldn't be apart from one another - neither could live without the other. We were meant for each other - it was destiny.

"Okay then," she sighed. "Just make sure you look after her. Do…things right and don't let her get into any trouble or anything, alright?" she warned him.

"I promise. I'll take good care of her. She's in capable hands," he gazed down at me and smiled as he held my hand.

"My mum…."I croaked, suddenly worried about how to explain things to her, the long absence from home. I didn't want her to think I was avoiding her. Even though I knew I was going to spend a long time avoiding invites to go home, suggestions of her coming to see me. She couldn't see me this way, couldn't know the truth.

"If she calls, I'll just tell her that you and Henry decided to extend your honeymoon indefinitely. Took the time to do some travelling or something. She'll be able to reach your on your phone, right?" she asked Henry. He nodded. "Good…and make sure you call me tomorrow, you know, let me know that everything….went, alright," she frowned at her choice of words, unsure how to actually phrase this bizarre situation.

"She'll be okay Vicki, we'll be okay. The pain, illness, all the worry will be gone. This will be better for her." he assured her.

"Hmm…according to you. You love being a vampire," she scoffed.

"Don't, please…" I whispered. I didn't want her to argue with him again - not now.

"Fine," she held her hands up. "I know, it's your life, your choice. I don't have to like it. I just…I hope I'll still see some of you there, when you come back…"

"Vicki, really, it will be fine. She'll still be your cousin, just a little more like me."

"You mean cocky and arrogant?" she raised an eyebrow.

Henry grinned smugly.

She sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go, before I change my mind. Take care," she lent over the bed and hugged me. "Call me and please, please…don't change too much. You're might be my cousin, but you're my friend too. Love you," she whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard her.

"See you later," I whispered as she kissed my cheek and squeezed my shoulder. I rubbed her back before she tore herself away from me.

Hitching her bag onto her shoulder, she turned to look at Henry. "Call me," she reminded him once more as she paused by the door, then looked at me one last time and waved, before leaving the room to join Coreen in their worry and despair. I knew that Vicki expected the worst. Whilst Coreen was just going to miss having me around so much, she had great expectations for my new life.

"I'll be right back," Henry whispered against my ear before tenderly kissing my forehead.

He slipped out of the door then, chasing after Coreen and Vicki. As he did, my nurse passed him, coming to make her hourly observations and check whether I needed anything.

I closed my eyes as she bustled around the room quietly, thinking about the mammoth decision we had just made…an irreversible decision that would change my life in every way possible. I only opened my eyes again when I heard the door and Henry's soft voice murmur to the nurse.

"Who do I need to speak to about getting my wife released?" he asked pleasantly, yet urgently.

"Released?" she asked him in disbelief. "Mr Fitzroy, your wife is far too sick to be leaving the hospital," she explained to him gently, assuming he was too distraught to see the truth. My doctor may have high hopes, but I could tell the staff around here expected me to die.

"Yes, I am aware of how sick she is, but she doesn't want to be here," he spoke to her firmly.

"Mr Fitzroy," she sighed and spoke to him as though he were a simple person with limited understanding. "Without constant medical attention, your wife, well…she may not survive. It would not be in her best interest to remove her from this hospital."

"I understand, but I believe that would be her choice, would it not? If she chose to decline medical treatment?"

She shook her head sorrowfully. "No doctor is going to sign her discharge papers, given how sick she is."

"Though she may discharge herself?" Henry knew the answer to this question already - no medical care facility could keep a patient who was still competent enough to make their own decisions, no matter how sick they were, if they chose to leave, not without a court order. In that moment I understood his implications behind this conversation. He was making my intentions known, so that when they discovered my room empty they would assume I had left of my own accord.

"If she has a death wish, yes," she snapped at Henry. I'm sure she thought he was being callous - that any loving husband should want the best treatment possible for his wife and should not be supporting her in such ridiculous choices.

Henry's eyes bled to deepest black in the next second and the tone of his voice dropped to the unyielding hushed persuasive whisper. "My wife will be leaving this hospital. You will not say anything and you will not cause a scene." His eyes morphed back to their intense blue. "Well, thank you," he flashed her a friendly smile.

She shook her head, appearing slightly dazed as she left the room hesitantly.

"This is what you truly want?" he asked, returning to my side and gently brushing my hair off my face.

I nodded. "It's time," I whispered.

He knew that was the truth better than anyone. He could probably hear my heart slowly giving up the fight and knew I had little time left as a mortal. With a swift kiss to my forehead, he pulled the heart monitor pads from my chest, careful to turn the machine off so as it would not alert the nurses. He pulled the IV drip from my hand and then scooped me gently from the bed.

He cradled me in his arms gently and effortlessly, wrapping blankets around me and then snatched one of the oxygen canisters and a mask too. "Let's go," he whispered, pausing by the door to peer outside and check the coast was clear. We waited whilst a nurse hurried past my room before he strode out, heading quickly for the stairs, stealing me away from the hospital, away from treatment, away from pain and away from humanity.

****

Henry lay me gently on the back seat of his car, covering me with the blankets and making sure I was comfortable. He set the oxygen up so as my heart and lungs wouldn't have to work so hard and then tenderly kissed my forehead.

"Please hold on for me love," he whispered and closed his eyes momentarily, imploring me to hang on long enough for the change to happen, for him to save me.

Soon enough we were thundering out of the city and picking up speed as we left the limits. I drifted in and out of sleep, having the most bizarre dream.

Henry and I were together in a lavish, comfortable, modern house. Not far off I could hear the sea crashing against the shore and smell the briny tang of seaweed. I wandered through the room I found myself in, noting photos of my family, his father and our friends on a shelf. Only all of them, besides his father obviously, appeared slightly older than I'd last seen them. On the shelf below, photos of people I didn't recognise were also displayed alongside favourite books loved by both Henry and myself.

Furniture and items scattered around the room were a mixture of the familiar and the unknown, yet they all belonged here. I knew that they were ours, that this was home. Henry smiled up at me from the couch and pulled me to sit upon his lap. He kissed me deeply and then held me close, running a hand up and down my back. My hands clasped around his neck as I lay me head on his shoulder. "No regrets," he whispered.

And then I woke, surprised to find the movement of the car missing and then realised I was lying in a bed with Henry perched on his knees beside me. I smiled as I recognised the décor of the cabin - I would always refer to it as our honeymoon suite.

Henry returned the smile and kissed my lips, once lovingly and briefly. He then cast his eyes towards the clock by the bed and I realised his apprehension. Dawn was only a couple of hours off - he needed to do this now, terrified if he was to wait until nightfall again it would be too late…that I could die whilst he slept. Yet he hesitated.

"Are we going to do this then?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply. "Are you really sure? This is truly what you want? To be with me for always? If we make it that far."

"That's always what I've wanted," I whispered and smiled as I stroked my fingers down his cheek. "All I've ever wanted is you. Whether we make it or not isn't important right now - we get another year."

That seemed like a lifetime to me right now. A year of not having to worry about getting sick again, a year without living in fear of the next infection killing me. A year in which to love my husband and show him just what he meant to me. Yes I wanted this.

"Besides," I added. "We don't have to worry anymore. We'll make it, I know…I've seen it." I whispered mysteriously. Only now understanding my dream. Had my visions come back? Was it wishful thinking? I wasn't sure, but one thing I was certain of was us making it, somehow I just knew.

"Alright then my love," he humoured my premonition, thinking perhaps I was becoming delusional with the sickness. "You're ready right now?"

I nodded. He cradled my head in his palm and lowered his head towards my throat.

"Wait," I pushed feebly against his chest. He stopped.

"We don't have to…"

"No, that's not it," I cut in. "I just…I want you to promise again. Promise me that if we can't be together…if we can't make it work after everything we try…if we grow to resent one another enough to kill the other, promise me that you will kill me. I will not live without you."

"That's easy," he smiled and kissed my lips again. "If we can't do this, we meet the sun together - I promised you. I will not stay around in a world in which you don't exist. I promise…" he whispered. His lips touched mine one last time. The kiss deep and long and loving, pouring everything into that kiss, every memory of us together, every touch, every kiss, every embrace…declaring his undying love for me.

And then his lips strayed to my throat, his other hand held my waist in a loving embrace and then his razor sharp fangs pierced the skin and my blood flooded his mouth as he drank the essence of my life.

Slowly, my hold on the back of his neck loosened - my arm fell limp to my side and I began to feel light headed as the loss of blood caught up with me. I sighed and closed my eyes. So, this was it then, from this moment I would never see the sun again. This was my twilight - the gentle, peaceful ending making way for something new, something different. The next time I opened my eyes, the next time I woke in this bed, all of my senses would be heightened in a way I couldn't fathom right now. I would wake craving the taste of blood rather than food. I would be a vampire.

And through it all I knew Henry would be right here beside me.

Before I blacked out completely, before my life ebbed away, I became vaguely aware of Henry's wrist at my mouth, something warm and wet dripping onto my lips. I licked involuntary and cringed at the metallic taste of rust.

"Drink my love…you must drink," he urged me, forcing my mouth open.

As the blood ran down my throat something changed within me. What had moments ago repulsed me suddenly I couldn't get enough of. I grasped his wrist to my lips with unfound strength, drinking greedily, lapping at the wound he'd made in his own veins. Until he pulled his arm away and pressed his lips to mine.

"Sleep my love," he whispered. "Sleep now….when you wake I shall be right here. I love you," he told me earnestly, holding me close beside him as he lay next to me in the bed.

Those were the very last words I heard as a human.


	41. Epilogue

Here it is then...slightly later than promised - sorry!! But here is the final chapter in my long story of Henry and Cat. I hope you like it!!

**Epilogue**

**Twenty Three years later**

I awoke moments after the sun had set across the city skyline, the vast flaming orb seemingly vanishing beneath the depths of the ocean. My back arched as involuntarily I took my first deep breath of the night and paused on my raised elbows, re-attuning my senses to my surroundings. Unconsciously, as every night previous, I listened for the sound of Henry's slow, melodic heartbeat, sniffed the air for his familiar scent, and then sighed unhappily as I remembered why neither would come to me.****

I fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh. Moments ago I could have sworn he was here, I thought I'd seen him…at least in my mind. Mentally I shook my head and climbed from the bed, considering my plans for the evening. There were phone calls to make, a deadline to meet and I would need to feed successfully before the night was through. Last night had been but a brief snack, having had my meal disturbed. But first I needed a shower and to dress before I began my night.

Half an hour later after procrastinating long enough in the bathroom, I sat at my desk, my fingers poised over the keyboard, gazing unseeing at the blank document in front of me - the cursor blinking away, waiting for me to begin typing. Inspiration failed me tonight, my mind was elsewhere and my heart really wasn't in it. I simply felt lonely - it had been long enough I decided.

The phone rang, breaking me from my reverie, I glanced up at the laptop monitor, almost surprised to find it still blank and the cursor still flashing at me. I growled at myself as I closed the window and turned from the screen, hitting the button on a remote to answer the call.

The image of a much older lady appeared on the monitor for the video phone, as was the norm in most homes in the year 2032. I examined the image guiltily, taking in the greying hair, the new lines etched upon her face and the green eyes watching me unseeing from her end. Despite her age, there was still something beautiful about her…something almost a little startling if you looked close enough. Appearances were deceptive in my cousin's case - she was anything but the frail looking elder lady - she could still kick ass!

"Hi Vicki," I forced a smile, knowing it would be evident in my voice.

"Cat…" she smiled. "Are you busy? Took you awhile to answer."

"I have deadlines to meet. This world doesn't get any less impatient," I grumbled, tossing the remote down on the desk.

"You're alone?" she realised, even though she could no longer see. Her eye sight had finally failed her altogether 12 years ago, after threatening to for years.

"I am," I sighed and turned to shut the computer down - getting any work done tonight would be impossible.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes, again…Vicki do you need any help with anything? Are you okay? Mike is taking care of you, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes…don't worry. No need for you to make true on your promise just yet."

She refereed to the warning I gave Mike, that if he was ever to hurt her or not take care of her properly he would regret it. Seeing Mike afraid of me was worth the lecture I'd gotten from Vicki about it.

"I can still take care of myself you know," she sulked.

I smiled to myself. "Vicki Nelson-Celluci, always the independent one."

"You know it. Besides, Bruno here is more help than Mike," she patted her faithful seeing eye dog between the ears.

"And MJ?" I enquired. "Is everything okay with him?"

"He's fine. Just started his new school after the holidays. I still can't believe my son is attending the police academy, who would have thought?"

"Are you kidding? With his parents it was drummed into him from birth, perhaps conception," I teased her with a wry chuckle.

No one had been more surprised than Vicki when she had fallen pregnant with Mike's child almost two years after I had been turned. After years of denying her feelings for him with their on again, off again relationship, Vicki swallowed her pride and admitted just how much Mike really did mean to her when she agreed to become his wife and they were married in a small ceremony. Six months later along came Michael Jacob Celluci - nicknamed MJ at birth.

"Was there a reason for this call? Or merely a chat?" I returned to my previous bad mood, abandoning my desk for the window to gaze out of over the darkened ocean. I still couldn't believe I was finally residing here in San Francisco - a town that had always fascinated me.

"So I can't call my cousin now?" she sighed, sounding almost indignant.

"Of course you can Vick, any time - you know that," I turned back towards the flat screen where her image appeared via the phone network. It was always hard for me to see Vicki these days. I felt so guilty, knowing I shouldn't look the way I did...I should have aged too. As well as the fact that her disease had taken her sight. My disease had long been eradicated. Vicki was always quick to point out that I would have been dead by now and no longer a part of this world at all had Henry not turned me when he did.

"Just not when you're feeling sorry for yourself?" she muttered almost under breath.

"I'm not!" I snapped, having heard her perfectly.

"Hey…don't you vamp out on me!" She warned me. "And yes you are. You always sulk when you go through one of these…episodes," she rolled her eyes over her choice of words.

I exhaled deeply and slunk into the sofa. "You know it's the only way."

"So you say, but if it makes you this miserable..."

"It doesn't," I cut her off. "I…" I paused, having heard something outside the building. Someone or something I couldn't sense was heading towards the house, the crunch of the gravel giving them away despite their attempt at stealth. "Vicki, I have to go - I'll call you back."

"Okay…" she managed to get out before I hit the remote, ending the call as the screen went blank and rushed to the front door all in the matter of a second.

A key turned in the lock and I listened as all the tumblers dropped into place and the door was unlocked, the handle turned and pushed inwards warily, almost guiltily. Without pausing to judge the situation, I pounced, eyes blackened and fangs barred as I came face to face with another set of larger fangs and darker eyes. A pair of vampires growled at one another warningly.

"Henry!" I then exclaimed, realising who it was as his scent hit me. The whole standoff had lasted less than a second. My fangs retracted, to be replaced with a huge grin for him. "You're back?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm back," he nodded, reverting to his human mask as well. The natural territorial instinct to fight diminished upon the sight of my love, of my life partner - my vampire sire. "You know I can never last longer than a week without you. I missed you," he shrugged and gave me his heart stopping smile, if a vampire could swoon, I would be doing so right now.

"I missed you too," I grinned blissfully and flung my arms around my husband, our lips meeting in a passionate embrace as all the kisses from the lost week together morphed into one long, profound caress. There was something to be said for not requiring to breathe - our kisses had become that much more intense. "I should have known you'd be back tonight though," I mused. "That's what the vision was telling me," I rolled my eyes at having missed that message.

Shortly after being turned, once my body was curse free of Sinead's evil, my power of foresight had returned. Over the years it's power had grown and I'd learnt to use it to better advantage, understanding how to control it more. Though, occasionally I still missed things.

Henry laughed at me and kissed my nose. It amused him when I became disgruntled over my extra preternatural powers. "I wish we had found another way to beat the territorial issues, other than these separations," he sighed, eventually parting as he took a seat on the sofa, pulling me down to sit on his lap.

"But, they do work," I sighed. I hated them to - but we'd found this was the only way and it seemed a small price to pay for an eternity together. I traced his satin soft lips with the tip of my finger as I added, "as difficult as they may be. They do work."

Henry and I had managed to beat most of the territorial issues of traditional lore between vampires. In making it work, we developed our own set of rules and most of the time behaved and appeared as a happy, normal, loving couple. The pair of us lived together, loved together and hunted together - keeping a low profile in the neighbourhood. Most locals assumed we were the eccentric artistic types, never batting an eyelid to our unusual lifestyle or taking much notice of us, which is exactly as we wanted. Besides, here in San Francisco with it's eclectic mix of people, a couple such as the Fitzroy's never really stood out as anything abnormal.

But, occasionally, every once in a while, an argument would erupt between us. The kind of arguments a normal couple after 23 years together may get into. But given our natures these disagreements could quickly become vicious and menacing - the instincts threatening to take over. When that happened, though it rarely occurred, it was time to take a break from one another. For one of us to seek shelter elsewhere - usually a safe house procured when moving to a new city. It gave the pair of us a chance to calm down, to gather thoughts and feelings back into perspective and remember why we were together. To embrace our mutual love - the essence of why we stayed together and still wanted to be together after 23 years without trying to kill one another.

Initially I hadn't taken so well to vampirism. That first evening of waking up to this new life had been strange and disorientating. I hadn't realised the pain I'd been in as a result of the curse now that I was without it. Hadn't realised how limited my human sight and hearing had been now that I could see the miniscule veins on a flies wing or hear conversations from buildings away as though they were in the same room. It was distracting, frightening in a way - such a huge adjustment.

But it was the feeding I had real issues with. Oh the first couple of nights had been easy - Henry kept me with him, never let me out of the cabin and I fed only from him. It was erotic and seductive to finally share this aspect with him. But once we moved to a larger city and he'd taken me hunting for my first time, it had all gone wrong. Watching Henry feed first, so as I could observe had been difficult to say the least. I became filled with such an intense jealousy that when he tried to convince me to take a bite I was sure I would kill her and I refused. He tried again, thinking perhaps I was being awkward about feeding from a woman, but still I couldn't do it. All I saw were images of their lifeless bodies, limp in my arms and pale, drained of all their blood if I were to mess up.

I needed more control…I didn't know how to handle this new power rippling through my veins and I couldn't inflict that upon an innocent soul, no matter what or who Henry tried to entice me with. At first he was impressed - it had taken him years, decades to recall his humanity - mine appeared to never have left. But after awhile of my refusing to feed upon humans, he questioned whether he'd done the right thing in turning me - he hated to see me in turmoil over it, struggling with my morality and becoming weak with the need to feed. If it wasn't for my enthusiasm of our new electrifying love making, he might have thought I hated everything about being a vampire.

It took some time for me to understand the new world I now lived in, to understand this new life and my new body, learning to control everything. But, gradually, with Henry's patient guidance I learned to hunt productively, learnt the art of seduction of prey, learnt control and have never killed anyone by accident. I found it didn't repulse me as much as I initially agonized…the hunt may not have been the thrill for me that it was for Henry, but I found the actual act of feeding satisfying - he had been right about the taste of blood - I craved it now as I had craved chocolate in my human life.

As the ominous first anniversary of my turning loomed, both of us looked towards the date with dreaded anxiety…expecting the worst, praying for the best. But the date came and went, changing little about our relationship. There was no desire to separate, no instinct to kill the rival and no sudden irrational disputes over territory. If anything our love was only intensified - becoming something deeper, more passionate and tender. A relationship that was both meaningful and durable.

When it became no longer possible for us to live in Toronto we moved to Vancouver for a few years. Then down to Seattle and had now been living in San Francisco for the past couple of years, in a house by the ocean a short trip across the Golden Gate bridge in the sleepy Marin county. Henry still couldn't quite fathom how I'd talked him into moving here or why I had been consumed with over the top girlish excitement when he agreed and first moved in to our new house. I realised then that I may no longer be human, but it didn't mean I had to give up on any dreams - they could still come true.

My thoughts returned to the here and now and the lap I was sat upon. Although my recollection of the last few years had flickered by in my mind in the matter of a few moments.

"You've eaten." I asked him, making the question a statement as I touched his cheek lightly noting the faint pinkness to his complexion, present in a vampire for a brief period after feeding.

"On my way over," he nodded "I wanted nothing to get in the way of our reconciliation tonight."

I smiled and kissed his cheek and on towards his ear and down his neck.

Henry growled low in the back of his throat - his neck was still an erogenous zone for him and I teased him with it frequently.

"Erm, Vicki called," I muttered, trying to momentarily distract him. I loved to tease him, to drive him to the edge of insanity before he could contain himself no more and he pounced on me. Not to mention the fact that I hated to give in so easily when he returned. I didn't want to admit how lonely I was without him, how much I needed him.

I knew it was just as lonely and miserable for him, not that he'd ever admit to that - having spent the better part of 450 years alone before me. His masculine royal pride would never quite allow him to admit that he needed anyone.

"Is she okay?" he wondered absently.

I shrugged. "She seem's fine, I think she just wanted a chat. I said I would call her back."

"Later," he muttered, his lips already claiming mine again. "Have you eaten?" he wondered, lips straying to my neck, nibbling at my skin. I knew he was barely listening to what I was telling him.

"Not yet," I managed to gasp as he hit a particular sensitive spot. "I was hoping to get some work done first," I added as he raised his head.

"Fancy eating in?" he ran the tip of his finger across my lips, before inserting a finger into my mouth and over my fangs already descended in passion from the intensity of the kisses. He pressed his finger firmly against the razor sharp tip of the tooth, until it punctured his finger and a single tiny drop of his delicious red blood dripped onto my tongue.

I growled at him, sucking on his finger tip, suddenly infused with hunger. I reached for him, grabbing a hold of his face and tilting his neck to the side, preparing to feed deeply. My teeth barely scraped the skin of his neck as, with a playful chuckle, he leapt from the sofa and raced into the bedroom with vampire speed.

"You have to catch me first!" he called after me teasingly.

I was already right behind him as I knocked him down on the bed and crawled atop of him. "Gotcha!" I smirked and pressed my lips to his neck. He grinned in response and so began our usual rampant making up ritual - giving ourselves to each other - heart, body, soul, sex and blood. This was the only good part of our separations, the incredible sex when we returned to one another. Once or twice in the last 23 years I thought maybe Henry had caused an argument on purpose just so we could experience mind numbing, crazy ass sex upon our reconciliation - the kind you were afraid the neighbours would call the cops about for disturbing the peace.

Later, we lay in bed together - hunger and desire satiated for the moment. "Any regrets?" Henry suddenly murmured against my ear, running the tips of his fingers up and down my arm. My skin was so sensitive since being turned that a mere touch from him caused me to tremble.

"Regret make up sex?" I asked, leaning up on my elbow to peer down at him. "Oh, I never regret make up sex with you." I kissed the tip of his nose. "Though, I might sometimes regret the reason we need make up sex…it is always damn good." I kissed his lips.

"Smart ass!" he laughedand grabbed me, pulling me on top of his body. "I meant…do you regret this life, my turning you. Is there anything you regret about becoming a vampire?"

I mulled over his question silently for a moment. "If you hadn't, I would have died, we both know that. But…"

"Yes?" he wondered, moving me off of him again and sitting up against the headboard slightly so as he could take the conversation seriously. I sensed he was feeling a little anxious about my answer. Almost afraid that I still found this lifestyle difficult.

"But what?" he prompted after I'd made him wait an agonising moment too long.

I shook my head and looked down, avoiding his gaze as I changed my mind about telling him. If I could still blush I would. "Never mind, it's silly."

"Tell me, nothing you think or feel is silly," he placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his. He smiled softly at me.

I sighed. As much as everything drastically changed for us, everything important stayed the same. The way we felt for one another, the way he made me feel, the way I acted around him - none of that changed - our relationship was as loving, passionate and innocent as it had been from day one. Despite the fact that we were both vampires now - killers, hunters, monsters…we were actually a romantic, somewhat sentimental couple.

"Well, it's just," I closed my eyes - I couldn't say it whilst he was looking at me. "I would have liked to have had a baby," I muttered quickly. His hearing caught it anyway - obviously.

"A baby?" he smiled, finding the idea amusing.

I shrugged. "I would have liked _your _babies," I clarified. "You would have made beautiful babies," I smiled at the fantasy I often held in my mind of cherubic angels with chubby cheeks and curly brown hair. "I mean, I know it could never have happened. You're a vampire and I was too sick, but…"

Henry shook his head and smiled. "After all this time, you still surprise me my love," he brushed my hair back behind my ear. His expression turned sour then. "If you'd never met me….you could have had children," he dropped his hand and rolled onto his back away from me.

"Hey no…that's not what I meant," I turned his face towards me and sighed deeply. He'd never quite got over the guilt he felt, still feeling responsible for the details leading up to my turning. "I am with _exactly_ the man I would have chosen. I never regret us for one tiny little second. You are my happy ending," I assured him with a gentle kiss to the lips. "I love you," I promised him.

His lips twitched into a small smile.

"Listen," I suddenly became animated with a crazy thought I had. "Just promise me that…if, somehow it ever becomes possible for us to have a baby, we will?"

Henry laughed out loud at that one. "My world is certainly more fun with you a part of it. How do you propose that happening?"

I wanted to blush again. "Well, you never know. I mean…stranger things have happened. What if…if sometime in the future some mad vampire scientist finds a way? Or…"

Henry began laughing again, too loud for me to continue.

"Henry!" I slapped his chest indignantly. "I'm serious."

"Oh Cat…you do amuse me."

I pouted.

"Look, we have Dante and Raven…" he reminded me, trying to placate me.

"Yes, only Coreen could make a vampire couple God Parents to her twins," I smiled, thinking of our God children even though they were almost 14 years old now. "But, they're not ours. Please Henry?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me - an adorably cute lop sided little grin gracing his lips. "Fine, I promise if it ever becomes possible for a vampire couple to have a baby, we'll have a baby," he chuckled, finding the whole idea absolutely absurd, knowing the possibility highly unlikely.

"Thank you," I smiled, snuggling into him.

"Until then….how about we get plenty of practice in?" he grinned, inching back down into bed, pulling me with him.

"Oh, yes….we'll need lots of practice." I nodded eagerly as he caught my lips in an intoxicating kiss.

After all, we had eons of time. The whole future and everything in it stretched out into eternity before us.

**The End**

**May 30th 2009**

**Final edit: October 29th 2009**

So...there you have it!! I just wanted to once again thank everyone for reading and to especially thank those of you who took the time to reply and give me feedback - esp supernatfem76 and Schizophren who never failed to reply to each chapter - thank you SO much!! You made posting this worth my time!!

I don't know when or if I'll have something else posted on here - there's nothing in the works as yet - or at least nothing that will ever get to see the light of day - just a silly indulgence I have right now!! But keep checking...there might be something some day - I'm always writing - it's my escapism! Though it may bea Twilight fic next...maybe!

Thank you again - and please let me know what you thought to my ending! xC


End file.
